A Love to Transcend Time
by Jarjarblinx1
Summary: In a land divided there are only two types of people: the vampires and the vampire hunters. After losing everything he ever loved to vampires, one man becomes the most deadly hunter the lands have ever seen. But causing such damage to the vampires means there's a heavy price on your head. What happens when that hunter is caught...and brought face to face with the vampire king? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, Jarjarblinx1 here! Sorry for all the story confusion, but here it is, _A Love to Transcend Time_, written by yours truly and RandomTendencies13 (Make sure to check out her profile and read some of her stories too!) No more disappearing acts (let's hope!) Much thanks to Yami Kyo for letting us borrow his lovely image for our cover. Ain't it sexy? Well, enough with my rambling, on to the story!**

The truce had stood for generations. No one could remember when it was created; it always just was. There was a forest between the two lands, a boundary that was unquestioned. Despite the truce, there were some that ignored their king and crossed the boundary. To deal with these rogues, the other land created a plan: vampire hunters. With a few rogue attacks, hunters became as much a way of life as the truce.

The Frost family was the most famous of the vampire hunters. It was rumored that the Frosts were hunters for as long as the vampires had existed. One of the family was out tonight, hunting yet another band of rogues. They never frightened him, even when they snapped and snarled. He laughed when they cursed in their own tongue. He didn't even flinch when his spear pierced through them. No. Manfred Frost did not fear these creatures. What he feared most was birth.

He waited outside of his small hut, blood washed off from his skin, as the screams and cries of his wife filled the air. This was his greatest fear. Once the cries of a child filled the air, he threw his large body into the hut. His wife lived, a small bundle in her arms. She gave him a weak smile as she handed the baby to the proud father. The bright blue eyes pierced his soul. He swore that he would devote his life to his wife and this child.

* * *

He had never wanted to be king. He wanted to live as the other nobles did. He wanted to feed and fuck and live as they did, but he could not. He was king, and thus he was not allowed to live.

He listened to his advisor with a bored expression. Rogues were not his problem. They were few in number when compared to his kingdom, so he left them to the hunters. Any rogues that did manage to survive were properly executed on the spot. He knew that the hunters were as much a part of life as the truce.

The man licked his lips, accepting the goblet of blood from a servant. The truce was definite and unbreakable. He had been taught that this unwritten agreement was all that kept them safe from a hunter's spear. The king was arrogant, but not stupid. He was bored with life and tired of it, but he did nothing. The truce was definite and eternally unbreakable.

* * *

"You know you cannot come with me this time, my son." Manfred knelt by his wife and son, his large hand cupping the boy's cheek. "Perhaps when you are older, Jack."

"But Daaaaad..." The little boy whined. "I've gotten a lot better. Uncle North has been helping me, and I can almost hit the apple on the fence with a crossbow."

"And I am proud of you, but I need men that can hit that apple. I don't need to worry that a rogue might take you from me."

"But I can hold my own out there. I promise."

"When you're older, my son. I promise, when you are older."

"You promise, Dad?"

"I promise. Now, I must go." Manfred kissed his son's cheek before standing and kissing his wife. "I'll be back soon." He took up his spear and mounted his horse, waving goodbye once more before he rode off to join the other hunters.

The little boy waved until his father was out of sight. "I'm gonna practice so I can be as good as Dad and Uncle North!"

His mother chuckled, ruffling his white hair before he ran off to the barn to practice shooting at the straw dummies he'd made. "Just be sure to be back in the house by sunset!"

"Yes, mum!"

* * *

The screams of the villagers filled the air as the rogues tore through. They found the hunter's house, tearing the door from its frame. The screams and struggles of the woman delighted them. As a sign of cruel humor, they threw the body of the hunter down next to his wife. His white hair shone in the moonlight, covered in blood. The rogues knew what would come when they returned back to their side of the boundary, but it didn't matter. The famed Frost hunter was dead.

* * *

"Today's the day, Dad." He knelt in front of the grave, bowing his head in respect. "Ten long years of training, and I'm finally ready. I'm finally allowed to go on the hunts. I'll avenge your death, Dad. All of them are monsters, and I won't let a single one live. Every vampire I meet will die, rogue or not." The man stood up, sheathing his silver sword and giving one last bow of his head to the grave before turning away, heading off to meet the other hunters.


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch slammed his hand down, turning the table below his hand to splinters. "What do you mean, you cannot find him? He is a _human_! He cannot be that hard to find!"

"I'm sorry, sir. He is rather crafty for a human. He's outsmarted every vampire who has ever encountered him, and he's killed every single one. With no survivors we have no clue which hunter he could be."

Pitch laughed, the sound low and dangerous. "You are telling me that _all _of my best warriors have been killed by some puny human?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, your highness." He backed away a little.

Pitch looked up at the vampire before him, a slow smile creeping onto his face. "Do you have a purpose here, Jamie? One that might keep me from killing you?"

"I...I..." His eyes widened in fear. "N-no, sir. I am just a humble messenger."

"Only a humble messenger? What a pity." He waved his fingers, the shadows around the room moving closer to the vampire in the center of the room. "I really wish I did not have to do this to you." He closed his fingers into a fist, and the shadows tightening around Jamie's throat. The vampire struggled against the shadows, his fingers clawing at his throat to free himself but there was nothing tangible there. "I want you to listen, and listen good. Bring me this hunter, alive, or do not return. Bring me this...nuisance, or you will die, by my hand or the hunters'. Understand?" Jamie quickly nodded his head, fear shining clear in his green eyes. Pitch opened his hand and the shadows quickly pulled away from the choking vampire. "I am glad we understand one another. Now go. I want this hunter, and I want him _now_."

"Y-yes, sir." He quickly scrambled away, clutching his throat.

"Come now, Pitch. There was no need to harm the fledgling. He was only delivering a message. It's his job after all." A short, blonde vampire stood off to his side, swirling the blood around in his goblet.

"What use is he if he does his job badly?" Pitch looked at the glass, holding his hand out for it.

"He did his job just fine. He delivered his message, and you nearly killed him for it." He handed the older vampire his cup.

Pitch took a long swig of the blood. "Damn, how can you drink it like this? It is ice cold."

He chuckled. "Everyone has their preferences. Yours and mine just don't happen to be the same."

"It would seem...Would you find the hunter for me?"

"Of course, your _highness_." He sent his friend a sly smile. "And unlike the others, I won't fail."

"Be safe, my friend. This hunter is different. He is...smarter. I would hate it if he deprived me of my closest friend." Pitch leaned back in his chair, one long leg draping over the other.

"Don't worry. He doesn't have centuries of wisdom, now does he?" He pushed off the wall and started for the door, turning back to look at his friend. "Why fight this human, when the fool you just sent will undoubtedly get himself killed? I'll just be waiting silently nearby. He won't even know I'm there, and then you'll have your identity."

"I do not just want an identity. I want the hunter himself, in front of me, on his knees. He has taken enough of my men to warrant a loss of his freedom, don't you think? Perhaps his life, even?"

"I couldn't agree more. But I would much rather return at a later time with companions than risk losing him yet again...wouldn't you?"

"Perhaps. At this point, I do not care how it is done. I just want it done. He has caused enough problems for us."

"As you wish, old friend. I will come back with your hunter before the sennight is up. You have my word." He gave a small bow, golden eyes looking up to meet the King's across the hall. He turned to leave, the other vampires automatically moving out of the ancient vampire's path. As soon as the doors opened, the vampire disappeared in a puff of sand, the few particles that remained, blowing away on the wind.

Pitch stood, his powerful body and three thousand years giving him a strong aura of power. "I am hungry, my friends. Tonight, we feast."

* * *

The vampire fell to the ground in front of the hunter, its head rolling away. He wiped his bloodied sword on the creature's shirt before sheathing it and turning to his companion.

"Damn, you're good, Jackie. I almost didn't catch that one." Aster let out a relieved chuckle.

"That's the difference between you and me, Aster. I don't let them get a jump on me. Ever."

"You sure you ain't that hunter the vamps are lookin' for? You're the best o' the best. If it ain't you, I think this man might just be a fable." He sheathed his own sword, swinging up onto his horse.

"Of course it's not me. They find his victims with shards of ice laced with silver embedded all over their bodies. I don't know about you, but I, for one, have never seen myself do any sort of magic." Jack easily hopped up onto his own horse, turning it towards the forest to the left.

"Yeah. I s'pose you're right. You go catch those two, and I'll get the one that went this way?" The bulky man pointed over his shoulder to the other side of the forest path.

The white haired man nodded. "Meet back here when we're done. And if you aren't back in an hour I'm coming after your ass myself." He heard his companion chuckle as they went their opposite ways to chase after the last few scattered rogues.

Two golden eyes watched the hunter from his spot in the trees. The boy had yet to use the ice, but the vampire knew that this was the one. He jumped down from the branch, making a gentle landing on the ground. These rogues were young, foolish, and untrained. It was no wonder they made easy prey for the hunter. The man disappeared, only a few pieces of sand left behind.

* * *

Jack jumped down from his horse and pulled his spear from the rogue's body. He drew his sword and hopped down on the creature's neck, decapitating it. "Well, what a nasty little killer you are." He stood back up, looking around for the other vampire. "Come out, come out, you monster. Don't you want to play?"

He heard a snarl behind him and the next thing he knew there was a flash of movement to his side, the vampire dodging back and forth by him. Jack didn't bother trying to follow him with his eyes, knowing it was useless. Using his dagger, he cut a thin line on his neck, feeling a drop of blood drip from the wound. "You hungry, you bastard?" He could hear the vampire sniffing the air hungrily, and he smirked. "Come and get it."

In the next second, the vampire was against his back, fangs buried deep into his neck. Jack hardly flinched, watching the brunette stumble back with a cry of pain and clutching at his throat. "What...what did you...do?" Jamie choked, falling to his knees.

"What's wrong?" Jack stabbed him through the chest with his silver sword, relishing in his cries of pain. "Never tasted blood laced with pure silver?" Jamie lashed out, his claws slashing into his opponent's arm. The white haired man stepped back with a growl, pulling his sword away and kicking the vampire down to the ground. Blue eyes locked with green as he brought his blade to his mouth, licking up a few drops of the vampire's blood and feeling his minor wounds instantly closing. "At least you bastards are good for_something_." Jack pulled a wooden stake from his sleeve, quickly stabbing it through Jamie's heart and watching the life leave his eyes.

Another vampire stepped from the trees, his golden eyes soft and calculating. "Good job, Master hunter. My king will be pleased with you."

Jack's head snapped up, narrowing on the newcomer. He stood, taking the stake from the lifeless body and readying himself, stake in one hand and silver sword in the other. "And who the hell is your king?"

"Maybe I should introduce myself. Sanderson is my name. Sandy for short." He bowed his head, a hand over his heart.

"Like I care about your name. All I know is that you're a vampire. I'm going to have to kill you."

"That's unnecessary. You kill fledglings. I'm far older and far stronger than anything you've ever dealt with. I would prefer not to have to kill you, but I will if I must. I'd like to talk."

"I don't talk to vampires. I kill them. End of story."

"Very well. I suppose I must kill you now." The vampire disappeared in a cloud of sand.

Jack gripped his sword tighter, looking around carefully for any sign of where the other might attack from. "What's wrong, Sanderson? Such a coward that you have to hide and fight from the shadows?"

"On the contrary. I've been right here the whole time." Sandy took the man's arm in his hands, twisting and breaking all the bones in the arm. A hand quickly reached out, grabbing the sword. "A fine weapon."

"Bastard!" The stake fell from his limp hand, and he quickly spun, swinging his sword expertly at the vampire.

"Now now. There's really no need for this." Sandy sped up behind the man again, breaking his other arm like a twig. "You're only hurting yourself, boy."

Jack fell to his knees, glaring at the man standing over him and spitting at his feet. "You all deserve to die."

Sandy put a hand to his chest. "I've heard worse curses from better people than you." He kneeled down, bringing Jack's face closer to his. "You would already be dead, except that my king wishes you to be kept alive. I love and respect him just a little more than I despise you."

"Go. To. Hell."

"And you, little murderer, should go to sleep." He blew some dust in the man's face, his arms catching the body as it fell.

* * *

"Wake up."

Blue eyes slowly opened, and Jack looked around, instantly snapping awake when he remembered what had happened. He struggled, realizing that his broken arms were being restrained by two vampires.

Pitch was reclined on his throne, one long leg hanging off the arm. "You have been a great deal of trouble to me, Jack, son of Manfred Frost, the great vampire hunter."

"Good. So glad to see that I've made an impression."

"A very bad one. One that deserves death. Would you like that? To die?"

"I would happily accept death if it is my punishment for sending so many of you to your rightful place."

Pitch looked at the man with cold eyes. He waved a hand, dismissing the vampires in the room. Once they were alone, he smiled. "What have my people done to earn your hatred?"

"You do nothing but kill because you're bloodthirsty monsters."

"Can you be so sure that we all are the same?"

"Without a doubt. You all deserve to die."

"You do us an injustice. The rogues you kill are just that. Would you like it if we killed all of humanity based only on how your criminals behave? The murderers, the thieves, the rapists...does humanity deserve to die because of the crimes of a few?"

"Humanity is just that: _human_. We aren't monsters. We don't have powers that others can't have. We are all _equal_." Jack used his tongue to swipe out a small pellet that he had hidden in his cheek, biting down on it and swallowing. He didn't move in the slightest, being sure not to give anything away as he felt his bones knitting back together, healing in seconds.

"Equal? Your race is far from equal. You and the rest of the hunters are trained to kill. They are given stakes, spears and swords. Even now, you are unequal from the rest of them. You have special...advantages. Your blood is laced with silver, you have the ability to create ice...and you have pills that heal your bones. An advantage you are using right now."

"Nothing that isn't achievable by others if they have the will."

"Did your mother have the will?"

"No. After my father was _murdered_ by _your kind_ she was too heartbroken to do much of anything. And not even a sennight later, you bastards took her from me too!" Jack shot a blast of ice shards at the vampire, quickly snatching a spare wooden stake he had hidden in his boot and jumping at the King.

Pitch snapped his fingers, the shaows swallowing him up. From the safety of his hiding place, he stalked the man, golden eyes calculating. "Was she too heartbroken before the death of your father? What stopped her then?"

Jack gripped the stake tightly, looking around for him slowly. "She didn't _want_ to, but that didn't mean that she couldn't if she did. It's possible for everyone to be equal if they try. What you are is a monster. Nobody _wants_ to be like you or is able to be."

Shadows slowly crept closer to the man, wrapping around his body tightly. "I cannot argue with you there. The life of a vampire is not an easy one. Even _I _wish I did not have this life."

Jack struggled against the intangible shadows. "Then you should put us _all_ out of our misery and end your rotten existence."

"What do you know of me, Jack Frost? What makes me evil?"

"What you _are_."

"So being a vampire is the only thing that makes me evil in your eyes?"

"It is a curse to everyone and only brings pain and suffering."

"Have you ever seen a tiger, Jack? Or a shark?"

"Plenty of times."

"They kill, do they not? They look at you only as a predator looks at prey. They have no obvious purpose in life, so does that deserve death? Would you kill them if given the chance?"

"They do not pretend to be something they are not. They have the ability to feel compassion. They do not kill senselessly."

Pitch came up behind the man, running one sharp nail down his jugular. "Toothiana! Come!" The door opened, and a little girl stepped up to the two men. She looked up at Jack with wide, innocent eyes. "She was only eight when she was turned. Tell me, Jack..." Pitch leaned closer, whispering in his ear. "...does she deserve death?"

Jack only glanced down at her before looking back up. "She is like you. You're all the same, and you all deserve it."

"She also has never known the taste of human blood." The white-haired man took in a breath, holding back his retort and biting his lip. "Would you kill her, Jack?" Jack didn't move, only looking forward and not answering. "How does this make you any different from the rogues you hunt? They do it because they have no choice. You do it because you can. I think this makes you even worse than them." He waved his hand, and Toothiana quietly left the throne room again.

"I do it because your kind has taken _everything_ from me."

Pitch buried his nose in the white hair, breathing deep. "No, Jack. There is one more thing we can take."

"I have nothing left." His chin lifted defiantly.

"Really? Do you really consider your humanity as being nothing?" Pitch opened his mouth over Jack's neck, his fangs scraping the skin.

"Enjoy my blood, bastard. I hope it burns you so bad you feel it for days."

"A perk of being king. I'm immune to silver." Pitch bit down, the blood flooding his mouth.

Jack bit his lip, inhaling sharply at the pain, but he refused to give the vampire the satisfaction of any sound of pain. "I dare you to turn me. You'll find me dead tomorrow by my own hand."

Pitch pulled out, licking the skin as the wounds closed. "I know, but I am king because I know and plan. You would be a vampire for eternity, wallowing in your own misery and hatred. _Then _we will have taken everything."

"You can't stop me from killing myself. I would find a way."

"Can you be so sure? Perhaps I should make you my lover. Soft, writhing beneath me..."

"I am _not _gay, and I would _never_ do such a thing with you."

"You act as if you have a choice. You do not, my dear. You never did." Pitch moved his long fingers down, pushing Jack's pants off his hips. "Have you ever imagined it? Being fucked by one of those you hate so much?"

Jack once again started to struggle against the shadows, desperate now to get away. "Why the hell would I imagine doing such a thing with a monster like you?!"

"Because deep down...you're as much a monster as I." He reached around, cupping the man as he bit down again on his flesh. He made sure that Jack would feel only pleasure from the bite. He wanted to break this man.

Jack very nearly hissed, his shoulders immediately tensing. "Don't. Touch. Me."

"You have no say, Jack. I tried to reason with you, but you are stubborn. I am only doing what you expect of me."

"Bastard."

"Monster." Pitch pulled away, spitting out the blood onto the floor. "You taste of murder and cruelty. It makes me sick."

"_Good_."

"Sanderson, bring in the rogues. I think I have a meal for them." The door opened and Sandy walked in, followed by five rogue vampires. Jack stayed silent. "Do you know these rogues, Jack?"

The man shook his head. "Of course not. Every rogue _I_ meet does not live."

"These are the rogues who killed your parents. They are heroes amongst our kind." Pitch looked at Jack, golden eyes cold. "We thank them for ridding us of the monsters beyond the forest." Jack's jaw tightened, and he glared at the vampires, his eyes turned a cold and dark blue. "They are not afraid of you, Jack. Rogues do not feel fear. They do not feel anything but hunger." Pitch felt a tear slip from his eye. "They only destroy." Jack could feel the magic building inside him, churning like his rage and threatening to burst. "You will not be able to kill them, Jack. I will not let you. However, I have a proposition for you."

"You wouldn't be able to stop me."

"Of course I would. I am over three thousand years old. I think I can handle you."

"My magic is tied to my emotions, _your highness_. You made a mistake of bringing them in here."

"Do not test me, human. I am not some rogue you can play with and taunt. I can do things to you, your mind...I can turn you into a slave if I wish."

"Get. Them. Out." Jack gritted his teeth, his eyes starting to glow blue.

Pitch stepped close, running a finger over Jack's lips. "You are incredible." He pulled the man's head forward, smashing their lips together.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He struggled to get free again, resorting to biting the vampire's lip harshly.

He licked his lip, the bite quickly healing. "I like a man with some fire in him." Pitch moved back in, his fangs elongating in his mouth, and his long fingers tangled in the white hair, tugging harshly. Jack tried to get away, those sharp fangs cutting harshly into his lip and filling his mouth with the coppery taste of blood. "I will make you a deal. One of those rogues will be yours to kill, and I will make a written truce saving your village from my people...in exchange for you. I will let you kill one of those rogues each month you are with me. The truce will stand. And you, my fiery ice creature...will share my bed."

"Why? Why offer me a deal when I've killed so many of you?"

"Because I want to, and because I can. Is it a deal, or no?"

Jack looked at the five rogues standing nearby, his hatred overwhelming any disgust he had for the creature beside him. "Deal."

"Good. It will be a pleasure bedding you, Jack Frost." Pitch turned, dismissing all vampires from the room except Sandy. "Take him to my chambers, and make sure to tie him down." Pitch turned back to look at the man, his tongue licking up the blood leaking from Jack's lip. "I do not want you going back on our deal."

"Don't go back on your end, and I _won't_ go back on mine."

"I will not. I will even write the truce tonight. I will use your naked body as a desk." Pitch smiled, fading back into the shadows.

Jack didn't watch him go, pulling his pants back up and letting the short, blond vampire lead him from the room. _It's finally going to happen. I will avenge you both, Mom and Dad. I swear it will finally happen_.

* * *

Pitch walked into his bedroom, hours later. He smiled at the bruises on Jack's ankles and wrists. "Seems you have still been struggling. Naughty."

"I don't appreciate being tied down when I've already made a deal."

"You are telling me you would have stayed here like a good boy? You would not have tried to run, or find those rogues?"

"If I left I wouldn't have been able to avenge my mother and father, now would I?"

Pitch ran soft fingertips over the pale chest, letting his sharp nails just barely touch the skin. "You would really let a vampire take your body...all for vengeance?"

"If it's the price I must pay...so be it."

Long fingers ran over the bite on Jack's neck. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

"Beauty has nothing to do with this."

"You will never like me, will you." It was more of a statement than a question as golden eyes looked deeply into blue.

"Not unless there is some magical cure for vampirism. I will _never_ like one of you."

"If I were not a vampire...would you?"

"We'll never know, will we?"

"Yes or no, Jack."

"I met you today, _your highness_. Like I would know either way."

"Indeed." Pitch untied the rope from Jack's ankles and wrists. "The rooms in this hallway are my own. You may travel amongst them but no further."

Jack rubbed the raw skin from the ropes with only a slight wince. "I'm fine with staying here, thank you very much."

"You might get bored. The library is at the end of the hallway and the music room is next door. Just in case..." Pitch stood, pulling his shirt over his head, revealing a well-muscled torso.

"I'll assume that I'm not allowed to have my weapons back?"

"You will get them back when you earn my trust. You must earn your rewards, not expect them." The pants slipped down Pitch's hips to reveal muscular legs. He turned to the side for a moment, showing his dick to Jack briefly.

Jack did his best not to think about where that piece of flesh would be in the next few minutes. "I assumed as much."

Pitch pulled a robe over his body, tying the sash tightly. "I bid you good night, Mr. Frost."

"Goodnight, your highness."

Pitch opened the door, stopping in the doorway. "I am aware that you might have...bodily needs. The room across from this one is a bathroom. If you need me, I will be in the room at the end of the hall. Remember, do not stray from this hallway." He closed the door, leaving Jack alone in the large bed.

Jack sighed, looking out the window and seeing that dawn was only just starting to break. He wanted to ask why the vampire king wasn't staying in his bed that night when it was so clear earlier how badly he wanted to, but who was he to complain about a night of relief before his punishment began? He turned onto his side, closing his eyes. _This will all be worth it when I finally get to avenge you. It will be worth it_.


	3. Chapter 3

Pitch sat in his chair reading, long legs dangling over the arm when he noticed a head of white hair peek in. "Come in, Jack. I do not bite."

Jack gave him a flat look, stepping inside the room. "Actually, you do."

"You are funny, but I have better things to do." Pitch returned his attention to his book.

"Yes. Reading. So important. I only came to ask if you have clothes that I can use. My gear is torn and bloody, and if I'm going to be stuck here for awhile I'd rather not do so reeking of dead vampires."

"Come here, Jack." The white-haired man reluctantly moved to stand next to the chair. "How old are you, Jack?" Pitch pulled on the man's hand, bringing him to sit on the floor by the chair.

"Two and twenty years."

"What do you like to do? Besides killing, of course." Long fingers ran through the white hair, the fingertips soft on his scalp.

"Nothing. Killing is all I do." Jack didn't move, not wanting to admit that the touch felt somewhat good.

"You only kill? All day, every day? How boring."

"Not when it's your life goal to avenge the death of your loved ones."

"Then tell me what your parents were like. Make me understand."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was trying to be kind."

"Or trying to gain more knowledge to use against me?"

"I was only trying to be kind. If you don't want to talk, fine. I do not care if you say another word to me. I was just...trying to be kind, damn it!"

"Do me a favor and don't." He pulled away from the hand in his hair.

"Very well. Good day, Mr. Frost." Pitch moved his hand back to hold the book again, ignoring the man sitting nearby.

Jack didn't answer, getting up and heading back to the room he'd first been taken to with a scowl. He quickly pulled off his torn shirt, tossing the smelly cloth to the side of the room. The man started to take off his trousers as well but thought better of it and kept them on.

There was a knock at the door before it opened. Sandy walked in, carrying a large tray in his hands. "His highness said you might be hungry. He also said if you don't want to eat the food, then so be it. It's your choice."

"Good. Because I'm not hungry." He lay on the bed, arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

"You could do much worse, hunter. We have dungeons below this castle that one could easily mistake as hell. You're living in luxury while spitting in the face of the one fighting to protect you. I feel pity for him." Sandy put the tray on the desk, walking towards the door.

"There must be something wrong with you both if this is what you call 'protecting.' He sure has a funny way of showing it."

"You've been here for seven nights. Has he fed from you or used your body for his pleasure?" Jack didn't answer, still staring at the stone ceiling above his head. "And has he been physically cruel to you since you made the deal?"

"No. He hasn't."

"Has any other vampire taken advantage of you or been cruel to you since the deal?" Jack closed his eyes, slowly shaking his head. "You have been well protected then, hunter. There are plenty here who would gladly drain you for the things you've done. For some reason I cannot understand, he has extended his protection over you."

"Because he can't fuck me if I'm dead."

"And has he 'fucked' you while you're atill alive?"

"Not yet. I can only assume he's waiting until the moment I think I'm safe from it."

"He's already written the truce. Did you know that? Rogues will be punished with the ultimate death if they stray beyond our boundaries. Your people are safe."

"Not for very long."

Sandy shook his head slowly. "My king has kept up his end of the bargain and has not forced you to keep up yours. If I were him, I'd have drained you days ago for your ungratefulness."

"Nothing is stopping him from coming for me. Just because he hasn't, doesn't mean that I'm going to go to him and beg him to fuck me. It's his own fault."

"It would seem so. Perhaps he should let you die. You seem so eager to do so, and it's not like your people appreciate it. I'm sure I can convince him to drain you dry."

"I am far from eager to die. I'm not leaving this world until I kill every one of those rogues who took my family from me."

"Then perhaps you might show a little gratitude to the one giving you that chance." Jack didn't answer, grabbing an apple from the tray and biting into it. "I hope he does drain you. You and your entire village." Sandy left the room, his footsteps clearly moving towards the library down the hall.

The man tossed his finished apple core back onto the tray with a sigh. _If I don't do something physical I'm not __**going **__to be able to kill those rogues._ Jack hopped off the bed and slid to the floor, settling into a rigorous workout to distract himself from everything that was going on. _Vampires are the enemy. Don't let them get in your head. They. Are. The. Enemy._

Eventually, Pitch walked through the door, not looking at Jack as he moved towards the tray. He lifted the lid, taking a look at what was underneath. "They have done well." He picked up a piece of bread, popping it in his mouth.

"Yeah. Sure." Jack made a solid bar of ice along the inside of the doorway to the bathroom, using it for pull-ups. Pitch ignored the man, taking another bite of bread. "Didn't know vamps ate human food." He slid back down to the ground with a grunt, wiping a few drops of sweat from his brow.

Pitch popped another piece of bread in his mouth, stopping long enough to pull some clothes out of the closet and throwing them on the bed. He picked up the tray again and walked towards the door.

"Hey! Is what Sanderson said true?" Pitch stopped, turning his head a little in Jack's direction. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you could hear a pin drop from a mile away. You heard us talking. Have you really written up the truce already?"

"My actions are none of your concern."

"They are when it means that I haven't been keeping my end of our bargain."

"What bargain?"

"My body is yours, and in return I get to kill one of those rogues each month until they're all gone."

"I do not recall making such a bargain."

"That is such bullshit, and you know it!"

"I do not make bargains with prisoners. I did what I did to get rid of a problem, nothing more."

"Okay, great. Then I guess you won't mind if I just cut my own throat today while you're sleeping. If I'm just a prisoner, why haven't you killed me yet. I've killed hundreds of your people. If our bargain isn't being upheld, then you have no reason to keep me alive!"

"I do not care what you do. I tried being kind to you, and you refused me. Now, you will be treated as a prisoner. Slit your throat, jump from the window, hang yourself. I do not care. I have lived thousands of years alone, and I do not mind continuing to do so." Pitch walked to the door, closing it behind him as he left.

Jack slammed his fist against the stone wall with a yell. _He will __**not**__ deny my revenge! I won't let him!_

* * *

Pitch looked at the rogues with cold eyes. "You will leave this land and never come back. For your crime of murdering the Frost family, you are banished to the lands across the sea. To return will mean death." Pitch waved his hand, dismissing the vampires from the room. He rubbed a frustrated hand over his eyes. "Sandy!"

The blond vampire appeared beside him in a puff of sand. "Yes, Pitch?"

"I have some favors to ask of you, my friend."

"One question: what are you going to tell that human of yours? The rude one?"

"What difference does it make? They were mine to command, and I have done so. If he wishes to act the martyr, then so be it. He shall be treated as any of our prisoners would, and last I checked, I never had to explain myself to a prisoner."

"Very well, your highness. What are your orders?"

"Make sure that those rogues are always watched. I want to be sure that they land and stay put. Second...take the human and move him to the dungeon. I think I have been kind long enough."

Sandy gave a small nod of his head. "As you wish, my lord. Is there anything else?"

"Give him his weapons. Only once he is in the cell, mind you. Make sure no one goes near the cell. No food, no change of clothes. He will be given water through the window from a safe distance."

The vampire raised an eyebrow at being told to return a hunter's weapons, but he didn't argue. "Very well." He disappeared in a puff of sand.

"I want him to know he has failed. I want him to know that he is a hunter trapped in a cage. I want him to understand...that I was only trying to be kind." Pitch sighed, dropping his head in his hand.

* * *

Jack was woken up when there was suddenly a hand yanking him from the bed. "Whoa! What the hell are you doing?!" He tried to get away, but the vampire's grip was strong.

"King Kozmotis has decided that you need a change of location." Sandy dragged the man down the hall, ignoring his struggles.

"So I finally get to see this dungeon you all were talking about? I was just counting the days, you know." He walked calmly behind Sandy after he had reoriented himself.

"Yes. I did warn you, hunter. Your ungratefulness will now bring your death. Shame you won't have a chance to gain vengeance."

Jack froze midstep. "What do you mean?"

"Keep up, hunter." He tugged, dragging Jack into movement. "The rogues are gone. Banished for eternity."

"That bastard! He swore!"

"As did you. You failed to keep up your end of the bargain, so he took action as only a king would. The truce is written, the rogues are controlled...and you'll rot in a cell, alone and forgotten."

"Nothing was stopping him from taking me! He swore to allow me my revenge!"

Sandy stopped when Pitch walked out of a room. He wore the cloak of his father, fur-trimmed and black. He was large and imposing, every bit the king. Sandy bowed. "My king." Pitch said nothing, only looking indifferently at Jack .

"You bastard!" He growled, trying to take a step forward, but he was quickly stopped by the other vampire. "You swore!"

"How did this prisoner get loose from his cage? We must be letting our guard down."

"I was right all along." Jack stood tall, straightening his back and glaring at the man with cold, unfeeling eyes. "All vampires are the same. They can't be trusted, and I hope every one of you dies."

"Sandy, the truce has not yet been given to the village for signing. Bring it to me. I think it might be more beneficial to tear it up. After all...I am only a monster."

"The worst of them all." Jack looked straight at him, not breaking their gaze.

"It would seem. Only a monster would begin to feel...affection for his prisoner. A monster and a fool. A deadly combination."

"Surely you must be talking about some other prisoner, because if this is what you call showing affection, then you are one sick person. I don't know about vampires...but in human society, you don't knowingly take someone's one chance of avenging their family. _Especially_ if you're starting to feel 'affection' towards them. I'm not a dog that will keep coming back to their master no matter how many times they get kicked. Now, if it's not too much trouble, I would very much like to be taken to my cell now."

"You are right. I am not human. I have never been human. I was born into this life, and affection was never an emotion indulged in my family. But of course, the great human hunter knows all and knows what is best. Go, hunter. Perhaps I will visit you in a century or two." Pitch walked past the two men, his cloak sweeping out behind him.

Jack followed Sanderson down into the dungeon without looking back at the other vampire and willingly walked into his cell without a fight. "His Majesty requested you be given these." He held out Jack's weapons, standing close to the door. Jack reluctantly took them, tossing them to the ground in the corner of the cell before sinking to the floor himself. "No fight, hunter? Pathetic." Sandy closed the door, the sound of a key locking him in loud and echoing in the cold silence.

"What's the point? I've lost the only thing I've ever worked towards, and now I'm expected to rot away in a cell. There is no point in fighting anymore."

* * *

On one of the higher floors, Pitch threw his cloak to the floor angrily. "Sandy!"

The short vampire quickly transported up to him, appearing in a puff of sand. "Yes, old friend?"

"Have the rogues left yet?"

"Hours ago."

"Bring them back."

The blonde looked at his oldest friend a little bewildered. "What?"

"Bring. Them. Back."

"You're doing an awful lot for a human who can't stand any of us and is incredibly ungrateful for the things you've done for him."

"We will put him in the throne room with them. He can do what he will with them and then leave. Perhaps then we will have peace from our mortal neighbors."

Sandy held back a sigh. "Very well, old friend. As you wish."

"Good. Now go." Pitch waved a hand dismissively. The other vampire disappeared once again, going to fulfill his King's orders.

* * *

"Hello, Jack Frost." The other man didn't move or reply, keeping his eyes closed and leaning curled up in the corner of his cell. "Still beautiful, even now."

Jack turned to look at the vampire with tired blue eyes. "I seriously doubt that."

"You always do, especially if _I _say it. I am used to it by now."

He rolled his eyes, looking back down at the block of ice he was carving in his hands. "Because if you say something, that means it _must_ be true..."

Pitch waved his hand, unlocking the door. He stepped into the cell and crouched down by the younger man. "What are you carving?"

"If you must know...it's my father. You know, the one whose killers you let free?"

Pitch took the carving from the man's hands, turning it around in his fingers. "So this is the great Manfred Frost."

"_Was_." He snatched the ice back from him, going back to work on it with his dagger.

"You should not be using your dagger."

"It's not like I'm going to be using it for anything else."

"You might. The rogues are returning to the castle."

Jack's grip on his dagger tightened. "Are you really so cruel as to try tricking me now?"

"Not at all. My cruelty comes in locking you in a room with them once they return."

"And why should I believe you? The last time I did, it ended with you letting them free and me being cast in a cell with nothing but water to be left for me."

"I am a fickle king. I change my mind often." Pitch stood, brushing some dust off his clothes. "I expect you will leave once they are dead."

"_If _you actually let me kill them, and you're not just lying to me yet again..." He started his carving again.

"If you believe me not, follow me. I will take you to the room now and you can wait."

"I'd rather not, thank you."

"Unfortunate. Sandy!"

The blond vampire appeared beside him. "You know, that's starting to get a little old, Pitch. I'm an ancient. Not a fledgling."

"But how convenient it is, my old friend. Have the rogues returned yet?"

"No. They won't be back until tomorrow night. It's nearly dawn, and you know how much weaker the younger ones are to sunlight than we are."

"Send them back. It seems our hunter no longer wishes to gain his vengeance."

Jack shot a glare up at him. "What I wish for is to stop being toyed with. I am not just some doll with whom you can play with my emotions however your royal ass feels like."

"So rude. Still so ungrateful. Perhaps I should just kill the rogues myself. Save them so much more travelling."

The human man returned to his carving, trying his best to ignore the two vampires. "Whatever the decision will be, please just make it now. Some of us would like to get to bed before ten in the morn." Sandy stood with his hand on his hip.

Pitch looked down at the human before tangling his fingers in the white hair. "I am tired of your bad attitude." He moved quickly, pressing his lips to the pale ones beneath him.

Jack shoved at him. "And I'm tired of you trying to force me to change my mind about you and your kind."

"Why can you not just accept that I am trying to be kind? I know you are unhappy. I just want to make what little time you spend here...pleasant. Forgive me for caring!" Pitch shoved Jack's head away and stormed from the cell.

"_Why_? Why do you care?! I kill your kind without a second thought! Why are you trying so hard to make _me_ happy?!" He stood up on shaky legs, yelling after him.

Pitch stopped, turning slowly to look at the man. "Because I am not a killer. I am not like the rogues you hunt so passionately. I respect you, I understand you...I like you. I was just trying to be...human."

Jack stared at him, blue eyes unblinking in shock. He quickly forced himself to look away, looking down at his bare feet. "You don't even know me..."

"It would seem I do not. You will kill your rogues, you will find your vengeance, and then you will leave. You will go home and live in mortal boredom until the day you die. And I...I will do as all vampires _must _do. I cannot pretend to be human, so perhaps I will pretend to be a mindless killer like the rogues. Perhaps I will meet with more success that way than I have with you."

Jack leaned back against the wall again, sliding back down to the floor with a tired sigh. "Return to what life? I have nothing but my skills as a hunter, and, without rogues, those are completely useless. I'd rather rot away in this cell."

"Then...stay with me."

"Why would you want me to stay? I'm just a human. I'll be more hindersome for you to have to 'protect' all the time than useful."

"You have your skills, as you said. If you are attacked, defend yourself." Pitch came back to the cell, kneeling down by Jack. He put a finger under the man's chin, lifting his head so blue eyes were looking into gold. "I do not understand why I want you to stay. These feelings I have are new to me, but what else do you have to go back to? With the rogues gone, you know what you will face if you go back. Why not stay? Take the risk."

"Because you're _vampires_." He gave the king a very 'isn't it obvious?' expression. "I have no place in a vampire castle."

"You do." Pitch leaned forward, moving his nose into Jack's hair. "By my side."

"I already told you I'm not gay."

"It matters not. I...I am lonely. I need some companionship. You will not have to share my bed, but I would like for you to sleep in the same bed as myself."

"Companionship? Isn't that what you keep Sandy around for? I mean, besides for his charming smartass demeanor?" He chuckled breathlessly, looking over at the other vampire who gave him a harsh look.

"He already has a mate. I need someone I can talk to at night, someone I can hold when the days grow too long."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Thought you said you accepted that I wasn't gay."

"Holding and bedding are not the same thing, hunter."

"Well, _excuse me_ for not knowing the difference. When you've spent the past eleven years of your life using every spare second to train, you don't exactly jump into many relationships."

"I am sure. But I think we have kept Sandy up long enough. Will you kill your rogues and stay with me, or will you leave?"

"If I can still lift my sword by then, I will not lose my last chance at vengeance."

"That is not answering my question. You will gain your vengeance, either way. I am asking you...will you stay with me or no?"

"I..." Jack looked down at his hands, thinking it through. "I will stay. I have nothing to go back to but a pointless life of ice carving."

Pitch raised Jack's head again, softly pressing his lips to the pale ones. "Thank you." The white-haired man was too tired to even fight it this time, just letting Pitch do what he wanted. "Come, Jack. You need rest." Pitch scooped the man up into his arms. "Go to your mate, old friend. She will be missing you by now."

"It's about time. She'll have been missing me a long time ago." Sandy quickly disappeared with his sand, heading to spend the day with his mate.

Pitch quickly moved to his bedroom, laying the other man down in his bed. "Might I...hold you?"

Jack didn't move from where he lay, looking up at him. "I promised...didn't I?"

"I want you to want it. I do not want to be holding someone who wants to be anywhere else."

"Stop being picky and get your ass over here before I change my mind." He reached over to grab the front of Pitch's shirt, tiredly tugging him over.

Pitch smiled, pulling the shirt over his head. He slid his pants down his hips, leaving his body completely bare. He slipped into the bed, slowly moving closer to Jack. "You really mean it?"

"Do you really think I'd let a vampire hold me if I didn't?" Jack let his eyes drift closed.

Pitch moved closer, laying his head on Jack's chest. One hand sochests eating on the flat stomach. "Your heartbeat...it is so strong."

"It's just a normal heart."

"It is not. It is passionate and loving. I wish...someone like you could love me." Pitch closed his eyes, letting the stillness of sleep take him. His body froze as if dead.

Jack was too tired to really respond. He was glad that he'd spent so many years working with ice, because the vampire was nearly as cold as it, curled up against him. His breathing evened out as exhaustion overtook him, not having slept for the past two days or eaten much at all since he'd been at the castle finally catching up to him.

* * *

Pitch took a deep breath of air as sleep released him. He reached out to find only emptiness in his bed. He groaned, pulling the hand back close to his body. "It was only a dream." The bathroom door opened and Jack shuffled in, immediately collapsing back onto the bed and falling back asleep with a mumble. "Jack?" Pitch reached out again, rubbing one pale cheek with his thumb. Blue eyes tiredly opened as the man was once again woken from his slumber, looking at the vampire across from him. "Good evening." He moved closer, placing his lips over Jack's.

Jack's eyes closed again. "Still tired...still not gay..." he mumbled.

"Can I not just kiss you without having my motives questioned?"

He slowly shook his head. "Still not gay..."

"Fine, fine." Pitch moved his lips once more before pulling his hand away.

"When should...vamps...be here?"

"Soon. You should be resting, not worrying about the rogues."

"How can I not worry? I can hardly lift my own arm...how am I supposed to lift a sword?"

Pitch moved over, straddling Jack's hips. "Then, perhaps...we should have sex." He leaned down, nibbling on Jack's collarbone as he worked the younger man's pants down his hips.

Jack reached down to stop those hands. "One..._still_ not gay. Two...that would only make me even more tired."

Pitch leaned back, running a sharp nail over his neck. A line of blood appeared, and a drop moved down his skin. "You need to drink, Jack."

"No...what I need is to have eaten more than three apples in the past sennight."

"You will not be strong enough in time no matter how much you eat. You must drink." He brought Jack's head to his neck.

"No." Jack shook his head, refusing to press his lips to the wound.

Pitch forced him down to his neck until he felt the soft mouth pressed against the cut. "Drink...or suffocate."

Jack still refused to open his mouth, but eventually his need for air won out and he was forced to open his lips. A few drops slipped into his mouth despite his attempts to avoid it. "Let go of me!"

The vampire pulled his head away from the neck, instantly noticing the man's dilated pupils. "A few drops is all you need."

He quickly sat up, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. "You had no right to make me do that."

"I have every right."

"No, you don't. I'm staying of my own free will. You don't _own_ me."

"I never said I own you. I just do not want to lose you."

"A few measly rogues couldn't kill me even if they tried."

"They killed your father, Jack. Are you really calling him weak for falling to these 'measly' rogues?"

"Never. They attacked him when he wasn't expecting it. They fought dirty, and they far outnumbered him. My father was a good man and a great warrior, but he trained to fight with a group only. I trained to fight alone."

"I do not care. Please...I do not want to lose you. I care about your safety."

"You act like a wife when her husband goes off to battle." Jack slid to the edge of the bed and stood. "There will come a day when I die, and it may or may not be by the hand of vampires. But it will not be today, and it will _not_ be by their hands."

Pitch moved quickly, taking the younger man in his arms. "Still...I will not lose you to them." He moved his lips over the pale ones, already expecting to not be kissed back.

Jack waited only a few seconds before he pulled back. "You know...I always thought the king of vampires would be a lot less sentimental."

"Would you prefer me to be cruel and bloodthirsty?"

He thought for a moment before shaking his head. "It works for you. Besides...who knows? Maybe if more vampires are nicer like you, I might start to think you guys aren't half bad after all."

"All you need is one." Pitch took Jack's bottom lip between his teeth, the edges nibbling the plump flesh.

Jack rolled his eyes, pulling away once again. "Though if you keep that up, I'm going to have permanent cuts on the inside of my lip. Watch the fangs, your highness."

"My apologies." Pitch retracted his fangs before moving back to nibble the lip again.

"And I'm _still_ not gay," he muttered around the vampire's mouth.

"I know, I know." Pitch licked the lip before pulling away. "You should get ready. My blood should have spread through you by now. You are ready."

"Do you have any armor I could borrow for the day? My gear is still torn and bloody from when I first got here."

"You will not need any."

"Why?"

"You have the blood of an ancient running through your veins. Even if you are wounded, you will not be for long. The perks of being the king's favorite."

"Doesn't mean I still feel comfortable going to kill a bunch of rogues in nothing but a pair of pants." He looked up at the king in slight shock. "And since when the hell am I your favorite?"

Pitch ignored the question, walking to his closet. He pulled out his chainmail and held it out to Jack. "Wear this. It has saved me many a time in battle."

Jack eyed the thing carefully. "Haven't you vamps ever heard of light armor? Damn." He took it from the vampire's hand, the weight instantly worrying him.

"Do not worry about the weight. It will protect you from claws, fangs and any other weapon they might have."

"I have no doubt about that, but at what cost to my movement?"

"Put it on. We will have a little test battle." Jack reluctantly pulled the mail on over his head, moving his arms in a sad attempt to get used to the unfamiliar weight. Pitch circled the younger man, looking him over. "Very fine, my favorite hunter. Take up your sword."

"One, why do you keep calling me your favorite? And two, I am not fighting you, your highness."

"You _will _fight me." He kicked Jack in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into the wall.

Jack slid back to the floor, bending down to pick up his discarded weapons from the night before. He unsheathed his sword, flipping it expertly a few times in his hand. "I'd ask if I should leave it sheathed or not...but after that kick I don't really give a damn if you get a few cuts."

"Good." Pitch came at him quickly, swiping his claws over Jack's stomach. He was pleased when he felt no flesh give way beneath him. Jack slid back just in time so that the vampire only got a handful of chainmail. He quickly spun and slammed the hilt of his sword into the sensitive shoulder area full of muscles on the vampire's left shoulder, his leg coming up to kick the body away a little. Pitch ducked just in time, flipping out of the way. He sped behind Jack, stretching the man's sword arm back behind him. "My favorite hunter." He kissed Jack's cheek before flipping the smaller body down hard onto the ground.

"I take it back. I'm definitely using my own gear today."

"You forget one very important thing." Pitch stepped close to him, moving the blade to point against his stomach. "Even when down, you can still kill. If you are not afraid to be thrown around a bit, I think you will find the kills much easier. They will be expecting weakness, not strength."

"You underestimate me if you think I don't already understand and use that tactic often. I merely see no possible way in which stabbing the king of all vampires clean through with my sword will end well for me at all."

"Not at all. Who would care for you then?" Pitch held his hand out to help him up.

The white-haired man ignored it, making a point to stand up on his own. He pulled the chainmail over his head and set it on the bed. "I'd better go find my gear."

"No!" Pitch grabbed Jack's wrist, pulling him close.

"Why not? I told you that I'm not going into this shirtless, and I can't move in that damn chainmail of yours no matter how good it is."

"I do not want you going out there alone. There are still vampires in this castle who would wish you dead."

"And? I thought you said that having your blood in my system would heal any wound almost immediately."

"It will, but with only a few drops, it will not heal severe wounds. If your stomach is sliced open or your throat cut...you are dead."

"I'm only going to the room next door for goodness' sake. I'm fairly positive that's the place I remember my gear being."

Pitch sighed. "Fine. But do not leave this hallway. If your gear is not here, I will have someone fetch it or I will fetch it myself."

Jack nodded in understanding, heading over to the room he'd originally been brought to. He let out a sigh of relief when he found the light armor still piled in the corner where he'd thrown them. The man pulled them on, doing his best to ignore the stench of death on the cloth. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling on his boots. _I'm sure the silver is out of my system by now. I suppose now would be as good a time as any to use the emergency vial._ He unscrewed the bottom of the hilt of his dagger, pulling a small vial of sparkling liquid from it. Jack put together a syringe from pieces he had hidden all over in his gear, finally sticking the needle into his forearm and slowly injecting the liquid with a painful hiss.

Pitch sped into the room, grabbing Jack's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Putting silver back into my system. You might be immune to it, but those rogues aren't." When the vial was empty, Pitch licked the skin over the hole, sealing it up. He kept licking it, holding Jack's arm gently. Jack slowly tried to pull away, looking around awkwardly. "You know the wound closed a while ago, right?"

"Yes. I just realized...I can taste the sunlight on your skin."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You mean the sunlight I haven't seen for nearly a month?"

"You have spent years in it. It has become a part of you. It tastes...wonderful." Pitch stopped licking the skin, pulling Jack against his chest. Long arms wrapped around the slim waist, holding him close.

"I'll have to take your word on that seeing as I can't exactly _taste_ sunshine myself."

"You should stop talking and just let me hold you." He buried his nose in the white hair, his fingers moving to tangle in it.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack didn't move away, but he glanced up at the vampire out of the corner of his eye. "Is this how you're going to be when I stay after I kill them?"

"That will depend. Do you hate being held by me? Is my touch repulsive to you?"

"Well...it's not as bad...as I thought it would be?" He shrugged slightly.

"No? That makes me happy, my favorite hunter." Pitch closed his eyes, taking another deep sniff of Jack's hair. Jack stood there, not entirely sure what he was supposed to do. "You could try holding me too. I will not bite."

Jack slowly brought his arms up to wrap loosely around the vampire, holding him awkwardly and fighting his every instinct to just throw Pitch off of him. "Is this...right?"

Pitch chuckled, running soft fingertips over the man's scalp. "Have you never held someone before?"

"Haven't had the time for it." Jack shook his head.

"Ah, yes. You have spent your whole life training and killing. I am surprised you still have a heart."

"I'm not entirely sure I do."

"On the contrary. You do have a heart, but you ignore it. Listen..." Pitch pulled back, covering Jack's ears. "Close your eyes. I promise, I will not do anything." After taking a deep calming breath, Jack slowly closed his eyes, his fists remaining clenched. "All you can hear is my voice...and a deep pounding sound. Hear the flow of your blood as it moves through your body. The river of red that gives you life."

He nodded, letting himself relax._ If he wants to kill me, there's nothing I can do to stop him. I might as well see what the hell he's trying to get me to do..._

"I am not going to kill you, Jack. Believe me, I have had plenty of chances, but I have let you live. Now...think only of darkness and the flow of that river. Feel its warmth as it fills your veins." Jack focused on the flow, imagining he could feel every little movement. "Follow that flow to your chest. Such strong pounding, giving force behind the flow. It is the warmest part in you, filled with that red river, desperate to escape and fly free inside you." Blue eyes rolled behind their eyelids. "Do not roll your eyes at me, Jack. Can you not feel that? So much power, locked away behind walls of your own making. You could be even greater than you are now, if only you would take down those walls."

Jack stepped back from him. "I lost the ability to do so eleven years ago."

"That is only an excuse you use. You have such power, but you refuse to use it. If you only took down one wall...you could kill those rogues with only a single look."

"The ability to love is not power. It is only weakness."

"It is only weakness if you allow it to be. Love may be the only thing that stands between you and the loss of your humanity."

"Well, as you've told me many times before...I'm more of a monster than you. I suppose that's true then."

"I should not have said those things." Pitch reached out, rubbing Jack's cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. "You are no monster. You have lived a life of hardship and sadness. I hope you might let me help you."

Jack didn't move a muscle, simply staring into the vampire's eyes, his jaw clenched tightly. "What has been said cannot be unsaid. You spoke only the truth."

"Why can it not be the truth of the past? No one says that that truth must be the eternal truth."

"My heart cannot be returned after so many years of it being shriveled up in my chest. Tonight I will kill those rogues and accomplish my life's goal. Then I will have nothing more to work for and you may hold and talk to me as much as you wish until the day that I die. That's just how my life was meant to go."

"You were meant to become a mass murderer of vampires until you became the vampire king's companion? You imagine that this was what you were meant to do?"

"I could never have imagined it. But if this is what fate has in store for me, then so be it."

"I think fate has a great deal in store for you, and I think it shall begin today." Pitch handed the sword to Jack, hilt first. "Open your heart, Jack. Create the destiny you were born to have."

Jack took his sword, the weight comfortable in his hand. "We'll see, I suppose."

"I suppose we will." Pitch cupped Jack's cheek again just as Sandy materialized next to him.

"Sir, the rogues are waiting in the throne room. They're furious at your treatment of them."

Pitch looked at Jack, golden eyes intense. "Fight, Jack. Gain your vengeance, but remember who you are. Let that fire burn, even as the life fades from the last rogue."

Jack nodded, feeling the rage starting to build inside him once more. _This is finally going to happen. Eleven long years, and I will finally avenge your deaths._ He quickly finished attaching all of his gear, slipping his two stakes into his boot and up one sleeve.

Pitch stepped up to his closet, pulling the cloak down. "I will be watching over your fight. It is customary." He slipped it on over his shoulders.

"I assumed as much." He nodded, following the two vampires from the room.

"They will have weapons, a decent supply since they are still considered heroes and as such deserve the respect of one. You will not be allowed to use these weapons, do you understand?"

Jack gave a short nod of his head. "Wouldn't want to use their weapons anyway. Why would a vampire use a weapon that could deal damage to himself as well? Mine are far more suited to the situation."

"And another thing..." Pitch pulled Jack short in front of the door. "...if you go down and the rogue calls your defeat...I will have no choice but to give him your life. Do you understand?"

"They won't get the chance."

"Do not give it to them. I would hate to have to watch them kill my favorite hunter." Pitch tangled his fingers in the white hair, running the long digits through the soft strands. "May I kiss you? For luck."

"If you so wish, your highness."

"Kozmotis."

The man cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion. "Gesundheit?"

"That's my name, hunter. Just once...say my name."

"Koz...motis?"

"Good boy." Pitch leaned forward, brushing his lips over Jack's. He straightened again, the air of the king returning to him. "You go first." Jack nodded, taking a quick breath before heading through the doorway.

The rogues stood caged in the room, snapping and snarling at the sight of the human man. "Look, boys. Seems our king has sent us an apology treat." One rogue licked his lips, stroking himself suggestively.

The white-haired man scowled at them. "You wish..." He took out his dagger and slowly dragged it across his right palm. The wound quickly healed but not before leaving behind a small stream of blood. Jack brought his hand up, giving the palm a seductive lick and watching the rogues get riled up further at the scent of blood. "None of you bastards are getting my body or my blood."

The rogues silenced, dropping down on one knee with a hand over their hearts. "Your Majesty."

Pitch stood by his throne, looking down at them all. "Do not rile them up, hunter. It makes them difficult to control."

"But it makes the hunt so much more interesting." He put away his dagger, wiping the last of the blood on his pants.

"You will show me respect, hunter." He twirled his fingers, shadows forcefully pulling Jack down onto a knee. "As long as you are here, I am your king."

Jack had to stop himself from growling at him. "Yes...your highness."

Pitch snapped his fingers, more shadows moving to unlock the cage door. "The battle will begin when I give the order. Is that understood by all?" The rogues bowed their heads. The lone human nodded as well, shoulders tensing as he readied himself to leap into action. "You are all charged with the murder of the Frost family. This is their heir. Kill him and the Frost line will be broken." The rogues cheered, snapping in Jack's direction.

"Death to the Frost monsters."

"_We're_ the monsters? You left an innocent child alone. You even tried to kill me yourselves! I was defenseless!" He watched the rogues give slightly confused looks, all of them except for one. Blue eyes locked on him and memories of that face resurfaced from the deep recesses of his mind. "You will pay for what you've done to me."

"Watch your tongue, hunter." Pitch crooked a finger, a tendril of shadow slicing across the pale cheek. A drop of blood leaked out before the wound closed.

Jack merely closed his eyes for a second, not even wincing. "Yes, your highness. Forgive my indiscretion."

"You are forgiven. With what weapons will you be fighting with?"

"Only what I have on my person."

Pitch pulled a cord, a curtain on the side of the room lifting to reveal a large wall of assorted weapons. He gestured the rogues over to the assortment. "You may use any weapon on this wall as well as your natural ones. You, hunter, will be allowed only what you have now. The use of any of these weapons will mean death."

Jack nodded. "I'll need nothing more than what I have."

"Very well. Begin." Pitch lounged on his throne as the rogues attacked from all sides.

Before they could reach him, Jack sent a blast of ice shards in all directions, giving him enough time to leap out of the middle. He skidded to a stop, drawing his sword. As each rogue leapt at him, Jack dodged, thrust, and parried his sword expertly, enjoying their hisses of pain as the silver blade cut deeply into their flesh.

Suddenly, a sharp blade was thrust into Jack's back and stomach at the same time. The hunter was brought to his knees. Sharp claws pierced the man's chest, forcing him down to the ground. "These wounds won't heal, hunter. They're built to withstand the regeneration of flesh. I call his defeat, my king."

Pitch held up a hand, calling the end of the battle. "You have been defeated, hunter."

"Have I?" Jack slid another pellet of the many that he kept stored in his mouth, swallowing it. He felt himself heal just enough that he could move without too much trouble. "I'd rather be wounded than dead like you bastards." He quickly pulled out his stake, stabbing it into the vampire's heart in front of him at the same time he shoved his sword through the chest of the one behind him, distracting him long enough for him to turn and stab him through the heart with the stake as well. Jack quickly dodged away before the other three could attack him at once. "I call my lack of defeat, your highness."

"I acknowledge your call. You may continue." Pitch's eyes widened just as a hand pierced Jack's back, sharp claws grabbing on to the man's spine.

"Now what, hunter? I killed your father, simpering fool that he was. Do you know he begged for his life? Cried like a human fledgling. He was even willing to sacrifice his men for his own safety." The clawed fingers tightened, almost piercing the column of bone. "Move, and I'll snap it. You'll be dead long before your body will heal. I call his defeat, your highness."

Jack took a shaky breath, steadying himself as he felt the magic rising within him. "Why must you idiots always underestimate me simply because I'm human? I'm clearly smarter than you all." He listened with satisfaction as he felt the vampire's body freeze completely solid from the inside out, the hand inside him freezing as well. "I don't need to move to kill you." A razor sharp blade of ice flew threw air, decapitating the frozen vampire behind him. Jack swung his sword behind him to slice off the hand. He didn't bother removing it, knowing it would be better to keep it where it was, at least during the battle, so he didn't bleed out.

* * *

"I acknowledge your success in battle, hunter. You have defeated all of your opponents and have earned my undying respect." Pitch bowed his head, a hand over his heart. "Now...come to me."

The man shook his head, white hair, spotted with the red of blood. Now that everything was finished, and without the adrenaline pumping through his body, his wounds were starting to get the better of him. He collapsed down to one knee.

Pitch stood, bringing his wrist to his lips. He bit down, took a mouthful of his own blood, stepped close to the hunter, and tugged him against his body. His lips were soft against Jack's as he opened them, the blood flowing down the man's throat as the king kissed him.

Jack was too weak to resist against him. The last things he knew before passing out was the feeling of Pitch's lips and the vague sense of his pain going away._ I did it, Dad...I avenged you and Mum...I did it..._

The vampire caught the him as he collapsed in his arms. He ran long fingers through the white hair to cup the back of his head. "You are mine now, Jack Frost. Now and forever." He brought the man's head closer as he leaned down, sinking his fangs into the soft skin of Jack's neck. He drank and kept drinking until the heartbeat beneath him grew soft.

* * *

"It is time to awaken, my favorite hunter." Blue eyes reluctantly opened, the man giving a groan when his entire body ached. "I apologize for your pain. I drank a little too much from you, and my blood has yet to heal you completely."

"Why did you...drink from me?" He tried to sit up, letting out a gasp as pain shot through his entire upper body.

"Think of something. Something I could not possibly know." Jack sighed but nodded his head. He thought back to his days with his mother and father and the last time he'd seen his father that night he died. Pitch closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips. "You wanted to go so badly that night. You could not hit the apple yet, but you were so close. He still would not let you go, though."

The other man stared at him in shock. "How did you..."

"We are linked, you and I. I can hear your thoughts, feel your emotions, sense your very presence, no matter where you are in this world. You, my favorite hunter, have this same power."

"Get the hell out of my head!"

"Of course." Pitch pulled out, an empty feeling left behind in Jack's mind. "I will only use this link when I must. For now, there is no need."

"What...what does it mean that we're...linked?"

"It means as I have told you. Our emotions, thoughts and locations may be known so long as the link exists. It also keep the last bite I gave you fresh."

Jack looked down at his bare neck, tenderly touching the bite wound. "Why the hell would you link yourself with a vampire hunter? I can't stand what you are."

Pitch flinched but only barely. "Why would the vampire king wish to keep track of one of the most dangerous vampire hunters we have ever known? I have no idea."

The man looked down. "I see. Trying to put a leash on me so I don't get out of hand, huh?"

"I told you. I will only use this link if I must. As long as you keep my respect and trust, your thoughts, feelings and location are your own affair, not mine."

Jack rubbed his neck somewhat nervously. "Good." He pulled the blanket away from his body, revealing his heavily bandaged torso. "Damn. I guess they got me better than I planned."

"I warned you not to underestimate them. However, it makes little difference. Their bodies are now dust, scattered to the four winds." Pitch shrugged his robe off to reveal his naked body. "And I shall sleep." He lay in the bed, his body instantly freezing in the death-like stillness of sleep. His chest was bare, his heart exposed should the hunter choose to kill him.

"They underestimated me more." He looked over at the creature beside him. "You shouldn't leave yourself so open to anyone, you idiot. Especially me." Jack watched the vampire sleep, his facial features relaxed and peaceful. "You're unlike everything I've always known a vampire to be...Kozmotis." He gave a small smile at the way the name rolled off his tongue. "It sure looks like I'm going to be here for a long while. Perhaps I might give you monsters a chance to change my mind..." Jack settled down on the bed next to the vampire, quickly letting his exhaustion pull him back under again.

* * *

When the sun set, Pitch took a large breath of air as he woke. He looked down at his chest, smiling at the head of white hair lying peacefully on his skin. "How lovely my hunter looks." He moved his long fingers into the hair, gently massaging the scalp. Jack awoke to the feeling with a soft moan, shifting slightly under the sheets. "Well, now. What an interesting reaction. Does my little hunter like this?" Jack turned to give him a flat look before flopping back down with a huff. "You do, you fiery-tempered hunter. Interesting." Pitch moved his other hand to Jack's head, all ten fingers working the scalp.

The man quickly pulled away after a few seconds with a scowl. "I do not."

"I thought not. You do not like anything but hunting and killing." Pitch closed his eyes again, moving his hands behind his head.

"Exactly." Jack pulled the sheets over his head with a groan. "Why does my body still ache? Shouldn't your blood have kicked in by now?"

"You are fighting it. Even in your sleep, you were fighting it. Perhaps you just need more."

"How can I be fighting your blood? That's not even possible."

"You are very strong-willed. I told you, you have great power. Even enough to fight the blood of one of the oldest vampire in existence."

"I seriously doubt that. I know that I'm strong, but I'm not that strong."

"You can argue all you want, but the proof is before you. My blood is healing but slowly. Your blood is fighting it, so the healing process is taking longer."

"Well, it's not like I can control my own blood."

"Then accept it. Open yourself to me."

"You don't realize what you're asking of me, do you?"

"No. What am I asking of you, Jack?"

"The very first thing you learn in hunting is to never trust a vampire. It has been ingrained into my mind since day one!"

"And you do not trust me."

"What do you think? Two and twenty years of being told not to trust you is not going to just change overnight."

"Then I apologize for making the suggestion. You will heal in your own time."

Jack gritted his teeth, wiping a hand over his face when an odd wave of guilt washed through him. He relaxed back with a sigh. "Show me how."

Pitch opened his eyes, soft gold looking back at him. "Look me in the eye, Jack." The man turned his head, looking over at him with shining blue eyes. "Come down here." Pitch held his hand out. Jack took the hand, sliding down to him with a slight wince. "You are so beautiful, Jack. Like soft moonlight. Your hair is like the snow under a winter's moon." Long fingers ran softly through the white strands. Jack closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax and to lower his inner defences. Pitch brought Jack's face closer to his own. "I love you, Jack Frost. You are mine, forever." Pitch sliced his neck, pressing the man's lips to the cut. He moaned as he felt a soft sucking against his skin. "Good. Let it heal you."

Jack sucked and lapped at the wound, making sure not to think about the fact that he was drinking so much blood. He felt the pain in his chest completely disappear as the wounds knitted back together, leaving behind skin as perfect as if there had never been a wound to begin with.

Pitch smiled, rubbing Jack's back. "Feeling better?" The man nodded with a soft moan, still lapping at the trickles of blood. "E-enough, Jack. I may be an ancient, but that does not mean I don't need time to recover myself."

Jack's eyes snapped open, and he quickly pulled away, wiping his mouth with a blush. "Sorry...I don't know what came over me."

"Trust, my favorite hunter. Trust." Pitch caressed Jack's cheek as the cut on his neck healed.

"Trust makes me not want to stop drinking your blood? That's an odd trick."

"Perhaps." He leaned closer, licking the corner of Jack's mouth where a drop of blood was trickling down the pale skin. "You trusted me enough that you healed, did you not?"

"I...yes." He blushed again, unable to stop a shiver of pleasure at the feel of the vampire's tongue on his face.

"You are so beautiful, Jack. So strong, yet so soft." Pitch moved his mouth down, licking a line up the man's neck. Jack inhaled sharply, his fingernails starting to dig into his palm. "Relax, my hunter." Pitch pulled away, smiling up at him softly. "I have earned your trust at last. I will not throw it away as easily as that."

"Of course not." He rolled his eyes slightly.

"Are you hungry? I can have someone bring you a little something."

The man managed to nod his head. "Starving, actually."

"Will you eat with me, then? I find myself famished."

"You eat human food?"

"I can. It makes it easier to...relieve the fears of the mortals. I am not just some leech, Jack."

"Well, excuse me. I'm not usually around vampires when they're eating normal food, you know?"

"I'm sure. Perhaps I have earned your trust a little more now that you know I will not be lunging for you every time you bleed."

"We'll see." The words may have sounded harsh, but there was the tiniest of twinkles in the man's eye as he said them.

* * *

"Open your mouth, Jack." Pitch held a strawberry in front of the man's mouth, waving it temptingly in front of him.

Jack reluctantly opened his mouth, taking the berry between his lips. "You know I can feed myself just fine, right?"

"Would you prefer I leave? I can return later for the tray." Pitch stood, pulling his robe back on and covering his naked body.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you don't have to hand feed me." He let out a small sigh of relief when the vampire covered his nudity. Though he would never admit it, Jack was thankful he still had a pillow over his lap, because it was hiding the hard-on he'd had for the past two hours.

"I am afraid I have an urge to feed you when I am near you. Is that not what humans do with the ones they care for?"

Jack shrugged, taking a bite of another strawberry. "You're asking the wrong human."

"And here I thought you knew everything about being human. You seemed so certain last I checked."

"I told you already that I'm clueless when it comes to relationships and affection."

"Then perhaps we can learn together." Pitch moved back to the bed, sitting in front of the younger man.

"Learn what? We're not in a relationship, are we? I'm still not gay."

"We are not, but perhaps we can both learn...affection. Only friendly affection."

"Perhaps..." Jack hid his light blush, taking a sip of water.

"Would you mind learning with me?" Pitch tilted Jack's chin up, smiling a little at the blush on the pale cheeks.

"I suppose not. It's not like I have much of anything else to do, after all."

"Are you bored, my little hunter?"

"I have done nothing but train physically for eleven years, and now I'm stuck in a castle where I can't go any further than this hallway." Jack collapsed back on the bed with a sigh. "My body is going through workout withdrawals."

"Train with me, then. I think I proved I can handle you."

"You're a king. Don't you have kingly duties to attend to or something?"

"Is that your way of refusing me?" Pitch quirked an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that."

"Then...are you accepting me?"

"That depends. Are you really willing to sit here and spar with me for hours?"

"I have thousands of years ahead of me. I think I can spare a few hours for the one I care for."

"True. When you say it like that, it doesn't make me feel so bad anymore." The man got off the bed and stood, pulling up his pants to hide his problem. Jack reached down and scooped up his sword.

"Jack...is there something you might want to take care of first?"

He shook his head. "Not at all."

"No?" Pitch stood, towering over the younger man. "It is quite obvious." He cupped the front of Jack's pants, another hand holding him firmly in place against him.

Jack inhaled sharply. "I'm fine."

"Why can you not admit it? I think you might like me a little more than you are revealing."

"Or it could just be that your blood is making me horny."

"You are quite the charmer, hunter."

"It's not like I've ever needed charm before. I saw no reason to work on my skills in it."

"I suppose not. Unless you charmed the rogues to death." Pitch laughed, the sound deep and rich, as he pulled away.

"If only. It would have saved me a lot of blood and sweat." Jack picked up his sword again.

"And it would have saved you from coming to me." Pitch turned away from the man, buckling his own sword around his waist.

"If I recall correctly, I didn't come to you. I was dragged here against my will." He unsheathed the weapon, giving it a few swings and throwing the vampire king a slight smirk.

"I recall. Still...if you had only charmed them, we would have never met."

"I'm not entirely sure if I should be happy or sad about that." Jack swung at the vampire, knowing that he would be able to block it in time.

Pitch blocked the blow with his own sword, swiping the blade away. "And why should you be sad about it? You do not like me. I would think you would be happy at the thought of never meeting me."

"Because without you I never would have been able to avenge my family." He swung again.

"That's more like it. It could not be because you might actually like me." Pitch flipped out of the way, disappearing in a wave of shadows.

"Cheater!" Jack took a steady stance, his hand gripping his sword tightly as he tried to focus on where the other would be coming from instead of focusing on the throbbing in his pants.

"You should always be prepared for everything." The rich voice rang out from all sides of the room, surrounding the younger man.

Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing his mind on the areas around him. Fortunately he'd long ago trained himself to fight blind. His magic touched on a figure near him. There! His eyes flew open, and he shot a shard of ice straight at the man to his right.

Pitch grunted, looking down at his stomach. "That...that hurts."

"You'll heal." He shrugged with a smug smile. "Besides it's your own fault for using magic in a sword fight."

Pitch pulled the ice from his stomach, covering the bleeding hole with his hand. "Unfortunately, a certain hunter has weakened me. I...this really hurts." He fell to his knees, clutching the spot.

Jack rolled his eyes, quickly slicing his own wrist and kneeling in front of him. "Drink."

"No." He pushed the wrist away.

"_Drink_, Kozmotis." He held it out to him still.

"Why? You do not like me. If I want to drink blood full of hatred, I can easily find someone else."

"I never said that. I don't like what you are, but I never said anything about you." Jack put the wound to his own mouth, sucking in a mouthful of blood. He quickly darted in close to crash his lips against the vampire's, forcing him to drink.

Pitch moaned, holding the man close. "Jack...you do not realize what your blood reveals."

"Then tell me."

"I will not tell. It is something that you must come to realize on your own." Pitch swallowed the blood, pushing the man from him once he felt the wound begin to heal.

"Kozmotis..." He couldn't help but feel heady from the kiss, the throbbing in his pants only increasing.

Golden eyes turned to look deeply into half-lidded blue. "Come to me, Jack. If you want to...come to me."

Jack let his sword fall to the ground. "Still not...gay." He quickly leaned in and pressed their lips together once more.

"Never said you were." Pitch opened his mouth, allowing Jack's tongue to plunder his own.

"God, your blood makes me so damn horny..." He kissed the vampire fiercely, nibbling on his lower lip.

"No...no." Pitch pushed the young hunter, covering the pink lips with his hand. "No, Jack." Jack looked up at him confused, holding back a small whimper at being denied. "I want you to come to me because _you_ want to, not because of my blood. I do not want it to mean...nothing." The younger man groaned against the hand, giving him pleading eyes. "Do not you understand? In over three thousand years, I have never found one who tempts me like you do." Pitch moved his hand to caress a pale cheek. "I love you, Jack. I want something more than you can ever give."

Jack sighed, gently pulling away. "I guess...I'll go take care of my own problem then." He stood up and headed for the bathroom.

Pitch let him go, his own hands shaky as he ran one over his eyes. "I want you so bad, Jack. I want your body, but I also want your heart."

"I'm sorry I can't give you that, your highness."

"No. No, you cannot. I am a man and a vampire. You could never love me." He stood, leaving the room without another glance or word to the man.

"I could never love anyone..." Jack leaned heavily against the wall, sliding to the floor with a sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Pitch entered the room, an air of authority heavy around him. "You will not leave this room, do you understand me? For tonight, you will not leave, no matter what you hear."

Jack turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"The council has come from the other kingdoms to speak about our mass murderer from the human village. A man who has the power of ice." He looked at Jack briefly again before tugging his shirt over his head.

"Ah. They want to set the date for my execution, I'm assuming?" He chuckled half-heartedly.

"They already have. They have come to carry it out. Tonight is a feast to mark the beginning of the hunt for you."

"Then why don't you just turn me in? It will save you from having to put up with a bunch of stuffy old lords for however long it takes for them to give up looking for me."

"Careful. One of those 'stuffy old lords' is my father."

"Ooooh. Scary." He rolled his eyes at the vampire.

"He is. He wants to burn your village to the ground and bleed every human dry. Every man, woman, and child...all drained."

Jack shot to his feet. "Turn me in. Do it. I won't have my people suffer for my mistakes."

"This is no concern of yours. I will argue the truce. I will aim for minimal casualties, I swear."

"Aim for _no_ casualties, damn it!"

"Impossible. There _will_ be casualties. The only thing that will change is how many."

"Why must there be casualties? Just turn me in."

"No. I will never do that."

"_Why_?"

"Because despite the fact you will never love me, I still love you. I will not lose you, not for anything."

"I'm not worth it."

"You are worth it, to me. Unfortunately, it is a downfall to being loved by a king." Pitch fastened his cloak around his neck, the black satin swallowing his imposing figure in darkness.

"And what if there is no other way?"

"If you must die...I will do it myself."

"I'm going to grow old and die eventually anyway, Kozmotis. It's a fact of being human."

"A man can hope that the one he loves will choose to remain with him always, but if you must die now, it will be by my hand only."

Jack turned away, slamming his fist against the wall with a yell. "They don't deserve to die for what _I've_ done!"

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before." Pitch walked to the door, the cloak flowing out behind him. "We always must pay for our mistakes."

"But I'm not the one who will have to pay..."

"No, you will not, and I swear to you, I will fight for your people. I owe you that, at least."

"Thank you," he whispered, resting his pale forehead against the stone wall.

"I hope that you may think better of me once this is finished." Pitch swept from the room, closing the door behind him.

"It's not you who's the problem..." Jack let himself fall onto the bed with a sigh. He didn't know how long it had been, but the silence was suddenly broken by high-pitched screams. It continued for only a minute before fading away.

Jack shot up in the bed, looking around on high alert. _What the hell was that?_ Through their link, a wave of disgust and hunger crashed over Jack's mind. _They're feeding on live humans, those bastards!_ The man got up, pacing across the floor nervously._ I can't just stay up here and do **nothing**._ He sighed. _But Kozmotis told me that he would try to negotiate...wait. Why am I putting my trust in a vampire?_ Another sigh._ Because he has given me absolutely no reason not to..._ Another wave of screams reached the far room, the clear sound of children crying added to the wails of women. He lost it at that. Jack quickly pulled on his gear and weapons, silently slipping out of his room and down the hallway.

The throne room was filled with vampire elders, both male and female. The room was also full of the naked bodies of men, women, and even a few children. Cruel laughter filled the air along with the sucking and moaning of the elders' feeding. Pitch sat in his throne chair, one leg dangling over an arm as a female elder moved over him sensually. He was still fully clothed and looked very bored.

Jack's grip on his sword hilt tightenedas he came across the scene from the balcony, and he had to beat down every urge in his body to just jump down into the room and slaughter every one of those elders. _Monsters. All of them. They deserve to die._

_Jack, go away._ A warm, familiar voice filled Jack's mind. The tone was soft but full of authority.

He glanced up, blue eyes locking for a few moments with gold across the room. _How can you just sit by and let this happen?_

_I told you, Jack. There must be a few casualties to save the many. They will be more inclined to hear my petition once they are drunk and full._

_This aren't just 'casualties,' Kozmotis. These are my people being treated like cattle and being led to the slaughterhouse!_

_The few for the many. Which will it be? These few or your village? I cannot give you both._

_I..._ He fought with himself internally, knowing the vampire was correct about it all. _This isn't right, and you know it!_

_I do know it, but they do not. They think as I do, but they are colder...crueler. I cannot change centuries of vampiric nature because you wish it._

_And I'm supposed to just sit here and...and watch this?!_

_If you wish. Things might get...messy._ Pitch cringed slightly when the woman on his lap started nibbling on his neck.

_And you're just going to sit there with your whore and enjoy the show?_

_Jealous, Jack?_

_You wish..._ Jack stood up from where he had been crouched down, moving to turn away.

_I do wish, Jack. More than you will ever know._ Pitch closed their link, blocking Jack from any further thoughts or emotions.

Jack started down the hall, but he froze when there was a sudden hand on his shoulder, spinning around with his dagger out. "Who the hell are you?"

"Well, what a lovely meal you are." The vampire snatched the dagger from the man's hand, throwing it down the hall. "I think I'll drain you." He dragged Jack to the throne room and threw the doors open. "Look, my friends. I found the hidden human!"

The white-haired man struggled against him. "Don't fucking touch me," he growled at the vampire holding him. _Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him_, he kept chanting to himself inside his head, knowing that doing so could only make this whole situation far, far worse.

A loud clapping sound filled the air. "Well done, Vladislaus. I applaud your success." Pitch stood, a smile on his lips. "You found the hidden human."

_And what are you going to have him do with me?_ Jack looked up at the vampire king.

"What do you plan to do with this little human, Vlad?"

"Drain him. Fuck him, then drain him dry."

Jack rolled his eyes, looking away from the man holding his arm. "Lucky me..." he scowled.

"Give him to me. I think I would like him."

"But I found him!"

"But I am King."

_And I, apparently, have no say in this._

The vampire dragged Jack forward, throwing him at Pitch's feet. "What will I get in exchange, your Majesty?"

Pitch snapped his fingers, the woman who had been rubbing against him moving to rub herself sensuously against the other vampire. "Enjoy." Cold gold eyes looked down at the man at his feet. "Come here, human."

Jack got to his feet, making his way up to the throne and bowing to the king. "Yes, your highness?"

"Take your shirt off and give me your throat."

"Yes, sir." The man stripped his shirt over his head, leaving him bare chested, and he leaned over to put his neck close to Pitch's mouth.

Pitch sank his fangs into the mark that was already there. He then bit his lip, smearing the blood on the man's neck._ Moan. Act like the other humans._ Jack shuddered against him, not really having to act very much when he felt so vulnerable in a room full of ancient vampires. He moaned, gripping the arm of the throne tightly. Pitch reached back, cupping Jack's rear and squeezing. _Good. Just keep acting like that, and you will be able to leave in a few hours._

The man shivered again but for a completely different reason. _Keep touching me like that and I'm not going to be able to moan in fear or pain anymore._

Pitch heard this thought but didn't react. He moved one hand up Jack's naked back, the long fingers tangling in the white hair and tugging lightly. He moved his mouth over Jack's collarbone, fangs gently scraping against the skin, not puncturing and biting though.

_Kozmotis..._ he bit his lip, having to force out a painful sounding moan.

_Jack...more, my love._ Pitch brought the man's wrist to his lips, his fangs retracting so he could safely nibble on the skin. Jack shivered against him and let out a shuddering gasp.

_Is it still my blood, Jack?_ He bit down on the skin softly, using only the blunt edges of his front teeth.

_M-maybe I'm bisexual?_

_Or maybe you were meant for me, hunter._ Pitch pulled the man's head down, mashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Jack moaned, resisting the urge to tangle his own hands in the vampire's dark locks. We may never know.

_Touch me, Jack. Do what you want so much to do._

_Yes..._ The white-haired man crawled on top of Pitch's lap, straddling his legs and kissing the man's bloody mouth passionately. He cut off their connection for only a moment, thinking to himself, _Fuck...whatever this is, I can't deny it any longer. I **want** him so badly..._

Pitch moaned, his long fingers working into the man's pants. _I want you so badly, my love. I want to make love to you._

_Please...tonight..._ He nodded, his tongue purposely running along a short fang and pricking itself to let his blood add to the tastes in their mouths.

_Is this because of you...or my blood?_

_It's because I am desperately, physically attracted to you. Perhaps I'm more gay than I first thought._

_Then share my bed tonight, Jack. I will give you everything._ Pitch held him close, his hand moving far enough under the man's pants to cup a naked cheek. Jack moaned, his hips automatically shifting forwards to rub their bodies together. "No. Save that for later, human. I only want your blood now." He looked up at Jack with hungry, lustful eyes.

"Y-yes, your highness." He breathlessly nodded before looking away, offering his neck again.

Pitch returned his lips to the pale skin, biting his lips again. _Moan. Move against me like you were._

_Bite me._ Jack rubbed up against him once again with a moan.

_Do you really want me to? I will have to do it hard for appearance's sake, but I will make you feel good._

_Do it._

Pitch moaned, plunging his fangs into the other side of the man's neck hard. He squeezed the pale cheek in his hand as he filled Jack's mind with pleasure. _You are mine, Jack._

Jack clutched at the man beneath him, crying out and shuddering. _Ko-kozmotis... He moaned._

_Beg me. Beg me to take you to bed._

_Fuck me, your highness. If you have any shred of mercy, you will fuck me._

_Out loud. Here, in our minds, I'm only Kozmotis. Beg the King. Out loud._

"F-fuck...me, my lord. I beg of you. I-I'll do anything..." he gasped out.

"Will you, my little human? Very well. Suck me, right here."

Jack nodded. "Yes, your Majesty." He slid off Pitch's lap and kneeled between his legs, undoing the man's pants and releasing his dick. _I'll warn you now...I've never done this before. I don't know if it'll be any good or not._ Jack gave a hesitant lick up the hard length.

Pitch hissed, tangling his fingers in the white hair. He rubbed soft fingertips over the scalp. _Try your best, my love. All I want is your best._ "Come on, human. I'm losing interest."

"I'm terribly sorry, your highness." He licked up the vampire's erection a few more times before moving up to suck on the tip, slowly working his mouth further over Pitch's cock.

_Stop, my love. Now._ "I think you will share my bed tonight. Although...I doubt you will be getting much sleep." There were cheers from those elders who were listening around the room.

Jack pulled away, wiping off the string of saliva from his mouth to the man's tip. "Yes, my lord."

Pitch rose, slipping himself back into his pants. "Stand up, whore." The man stood up, looking down at his shoes, and stepping out of Pitch's way. "I bid you good morning, ladies and gentlemen." Pitch scooped him into his arms and sped to his bedroom. He let Jack down and closed the door behind him as he looked hungrily at the man before him, his eyes slowly travelling up Jack's body. "Alone at last."

"What about the negotiations?" He fought back the urge to throw himself at the vampire that very second.

"In time. They will be like any predator tomorrow night. Languid and relaxed from a night of feeding." Pitch unbuckled his cloak from around his neck, letting it fall to the floor.

"You're sure?" He licked his suddenly dry lips.

"No. If they are not, I will force the idea. I am King, after all." Pitch felt himself repeat the action, his tongue licking his lips as his fangs elongated.

Jack suddenly found himself completely speechless and unable to move. _I've never felt like this towards a man before..._

"Changing your mind?" Pitch pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. His long fingers rubbed the skin over where his pants began.

Blue eyes roamed over the wide expanse of bare skin. "Definitely not."

"Are you sure you want to do this? It is not too late. We can pretend that all of this was just for the sake of protecting you."

"No way in hell you're going to leave me like this again."

"Take the pants and sword off. I want to see Jack Frost the man, not the hunter." Jack hooked his thumbs in the hem of his pants, slowly sliding them down his hips and kicking them away. Pitch looked over the pale skin, the hunger growing in his eyes. "I want to mark you so bad. Cover your body with my bites."

"I'm yours to do with as you please."

Pitch pulled his pants down, letting them fall. He kicked them away, keeping his eyes on Jack's as he stepped forward. "Do you trust me?"

"Would I be doing this with a vampire if I didn't?"

"I am not sure. That's why I still wonder if it is me you want or if it is just an effect of my blood."

He gave him a flat look. "I wouldn't."

Pitch stepped forward even more, cupping a pale cheek. "I am sorry. Do you still wish to share my bed, or have I repulsed you?" Blue eyes rolled before he pushed up, pressing their lips together hungrily. Pitch scooped the man up into his arms, laying him down on the bed. "You are so beautiful, my love. The perfect balance between light and dark."

Jack pressed their bodies together, shivering at the stark contrast between hot and cold. "I've never felt like this for a man before."

"What do you feel?" Pitch ran a hand up Jack's back, his nails gently pressing into the soft skin but not breaking the thin membrane.

"Sheer lust. Lust in its purest form."

"Not the emotion I was hoping for, but I can work with it." He pushed Jack back down to the bed, his cold hand pressing against the warm chest. "Trust me. Believe in me. Feel for me."

"I do." Jack looked up at him, his hand running up the cold arm and across the man's chest.

"Then I think you will find this experience to be...rather incredible." Pitch moved down, pulling a leg up over his shoulder. He nibbled the flesh of the sensitive inner thigh until he felt his fangs elongate. "After tonight, you are mine. Forever." Pitch bit down, his fangs piercing the skin to release a wave of blood into his mouth.

Jack cried out, his entire body shivering beneath the vampire. "F-fuck!"

Pitch pulled his fangs from the flesh, licking the marks. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry if I did."

"I..." He put an arm over his eyes with a blush. "I'm not really sure if it hurt...or if I liked it."

"How pretty. Such a beautiful color." Pitch moved the arm away, his lips softly kissing the pink cheeks.

Jack's blush only darkened. "Koz...Kozmotis..."

"Pitch." He pressed his lips more firmly against the blush, the tip of his tongue peeking out for small tastes.

"Pitch?" He looked up at him, confused.

"A nickname that only those closest to me may use. A sign of my extreme trust." Long fingers ran down the pale chest, moving further and further down.

Jack's breath hitched as the hand neared his throbbing dick. "You consider me to be close to you?"

"Of course. I would not share my bed with you if I did not."

"You've never just done someone for the sake of fucking? In three thousand years you've never fucked someone you didn't trust?"

"I have. Thousands of women and men. However, none of them were one of the greatest vampire hunters in our whole existence."

"Ah. So I'm special."

"Very special, because I have also never been in love with any of them."

"God, Pitch...no more talking. I'm dying here." Jack pulled the vampire down to press their lips together.

"Do you not like to hear how I feel about you? How much I adore you and the way you breathe? How I love the way your eyes shine and your lips curl up at the corners? How I cherish that fire inside you that makes you so fiery-tempered, yet so passionate and caring." Pitch moved his mouth down to suck on one pale nipple, his tongue moved around the hardening bud barely touching the skin.

"How do you know how...caring I am?" He inhaled sharply.

"The rogues. Your ice carving. Your dedication to your parents and your people. The sacrifices you are willing to make for them...like sleeping with the king of vampires and pretending to feel something for him."

"That's not a sacrifice. I know you can feel it through our link. I want this."

"You want to be taken by me. That does not mean it is not a sacrifice to want me." Pitch opened the link between them, letting Jack feel all that he did for the man beneath him. "This is what I want and can never have."

"Only time will tell..." He had to close eyes to process all of the feelings pouring into his head.

Pitch smiled, one filled with lifetimes of sadness. "No, Jack. You could never love a creature like me. I am...vampire, and you will always hate that more than you could ever love what small trace of humanity I have learned."

"Then why do you do this to yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why keep trying to get me to like you so desperately when you are so sure that I never will? Why keep putting yourself through that pain?"

"Because beneath the King, there is a heart, and in that heart is a small flame. It is weak, almost extinguished, but it remains. That flame is my hope that one day, these endless years of loneliness, darkness, and boredom will finally end. Sadly, with every new moment, that flame dies a little more. In fact, I am quite certain it will be gone by the next winter."

"I don't think so."

"You do not think so? What do you know? You do not have a heart, do you? How can you know when you have never loved?" Pitch abruptly severed the connection, locking his feelings away.

"Because if you've lasted three thousand years, you're stronger than you think." He didn't show the slight frown that threatened to come out at the sudden loss.

"Of course I am. It is easy to be strong when you feel nothing, do not you agree? Such a life is bearable when you know nothing else and were raised to know nothing else."

"Bearable, yes. Not enjoyable...but bearable." Jack sighed, turning away and running a hand over his face.

"I think now we finally understand each other." Pitch pulled back, moving to sit at the end of the bed. "Life will become bearable again. Come winter...I will have no more heart."

"The world is a whole lot less painful without a heart." The white-haired man curled up on his side and pulled the blanket up over himself, positive that whatever mood there had been before was surely killed.

"Less painful and more lonely. The days going by with no end in sight, the knowledge that if we allow ourselves to love, we must only watch them die. Such is the life of a vampire. Cold and endless. You were right not to care. You might have been tied to...this."

"At least you have the ability to save a loved one if they're dying. Humans don't have that option."

"You should not wish for it. I tried to save a loved one once...long ago. I saved her from the brink of death, but...she chose death over the life I had given her. I had saved her, only to lose her again. To be able to save a loved one might seem like a gift, but...it never is." Pitch rose from the bed, pulling his robe over his nakedness. "I am sorry. I am sure you imagined this evening playing out a bit differently."

"Yeah. I sure did."

"I am sorry. I should have let you go home when you had the chance. Forgive me."

"It was my own choice. Stop blaming yourself."

"How can I? You do not even realize what is in your own heart. The things you feel..."

"That's _my_ problem. Not yours."

"Would you like to fall in love with me? Would it hurt you to do so?"

"I don't know."

"Do you at least know if you would still like to share my bed?"

"I never changed my mind. You did."

"Would you mind if I changed my mind again?"

"Only if you think you can get me back in the mood again."

"I think I have some ideas." He shrugged his robe off, moving closer to the bed. Pitch took Jack's hand in his, bringing the pale wrist to his mouth. Just as fangs pierced the skin, he opened their link, a flood of pleasure and love crashing over the younger man.

"A-ah...damn..." he managed to gasp once he'd caught his breath.

Pitch licked over the spot before moving his tongue up the pale arm, focusing over where skin was taut with muscle. "You are magnificent, my love."

"So are you." Jack shivered beneath him.

"How I wish you would choose me. What an eternity we would have." His lips moved over the pale chest to suck on a nipple before biting down.

"Pitch..." He moaned softly.

"We would rule this land, you and I. Eternal peace with you by my side. My moonlight prince..." Pitch moved to bite down over the other nipple.

"You don't need me to achieve peace."

"I never specified which peace I meant, did I?" He moved his mouth over Jack's collarbone, his fangs scraping over the skin but not breaking it.

"No...you didn't."

"I meant internal peace. With that, anything is possible." Pitch looked Jack in the eye, his golden eyes blazing almost an amber color. "You would be the making of me, Jack." He swooped down to take the man's lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue plundering. Jack moaned deeply, his hands delving deep into Pitch's hair as he slid his tongue along the other's. "Be mine, Jack. What is eternity if you spend it with someone you love?" Long fingers moved down the lithe body to grab and stroke Jack's hardening flesh.

"But I don't love you." He gasped, biting his lip.

"If only you could see what I saw deep inside your heart." He squeezed hard, one finger rubbing around the wet tip.

"Well, I...I can't see into my own heart."

"A pity. I suppose then we should enjoy what love I have to give before it dies." Pitch put a hand under Jack's hips and lifted them up. He slipped between the pale legs, lining himself up with the forbidden entrance to Jack's body.

Jack sat up on his elbows, looking up at the vampire. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"It might. But, maybe..." Pitch moved his body away, sliding his head down closer. He took a long lick over Jack's hard flesh before circling the tight ring and plunging in.

Blue eyes widened in shock, and he gripped the sheets tightly as tendrils of pleasure spread through his body. "Wh-what're you...doing?"

"Tasting you." Pitch thrusted his tongue in and out of the tight hole and lubricating it. His long fingers continued stroking the hard flesh.

"Down there?" His head fell back with a moan. "Fuck..."

Pitch pulled his tongue from Jack's body, moaning at how he was already pulsing around him. "So sensitive, my love."

"I've never...been touched there. Yeah, I'm going to be damn sensitive."

"Never? This pleases me. Take a deep breath, love, and relax." Pitch waited until Jack visibly relaxed before thrusting one long finger into the pulsing hole. Jack bit his lip, immediately clenching around the foreign feeling. "Relax, my love. Trust me." Pitch shoved his finger in deep, tickling against one spot inside that Pitch knew would be extra sensitive. A loud moan tore itself from Jack's throat, and he immediately clapped a hand over his mouth in shock. "What a lovely sound. I think I might like it." Pitch took the hand from Jack's mouth, kissing the tip of his nose. "Do not be afraid. I promised you pleasure, and pleasure you will get." Just then, he poked against that one spot, his long nail scraping against it.

Jack's eyes widened, his body shuddering. "Pitch...fuck."

Pitch smiled, forcing a second finger into the tightness. "Relax, my love. You are too tight. At this rate, I will never fit." He scissored his fingers, fighting to stretch the skin. Pale fingers dug into the vampire's shoulders as his breathing quickly becoming erratic. Pitch thrust in a third finger, stretching Jack wide open. "You look incredible, Jack. So beautiful."

"P-please..." Jack looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"What do you want, my love? Tell me."

"_More_." He pulled the vampire down for a deep kiss.

"Spend eternity with me, and I will give you everything you could ever desire." Pitch added a fourth finger, shoving them deep and fast.

"F-fuck! I...I can't..." Another loud moan tore from his throat.

"You cannot, or you will not?"

"I don't...love you like you want me to."

"No. And you never will, will you?" Pitch moved himself back between those pale legs, sliding his fingers from Jack's body and quickly plunging himself in.

"Pitch!" He cried out, the sudden pain catching him by surprise.

"I am sorry. Everything will be alright." He brought Jack's neck to his mouth to bite down again, his fangs piercing the veins. Pitch opened the link wider, allowing his love to flow through into his lover's mind. Jack moaned loudly again holding the vampire closer to his neck as he clenched around him.

_I love you, Jack. I love you...I love you...I will **always** love you..._ Pitch sucked hard on Jack's neck, his fingernails digging into his hips as he thrust in. He tried to be gentle but failed, pounding into the man beneath him with his full strength going behind each thrust. The younger man screamed as the pain soon turned to pleasure, holding Pitch close as he tried and failed to keep up with his inhuman thrusts. Pitch moved his mouth from Jack's neck, choosing to bite down on his shoulder. He pulled the slim hips into his, moving him at a pace far quicker than humanly possible.

"P-pitch!" He could feel himself getting closer and closer.

A long fingernail sliced open a cut on Pitch's chest. Dark blood oozed out, a single drop flowing down his skin. "Drink, Jack." Jack leaned forward, breathlessly licking up the trail with a moan. "Suck on me, Jack. Drink me." Pitch cupped the back of Jack's head, pressing it to his chest. The younger man latched onto the wound, drinking as deeply as he could. He suddenly tensed when his release slammed through him, forcing him to spill onto his own stomach. Pitch moaned, continuing to hold the man to his chest. He slammed inside his lover, spilling deep inside the smaller body. He groaned, releasing for what felt like hours. "Jack..."

Jack fell back to the bed, licking his lips completely breathless. "Holy...fuck."

"And _that_ is how a vampire makes love." Pitch slid out, his release already pouring from Jack's body.

"Damn." He put his arm over his eyes again, trying to get rid of the stars that were still dancing across his vision.

"Are you in pain at all?"

"No. Just...trying to breathe."

"So, was I good?" Pitch leaned back, a smug smile on his lips.

"Need you even ask?"

"Yes, I do. I want to hear you say it."

"Yes. You were very good. I never thought I would enjoy being with a man, especially on the bottom...but you proved me wrong."

"Have you ever been with...anyone?"

"Only women."

"Was I better than them?"

"By far." Jack chuckled softly.

"Good. I was worried I was going to have to tear their throats out." Pitch fell back on the bed, looking over at his hunter.

"It's not like you would be able to find them anyway. I don't even remember their names."

"I would find them. Anyway, I would rip out the throat of every woman if I had to."

"Then I would have no choice but to rip yours out as well."

"Really? I think I would like a little demonstration of that." Pitch moved his head back slightly, exposing his neck.

"I didn't mean in the pleasurable way."

"Demonstration, please."

Jack rolled his eyes before he blew into his hand, solid ice creeping across the flesh until he had a solid set of claws of his own. He quickly rolled over, straddling his lover's hips and putting the sharp ice to the man's throat.

Pitch gasped, his eyes widening. "Please, great hunter. Please do not kill me. I have a sweet little lover at home who I cannot abandon!"

"Demonstration complete." He shook his hand, the ice flinging and disappearing into thin air. Jack flopped down next to the vampire.

"A fine demonstration." Pitch closed his eyes, his body stiffening as it always did when he slept. Even now, he slept completely bare in front of the hunter, his wide expanse of chest open to attack if Jack so wished.

Jack felt a strange urge to be close to the vampire beside him. He didn't know if it was because he had never stuck around long enough after sex to cuddle or if it was this man in particular. All he knew was that he wanted it. The man settled down next to Pitch, pulling the sleeping vampire into his arms. With the Pitch's head tucked under his chin, Jack quickly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"You will join me today during our negotiations." Pitch pulled his pants up, covering his nakedness.

Jack looked up at him in shock. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea. There's no way I'll be able to stand there and act like I'm just some human cattle."

"You must. I claimed you last night, meaning that you are mine to command. Besides..." Pitch leaned close, pressing his lips to the other man's for a slow kiss. "...I would enjoy it more if I could rub your hair."

"I can't just sit there and act like I'm not the hunter they're looking for, Kozmotis."

"You can, and you must. For all they know, you are a regular human. Last night, I claimed you in front of them. You must go, and you must pretend."

"Fuck..."Jack slammed a fist down into the mattress. "Fine."

"Come now. Is it really so hard to be by my side?" One long finger caressed Jack's cheek softly.

"More like the problem is being in the same room as _them_."

"Remember...you are doing it for your people. The things we do for those who need us."

"Indeed. But you have to promise me something." Jack slid out of the bed, standing up and pulling on his own pants, realizing that his shirt was still in the throne room.

"Yes, my love?"

"If I start to say _anything_ that might endanger my people in some way, you bite me, okay?"

"I will be biting you anyway. I must...as your king, of course." Pitch pulled Jack close for a deep kiss.

"Then bite me harder. Make me feel pain instead."

"Never. I will make you feel so much pleasure that you will only be able to moan." Pitch tugged Jack's head to the side, and his fangs sunk into the pale skin as he opened their link.

Jack gasped, clutching at the vampire's shoulders. "Promise me."

"I promise that I will bite you should you do or say anything close to reckless." He sucked on the wound, moaning at the sweet taste of Jack's essence running down his throat.

"Thank you." He shivered in Pitch's arms.

"What are we now, Jack? We are not just King and hunter anymore. What are we?"

"Friends with benefits? Lovers?"

"That one. That last one. Say it again."

"Lovers?"

"Now, say it like it is fact. Admit it to us both."

"We are...lovers."

"Say it with confidence, Jack. You should be proud."

Jack rolled his eyes. "We're lovers. _I_ am the lover of a vampire. The _king_, no less!" He wiped a hand over his face, mumbling, "What have I done with my life?"

"What you have done is avenged your family, seduced a king, and potentially brought about peace between our people. I think you have done much, my love."

"I was mostly just focusing on the fact that I now answer every call from the king of vampires. I can't say I saw this one coming when I was growing up."

"I thought our relationship was mutual. I will not come to you for sex if you do not wish it. And I thought we were more than just...sex."

"I'm still trying to figure out what we are besides just lovers."

"Can we not be...friendly lovers?"

"Perhaps."

"I know that, if given the choice, you would never have chosen this. However, you are here, and I hope that I can make you happy."

"Only time will tell."

"If I cannot...will you leave?"

"No. I promised to stay until my death, and that's exactly what I plan to do. Unless _you_ get tired of me and kick me out."

"If I cannot make you happy, I want you to leave. I want you to try to find the happiness you deserve."

"I'm not going to find it anywhere in the human world. Without rogues to kill, the life I would lead would be boring beyond imagination. At least here I have all of you to keep me on my toes."

Pitch pulled Jack flush against his chest, his long arms wrapping around the slimmer body. "Do you want to find happiness with me?"

"I don't know. At least I'm willing to try."

"You are, love. Little steps..." Long fingers tangled in the white hair, softly caressing the man's scalp. "My sweet, moonlight prince."

Jack couldn't help but lean into the soft touch, his eyes closing. "Moonlight prince? Really? I'm not even close to a prince."

"You are my prince, and your hair is made of moonlight. Just accept it. My moonlight prince." Pitch chuckled, nuzzling Jack's neck with his nose.

"Fine...we should be going, shouldn't we?"

"Eager to face the council again, my love?"

"It's more like I'm eager to get this over with."

Pitch laughed. "Oh, my love. There is just _one_ more thing."

"And that would be?"

"What you must wear. As my concubine, you have an outfit you must wear when in the presence of the elders."

"Great," he mumbled sarcastically. "Where's this outfit then?"

Pitch walked over to the closet and pulled out two small pieces of leather and a long rope attached to a leather collar. "This is it."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"I am afraid not, my love. To them, you really are nothing more than a slave." Jack reluctantly stripped off his pants and took the "outfit" from the vampire, grumbling under his breath the whole time. "I am sorry, my love. I did warn you not to leave."

"And I'm sure you find absolutely no enjoyment in seeing me in this either, huh?"

"Perhaps if it was to entice me to bed. For this...no. This is not you trying to tempt me. This is meant to be demeaning to you, and it hurts me to see you like this."

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one hating this. Now I _really_ just want to get this over with."

"Come to me, Jack." Pitch held his arms out to the man. Jack moved closer to him, placing himself in between those arms. Long fingers ran up the bare back, the fingertips soft on the warm skin. "Would you like to share my bed this morning?"

"After tonight...undoubtedly."

Pitch smiled, wrapping a possessive arm around the slim waist. They walked together down the hall, their steps in sync. "You will sit at my feet. You may either hold my leg or put your head on my lap."

Jack nodded, handing the end of the rope to him and giving a rigid bow at the doorway. "Master..."

He took the rope in his hand, looping it loosely. The vampire tugged and pulled Jack close._ I am sorry_. He kissed him softly before using his shadows to open the door. "My lords and ladies, I am sorry for keeping you waiting. My human proved to be quite the meal last night." Pitch tugged the rope harshly, much to the delight of the elders who chuckled or banged the ends of their canes on the floor. He sat down gracefully on his throne. _Down, Jack. Get down._

Jack fell to his knees beside the throne, wincing at the tug. He leaned against the vampire, trying to draw any sort of comfort from the situation. _God, I hate this. I'm completely defenseless..._

_You are not, my love. They will not touch you. You are mine._

_That doesn't change my instincts. I keep trying to grip my sword only to remember that I don't have it._

_Do not be so obvious. Their eyes will notice everything you do. One false move and everything falls apart._

_I know. That's why I've stopped myself from doing it. It's still unnerving though._

_Come up here._ Pitch tugged the leash harshly, pulling Jack's neck up. Sit on my lap. He stood up slowly, moving to sit across the king's lap with his bare legs draped over the arm. _Good boy. Nuzzle my neck. Do not look at them._ "We have gathered this fine night to speak about the ice hunter. It is agreed that this monster must die." There was a murmur of agreement throughout the room, canes banging against the floor again.

The white-haired man buried his nose in Pitch's neck, forcing himself not to look at the ancients all around the room. _They're the monsters..._

_Be quiet. We know that, but they do not. As far as they are concerned, you are an animal to be put down._ "Does anyone have a suggestion on how we might catch this creature?"

_Why should I be quiet? You're the only one who can hear me._ He nibbled on the soft skin in front of him.

"I propose that we kill them all. Just to be safe!"

_Not for long. I am sorry._ Abruptly the connection was severed, leaving Jack in darkness. "Surely they all do not have to die? The human fledglings, certainly not."

"How can we be sure that it is not just a trick? Perhaps it is not only one hunter. It could be all of them working together! We cannot risk such a thing being true."

"The entire Frost family was killed, even their heir. The rogues themselves have vanished. Have there been any more killings?"

"No. There haven't. That does not mean they won't start again, though."

"And what would cause such a start? The rogues are under control." The doors in the back of the hall burst open, and a new vampire joined the crowd. "Father! What have you to say about the ice hunter?"

"I say that we must do whatever must be done to avenge our lost ones. Even if it means killing every last human in that wretched kingdom."

"Every last one? That is one idea. What do others think of such a plan?" Cheers filled the air, calls and snarls, demanding the blood of every mortal beyond their boundaries. Jack's fists clenched against his stomach, hidden by his lover's body.

"You see, son? There will be blood for that spilled of our brethren."

"But how can we prevent them from rising up against us in revenge for that bloodshed? Are we to kill every mortal in this world?"

"If we must, then so be it."

_Just turn me in._

"Perhaps a sacrifice? Threaten them until they turn in the hunter. Kill him and make him an example for all those that would stand against us?"

The vampire thought for a moment, nodding his head slowly. "That is an acceptable option. Except there is one problem: even the humans do not know who the mysterious hunter is."

"Then we take the strongest man in the village. Who are they to argue if he dies? They know not who the hunter is, as you say. I will not allow more bloodshed beyond the one. Doing so will only do more harm than good."

"And if the strongest man does not turn out to be the hunter we are looking for?"

"Then I will take the blame. I will give my life for any harm done should we be wrong. Then you may do as you like with them all."

"You would give your life for the sake of saving a few humans?" He laughed loudly, the sound echoing through the silent hall. "How pathetic you have become, my son. They are only food. Nothing more."

Jack's jaw clenched, and he had to take a slow, calming breath to stop himself before he leapt from the throne. "No. I give my life for all those who might lose theirs because of my mistake. What kind of ruler would I be if I made no recompense for my error?"

"A wise one who wishes to live for more than the next decade."

"If that is wisdom, then I do not ever wish to be wise."

Before Pitch's father could reply, Sandy stepped forward. "I agree with his Majesty. Do not shed the blood of all for the sins of one. Besides...if we kill every human, who will be left for us to feed on?"

Pitch gave a nod of agreement. "Indeed. We remember the days when we fed only on animal blood. Those days were miserable for us. We lived like animals ourselves. Why go back to such times?"

All of the elders in the room grumbled at the thought, remembering perfectly well the years they had spent being forced to drink the disgusting blood of animals. "Perhaps your son is right, my lord."

"And just look at them." Pitch tugged on the collar, forcing Jack down onto the floor. He stood and harshly tugged the man into his arms. "They are positively..." Pitch sliced a cut down Jack's neck, his tongue licking up the drops of blood. "...delicious. Why destroy them?" Jack shuddered against the vampire, biting back any noises he might make.

After a few more agreements were called, the man sighed. "Very well, my son. Perhaps you are right. We will do this your way. Send word to that pathetic village to turn in their greatest hunter, and if they do not we kill three villagers until he is handed over or they are all dead."

"Only three until the hunter is turned in. We will give them until the winter. Then...then we will attack. Agreed?"

"Agreed." He took another swig of blood from his goblet, smirking hungrily.

"Then we are agreed. If you will excuse me, I have a hunger that must be sated. Your humans will be in shortly." Pitch tugged the leash and dragged the hunter until they were safely in their room. He leaned against the door, groaning.

Jack flopped onto the bed, immediately yanking off the collar and wiping the blood from his neck. "Well, that was just as awful as I thought it would be."

"Take those things off, Jack. I cannot stand seeing you in them." Pitch groaned again and allowed his cloak to slip to the floor before falling on the bed as well.

The white haired man eagerly took off the skimpy leather outfit, even preferring to be naked than in that wretched contraption. He collapsed back to the sheets and covered his face with a pillow to muffle a yell. "Fuck all of this!"

"I do not understand. I thought things went well, considering my father decided to make an appearance."

"Things did not go well. They want the biggest and strongest hunter in the village dead. That's my _uncle_."

"Oh...Oh, my dearest love, I am so sorry! I did not know! I would have never agreed if I had." Pitch leaned over, kissing Jack's chest gently.

"It's too late now. There's nothing else to be done," he sighed.

"Do you despise me now? You must think me a monster for what I have done."

"No. You tried your best."

"But it was not good enough. I have failed you again."

"It's now up to my people and what they're going to do." He sighed, letting a hand rest on the top of Pitch's head.

"I love you. I wish we lived different lives. If I was only a normal human, then I could make you happy.

"That wouldn't change anything. My parents would still have been killed, and I would still be a heartless hunter."

"I could have saved you. I could have loved you all those years."

"I never would have let you get close enough to. I blocked out everyone except my uncle and cousin and only paid attention to women for a quick fuck."

"So I never had a chance..." Pitch sat up, running a hand roughly through his hair.

"No one did. I died the day I was left alone."

"Let me bring you back. You are not alone anymore."

"You can try."

"Will you open up enough to let me?"

"I'll try."

"Try now. Show me something you would never show another."

Jack pointed to the scars on his neck and hip. "One year after I lost both of my parents, one of the rogues came back for me. I'd been training for a year, but there was no way a nine year old ever stood a chance against a vampire. He almost killed me. Nearly tore out my whole throat before my uncle came and scared him off. Vampire blood saved me from bleeding to death that day, but not even it could heal enough to take away the scars."

Pitch leaned forward and licked the marks lovingly. "Lie back. Trust me." The white-haired man slowly lowered himself down to the bed, looking up at the vampire over him. Pitch ran soft fingers over Jack's chest as he licked and kissed over the scars. "I am sorry. No wonder you hate us."

"Vampires took everything from me. My father...my mother...my sense of security...any chance I ever had of having a normal life."

Pitch leaned back, grabbing Jack's sword. He unsheathed the blade and swung it expertly over them. "A fine blade. It would be an honor." He put the hilt in Jack's hand and pointed the sharp tip over his heart. "Do it."

"No." Jack let go of the hilt, shaking his head.

"Why not? I am no better than them. I am older, nothing more. It...it could have been me that night."

"But it wasn't. You have done nothing but try to be kind to me since I was brought here. I am not going to kill you."

"It makes no difference. I will be dead no matter what you do. I have sealed my fate tonight."

"You will not die by my hand, Kozmotis. You do not deserve it."

"It does not have to come by your hand. I was condemned the moment you were born."

Jack threw his sword off to the side of the bed, reaching up to cup the side of the vampire's face. "I will not kill you."

"Your people will not accept this. The killings will begin again in your honor, and I will die. You will not love me, so I will die. If you leave, I will die. I never stood a chance."

"No, you won't. You would think a vampire would pay more attention to details when his own life is on the line."

"I was not thinking of myself. I was only thinking of you. How I could keep my promise to you."

"Nothing about you losing your life was mentioned in the final deal. It was only said that if they don't turn me over after the three villagers have been killed then the vampires will go to war with the humans. There was nothing said about your offered sacrifice."

"Of course there was. I made the offer. My father will never forget that. I am certain that, when the time comes, he will do it himself."

"You made the offer, but it was not finalized in the agreement."

"Do you not understand, Jack? That final agreement was for the council. The agreement with my death was for my father."

"If your father kills you...then I will kill him." Jack laid his arms under his head and stared up at the ceiling.

"Why? What difference would my death make to you? I am only a vampire, after all."

"Vampire or not, I am indebted to you. You gave me the opportunity to avenge my family. If you die, you deserve someone who is willing to avenge your death too."

"What if I do not want that? What if...I want to die?"

"Do you? Do you really want to die so badly?" Blue eyes turned to look down at him.

"Sometimes I get tired of the loneliness. I was like you once. I roamed from person to person, only seeking my own pleasure. For the first thousand years, it was fun. But then life lost meaning for me. I thought I had found meaning again...but I was wrong."

"Why were you wrong?"

Pitch looked at Jack, golden eyes filled with centuries of sadness. "I think you know why."

Jack sighed. "Why did you choose to love me, anyway? Why not love somebody who actually knows how to love?"

"I did not choose. Destiny did. You were destined for me, Jack, regardless of whether you could love or not." Pitch stood, filling a goblet with blood. "Perhaps this is my punishment for all those years."

"Punishment for what? By the sounds of it, you did not do anything worth punishing."

"I am going to tell you something that I have never told another."

"Oh?" He sat up, pulling the blanket over his lap and cocking an eyebrow at his lover.

"Long ago, I was young and pure, in my own way. I feasted only on animal blood, and I was content with that. Then I met someone who I thought I loved. She thought she loved me too...until she found out what I really was. She stabbed me in the heart and ran." Pitch downed the blood in his cup and filled it up again. "I tore her throat out. I went to her home and tore her family's throats out. Her parents, her brother...her sister, barely four summers old. I went mad, madder than the rogues you kill. I destroyed her village and five others before I was finally sated. I became king that next full moon."

Jack didn't answer at first, simply clenching his jaw and returning his gaze to the stone ceiling. _He murdered hundreds in cold blood because of nothing more than a broken heart..._ "But you learned the error of your ways."

"Only after close to two thousand years. It did not end with my coronation. The feast you saw...that was me in only a few hours. Repeat that every day for over a thousand years. I murdered over two million people before I finally realized what I had done. Tell me, Jack...am I still worth saving? Are you still so eager to avenge my death now?"

Jack fought down his urge to immediately say that he had changed his mind. "Whoever you were one or two thousand years ago...I don't see him in the man standing in this room right now. That's not who you are anymore."

"Now you are lying to me. I know you, Jack. Even if we did not have the link, I know you. You changed your mind, and now you are just lying to us both."

"I'm giving you a chance. That's what I'm doing. I'm trying to see past what you are to see who you are."

"They are one and the same. I am a monster, and that will never change. I would sacrifice your village as many times as I could to protect you. If I had not made that promise, I would have let the elders drain them like they wanted."

"That doesn't make you a monster. That makes a man in love. What makes you a monster is trying so hard to get the one you love to love you back and when they try...you push their attempts away." Jack got out of the bed, slid on his pants and headed for the door.

"Do not go. I...I am sorry. I do not know how to love in the way I love you."

"Neither do I, but I at least know better than to push someone away when they are trying."

"I am sorry. Please, do not go. Come back." Pitch held his hand out to the man.

"Why should I? You're a 'monster,' after all."

"Please. I-I love you."

"Then why would you try to push me away? You know how hard it is for me to fight back what I've been taught. I know you do."

"I love you. Please...come back to me." Jack reluctantly turned back, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

* * *

Long fingers ran up Jack's back, one tip writing strange words on the warm skin. "What are you writing?" he sighed, relaxing ever so slightly.

"An apology in the tongue of my people. It is very long." The finger trailed down over the slight rise of backbones to caress where skin began. "I need more room."

"What does it say?"

"In my tongue, or yours?"

"Both."

Pitch cocked his head, his eyes soft as they roamed over Jack's skin. "_I leithscéal as gach ceann de mo coireanna. I atone do na saol agam goidte agus na anamacha mé scriosta. Is breá liom an craiceann an-scríobh mé ar, go dtí an pointe de éadóchais. Tá súil agam is féidir liom lá amháin a thuilleamh a ghrá_."

"And what does that mean?"

"I apologize for all of my crimes. I atone for all the lives I have stolen and all the souls I have destroyed. I love the very skin I write on, to the point of desperation. I hope I may one day earn his love."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle softly. "It sounded fancier in your language."

"Everything sounds 'fancier' in our language."

"Then why don't you use it more often?"

"Would you like me to?"

The man shrugged. "It sounds nice, but I wouldn't be able to understand a word you would say to me."

"Here is something you might understand: _Mo moonlight Prionsa_."

He rolled his eyes. "Moonlight prince."

"And this one..._Is breá liom tú_."

"That one I don't know."

"Perhaps this will help you understand." Pitch opened their link, his love pouring through to Jack's mind.

Jack felt himself warm at the feeling. "You love me."

"And another..._tá tú mo domhan_."

"I don't know that one either." Another wave crashed into Jack's mind, a picture of the entire world, the whole vampire kingdom morphing into the shape of his body. "I still don't...understand."

"Come closer, and I will tell you."

Jack leaned back against the vampire's chest, pressing their bodies together. "Is this close enough for you?"

"Closer. Turn around so I can see your face."

The man stood up, climbing back onto the bed in front of Pitch and looking straight at him. "And now?"

Pitch wrapped an arm around Jack's waist and pulled the small body flush against his chest so that blue eyes would have to look up at him. "You are my world. That is what it means. _Tá tú mo domhan_, Jack."

Jack couldn't stop a light blush from creeping over his cheeks. "Yes. You have told me so before."

"But never in my tongue. Think of something and I will say it in my tongue."

_You're not as bad a vampire as I thought you would be. You are not as bad a __**person**__ as I thought you'd be._

Pitch smiled. "_Tá tú nach bhfuil chomh dona vampire mar a shíl mé go mbeadh tú a bheith. Tá tú nach bhfuil chomh dona duine mar cheap mé go mbeadh tú a bheith._"

"It definitely sounds nice in your tongue."

"I like it better in yours." Pitch pushed Jack down on the pillows, the white hair fanning out to create a small halo around Jack's head. "_Tá tú álainn sin, mo ghrá_."

"And that? What does it mean?"

"You are so beautiful...my love."

"Only to you."

"For which I am glad. I would hate to have to share you."

"I don't think you would share." The corners of his lips turned up into a smile.

"_Uimh bhfuil tú mianach_." Pitch kissed the tip of Jack's nose.

"What does that mean?"

"'No. You are mine.'"

"See? I know you well enough to know that you don't share."

"Spread your legs for me, my love. I want to make love to you."

"Yes, your Majesty." Jack opened his legs for the vampire.

"You are not bedding a king, Jack. Not now. Now, it is just me."

"If I am going to be the king's concubine, then I am going to enjoy all of the jokes that come with it."

"To them, you are my concubine. To me, there is only you. I share my bed with no one else but you."

"Titles mean nothing to me." Jack shrugged, looking up at the vampire with a gleam in his eyes. "I'm still going to enjoy the jokes."

"Then you must also enjoy my body. No body, no jokes."

"I plan on it. After all..." He reached down between them to press a finger to the tip of Pitch's length. "How could I resist such prominence and poise as this?"

Pitch laughed, the sound bright and easy. "I highly doubt my physique warrants such praise. Yours, on the other hand..." Pitch moved down Jack's body, his long fingers peeling the pants down his slim hips. "...deserves much praise." He swallowed Jack down his throat in one gulp, moaning deeply.

Jack's jaw dropped in a loud moan. "Yours is far more powerful than my measly body."

"'Measly'? This body brought down some of the most powerful rogues I have ever had in my kingdom. This body seduced a king. It is no more measly than the mountains and the oceans."

"This body would have died after fighting those rogues had you not intervened. It takes far less to kill me than it would you."

Pitch took Jack's thighs in his hand, lifting them enough to wrap around his shoulders. "You are more powerful than you think. Even now, you do not understand." He nuzzled against one inner thigh, his fangs elongating.

"I understand perfectly. I am human. Even the strongest of humans couldn't even begin to compare with the weakest of vampires."

"Says the ice hunter." Pitch opened his mouth over the skin, his eyes turning amber beneath his closed eyelids. His breath was surprisingly warm as he breathed heavily and fought the urge to bite and suck.

"The ice hunter who nearly died fighting some rogues."

"It is not your fault. They had a thousand years to learn. You have had thirteen."

"To learn, yes. That is the only thing that has kept me alive. I was smarter, but they were all stronger. Stronger than I will ever be."

"Would you like to be stronger?"

"No. I don't want to."

"Good. I prefer this. The perfect balance of hard muscle and soft skin. Soft...so soft..." Pitch bowed his head, trying to control his hunger.

Jack rolled his eyes, hearing the man's desires like screams through their link. "Bite me, Kozmotis."

"That is not what I told you to call me."

"Bite me, _Pitch_."

"Thank you." Pitch moved his head back to Jack's thigh. "I love you." He bit down hard on the skin, blood instantly filling his mouth as he sucked. Jack threw his head back with a moan and gripped the sheets beneath him tightly. Pitch reached up, stroking Jack's hardened flesh with one hand as he massaged the heavy sac beneath with the other. He worked Jack to a frenzy as he sucked, swallowing the sweet liquid.

"Fuck, Pitch..." He gasped out as his hips tried to lift off the bed, his head growing slightly dizzy. Jack turned his head to bite a pillow when he felt nothing but pleasure from his lover's bite.

Pitch pulled his fangs out to bite down on the other thigh, sucking hard again. You look so beautiful. You look like you want me to bed you, have my way with you.

"That's because I do." He cried out at the new bite, his fingers releasing the sheets and burying into Pitch's hair instead.

"How can I resist that?" Pitch moved his body to align perfectly with the younger man's, his flesh twitching against Jack's entrance. Dark amber eyes looked deep into half-lidded blue. "You must feel something for me. You would not act like this if you did not."

"I-I don't...know."

"Then I suppose I will just have to keep trying." Pitch bit down hard on Jack's shoulder as he buried himself inside his body in a single thrust.

"Pitch!" He screamed, the pain immediately drowned out with pleasure from the bite. He threw his arms around the man's shoulders, digging his fingers into the muscular shoulders.

Pitch growled and ripped his fangs from Jack's skin. He looked down at the man with red eyes. "I want to do things to you. Awful, awful things..."

"L-like what?"

"Things that involve my mouth on certain parts of you...ways to position you...places to go...I want to make you love me as desperately as I love you."

"That doesn't sound...so awful," he gasped, looking up at the vampire through crystalline eyes.

"Which part? The part about what I want to do to you or...making you love me?"

"Both...if you can."

"There is no 'if." There is only 'when.'" Pitch smiled, his fangs long when compared to his other teeth.

"Whatever you say."

"Get on your hands and knees. Stick that lovely rump of yours in the air." Jack rolled over onto his stomach, lifting himself back up and looking over his shoulder at his lover. Pitch rammed back in, biting down on Jack's nape. He ran his long fingers down to tickle and rub the pale chest. Two fingers found a nipple, rolling and squeezing it to hardness.

"Fuck..." He gasped, pushing back against Pitch with a deep moan.

"Do you really like my bite that much?"

"I-I shouldn't. I should be disgusted by it...but it feels _so damn good_."

"Why should you not? As my _concubine_, you should be begging me every moment to bed you."

"Because I should still be disgusted that you're a vampire."

"I thought we established that I was more than a vampire. Have I not proved that I am more?"

"We have...and I _should_ be disgusted, but I'm not."

"Good, because if you were, I would have to do _this_." He shoved in deep, harshly brushing against Jack's sensitive spot.

"Oh, God..." Jack grasped against the sheets, pushing back against his lover.

"Turn back over, hunter. I want to suckle those lovely nipples of yours."

"Make me, your highness."

Pitch roughly pulled Jack off him, flipping the man onto his back. He spread the his thighs and rammed back in, putting his mouth over one nipple to suck and roll the bud around in his mouth.

Jack cried out, reaching one hand down to grip his lover's hair and hold his mouth close while the other moved to stroke himself in time with the vampire's thrusts. "Fuck, Pitch!"

"You taste...delicious." Pitch opened his mouth wide, biting down over the nipple.

"I-I wouldn't know."

"Would you like to taste me?" Jack nodded his head breathlessly. Pitch held a nail to the tip of his nipple and pressed deep until he broke the skin, cutting deep. "Drink." The man eagerly reached up to suck on the wound, remembering how delicious it had been the last time he'd tasted it. He moaned when the blood hit his tongue, his entire body reflexively tightening around his lover. Pitch moaned, holding Jack's head to his chest as he shoved in. "Harder. Suck harder, my love." Jack bit down on the nipple, sucking until he felt all of his bite wounds close up and he had to pull away for air. Pitch tugged Jack's head back against his smooth skin. "I cannot get enough of you."

A scream tore from Jack's throat as he came, spilling on both of their stomachs. He was positive that it could have been heard all the way down in the throne room, but he didn't even care at that point. His body fell back to the bed with a moan. Pitch pulled his mouth from Jack's neck and licked his lips as he leaned back. "Did that feel good?" The man managed a weak nod, trying to catch his breath. "Good, because you are about to do it again." Pitch grabbed Jack's hips, slamming them against his at an inhuman speed as he thrust inside.

"A-ah!" Jack felt himself already getting hard again, each thrust hitting his sensitive spot.

"Give me your chest, Jack. Arch your back. Seduce me."

Jack couldn't find the energy to do as he was told, but a few strokes later and his back was arching from the bed on its own, pressing flush against the vampire's body. "Oh, God..."

"Do you want me, Jack?"

"Y-yes."

"Tell me what is in your heart. Please."

"I...I like you."

"What did you say?"

Jack's face flushed. "You heard me."

"Say it, Jack. Say it, and I will make you feel more pleasure than you have ever known."

"I like...you."

"My moonlight prince." Pitch smiled, leaning in to give him a deep kiss. His tongue slipped in, moving along Jack's sensually.

Jack moaned, writhing beneath him. "Pitch..."

"I am yours, forever. My dearest love." He took his mouth from Jack's, moving a pale wrist to his lips instead. He bit down, sucking as he pulled the man into his thrusts.

"Fuck!" Jack moaned, trying to rock up to meet him.

Dark amber eyes opened to look deeply into blue. He sucked hard, his tongue swirling around the wound. _Do not move. Let me make love to the one who 'likes' me_. Jack nodded breathlessly, his eyes fighting to stay open. _Keep them open, my love. I want to see those lovely eyes of yours as I make love to you all...day...long._

Jack bit his lip, forcing them open again with a gasp when his lover hit his prostate hard. "Say it again. Look at me in the eye when you say it."

"I like you." He looked up at him, blue eyes locking on amber.

"Again." Long fingers slid down the pale cold skin of his chest, moving so erotically and making Jack feel even warmer.

"I-I like you," he moaned.

"I want to do things to this skin. Mark it permanently so no one would dare touch you, human or vampire. You are mine, my love."

"You can if you want. I did promise to stay with you."

"You have admitted that you like me. I will only do what you desire. No more, no less. Do you want me to mark you?"

Jack slowly nodded, looking up with a glint in his eye. "A king should always mark his concubine."

"I hope you learn to fall in love with me." Pitch licked the tip of Jack's nose. "Now...where to put it?"

"Wherever you want. I am yours, after all."

"This will be permanent. For the rest of your days, you will bear this mark. Don't you want to have some choice in where it goes?"

He shook his head. "I'll only be around vampires for the rest of my life anyway. They will already know who I belong to. It's not like I'll need to hide it."

"Once all of this is over, I want to show you off with pride. No leather, no collar. I want to show you off as what you are: my lover."

"Then choose your place well, lover."

Pitch pushed the man to lie back. "No one said I could not mark you multiple times." Keeping his eyes locked with Jack's he leaned down, taking his hard flesh in his hands. "And I think I have some idea where my first mark will go." His fangs elongated, and he sank them into the side of Jack's hard skin.

Jack cried out in pain. "You...bastard." He gasped for air.

The vampire quickly pulled his fangs away, looking up at his lover. "I am sorry. I am sorry." He ran long fingers through the white hair, soothing the man.

"Your bites feel good...but not there. Never there."

"I am sorry." Pitch pressed his lips to Jack's, placing quick kisses to the plump flesh. "I am sorry, my love."

Jack took a deep breath, calming himself. "Pick anywhere else."

Pitch brought him flush against his chest. "I am sorry. My precious love...my moonlight prince." Long fingers wrote strange words into the skin of Jack's back.

"You're forgiven. Pick anywhere else but there." He felt his muscles begin to untighten at the touches.

"Would a bite on your rear hurt?"

"There's only one way to find out."

"But I do not want to hurt you again, my love."

"Just try it."

"Roll over, love. Give yourself to me." Jack slowly turned onto his stomach, resting his head on his arms as soft fingers cupped and massage the firm cheeks. Pitch pressed his lips to Jack's shoulder blade, moving down, closer to his rear. "Tell me if this hurts." Holding one cheek more firmly, he gently sank his fangs into the skin.

Jack moaned, gripping the sheets tightly beneath him. "N-no."

_Do you want me to stop?_

_No! T-touch me.._. He gasped.

_Where? Where do you want me to touch you?_

"Everywhere." Pitch moaned, sinking his fangs in further as shadows crept closer to the bed. They wrapped around Jack's body, covering his pale skin. Pitch moved one of his hands around to stroke and squeeze Jack's hard flesh. "Pitch..." Jack had to stop himself from writhing underneath his lover.

_I can feel your need. Writhe, my love. Seduce me._

"I don't want...to hurt you."

_Move, my love._ Jack bit his lip, squirming underneath him. He could feel his muscles tightening quickly. Pitch lifted Jack's hips up just as a tendril of shadow thrust inside the man's hole. Another wrapped around his flesh, squeezing tight.

"F-fuck, Pitch!" he cried out, gripping the pillow tightly until his knuckles turned even paler than usual.

_Are you feeling good, my love?_

_So close..._

_What do you want? Tell me._

_I want you...back in me._

_Tell me again. What do you feel for me?_

_God_... "I-I...like you."

Pitch retracted his fangs and waved the shadows away as he rubbed his length against Jack's entrance. "I love you." He slammed inside, biting down on Jack's neck as his fangs growing longer under the skin.

"Pitch!" He cried out, automatically tilting his head to make more of his flesh available.

_You like me more than you think_. As he slammed into Jack's body, he took advantage of the exposed skin, biting down multiple times. Jack screamed again, his chest collapsing to the bed as he released once more. Pitch let him fall, moving his hands to pull Jack's hips back against his, meeting each impossibly fast thrust. _You are mine, Jack Frost. The lover of the vampire king._

"Y-yes," he gasped out.

_'Yes' what?_

"I'm...yours."

_And how do you feel about that?_

"I-I like it."

Pitch groaned, biting down on the other side of Jack neck as he spilled, filling him up incredibly full. The younger man was leaking before he even pulled out. "You are mine."

"God..." he moaned softly, the rest of his body falling to the sheets, completely spent.

"You look so delicious. Flushed, pulsing...spread. Thoroughly bedded."

"And so...tired."

"Would you like me to hold you? I know I am not the warmest body, especially when I sleep, but...I have noticed when I awaken that you sleep against me anyway."

Jack tiredly nodded. "No more...drinking for a bit."

"No. I took too much from you." Pitch bit into his wrist, holding it out to the man. "Drink. It will heal you faster." He reached out to grab Pitch's arm, pulling it closer to his lips and lazily licking at the wound. "Drink me, Jack. The more you take, the quicker you will heal." Pitch pressed his wrist closer to Jack's lips.

"Too tired."

"Then just open your mouth." Jack's lips parted barely, swallowing a small mouthful. Pitch took his wrist away and moved it to his own mouth. He took a large mouthful, moving down to mold his lips over Jack's. He pushed their lips open, letting the blood flow down his throat. _Drink_. The man moaned softly, feeling his energy returning slowly but knowing that he would still be tired. He swallowed another mouthful. _I love you._

_I know_... He gently pulled away from his lover's mouth, looking at him. Jack's face was a little less pale, but he still looked exhausted. "I know the night is still far from over...but would you mind if I slept for just a bit?"

"Of course, my love." Pitch laid back on the bed, holding an arm out. "My chest is ready for you." Jack rolled over, curling against the vampire and almost immediately passing out. Pitch put his fingers against Jack's temple, murmuring a few words. "Sleep, my love. We will finish this tomorrow night." He curled against his lover, golden eyes not moving away from Jack's body until the rising sun brought the still darkness of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Pitch kissed his lover's chest, licking over his heart. "Awaken, my dearest."

Jack's eyes immediately snapped open, and he looked around tiredly, quickly putting a hand to his head and falling back with a groan. "Damn...how long was I out?"

"The whole day. I wanted you to rest and recover." He pressed his lips to Jack's, moving them together softly.

"No wonder I have such a bad headache then. I slept too much." He moaned softly.

"Other than your headache, how do you feel?" Pitch cupped one pale cheek, his thumb brushing over Jack's cheekbone.

"Just a little tired is all. Why?"

"I was worried that I had taken too much." He chuckled, smiling against Jack's lips. "It seems you bring out the beast in me."

"I already knew that. Didn't you?"

"I want to make love to you. So...badly." Pitch ran his long fingers down the man's body, grabbing him and stroking.

"I-I'm still human. My body has...limitations."

"Nonsense. Your body is telling me otherwise." The skin was hardening beneath his fingers, and he smiled, rubbing his thumb over the tip.

"_This_ time."

"You should just admit it. When it comes to me, your body will always be willing. Now, the question we must face is 'will your heart be willing?'"

"Only time will tell. I've told you that already."

"I know, I know." Pitch gave the hard flesh one long lick before moving from the bed. He pulled on his pants and reached for a shirt.

"Where are you going?" Jack sat up, leaning back on his arms.

"Why? Missing me already?" Pitch looked back at his lover with a sly smile on his lips.

He gave the vampire a flat look. "You're the one who hasn't wanted to leave _me_ for days. I'm curious as to why you suddenly want to."

"It is nice to know that you like my presence so much," he said sarcastically. He turned back around and pulled a shirt on over his head.

"You still haven't told where you're going."

"The human village. _Your_ village."

Jack's eyes widened. "You're actually _going_ to the village?"

"I must. The order is to be given today, and I am King. It is my duty." Pitch fastened his cloak around his neck, the black fabric swallowing him up.

Jack got out of the bed too, pulling on his own pants. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you are not."

"I am not letting a group of vampires go to my village without me there."

"A group of vampires led by myself. Do you not trust me to keep them under control?"

"I trust you. Not them."

"I am their king. They will not disobey me."

"And I'm supposed to just sit here and wait for you to get back like a good little whore?"

Golden eyes turned red with anger, and a wave of shadows slammed Jack against the wall, holding him there. "Do not _ever_ say that again. I may be your lover, but I am King and deserve your respect."

"Why? That's all I am according to everyone else in this castle." He grunted on impact, struggling against the intangible shadows.

"What they think matters not. You know I want you to be much more than that. I have certainly made my wishes clear to you."

Jack sighed. "I know. I just...let me go with you. I can't just sit around here and wait."

"You can, and you will. You cannot go with me, no matter how much you or I might wish it. You are a slave in their eyes, and we do not bring our slaves on official business."

"Fuck!" He sighed in frustration. "Can you at least let me go, damn it?!"

"I want you to swear to me first that you will not leave these rooms."

"Can I at least go down the hall?"

"Yes. With my bite, you will be able to travel inside the castle safely,_ if you behave_. Now, swear."

"Does that mean I am allowed to go somewhere else so long as I stay inside?"

"Anywhere within the castle walls, granted my bite on your neck is visible and you do not anger anyone."

Jack sighed. "Fine."

"Swear, Jack."

"I swear, alright?"

"On the eternal souls of your father and mother."

Jack stared at him with a slight glare. "I. Swear."

"Good." Pitch waved his hand, the shadows disappearing from around Jack's body. "May I have a kiss?"

"I'm not entirely sure you deserve one." He crossed his arms.

"I could be killed this day. The humans are resentful of us, myself especially."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes.

"You do not have to kiss me." Pitch braced his shoulders, walking towards the door. "I will not be gone long."

Jack quickly grabbed him by the wrist, turning Pitch around and pressing their lips together. "Just make sure nobody gets hurt...including you."

Pitch wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, holding him close. "You do like me. This pleases me, my love."

He lightly punched the vampire's arm. "I already told you that last night, remember?"

"You have yet to tell me this day."

He rolled his eyes again. "Yes. I like you, Kozzy."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me." Jack chuckled. "Being concubine has to have _some_ perks, right?"

"When I return, I want you in that bed, naked. I have a few more perks for you." Pitch cupped one firm cheek as he slipped his tongue between Jack's lips.

"We'll see later if I still consider them to be perks."

"You will. You always will." Pitch laughed, disappearing in a wave of shadows.

As soon as the vampire was gone, Jack's smile faded. He leaned back against the wall with a sigh. "What the hell am I going to do?" He slid to the ground with a soft groan. "My life is a mess."

"It could always be worse." In a puff of golden sand, Sandy appeared, balancing on the back of a chair.

"How so? Please do explain." He looked up at the vampire with a flat look.

"Where is his majesty? He's much needed."

"He's already left. You just missed him."

"Unfortunate. His progeny is ill."

"Progeny?"

"His child."

"Since when does he have a child?"

"Since long before you were born. Almost two thousand years."

"Two...how the hell did I not know this?"

"Perhaps you never asked." Sandy filled a glass, taking a small sip of the thick, red liquid.

"Like I would just assume to ask if a vampire had a child."

"Most vampires have progeny. As king, he would most certainly have one."

"Who did he change?"

"How much do you know about his past?"

"Near nothing."

"In his youth, our king was not always as wise and calm as he is now. He killed almost two million humans. The bloodshed ended with the creation of his progeny. I think you've met her already."

"Wait." Jack's eyes widened. "You mean that little girl?"

"She was human once. She found him in a field, covered in blood. She wasn't afraid of him because she was already dying. He created her and brought her here. She has never left since."

"Why did he change her?"

"Because she was the first in his existence that knew what he was and did not fear him." Jack ran a hand over his face, trying to process this new information about his lover. "I should go. I promised I would not leave her alone long. Her illness is making her lonely."

"What's wrong with her? I thought vampires could not get sick."

"It would seem there is an illness spreading throughout the castle. A few of the nobles have also caught it, but the blood of their humans are doing them good. Of course, the illness makes their bloodlust more heightened, so they will probably need more. Poor girl. She has no human."

"Why doesn't she have someone?"

"His Majesty has kept her away from human blood. She's never claimed a human, and animal blood is not working as well as human would. With the rate the illness is spreading, she will meet her ultimate death before nightfall tomorrow."

Jack frowned. "What if...I fed her?"

Sandy smirked at him. "You? You hate vampires. You wish all of our kind dead. Why would you want to save one?"

The white-haired man made a face at him. "Do you want my help or not?"

He sighed. "His Majesty must not know of this. I see that mark upon your neck. If he sees another's mark upon you, he will kill that vampire, progeny or no."

Jack nodded. "Where is she?"

Sandy cocked his head in the direction, walking out of the room. "Follow me. Keep up, and don't look at anyone."

"Lead the way." The man stood, following the vampire down the halls.

Sandy opened the door, revealing a large room filled with pink. There was a large bed in the corner of the room. Sandy walked to the side of the bed, bowing down on one knee with a hand over his heart. "My lady, I have brought you a cure." The little girl seemed even smaller in the bed, her skin stretched tight over her bones. "My lady will see you, human."

"Glad to see our friendship hasn't changed any, Sandy." Jack said sarcastically as he moved over to the bed, sitting on the edge and looking down at the little girl. "I've been told that you need human blood to get better?"

The little girl nodded weakly, her violet eyes dull. "Where is...Papa?"

"Your...um, your Papa is out taking care of some business in my village. He won't be back for a long while."

"But I need him...before I go away."

"No, you don't." He couldn't resist stroking a piece of her hair away from her face. "Because you're not going anywhere. I'm going to give you my blood, and you're going to get better." _She looks so...human._

"You are...the hunter." She started crying weakly, the clear tears turned pink with blood. "Please...do not kill me...Papa! I'm scared!"

"Shhh, shhh." Jack gently put a finger over her mouth, silencing her. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to _save_ you."

"Why? Papa said you...hated us."

"I _did_ hate you. You see, vampires killed both of my parents when I was very young, and they also tried to kill me. I was very upset, and for years I've done nothing but hunt your people. But your Papa is starting to show me that not all vampires are bad. Some of you are just like normal people, and you don't deserve to die any more than a human." He gave a small smile to the little girl.

"My parents were killed too...by vampires. Papa...he killed them. He saved me from them."

"Your Papa is a good man, and I don't think he would want to see you die. How about we get you all healed up so you can still see him when he gets back?"

A small hand peeked out from under the blankets, laying over Jack's chest. "You...love my...Papa."

"I-I don't know if I'd quite say _that_." His face flushed slightly.

"I can...read hearts. I read yours."

"It doesn't matter now, anyway. Let's just get you fed, alright?"

"Yes...please." Her eyes closed and she exhaled deeply, her body still.

Jack looked back at the blond vampire in the corner, holding out his wrist. "Would you mind? I don't have a knife with me." Sandy stepped forward and slapped Jack hard across the face, his strength knocking the man to the floor. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For your disrespect earlier. Now get up here and feed our king's daughter."

"You don't like me, do you?" He stood up, rubbing his cheek.

"Not at all. You are a murderer, but our king has decided to trust you." A nail grew into a long claw on his finger. He pressed it into the man's wrist, slicing it open.

"I'll win you over too, Sandy. Just you watch." Jack chuckled softly, pressing the bleeding wound up to Tooth's small mouth. "Drink, little one."

"I doubt it. I do not want to like you, ice hunter. I just have to tolerate you for as long as my king keeps you."

"Well, it looks like that's going to be a long while."

"Only your lifetime. Child's play to an ancient. Besides, you seem to imagine our king will keep you for so long."

"He's asked me to join him for eternity multiple times. I'm pretty sure that means he wants to keep me." Jack made sure that the link between him and the King was firmly clamped down.

"But I imagine you refused him."

"Of course."

"He will not keep you for long. Our king must be joined with another of our kind. It is his duty to create the next heir."

"I have no doubt of that. How about we just let time reveal to us his own plans, hmm?"

"You think he will always choose you."

"It does not matter to me. I don't love him. I do not care who he chooses." Jack looked away from the ancient vampire.

"Then why stay? You don't love him, you do not care...you will be abandoned eventually. Why don't you just leave now?"

"Because I no longer have any purpose in life. I may as well make someone happy before I die."

"Is our king happy? He is close to war because of you. He has marked you with no hope of affection. You are stealing time that he needs for finding an eternal mate."

"None of this is any of your business. I was the one Pitch chose. Deal with it, Sanderson." Jack winced slightly when he felt the little girl bite into him with her fangs, finally having enough strength to get them out.

_But it is __**my**__ business._ A familiar voice rang out, filling the room.

Jack looked around, completely confused. _What the hell...?_

_You both would do well to remember who is King. The choices I make are my own, and I can change them should I wish._ The voice came from all sides, though there was no sign of his physical presence.

"Pitch?" Jack whispered.

_Show me respect, human. I am King, not your plaything._ The man quickly shut his mouth.

Sandy went down on one knee, putting a hand to his heart. "My apologies, my king."

_Do not discuss my affairs again. I make my own choices, and nothing is definite._

Jack sighed. _Yes, your highness._

The voice did not speak again, leaving them in silence. Sandy rose, brushing dust off his pants. "He is a wise king."

"Indeed."

"He risked a great deal for your people. His very life, even."

"I know." Jack sighed again, looking down at Tooth when she grabbed his arm, her movements getting slowly stronger.

"He will be killed if the humans don't agree."

"That wasn't the agreement, Sanderson."

"The elders don't care as long as they get their hunter. They won't call for his blood. The one who will is the one you saw at the negotiations. His Majesty's father _will_ demand his blood, and he'll have no choice but to honor his agreement."

"Well, there won't be any reason for him to do so." He looked down almost sadly. "The village will offer up my uncle, and he will die. There will be no killing after that except for rogues. Or they won't turn him over and there will be a war. We will have to see, I suppose."

"Would you care if he died for your people?"

"I...I would," he answered, a little shocked at his own answer.

"Then perhaps he did make the right choice." Sandy pointed down to the girl in the bed. "She's fed too much. Your heart is slowing down.

"If it saves her, then why do you care?"

"Because our king would care." Sandy put a comforting hand on the girl's forehead, and she pulled her fangs from Jack's wrist, her small body falling back against the pillows. "You need his Majesty, hunter."

"I'm fine. I can keep going."

"And would you leave our king behind? Don't be a martyr, hunter."

"I am not going to die just because of some blood loss. I might pass out, but I won't die from it for a long while."

"With so much blood loss, your heart will slow. You will feel tired, falling into a deep sleep. Your heart will slow even further until it stops. Do not speak of what you do not know."

"I can still do a little more, at least stay here in case she needs more."

"You will do no such thing." A large figure descended over the man, wrapping long fingers around his wrist. "As your king, I command you to stop."

"I...I'm fine." Jack tried to weakly push him away.

_Stop. Now._

_But she needs it._

_And I need __**you**__. Stop._

"F-fine." He stopped struggling.

Pitch scooped the man into his arms. "I will return to see her soon." He sped back to his bedroom, laying Jack down on the bed. He opened his shirt and cut his chest, cupping the back of Jack's head and holding it close to the wound. "Drink."

The white-haired man nodded, tiredly drinking from his lover. _I'm sorry._

_You should be. You have broken my trust._ The vampire had a fierce look on his face as his lover fed from him. The gold eyes were almost black in rage.

_I didn't think you would want her to die._

_There were many humans she could have chosen from. You should not have gone. You are __**mine**__, Jack. You bear my mark. You risked much doing this._

_I wasn't going to let her die. There weren't any other humans. Your __**lords**__ claimed them all already._

_You dare question my word?_ The tone was calm, but there was a hint of danger to these words.

_No. I question the morals of your so-called nobles that they would take the humans to keep themselves alive and leave a child, immortal or not, to die._

_Do not speak of what you do not know, human._

Jack pulled away and turned away from him. "I may not know the details of vampire life, but I know what's right and wrong."

"What you may consider right may not be so for another. You considered killing the rogues 'right.' We did not."

"I would not leave a child to die."

"I was aware of her condition! Your village gave its first sacrifice. He was meant for her to feed."

"Well, I would have known that if you hadn't cut off the connection as soon as you left!"

"You should not have interfered in something that is not your concern. Do you not understand? A moment longer and she would have left her own mark on you. I would have had to kill my own daughter, because of _you_."

Jack frowned slightly, closing his eyes with a soft sigh. _I was only trying to help._

_And I love you desperately for it. Never do it again._

The man slowly nodded. "Yes, your highness."

"You need to drink. You are still too weak."

"I'm fine."

"As your King and your lover, I command you." Jack reluctantly turned back over to face the vampire and returned his lips to the wound. Long fingers ran through the white hair, rubbing each strand lovingly. "I should be furious with you, but I cannot. I will never let you go now."

The man curled against Pitch, leaning slightly into his touch. He groaned softly._ It keeps healing._

"The link was still open when she read you." He kept one hand in Jack's hair as the other moved down, cupping one firm cheek and pulling the smaller body closer.

Jack ignored the comment._ I can't drink if your cut keeps healing._

"Then bite me."

"I don't have fangs."

"Bite me." Jack tried to bite the man's chest, but the skin was pulled too tight over hard muscles and he couldn't find purchase on it. Pitch laughed. "My poor little love. If only you had fangs." He stabbed one claw into the skin, cutting a deep slice right over one nipple. "Drink." Jack leaned forward, once again putting his mouth to the wound and drinking deeply. Pitch groaned, throwing his head back. "You...care for me."

_I like you._

_You feel more than that._

_I never said that._

_You never have to. I can feel it._

_I don't._

_Because you still cannot accept that you might love a vampire._

_Because I still don't think I can love._

_If you do not believe that you can, you never will. Open your heart to me, Jack. Let me in._

_I'm trying._ He gently pulled away, laying his head down and just staring forward at the wide expanse of bare chest in front of him.

Pitch put two fingers to Jack's temple. "Open your heart and mind. Take down those walls. Show me everything." He closed his eyes. In a wave of warmth, he slipped inside Jack's mind, crashing through the walls.

Jack shook in his arms, trying at first to stop him but quickly realizing that it was nigh impossible. He simply lay there in the vampire's arms as he rifled through all of his thoughts and memories. As Pitch neared the memories of fourteen years ago, he quickly clamped down, refusing to let him any further.

"No, my love. No more hiding." He forced through those walls slowly, soothing the man beneath him. With a burst of light, Pitch was inside, looking at everything Jack was trying so desperately to hide. A smiling young Jack, his parents, their home... "Jack...it is so beautiful."

Jack buried his hands in his hair, gripping harshly as he tried desperately to stop himself from remembering their deaths. _No...no, no..._

"You must. These moments have made you who you are. Accept them." Pitch took Jack's hand mentally, gently leading him through the darkness and the pain. _You are not alone._

Jack was forced to watch his parents' death once again. He cringed when his father's mangled body was thrown down in front of him and his mother. He fell to his knees when little eight year old Jack found his mother's bloody body, an expression of sheer fear eternally frozen on her face. He put a hand to the scar on his neck when the rogue came back to kill him too.

Suddenly, the rogue disappeared, leaving a terrified child alone. A large body came up behind him, a black cloak and long arms wrapping around the shivering boy and covering him in warmth. _You are not alone. Now, or ever again._ The boy quickly turned around, burying his face in Pitch's chest and clutching him close. _This is your soul, Jack. Still that young boy, desperately afraid and crying for comfort. My arms will give him that comfort, for all eternity. I will never let him go. Not even when his fears are gone._

"Pitch..." Jack shivered in the vampire's arms, holding him close.

Long fingers tilted the young boy's chin up. _Poor little thing._ Don't cry. He leaned forward, licking up the child's tears before moving his lips over the small ones in a soothing kiss. At the same time he kissed the man's soul, his own lips were moving over Jack's, his tongue sneaking between them. Jack kissed him in return, clenching his eyes shut. He ran his tongue along his lover's with a soft moan. "Jack...share my bed. Give me your soul." The man slowly nodded, pulling away to look up into Pitch's eyes with his own wavering blue. "You will always be my love. I will heal that small boy until he feels no more pain and every waking moment is filled with me. His mind...his soul...his heart."

"Heal me..." Jack pushed their lips back together.

"You are mine." Pitch thrust in, moving slowly over his lover's body as he made love to Jack's mouth with his own. Jack moaned, his arms wrapping around the vampire's body, and he pushed up against him so their bare chests rubbed against each other. "The deal is off."

"Wh-what deal?"

"The one between you and I. I want you to stay because you want to. Because there is nowhere else on this earth that you would rather be." Jack thought for a few moments before looking up into molten gold eyes once more. He reached up to gently press their lips together. "Is that you accepting? Are you staying because you want to?"

"Yes."

"Is this your home? Am_ I_ your home?"

"It is from now on."

"Jack..." Pitch moaned, deepening the kiss as he grabbed Jack's hips, pulling the smaller body into his with each thrust. The speed increased, becoming almost desperate. Jack wasn't shy about his desperation anymore, clutching tightly to his lover with a cry that lowered to a guttural moan. "Beautiful. My moonlight prince." Pitch smiled, thrusting harder and harder inside his lover and putting most of his strength behind each one. His nails grew longer, digging into the pale skin of Jack's hips and puncturing through.

"P-pitch..." he gasped, biting the man's shoulder but not hard enough to break the skin.

"Am...am I hurting you?" Pitch looked into the man's eyes, slowing his thrusts to a speed that was slow even for a human.

Jack shook his head. "Not at all," he groaned.

"Good." Pitch pulled him against his chest and lifted the man off the bed as he thrust up into the tight heat, pounding the small body.

"Pitch!" He screamed, quickly tightening around his lover as he released on his stomach. The vampire groaned, his fangs sliding out against his will. He dropped his head to Jack's neck, rubbing the sharp points over the skin but not breaking through. "D-do it...I know you want to," he gasped out, his lungs trying desperately to get more air.

"But do _you_ want me to?" Pitch cupped both firm cheeks, squeezing them as he continued to shove in between them.

"Yes..." His head turned to the side, just enough to reveal more of his flesh to the vampire.

"I love you." Pitch sank his fangs into the skin, moaning as blood filled his mouth. _I can taste it. The passion, the desperation...everything you feel._

"Oh, God..." Jack moaned, arms tightening around the man's shoulders.

"He is not here. I am." Sharp nails pierced the skin as he spilled deep, filling his lover to the brim and over.

Blue eyes closed at the feeling, his moan quieting. "That was..." _...amazing._

_My love..._ "I am glad you enjoyed it. I know I did." Pitch licked his lips slowly, long fingers rubbing over one pink nipple on the pale chest.

"I assume so...seeing as how full I am."

"I think you like the feeling. I think you like being filled by me."

"I do. There is no doubt about that."

"Say it, my love. Say your feelings for me."

"I like you, Pitch."

"Maybe a little more than before?"

"Maybe." Jack gave a breathless smile up to him.

"You mean 'yes,' I think."

"I mean '_maybe_.'"

"Unacceptable. Say 'yes' and make me happy."

"Y-yes." Jack looked up at him through tired blue eyes.

"My love." Pitch kissed his eyes, running long fingers through the white hair. "My love."

He gave a happy sigh, relaxing under the vampire. "I know."

"I look forward to the day when you will say those words back to me."

"I know you do."

"You are very rude, my love."

"How so?"

"You never say that you look forward to it too. If I did not know better, I would think you did not."

"That is because I do not know if I ever will."

"You will never look forward to it, or never fall in love with me?"

"Fall in love."

"You will, and it will be with me. I am confident of my powers to tame that heart of yours and make it mine." Jack simply nodded before nuzzling his head under the other's chin, curling against Pitch's body. "My love." Pitch felt his muscles begin to stiffen, and he let his eyes close as his body fell into a still sleep. He slept as he always did, chest exposed, though now an arm was wrapped around the small body beside him and a white head of hair was laying protectively over his heart.

* * *

"Damn...a second sacrifice." Pitch rubbed his eyes roughly with his hand.

"It won't be much longer. My uncle loves our village too much to risk setting all of the vampires on it." Jack frowned.

"Only one more, Jack. All it will take is one and then there will be war."

"I know." He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about it.

"Everything is going according to what I imagined...and it breaks my heart." Jack leaned over to rest his head upon the vampire's shoulder. "I wish I could have done more for them, my love."

"It's not your fault."

"I could have done more. If war comes, I'll lose you forever."

"No, you won't."

"I will. I will have to fight, Jack. My people need me to lead them. I will have no choice but to kill your people."

"I know."

"And you will stay with me? If I live, you will still stay?"

"I promised I would."

"That is an obligation...You would stay because of an obligation, not a desire."

"We'll see."

"I am tired of that!" Pitch pushed Jack away, his long legs carrying him back and forth across the room quickly. "I am tired of 'maybe' and 'we will see.' I am tired of having to sit and wait for the inevitable: that there will be war...and I will either die or lose you. And do not say I will not! I know you. You will not be able to bear looking at my face, knowing what I had done to the ones you fought so hard to protect. Jack...I love you. I love you, and I fear that you never will love me back."

"I'm scared." He looked down at his lap. "I'm scared for my village. We have powerful hunters, but even they couldn't stand a chance to so many vampires. I'm scared about the decision I'll have to make. Will I leave and fight for my people or stay and fight for you? I'm scared that I might never love you back. I'm scared that I'm going to push away the only chance I might ever have to love someone. I'm scared about what will happen if I do love you. Will I become the very thing I once hunted?" He sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"It seems our relationship, whatever it may be, will never be an easy one."

"No. I doubt it ever will."

Pitch sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "When did ruling a kingdom become so hard? It never was before."

"I find that difficult to believe."

"I am fighting to protect humans. I am fighting to force my people back into a way of life that was extremely difficult for them. I am fighting to force them back into a way of life we have not known for hundreds of years." Jack didn't answer, massaging his temples with a sigh. "Excuse me, you need rest, not more trouble. I will leave you. Rest." Pitch stalked to the door, closing it softly behind him.

_That didn't mean I wanted you to leave, you idiot._ He flopped back down on the bed. Through the link, waves of love and happiness flowed in along with glimpses of the little girl. It was obvious that he loved her deeply.

Jack smiled softly, happy that he'd saved her. It was clear that the young vampire meant very much to his lover. He curled up on his side, closing off the link. _Mum...Dad...I don't know what to do._

* * *

In her room, the vampire king played with his daughter's dolls, making her smile and laugh. "Papa, do you love the hunter?"

"A foolish question. Never ask it again."

"I think he loves you."

"Hush. The hunter will never love any of our kind."

* * *

Jack was jostled awake by a hand shaking his shoulder. "Wake up. The hunter...your uncle has turned himself in."

Blue eyes snapped open, and he sat up. "He turned himself in?"

"It would seem you were right, Jack. He will stand before the elders this night."

"And me? Am I to stay here?"

"You are to wear the outfit of our slaves and join me. All the nobles' humans will be there. The elders want him to see what we do to his people."

"Of course..." Jack sighed and ran a hand over his face before getting up and reluctantly going to pull out the outfit again.

"You will not speak, Jack. Do you understand? No matter what happens."

"Yes. It is the same as every other time. Slaves are to be seen. Not heard." He pulled his pants off and put the outfit on.

"Temper, Jack. Today is not the day to let your temper get out of hand." Pitch fastened his cloak about his neck.

"I know, I know." Jack handed the end of his leash to the vampire, adjusting the collar on his throat a little.

Pitch took the leash loosely in his hand. "Come."

"Yes, your highness." He followed the vampire down the halls.

* * *

"So...you are the strongest hunter. A pity. I have servants stronger than you." He lounged on the throne, one long leg over an arm.

The big man was forced to his knees in front of the chair. "I came willingly to save my people. Your people already killed our strongest only a few months ago."

Pitch quirked an eyebrow. "Have we? I do not recall such an act." Murmurs of agreement spread throughout the crowd as the elders looked at the large man with hunger.

"You did. He was out hunting and went missing. He would have returned at all costs, so the only possible reason is that your people took him and killed him." North looked down at the ground in front of him, having not even looked up at anyone yet. Jack leaned against Pitch's knee with sad eyes.

"You are mistaken. We have taken no hunters. There are only the humans you see before you. I myself have recently acquired a new concubine. Say hello, pet."

Jack stiffened, quickly looking away when his uncle's eyes snapped up to look at him. He heard a gasp. "Jack...?"

"Do not speak to my concubine, hunter." A vampire behind North hit him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. "You will only speak when spoken to, and you will only speak to me. You have no freedom here, hunter. Remember that before you open your mouth again."

The big man nodded, biting back a retort. He simply looked up at his nephew sadly. _Oh, Jack...how did this happen to you...?_

"I think you know who the ice hunter is, don't you? Come now, tell us. It will be so much easier for all of us if you do."

"I do not. Whoever the ice hunter is, he has kept himself secret to us as well as your kind."

"How unfortunate. Now...what to do with you?" Calls of "death" rang out from around the room.

"Just kill me. Kill me and spare the village."

"I think not. Perhaps we should turn you instead. What a fine vampire you would make."

"I would rather die," the big man growled.

"That can be arranged."

"Then kill me." Pitch snapped his fingers and thick tendrils of shadows wrapped around his ankles and wrists, holding him in place. Another wrapped tightly around his throat, squeezing. "Kill me...but leave my village alone...and release my nephew," North managed to choke out.

Pitch's grip on the shadows tightened as a few red eyes looked up at him. "Your Majesty, his nephew is here? The Frost heir is alive?"

"Of course not. The hunter lies. That is all they can do." The elders licked their lips and started forward when the shadows began to cut into the large man's skin.

Jack had to look away when his uncle's face started to turned purple. _Stop..._

Pitch loosened his fingers, dropping the man to the ground to gasp for air. "You will be put in the dungeons. I will decide what to do with you later."

Dozens of pairs of red eyes looked up at their king, horrified. "Your Majesty, he will slaughter us in our sleep! He is a monster!"

"He will not." Pitch put a hand on Jack's head once the big man looked up. "I think you will behave, will you not, hunter?"

"Y-yes." The man gasped, nodding his head.

"Good. Take him to the dungeons. I will deal with him later." North looked sadly back at his nephew as he was dragged away. Pitch stood, tugging harshly on the leash. "I will bid you good morning, my lords. Come, pet." Jack watched him go, slowly following behind his lover.

As soon as their bedroom door was closed, Pitch dropped the leash. "I will go down and speak to him."

"Let me go."

Pitch sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly. "You may come with me."

"Can I change first?"

"No. You must stay in that. However...I will give you my cloak once we are safely inside. You may use it to cover up."

Jack nodded to him. _Thank you._

_For what?_

_For letting me go. For letting me not have to face my uncle practically naked._

_It is the least I can do. I am sure you missed him._

_He's the only family I have left._

_Yes. The only family..._ Pitch took up the leash again. "He will be chained by now. We may go." Before they left, Jack quickly put a hand behind the vampire's neck, tugging him down and pressing their lips together. _What are you doing?_

_Kissing you._

_Why?_

_Because I want to._

_You want to? After what happened down there?_

_That isn't your fault. Just shut up and kiss me back already._

Pitch wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, pulling the younger man flush against his body as he returned the kiss. He only let it go on for a few seconds before pulling away. "Come." Jack followed behind him again. _Be careful what you say. There will be guards listening in._

_I don't plan on saying anything. I just want to see him one last time before he's...before he's gone._

The link was severed once they got close to the dungeon. The guard bowed to Pitch, letting them pass, and the king led the way down the dark hallway to an isolated cell. North was heavily chained inside the cell, his body bleeding and naked from where the guards must have beat him. "A pity, hunter. How low you have been brought. So broken..."

"A sacrifice I'm willing to make for my people." The man looked up at the two through the one eye that wasn't swollen shut.

"And the ice hunter. What a man he must be."

"I wouldn't know."

"You do, actually. You know him very well, don't you? He is _very_ close to home."

"I do not know him. He never revealed himself to us."

The vampire undid the clasp on his cloak, handing it to Jack. Once he was draped in the cloth, he pulled him forward. "He has revealed himself to you."

North's eye widened. "Jack...you're...?" The younger man looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

Pitch put a large hand on Jack's shoulder. "I will leave you. You only have a few moments, so use them well."

Jack fell to his knees in front of his uncle. "I'm sorry...I never meant for anyone to pay for my crime," he whispered.

"You're the vampire's whore!"

He bit his lip and looked down. "Yes..."

North spat at Jack's feet. "You're disgusting! You've turned against your own people! Everything your father did for you, to give you a good life!"

"I did this to _save_ our people!"

"You're in a vampire's bed to _save_ us? How dare you try to justify what you have done!"

"He gave me my vengeance, Uncle. After fourteen years I was _finally_ able to kill the rogues who took them from us!"

"And then you bedded their _king_? You have feelings for this...this monster, I suppose. He's been so _kind_ to you, after all!"

"I did what I had to to avenge my parents," he hissed at the chained man. "I _did_ something to avenge them. You did nothing."

"_Nothing_? Who taught you what you needed to know to even get close to those rogues, hmm? Who taught you how to stab and fight? Your father? Your mother? That worthless son of mine?"

"It doesn't matter who taught me. What matters is how I used that knowledge. I actually used my skills to do something about what they have done to us."

"There is no _us_. There is only me and my people. You have made your choice. You must stay with _your_ king, after all."

"I never stopped being one of you. Yes, I am the vampire king's concubine now. My vengeance was worth more to me than my body. I did what I had to, and now I am paying the price." Jack stood up, turning away from his uncle. _I'm sorry, Pitch._

Pitch was standing right behind Jack when he turned, an indifferent expression on his face. But, despite the link being closed, Jack could still feel heartbreak that was not his. "It is time to go. Say your goodbyes."

"They have already been said," he whispered, not looking at North.

"Very well. Let us go, pet." Pitch pulled the cloak from around Jack's shoulders and put it back in place before taking up the leash and starting back.

Jack followed close behind, staring at the ground as he walked. _Why did I say that...?_ He sighed softly.

Pitch let his lover go in first. He stood back in the doorway, looking at the Jack with that same indifferent expression. "I will not be sharing your bed this night, or any other night, unless I need to feed. Is that clear?"

Blue eyes turned to look at him, shining with unshed tears. "Why?"

"It matters not. I have made my choice, and I am keeping to it. Goodnight, pet." Pitch turned from the door, walking away.

"Pitch, I-" Before he could finish, the door was closed in his face. "I'm sorry..." Jack leaned forward, leaning his forehead against the wood. _Why must this all happen to me?_


	8. Chapter 8

"The hunter must die, your Majesty!" One vampire called out, another rising behind him.

"I have heard talk that he plans our death down there!"

"He will kill us all!"

"Silence!" Pitch hadn't raised his voice, but it filled the room, reaching every ear. "We had an agreement. The ice hunter is dead, and we have their best hunter after him. The man will rot in that cell, plotting all he wants. It matters not." Jack sat in front of the throne, but Pitch had moved his body so that no part of him was touching the man.

"Your Majesty, we cannot possibly allow him to live!"

"Yes, my son, he must die." A vampire who Jack had only seen once before stepped forward, his gold eyes piercing. "Why not just get it over with? Do it now. We are hungry, and killing him will take care of two problems."

"Your suggestion has been heard, Father." Pitch waved his hand at one guard. "Bring him." After a few minutes, the large man was dragged into the room and thrown in front of the throne. "Well, hunter. Today is the day you die. Do you have anything to say?"

"With my death, I save my village. You monsters cannot say the same." Blue eyes locked on his nephew's. "You only kill and hurt everyone and everything around you. My death will be an honorable one. I hope someday that yours will be far from it." North struggled up to his knees, glaring at the king.

"So disrespectful." Pitch snapped his fingers. A shadow tendril shot out from a dark corner, slicing North's cheek. The elders' eyes grew almost black with hunger, and Pitch lounged back against the throne, looking bored. "Feed, my lords. He is yours."

_Not like this! My uncle will not die like this!_ When he heard the man scream as the first elder bit him, Jack snapped. A blade of ice suddenly flew through the air, decapitating the vampire. Glowing blue eyes watched the head roll away, and his uncle looking up at him in shock.

A strong hand reached out, slapping Jack to the floor. "What have you done?" Golden eyes looked down at him, the large body looming over him. Strong fingers wrapped around his throat and lifted him up. "What have you _done_?"

Jack gasped for air, struggling against him. _I-I had to. He doesn't deserve to die like this!_

I cannot save you from this. You have condemned us both. Pitch threw the man down next to his uncle. "Release the hunter. We have the one we were looking for."

_I'm sorry..._ He got to his knees, rubbing his throat.

"I have been deceived, my lords. All this time...what is your name, hunter?"

"Jack Frost. Son of Manfred Frost." He got to his feet, standing up tall. "I am the ice hunter you have been searching for. Let my uncle go."

"How _dare_ you rise in my presence, making demands. You will show me some _respect_!" Shadows wrapped around Jack's body, yanking him down hard onto the ground. "I told your uncle this, and I will tell you. You have no rights here, hunter. I am King, and you have betrayed me." Jack struggled against the shadows, finally forced back down to his knees, but he didn't say anything. "You will be imprisoned below. No food or water will be given to you until I say so. The Council and I will decide your fate. Do you have anything you would like to say in your defense before we begin?"

The man shook his head, looking up into golden eyes with his blue ones and begging for forgiveness. _I'm sorry, Pitch._

"_Ní bheidh mé logh duit_._" I will never forgive you._

_I'm sorry..._ The next thing he knew, there were two or three vampires shoving him none-too-gently down the hall.

Pitch looked at the elders, his tall body growing taller as he faced them down. "I have been just as deceived as all of you. All there is left to do is decide the fate of the ice hunter."

* * *

"_Tá tú amadán_." The familiar voice washed over Jack in the darkness as he lay huddled on the cell floor.

Tired blue eyes turned to look up at him. "Yes, your highness?" he rasped out, his throat long ago gone dry.

Pitch waved a hand over the lock and opened the door. He kneeled down, holding out a goblet. "Drink. It is only water."

Jack shook his head. "I have done nothing to deserve it, your majesty."

"It matters not. I am off to die, so I thought I would give you one last parting gift."

"I'm sorry...I didn't want you to die."

"Your uncle does. He has declared war on my people."

"Why? You let him go. The rogues are not attacking anymore. There is no reason for war."

"There is." Pitch looked pointedly down at his bite on Jack's neck.

"Your bite should not matter to him. Your blood is nearly out of my system. I can feel it. Our link is near nonexistent. I can hardly feel you at all anymore..." Jack gave him a small smile filled with far more sadness than happiness. "Besides...he called me a traitor to my own people. He hates me for what I've done."

"You defended him. You gave up everything in that moment to save him. He now comes to save you from death." He stood, his armor shining briefly in the small bit of light that leaked through the stone wall. "I came to give you that and to say goodbye. I do not think I shall ever see you again."

"I have faith in you. You will not die today, Pitch. You cannot die until...until I've told you."

"He killed my progeny before he left. If you are saved, I will have no reason to live. I am quickly discovering that life holds little meaning anymore."

"Tooth..." Jack frowned, letting out a sigh. "Go, Pitch. Fight and live. I will see you soon enough. Of that I am sure."

"I doubt that. If you are not saved, your execution will be held in front of the prisoners of this war. Because of my...involvement with you, I will not be allowed to attend." Pitch walked from the cell, closing the door behind him. "I am afraid that this is goodbye. I am happy I was able to know you for as long as I did."

"Me too...I'll miss you, Pitch. You're a great guy...for a vampire," he chuckled weakly, the dryness quickly turning it to a cough. "I hope you live."

"Drink, Jack. It will help." He turned to leave, gently brushing his fingertips over the bars. "I wish I could have known your love before the end." He disappeared in a swirl of shadows, leaving Jack behind in the silent cell.

"I do love you..." he whispered after the man who was once his lover. Jack didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually he couldn't resist the temptation and picked up the cup, gulping the water down greedily.

With each gulp, Jack's strength returned and, strangely enough, the link became strong again. _I mixed in only a few drops of my blood. A small parting gift._

Jack looked down at the cup with wide eyes. _I...I don't deserve this..._

_I wanted you to have a fighting chance, no matter what happens. Goodbye...my love._ The link closed, disappearing completely from Jack's mind. On his skin, the mark closed, healing into perfect skin.

"If you want me to fight, then I'm going to fight for what I believe in." With a burst of magic, Jack's ice exploded from the ground, mangling the bars of his cell and leaving a huge gap for him to walk through. The man made his way from the dungeon, thankful that every vampire was already on the battlefield. He went up to Pitch's room, quickly finding his pants there and surprisingly his armor as well. Jack pulled the light armor on and strapped on his weapons. "I'll make sure that you live." He took one of Pitch's plainer cloaks and tied it on, pulling the hood over his head and using a strip of cloth to cover most of face. He wouldn't be able to reach the King if every vampire attacked him on sight.

* * *

Pitch grunted with the force of the blows against his sword. For humans, the hunters were exceptionally strong. He flipped out of the way, narrowly avoiding taking a spear to the chest. He spun around, noticing a man being attacked by one of the elders. He would have ignored him except for his features. They were strong like North's...like Jack's. He sped over, decapitating the vampire before it could take down the hunter. "You are family to Jack Frost, are you not?"

"H-his cousin." The man stared in shock, having just been saved by another one of the creatures that was about to kill him.

"He is locked in the dungeons below my castle. Go. The castle will be empty. Take him and go. And tell him...tell him Pitch says goodbye."

"I...yes!" Aster could only nod, running off towards the castle.

Pitch watched the man run off until he felt a sharp pain in his body. He looked down, his hands fluttering over the end of the spear sticking out of his stomach. He fell to his knees, clutching the wooden shaft. All movement stopped at the sight of the vampire king on his knees. Pitch's chin was lifted by a sword tip and he was brought face to face with North. "You have no rights here, vampire. Any last words before I end you?"

"You killed my child...you have stolen my love...and I do not fear death." The sword was taken away from beneath Pitch's chin.

North raised it high, vengeance bright in his eyes. "You are condemned to die, vampire." Pitch closed his eyes, waiting for the fatal blow by the wooden tipped sword.

* * *

Jack watched in horror. _I didn't get here fast enough..._ He darted forward, shoving humans and vampires alike out of his way, but even despite his unnatural speed for a human, he couldn't block the blow. Jack shoved the vampire out of the way, feeling the long sword bury to the hilt in his chest, straight through his heart. He fell to his knees, a shaky hand coming up to touch the sword in disbelief. _I...I saved...him._

"What...?" North pulled his sword from the man in front of him, furious at losing his chance...until he recognized who it was. "Jack...no. Jack, why would you do this? They are monsters." He saw his nephew about to collapse and grabbed the back of his neck, holding him in a sitting position on his knees.

"Y-you were right...Uncle. I do...love him..." He felt the man pull away the cloth mask. "They...they are people just like us...just have different...foods to live. They aren't...monsters."

"No!" North was suddenly shoved away, long familiar arms wrapping around Jack's body. "No! Please...don't leave me!"

"Pitch..." Jack gave a weak smile, looking up at him with dulling blue eyes.

"Jack, I can save you. Let me save you."

"I-it's too...late. Pitch...I love...you."

"No! Please..." Pitch bit his wrist open, holding it to Jack's mouth. "Come on...come on! Drink, my love!"

_Find me...we will be together again_. Jack's body went limp, his eyes losing all of their light.

"No..." He took the blood in his mouth, putting his lips over Jack's. He held the man close even when the heart stopped beating. He rocked as he held the lifeless body close and pink tears flowed freely down his cheeks. "Jack...come back." He wiped shaky fingers over Jack's forehead, pushing some white hair away from the dull eyes. "Come back," he sobbed, his voice cracking. "Do not leave me..."

North dropped his sword, horrified at what he'd done. A short blonde vampire made his way through the crowd of stunned humans and immortals alike, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "He was right. He told me that he would start to grow on me, and he did." Sandy knelt beside them, fingers gently pushing the lifeless man's eyes closed. "He was a hero. We shall give him a funeral worthy of everything he has done."

"Not yet. At last...he is mine." Pitch held the body even closer, his nose buried in the white hair with his eyes closed and cheeks wet with pink tears.

Sandy nodded and stood up, looking around at everyone gathered. "I think it is time this war ended. All that will be gained of it is more pain and sorrow for us all." He looked around to see the nods of many. "A new pact will be struck...but not today. Today we mourn." Not a single being in the area disagreed, slowly gathering up their fallen and leaving the field. Sandy was the last to leave, silently backing away from his King's side.

Pitch did not move from that spot even when he was alone on the field. He threw his head back, screaming. Only then did he lift the smaller body into his arms, slowly carrying it back to his castle. "I am taking you home, my love. I am taking you home."

* * *

The man leaned back in his chair, watching the cars drive by him. The sidewalk was crowded with couples laughing and kissing each other. They made him sick. He took a sip of his blood-laced coffee, crossing one long leg over the other. He looked up through his sunglasses, smiling at his friend. "Sandy, my fine fellow, I had almost given you up for lost. Did she not get your order right again?"

"No. No, she didn't. I don't see why it's so hard to make a bloody red-eye." The short blond slid into his seat with a scowl.

"You cannot blame them. They are only human." Pitch chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I suppose." Sandy put his own cup to his lips. "And what shall we be doing tonight, old friend?"

"The usual. The same thing we have been doing for the past thousand years: absolutely nothing."

"I see. Perhaps you just need to get laid, Pitch. It could help with your grumpiness." The man chuckled.

"How crass you have become. How the years have changed you...but I will not. Never again. He was my last."

"You are going to spend an eternity with endless cases of blueballs?"

"In other words, yes. I died that day, my friend. Why should some poor soul have to suffer that?"

"You don't have to love the person, Pitch. Just get a good romp in and leave. No feelings needed."

"Never again, my friend. I want to keep that act pure. If you wish to 'get a good romp in,' I will find something else to do tonight."

"I might have to take you up on that. Maria has been getting awfully testy lately with me for not being home as much as I used to a few hundred years ago. Maybe a good night or two might get me back on her good list." He winked at his friend before sliding out of his seat. "Send me a text if you need me. Otherwise, you know where I'll be." With that, Sandy left the cafe, sipping down his bloody drink as he headed back to his high-end apartment he shared with his mate of two thousand years.

Pitch stood, stretching his back. He took one more sip of his coffee before throwing it in the trash. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he walked down the street, ignoring the happy couples around him. He looked both ways before crossing the street quickly, continuing down the street until he felt a hand tug on his wrist. He stopped, huffing angrily. "I am sorry, but you have the wrong person, whoever you are."

"Mister, can you get my ball down? It's stuck in the tree, and I can't reach it."

He looked up in the tree, leaping up into the branches and grabbing the ball quickly before jumping back down to land gracefully. "Here you are."

"Thank you, sir." The little boy happily took his ball back, turning to walk down the street and bouncing it in front of him. Pitch smiled, remembering his progeny. He kept walking, his mood a little lighter than it had been before. "Oh no! My hat!" A gust of wind suddenly blew the boy's baseball cap from his head, sending it flying down the street and straight into Pitch's back. He ran after it, pure white hair bouncing on his head. "Mister, mister!"

Pitch turned, smiling down at the boy. "Well now, did you get your ball stuck in another tree?"

He shook his head. "No. My hat flew off, and it came right at you. Do you have it?"

The man looked around, noticing the hat fall from his back. He picked it up and handed it to the boy. "Is this it?"

He nodded and reached out for it, putting it back on his head and covering his short hair completely. "Thanks, mister. You're a lifesaver. If I went to school without it, I'd be miserable for sure." He smiled up at the man, a big gap in his mouth where he'd lost a tooth recently.

"Now, why would that be?"

His smile faded into a frown. "The other kids think my hair is stupid, 'cause none of them have white hair. When the teacher's not lookin' they play mean pranks on me and laugh. They don't do it when I cover up my hair."

"I think your hair is lovely. With the sun shining, it looks like you have a halo."

"That's what Mama says too." He giggled.

"Your mother is very smart. My name is Pitch. Everyone makes fun of my name, the little bastards." Pitch smiled, tweaking the boy's nose.

"I think your name's cool. Way cooler than mine." His eyes widened when the man smiled, noticing a fang peeking out. "You're...you're a vampire?"

"I am. But what is your name? It cannot be funnier than my own."

"Jack Frost." He shrugged as if it were nothing. "Can I touch one of your fangs?"

"Jack Frost? I had...a friend once named Jack Frost. He had white hair too." Pitch opened his mouth, his fangs elongating for the boy.

Jack leaned close, running the tip of his finger over the fang in amazement. "That's so cool! Your name is cool _and_ you're a vampire!"

"I am glad you think so. Most people do not like that I am a vampire."

"Well they're stupid. My Mama and Papa are vampire hunters, but they taught me that not all vampires are the same. They only hunt the crazy ones that kill people. I've never touched a vampire's fang before. It feels like a normal tooth...just longer."

"Your parents are vampire hunters? Strange..." Pitch took his sunglasses off, his deep golden eyes looking into the innocent blue ones. "_An cuimhin leat dom_?"

The little boy cocked an eyebrow at him. "What does that mean, mister?"

"Nothing. It is only a dead language from a time long past." Pitch smiled again, slipping his glasses back on.

"What's it mean?"

"It means nothing. Perhaps your parents will know of the ancient language of the vampires. You can ask them."

"Alright. Well, I have to get home now, mister Pitch. Will I ever see you around?"

"Perhaps I will be there if you ever lose your hat again or get your ball caught in a tree." Pitch stood, patting the boy's head with his large hand.

"Okay. Bye, mister Pitch!" Jack ran off with a laugh, bouncing his ball down the street towards his house.

Pitch watched the boy go, his smile fading. _You fool. He is gone. Pure coincidence. Go back to your loneliness..._ He shoved his hands back in his pockets, walking back to his apartment.

* * *

**Don't hate us too much, beloved readers! This is not the end for the vampire king and his hunter! Note the title ;)**

**Much thanks to everyone that has favorited, followed and/or reviewed for this fic so far. You guys are amazing snd inspire us to keep writing!**


	9. Chapter 9

Pitch stood there, frustrated with the person behind the counter. "I wanted only a few drops of blood in my coffee. You put about a heart-full in! What are you trying to do, make me go blood crazy?"

"N-no, sir. Of course I didn't. I'll make you a new cup right away." The woman quickly tossed the cup into the trash and turned around to make another.

The man at the register laughed. "No need to be so snippy, Pitch."

Pitch looked up, his dark glasses hiding his eyes. "Do I know you?"

He glanced up from under his hood and looked at the vampire with crystal blue eyes hidden behind sunglasses. "I'm not sure if you would still remember me...but I sure remember you."

"Have we met?" Pitch turned his bodY and leaned against the counter as he faced the younger man.

"Indeed we have. Nearly one thousand years ago."

He froze. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"You heard me, Kozzy." The man thanked the woman behind the counter when she handed him his coffee, and he walked away from the counter with a smirk, the hood on his sweatshirt still up over his head.

"Tell me your name."

"I think you know _exactly _what my name is...don't you?"

"Did you ever ask your parents about the ancient language of my people?"

He shook his head. "I remembered it for myself when I turned seventeen. I remembered _everything_."

"_Cén t-ainm mo sleachta? _(What is the name of my progeny?)"

"Toothiana." He turned back to face the king. "I told you to find me, Pitch. I didn't think it would take you nine lifetimes to do it."

"You do know you could have looked for me, you know. I am a king, and a very busy one too." Pitch smiled at the man, slipping his sunglasses off.

"Things came up. Often I would remember too late and somehow or another, I would die before I could even start searching. Sometimes I was reborn on the complete opposite side of the world and had no idea how to find you."

"Then perhaps we were just lucky this time...my love."

"Perhaps." Jack took a sip of his coffee. "I never would have thought we'd be reunited after so long in a café." He chuckled.

Pitch took his cup, sipping it before apologizing to the girl behind the counter and walking over to the man. "I did not choose the spot. You did, love."

"I wasn't going to risk not bumping into you again." He didn't move, looking up at the vampire as he moved closer. "After all, it has been fifteen years since we happened to meet that one day."

"So it _was _you. I had my suspicions. You had certainly kept me waiting long enough."

"I didn't remember you yet when we met that day. And you, _your majesty_, have kept me waiting nine lifetimes. One thousand years, love. I've been waiting for you to find me."

"I am sorry for not searching well. You are here now, though. Jack...my moonlight prince."

"And I will be forever more. I am yours."

"Do you think people would wonder why I am kissing someone I have just met?"

"Do you really care?" He smiled up at the vampire.

"Do you?" Pitch moved closer, pushing him up against the wall.

"Of course not. I am still your concubine, after all, my lord. Kiss me and then take me somewhere we can be alone."

"Are you inviting me to have sex with you? I am an honest man, sir."

"I am indeed. Have you chosen a mate yet?"

"Yes. Centuries ago."

"And who is it?"

"Someone special." Pitch moved away, smiling coyly once Jack couldn't see his face.

"I see. Then perhaps I should have searched harder in a past life."

"Perhaps. My mate is a possessive creature with a foul temper. He shoots magic from his hands when anyone comes close to me."

"Sounds like I don't stand a chance against him."

"I am afraid not. I have a strong passion for his stunning eyes. He is beautiful."

"Pitch...I have waited too long for you. If you are truly taken, tell me now so I may leave with at least some of my pride. If you are not, and still long for me as I have for you, then kiss me and take me away somewhere there is only you and me."

"I am taken."

"I see. Then I will take my leave." He gave a small nod of his head. "It was nice seeing you again, your highness." Jack walked out of the coffeeshop.

"Where are you going, my love?"

"Home."

"You are going the wrong way."

"No, I'm not. Last I checked, my apartment is definitely this way."

"But your home is here. Maybe if you turned around, you would see it."

Jack stopped walking, slowly turning around to face the vampire behind him. "Don't get my hopes up, Pitch. I'm trying to keep at least _some_ pride, here."

"Keep all of your pride. I do have a mate. You see him often."

"I'm not taking a single step until you flat-out tell me."

"My mate...is you. Since the first moment I saw you, all those lifetimes ago." Jack smiled, tossing his half-empty coffee into the trash beside him. In the next second he was throwing his arms around Pitch's waist and burying his face in the man's neck. Pitch leaned down, nibbling Jack's earlobe. "I have not taken another lover. No one has shared my bed since you."

"Then I'm sure you must have a lot Of passion pent up. Let's go somewhere private, shall we?"

"Do you want it to be in a bedroom, or do you not care?"

"Bedroom. I've waited too long for this to be in some alleyway somewhere."

"Then hold on, love." Pitch wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, quickly running to his apartment building. He was there in ten seconds, lowering the other man to the ground. "I know. I have seen many years. I used to be able to cover longer distances in shorter time."

"It still seemed pretty damn fast to me." Jack chuckled.

"I hope you will not think that once you are in my bed."

"I guess we'll just have to see, won't we?"

"Get upstairs, my love. I will give you a head start. Run." Jack turned and ran, taking off up the stairs. Long arms quickly wrapped around the slim waist, pulling Jack back against a wide expanse of hard muscle. "Caught you."

"I wanted to be caught."

"Come, Jack. I have a hunger for you, my moonlight prince." Pitch tugged him the rest of the way, pulling him inside his apartment.

"Pitch...kiss me."

Pitch pushed him against the wall, his long fingers pulling the hood down and tangling in the white hair. "I have waited so long for this." He lowered his head, moving his lips over Jack's softly.

Blue eyes fluttered shut as he pushed their bodies close together, his arms winding around the vampire. "I've missed you, Pitch."

"I have missed you." He angled his head, quickly deepening the kiss. Suddenly, four hands were moving frantically to remove their clothes. Pitch pushed Jack into his bedroom, throwing the younger man down onto the bed. "I will try to be careful with you."

He quickly shook his head, pulling Pitch's head down for another deep kiss. "Don't."

"But you are still human. So frail..."

"Then change me." Jack looked up at him. "Fuck me tonight, and change me tomorrow."

"What?"

"You heard me, Pitch. I want to be with you. Forever. But the only way that will be possible is if you change me."

"Jack...give me your neck. Give me your everything."

Jack turned his head to the side, completely opening himself up to the vampire. "I am yours."

"My love." Pitch sank his fangs into the skin as he plunged in, completely seating himself with one thrust. _Good...better than I remember..._

The man cried out, grasping his lover closer. "So...long..."

"I cannot hold back, my love. I fear...I will have to turn you tonight."

"So be it."

Pitch began thrusting quickly as he drank deeply, swallowing mouthful after mouthful. _You must die, Jack. You must die to live._

"Oh, God...Pitch..." he moaned, his head quickly getting dizzy.

His hands pulled Jack's hips against his, forcing his lover to meet him thrust for quick thrust. Pitch pulled his fangs from the skin when he heard Jack's heartbeat slow to the point of almost stopping. "With my blood, you will become my mate."

Jack fought to remain conscious. "Y-yes. I love...you."

Pitch sliced open a cut over one nipple. Cupping the back of Jack's neck, he held the pale lips against the wound. "Drink. Drink, and become mine." At first Jack let the blood simply flow into his mouth, too weak to do much else. But as the blood started to work, his lips pressed against the wound, eagerly sucking. Pitch ran long fingers in the white hair, massaging his scalp. "I have missed your mouth on me. I have missed your body in my arms like this." Soon Jack was pressed completely against his lover, moaning as he drank deeply. It wasn't too long later when he felt a sudden wave of dizziness wash over him. He fell back to the bed, his head lolling to the side in his unconsciousness.

_You are dying, my love. You are dying so that you may live in eternity with me. In a few days, you will awaken...and I will be waiting for you._

ZZ

_My love...my eternal, moonlight prince..._

When Jack finally stirred, it was only to groan. He tried to open his eyes but let out another noise of discomfort before clenching them shut again and pulling a pillow over his head.

Long fingers pulled the pillow away, which was quickly replaced by warm, soft lips. _My love...wake now._

Jack put a hand up over his eyes to block out enough light so that he could see somewhat. Blue eyes cracked open, the pupils changing size sporadically. "How the hell do you stand sunlight at all?"

"It is hard at first. You will feel weak, and your eyes will need time to adjust." Pitch pulled the blanket over their bodies, drowning them in darkness. "But we can see in the dark. Can you see me now?"

The man nodded, putting his hand down with a sigh of relief. "Much better."

"My darling..." Pitch rubbed his thumb over a full bottom lip, his golden eyes taking in every detail. "You are still so soft."

Jack looked up at him, his new eyes flicking back and forth, trying to take in every new detail of his lover. "You look so different." He shivered at Pitch's touch.

"Better, I hope." He chuckled. "Your eyes can see better than they could before. We need to, to be able to hunt."

"Much better. Not that you were bad before." He smiled too, but it quickly faded. Jack brought a hand up to massage his jaw. "I feel like I got socked in the face by a semi-truck."

"Those are your fangs growing. You need to let them out to relieve that pain."

"How?"

"Think of something mouth-watering. Something so delicious that it makes your eyes roll up into your head. Think of...me."

Jack leaned forward, pressing their lips together with a soft moan. When the kiss started to deepen, he suddenly pulled away and clapped a hand over his mouth. "Ow! What the hell?" He could feel the long fangs protruding in his mouth.

"You need to feed, my love." Pitch leaned forward, sucking on one fang lightly.

"Feed on you, yes." He pushed the other vampire down onto the bed, crawling on top of him. "I believe we were doing something before I died..."

Pitch moved his hands up Jack's thighs slowly. "Were we? I seem to have forgotten. You might need to...refresh my memory."

Jack leaned down, brushing their lips together seductively. He suddenly sat back up with a huff. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know how to kiss with fangs! I can't even be seductive because I don't know how to work around them." He flopped off of his lover with a groan.

"Then use them." Pitch moved his head back, exposing his neck to his lover.

"But now we're both vampires. Isn't that...like a taboo or something?"

"Do you really care?"

"Only a little." He leaned in closer, his tongue running along Pitch's neck.

"Bite me, Jack. Do it." Jack buried his fangs into his lover's flesh, moaning deeply. Pitch moaned in return, running his fingers through the white hair slowly. "How does it feel? Biting me...sucking me?"

"It feels...good. You taste good, but not...warm."

"Do you want warm blood?"

"Kind of...but I want you more."

"You can have both."

"How?" Jack cocked an eyebrow at him.

"My chest. Bite me over where my heart is. The blood is warm there. It is the only place in our body where it is warm." Jack slid down his lover's body with a nod. He licked the skin over the man's heart, before he bit into the flesh with another moan. Pitch's back arched, his claws shooting out to cut into the sheets. "Oh...damn."

The younger man quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry! Did I...hurt you?"

"Jack, if you do not come back here this moment, I do not know what I will do." One hand reached out to cup Jack's cheek. "Come back." Jack nodded, biting into Pitch's flesh again. His arms wrapped tightly around his lover, pushing their bodies close as he drank.

"I have waited so long for you. I died...that day," Pitch gasped, wrapping a leg around Jack's waist.

Jack reached up to stroke the man's face lovingly. "I know."

"Say what you did that day. Your voice was so weak...I sometimes think I imagined it."

"I love you, Pitch."

Pitch pushed Jack onto his back, his long legs straddling the slim hips. "You hurt me when you said those things to your uncle."

"I know. I'm sorry for it." He looked down.

"I thought everything...the kisses, the looks, the touches...I thought it was all a lie until you lay dying in my arms."

"My uncle just got me riled up. I didn't mean any of what I said. Well I meant them at one time...but my feelings had long since changed by then."

"When? When did they start changing?" Long fingers ran up and down Jack's chest, two fingers occupying themselves by pinching one pink nipple.

"They started to change once I began to see how kind you really were. That you weren't a monster like some of the others." He shivered at the touch. "But I didn't realize just how much I loved you until I was imprisoned. I had a lot of time to myself to think."

"And what did you think about?" Pitch leaned down, sucking and kissing the other nipple.

"I thought about why it hurt so _much_ to see you so upset. I thought about what was stopping me from loving such a beautiful man. I thought about why I was so afraid to love _anyone_."

"And what did you discover?"

"That I do love you. I was just afraid that if I dared to love again, it would be taken from me once more. I didn't think I could have survived it if I lost you."

"In the end, I was the one who lost you. For one thousand years..." Pitch bit down on Jack's chest, sucking on the blood and the hard bud at the same time.

Jack gasped, clutching the man's head closer. "Fuck...does everything feel this good as a vampire?"

"More. You are already so sensitive, but our bond makes you even more so. Your skin, every pore, has my name etched into it."

"I don't...know how I'll survive it."

"Why should you not? Does it feel good?" He sucked harder, his hand abandoning the nipple to trail down towards other, more sensitive, spots.

Jack inhaled sharply. "God, yes. Better than anything I ever felt as a human."

"It is our mate bond. Your body, through my blood, has been made for my body. No matter what I do to you, you will always feel pleasure. Among other perks..."

"O-other perks?"

"Of course. Our link is stronger than it ever was before, and it is permanent. Your body will always yearn for me...your sex drive will be crazy. And one more thing."

"What?"

"If you should wish it...male vampires can carry children if they are in a same sex bond."

Blue eyes widened, looking up at him in shock. "What...?"

"You heard me." Pitch leaned back, smirking. "As a royal, I could filled you with my child."

"Maybe in the future. But right now..." Jack ran a tongue over one of his fangs. "...all I want is _you_."

"Perhaps after our first millenium." He swooped down, taking Jack's lips in a deep kiss as he rubbed himself against the man's stomach.

"Indeed. We might not leave our bed until then." He moaned, writhing underneath his lover.

"My love, I plan to keep you for at least...two thousand years." Long fangs sank into Jack's neck as he buried his flesh into his entrance.

"I-I don't know if that will be long enough..." Jack cried out, legs and arms wrapping tightly around his lover to hold him closer.

"Then how about eternity?"

"That sounds like a good start."

"The noises you are making. So...erotic."

"O-only for yo- oh, God!"

"Please...has anyone else known this body? Since that day..."

Jack looked up at him with saddened eyes. "Don't hate me, my love. Please..."

"How many?"

"Ten or so." He quickly added, "But they were all during my past lives _before _I remembered you."

"'Or so?' How many, Jack?"

The younger man sighed. "Fourteen. Though not all of them made it to actual sex...if that helps at all."

"And how many have known you like _this_?" Pitch shoved in hard.

Jack cried out. "N-none."

"No one else has been in your body?"

"No..." He shook his head. "Out of the fourteen, I was with five men. None of them were ever inside me."

"Then I forgive you. This body is still mine." Pitch moved his head down to bite the other nipple as he sped up his thrusts. Jack clutched the man desperately, moving against him. "Tight...too tight. You are squeezing me so deliciously, my love."

"God, Pitch." His back arched from the bed, Jack's throbbing length pushing against his lover's stomach.

"I forgot to mention one little thing..." Pitch licked a line up Jack's chest.

"Wh-what?"

"Because of our...roles in this relationship, you will not be able to release until I say so." He swirled his tongue around one nipple.

"You...you bastard." Jack gasped, his chest heaving.

"Say things like that, and I will release in you as much as I please...and leave you like this. Writhing and moaning so deliciously."

He groaned. "Pitch, please...I've waited so long to be with you..."

"Speak nicely to me. You need to _earn _your release." Pitch bit down on the tip of one nipple, sucking on the hard bud.

"P-pitch..." Jack clenched around him, pleasure shooting through his body when the man slammed into his spot.

"You sound so glorious." Pitch aimed for that spot, repeatedly and quickly pounding against it. "I want to do things to this body. With my mouth...my fangs...my body."

"I am yours...to do with as you please."

"Then...release." Pitch bit down on Jack's neck, sucking hard on the spot. Jack screamed, his entire body tightening around the man as he released. Pitch moaned, continuing to thrust harder and harder inside. "Again...a perk to being one of us."

Jack was almost immediately hard again, his only problem trying to catch his breath again. "Fuck...Pitch, I love you."

"I love you...always, for eternity." Pitch held Jack close as he had his way with the smaller body, again and again.

Jack collapsed back to the bed when his lover finally let him go. "I don't know if I'll be able to survive an eternity of this." He chuckled breathlessly.

"You do know you no longer need to breath, do you not?"

"Habit, I guess."

"But if you should ever stop breathing, it will not matter. We are already dead."

"And yet you feel so _alive_."

"That is because I was meant for you. To anyone else...I feel very much dead."

"I don't care about anyone else. Only you."

"Even though I took so long to find you again?"

"Even despite that."

"We will not be able to stay here forever. I must go back."

"Back to what?" Jack turned to lay on his side, looking over at his lover.

"I am still a king, Jack. I cannot escape that."

"Can I come with you?"

"You are my mate, Jack. My moonlight prince. How can I rule without my prince?"

"Do I have to wear that damn outfit again?"

"You are my mate, not my concubine. Besides, that outfit was for a human. Are you still human, my love?"

"No. I'm not. I just wanted to check though."

"Is there anyone here you wish to say goodbye to? Your parents?"

Jack nodded. "They knew of my decision when I remembered, but I would still like to say goodbye."

"They knew you would join me in eternity?"

"I told them that, if we ever met in this lifetime, I would choose to be with you."

"Do they know _what _I am? _Who _I am?"

"Yes. I told them everything."

"Your parents must be good people. To be vampire hunters, yet also be so accepting of me, of us...My, how times have changed."

"They are very understanding people. They realize what I did not those thousand years ago. Being a vampire isn't what makes a monster. It's what you do with the power you're given that decides that."

"Have I used my power wisely, do you think?"

"You have."

"You will have to be coronated as my prince when we return. They will not accept you otherwise."

"And how does that all work?"

"You will have to drink my blood before the elders and swear your undying loyalty to me. You will also have to drink a goblet with a drop of each elder's blood."

Jack gave him a flat face. "I have to drink the blood of those assholes?"

"You do. It creates a link similar to ours. You will know everything about them...but they will know nothing of you. It is a way to keep track of their loyalty."

"I don't want to know everything about them."

"You must. You can close the links and only open them when you absolutely need them. It comes in handy, especially if you fear an elder is thinking treason."

The man grumbled under his breath. "I still don't like the idea of seeing into their heads. Even if it is only for a moment."

"Think of it like this...for a single moment looking into their minds, you have an eternity in mine. And look at what you can see..." Pitch closed his eyes, opening the link as wide as he could.

Jack smiled, melting into his lover's thoughts. "Fine. But only because it means that I get to keep you."

"You could still keep me, but it would just be harder. I would have to give up my throne eventually."

"No. I want to be with you the easy way this time. Last time we had to fight for any chance at all, and I ended up dying in the end. I'm taking the easy way this time, and I'm not taking any chances."

"So, you like being mated to the king of vampires. I bet when you first saw me as that little child, you could never imagine who you were talking to."

He shook his head. "I only knew that you were a vampire, and a very old one, at that."

"Does my age really show that much?"

"I could feel it."

"What did it feel like, my age?"

"It wasn't so much your age. It was your power. My parents had always told me that the older a vampire is, the more powerful he is."

"Being the oldest of my kind, I must have seemed very powerful to you then."

"You're the oldest now? What happened to your father?"

"He came to destroy me the night I first began to mourn you. He was going to do things to your body...so I destroyed him. I destroyed him, then lay in the bed with you. A tortured soul, am I not?"

"Not anymore. From now on, you're going to be complete again. I'm back, my love, and I am _never_ leaving you again."

"I am pleased to hear it. I do not think I could wait another thousand years for you to come back to me."

"Luckily you won't have to."

"No, my love. We have eternity now." His lips pressed to Jack's, slowly moving over the pink ones. He slipped his hand down again, taking the man in his hand as his tongue plunged between his lips.

Jack moaned, pressing closer to him. "Eternity sounds like a wonderful adventure."

"Especially when that adventure is shared with someone you love passionately."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Now, as much as I love you, I have a thousand years to catch up on and we're barely past a single day."

"Yes, your majesty. We should really get started then." He grinned, feeling his fangs slide out again as he pulled the man into another kiss.

"Hungry again?"

"I will always be hungry for you."

"Do you want warm blood?"

Jack shrugged slightly, ignoring the pain in his stomach. "I am a little hungry...but I don't want to feed just yet."

"No? Then what do you want to do first?"

"Finish this." He thrust himself into Pitch's hand with a soft moan.

"How about we do both, hmmm? I don't need my hand to feed you." Pitch licked his lips, his fangs sliding out.

"As delicious as you are...I'm hungry for living blood. Something that will actually fill me up." Jack leaned forward, running his tongue along the other man's fang.

Pitch reached over to pick up the nearby phone. "Hello? Yes...one." He hung up, moving his mouth back overs

Jack's, desperately plundering it.

"Who did you...just call?"

"Someone..." The door opened and a young man walked in, clad only in a robe. "Jack, meet lunch."

Jack looked up in shock. "I...Pitch...I don't want to drink a...a human."

"Then what will you drink?"

"You told me that your first thousand years you survived off of animal blood. I don't want to drink humans."

"Animal blood is not very filling. You would need to feed more often."

"It's something I'm willing to do."

Pitch waved his hand, dismissing the man from the room. "That might be a little harder to find. Most vampires do not feed on animals anymore."

"Alright. Then I'll find my own food."

"How about you settle for me now and then later...the oldest vampire in this world will teach you how to hunt."

"As delicious as you are, my love...you don't fill me up. It's just a taste, and the emptiness remains."

"Then perhaps we should wait on this, and go find you something. You need to properly feed."

"Yes, please. I'm starving."

"Come, love. We will need to get dressed." Pitch stood, pulling a pair of pants on over his hips.

Jack leapt out of the bed, somehow landing on the completely opposite side of the room. "Holy fuck! How did I make it all the way over here?!" He looked around in shock.

"You are a vampire, my love. It is one of the things we can do. How do you think I got your ball down from the tree all those years ago?"

"Well, I knew that you guys were strong, I just...I'm not used to adjusting to such strength."

"You mean _we_ are strong, and you'll get used to it. Once you feed, your body will begin to sort itself out." Jack nodded, looking down at his hands in slight wonder before making his way over to his clothes and pulling them on. "You will have to be careful once we go out. Your natural instinct will push you to feed on mortals."

"I have you to stop me if I try to do anything rash."

"My love, I feed on mortals. I fear I may not be too much help."

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep a tight grip on those instincts."

"If I must, I will keep a tight grip on _you_." Pitch came up behind Jack, wrapping his long arms around the slim waist. "I will have to pull you into a dark corner and make love to you, if I must."

Jack chuckled, reaching behind him to stroke through his lover's dark hair. "You haven't changed one bit, my love."

"Of course not. Why would I change what you fell in love with?" He licked a line up Jack's neck, taking the lobe in his teeth for a nibble.

"Because you thought I was gone, and it's been a thousand years."

"That is it. You will have to wait a little longer to feed." Pitch picked Jack up, throwing him back down on the bed.

"You're just lucky I like your body just a little bit more than how hungry I am right now." He smirked up at his lover.

"Only a little? My love, you forget our link. I can feel just how much you want me right now." Pitch took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I can smell it on you."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"For you to tempt me." Pitch licked his lips, looking down at his mate hungrily.

Jack reached down, his hand diving inside Pitch's pants and grabbing his dick. "Are you tempted yet?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Slowly, my love. Drink slowly, and do not take too much. You want to leave the animal alive."

_But it's so __**warm**__._

_Stop. I command you. _Jack reluctantly pulled away, licking the blood from his lips. "Good boy." Pitch leaned forward, licking a drop of blood from the corner of Jack's mouth. "Feel better?"

"A little." He set the wolf down, watching it stumble away. "I'm still so hungry, though."

"I told you, only mortal blood will completely fill you." He ran his hands downs Jack's arms, clasping their hands together.

"Damn. So you mean I'm going to be this hungry for eternity?"

"I wish it was not so, but yes. Unless you feed from humans, you will never be completely full."

"Good thing I'm used to conditioning my body then." He gave a soft chuckle and looked up at his mate.

"Come. Why will you not feed on a mortal? They would be like that wolf. A little drink, and then they are released."

"Because even though I may be a vampire now, I still protect humans. I won't drink from those I protect."

"Not even just a few drops? You are not harming them."

Jack shook his head. "That is my choice, and I'm going to stick with it."

"Then find another creature. Use what I taught you."

"I want a challenge..." He smirked, closing his eyes and opening up his senses to everything in the nearby forest. "And I think I found one." Jack ran off through the trees towards where he had heard the bear rambling along.

Pitch watched his lover from the trees, his eyes turning almost black with hunger. _I want to feed, Jack._

_Then go feed. I'll be fine here on my own._ He stalked up behind the creature, staying out of sight.

_I am already hunting._

_Hunting what? I claimed the bear already_.

_I am not looking at the bear. I am hunting something far more delicious._

_Well, then get out of my head so I can get my own food._ Jack was too far gone with hunger to even register what his mate had been trying to say. He leapt from the trees and landed straight on the bear's back, immediately wrapping his legs around its chest so it couldn't swing its massive claws at him. Jack's arms held its head still so he could bury his fangs deep into the creature's neck, moaning as the warmth flooded into his mouth. As soon as Jack had his fangs in the bear's neck, Pitch leaped down. He wrapped his own legs around his lover's waist and buried his fangs in the man's neck. Jack's eyes shot open, and he had to fight every instinct in his body to throw the intruder off. It wasn't until the scent hit him that he realized it was his mate. _What the hell are you doing?! I just almost attacked you!_

_I would like to see you try. _Pitch buried his fangs deeper in the pale throat, sucking as Jack sucked on the bear.

The man moaned as the blood filled him up and pleasure flowed from his lover's bite. _I'm still every bit as trained as I was when we met. Now, though, I can actually keep up with you in strength and speed. Don't underestimate me, love_.

_I do, my love. You are at a disadvantage still. If I fall, it is because I cannot bear the thought of wounding you._

_I would defeat you even if it was in an all-out fight._

_Want to try it? I think I could easily defeat you...love. _He sucked hard on Jack's neck, one hand slipping inside the man's pants to squeeze.

_That's cheating._

_You never said I could not. Besides...I am still hunting. _He rubbed his thumb over the head, pressing the fingertip down gently.

_You're hunting for something whose body cannot physically sustain you. I hunt for actual food._

_I can hunt for food later. Right now, I am hunting for something a little different._

_Let me finish, and then you can have your prey._

_No. I want you now. You have had enough._

_No, I haven't._

_Listen, Jack. His heart is slowing. You must stop, or you will kill him._

_But I'm so hungry..._

_You must stop. If you do not, you will become a rogue. _Jack's eyes snapped open, and he tore himself away from the bear's neck. He jumped down and let it wander off tiredly. Pitch held him against his chest, one hand on the flat stomach and the other against Jack's forehead. "You must learn how to listen, my love. Overfeeding is a bad habit of yours."

"It's so hard when I'm still starving."

"Perhaps you should drink human blood as I do. Not from the humans themselves, but from a supply we are given."

"No."

"This is why few of our kind drink from animals anymore. It is a difficult lifestyle that has a greater potential of turning rogue."

"I don't want to feed on humans."

"You would risk going rogue for them?"

"I..." Jack gritted his teeth, looking down. "I don't know."

"You must be sure, my love. It is a huge risk to take."

"How can I feed off humans when I was one only a few days ago?"

"You feed so that you may protect them. If you go rogue, you _will _hurt them. And humanity doesn't end with a few drops of blood." Pitch rubbed the man's cheek, his lips pressing soft kisses to the skin.

Jack turned around and buried his face in his lover's neck. _I'm so torn._

_I will make you a deal. Drink one goblet, and, if you do not like it, I will never press you to do it again. You may feed from animals for the rest of eternity._

_I have no doubt I'll like it. That's what I'm afraid of._

_All you need is a little to be satisfied. You will not hurt anyone, and, if you do try, I will be there to hunt you as I did this night._

Jack slowly nodded, feeling his fangs slowly coming out again. _Pitch...I'm hungry again._

_Take me. _Pitch moved his head back, exposing his neck.

As much as he tried to resist, he quickly found that he couldn't. Jack sank his fangs into his lover's neck with a moan.

_Take as much as you want. I trust you._

_What if I hurt you?_

_One bite will not hurt me. Drink, my love._

_But it will weaken you. I've already drunk from you multiple times tonight._

_Do I look like I am about to turn to dust? Do I really look so weak to you?_

Jack pulled away, licking his lips. "I still worry."

"You truly care for me that much, do you?" Pitch smiled, cupping Jack's cheek.

"Would I have turned into a vampire if I didn't love you completely?"

He moved his hand from Jack's cheek to his temple. "You might want to prepare yourself." Pitch closed his eyes, opening their link wide. Wave after wave of love, devotion, hunger, affection, and many other emotions flooded Jack's mind. The waves kept coming, not stopping to give his lover time to adjust. Jack leaned forward with a gasp, pressing his forehead to his lover's shoulder and trying not to swoon from the sheer amount of feelings flowing through him. "I want to show you off to anyone who will look, but I also want to lock you away all for myself. Is that not a dilemma?"

"It is indeed. One that I find myself in too."

"You wish to lock me away? Keep me imprisoned somewhere, available only to you and your desires?"

"Only for my eyes and senses." He licked the bite mark on Pitch's neck clean.

"It does not sounds like a bad life. Perhaps you should get revenge on me. I am sure there is a leather outfit that could cover me."

"No. No outfit. Only you in your most natural form. Nothing but your skin."

Long fingers started to work at his pants. "Jack...I need you now. Let us hunt in our natural forms together."

"Of course, my love." Jack quickly stripped his lover of his clothes, pushing him up against a tree and latching his lips onto the sensitive skin of his throat.

"Are you hunting now?" Pitch moaned, his hands moving down into Jack's pants to cup his firm cheeks.

"I'm hunting my mate," he growled, tearing off his own shirt and pushing their bodies together.

"What are you going to do once you catch him?"

"We're going to fuck until the night is over and we have no choice but to return home."

"What a plan. There is only one small problem."

"And that would be?"

"You still have your pants on."

"Then take them off." Jack's mouth latched onto the man's neck again, sucking at the skin.

Pitch growled deeply and ripped the fabric to shreds. "When I watched you hunt, I felt like an animal."

"You _are_ an animal." He pressed their bodies together, rubbing their erections against each other.

"I wanted to force you face-down into the dirt. I wanted to take you hard, forcefully, like some beast in the forest." Long fingers wrapped around Jack's length, squeezing.

"And what stopped you?" His tongue ran along the man's neck with a moan.

"The bear." Pitch chuckled, his other hand reached around, one finger tickling over Jack's hole.

"And what's stopping you now?"

"A voice inside me, screaming that I am a civilized man and not some animal."

"Maybe what I want right now is an animal." His fangs grazed along Pitch's collarbone as he looked up at him hungrily.

"Then get down." Pitch moved his hands to Jack's shoulders, pushing down on them.

"_Make me_."

Gold eyes turned red just as those soft hands turned rough, throwing Jack to the ground hard. "What fine prey." He licked his lips sensually.

Jack looked back at him over his shoulder with a growl. "What a fine predator."

Pitch threw himself down on his lover, forcefully moving him into position: head to the ground, rump high in the air. He ran a hand down Jack's spine, and the nails left behind bloody cuts on the pale skin. Jack shivered beneath him, his own claws digging into the ground. "I wonder what I would see..." Those long claws moved to Jack's front, moving over his stomach. "...if I cut you open wide."

"I'd assume it would be the same as any other person," he growled.

"Really? How boring." Sharp fangs buried themselves in Jack's shoulder, and the man cried out, his body tensing beneath his lover. _How erotic...a prey that enjoys being eaten by a predator. What fun. _The younger vampire pushed his hips back against Pitch's. _And now he wants to be taken. What a naughty little prey you are._

_What a cruel predator you are, denying your prey his much desired punishment._

Pitch tangled his fingers in the white hair, yanking Jack back against his body. _How can you make me fall in love with you so? I thought I loved you completely...I was wrong._

"You mean you don't love me?" Jack glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes with a gasp.

"I love you more than any have ever loved before. When I think I can love you no more, you prove me wrong. So wrong..." Pitch moved his head enough to take his lips in a deep kiss.

Jack moaned against him. _Show me your love, Pitch_. Long fingers were soft on the pale skin as Pitch slammed in, moving hard against his body. Those fingertips still stayed soft in their touches. _I love you._ Jack gasped against his lover's lips, trying to push back against his thrusts.

Above, thunder rolled, and a hard rain fell over the forest and the couple. Pitch still held Jack still against his body as he thrust. _You will destroy me._

_Not if I'm destroyed first._

_How will you be destroyed? You are the strongest creature I know._

_Because of my love for you._

Pitch pushed some wet, white strands from Jack's face. _My love will destroy you?_

_I would die from sheer happiness._

_When I remember the little hunter who was brought to me so long ago, I can almost not believe it._

_Believe it, my love. I'm here forever._

Pitch thrust up hard, pounding against that one spot as the thunder roared above and the rain poured down. _I have never seen you wet before._

_You never asked._ He cried out, fingers digging deep into the mud.

_You never gave me the chance. Even near the end, you did not open up like that._

_Well, I always will from now on_.

_The two most deadly predators in this forest are mating. _Pitch chuckled, pinching one nipple as he stroked the man's flesh. Jack gritted his teeth and pushed back against his lover with a loud moan. _The forest is filled with your sounds, my love. The sounds of a mate being taken. _He licked up Jack's neck slowly, his fangs scraping against the pale skin.

_Harder, Pitch!_

Pitch lifted the man into his arms and slammed their bodies against a tree. He thrust hard into his lover, scraping Jack's flesh against the bumpy bark. _Is this hard enough for you?_

_Not even close. _He growled deep in his throat.

_Is down there still not good for biting?_

"Undoubtedly."

_Anywhere down there? I cannot sink my fangs into that gloriously heavy sac?_

_"No."_

"Pity." Pitch bit down on the back of Jack's neck as his claws grew longer, scraping against Jack's length and the heavy sac beneath.

"Fuck, Pitch!"

"Do you need harder? _More_?" One claw tickled the slit in the tip, almost breaking through.

"N-no! This is fine..."

"Are you sure? I think I can give a little more if you want." Jack shook his head with a gasp. _Never challenge an ancient, Jack. We know how to destroy...and please. _Pitch kept his claws where they were as he thrust in, slamming inside his lover at an almost blinding pace. Jack cried out, shoving back against him. _Nothing to say, my love? Have I made you speechless? _Pitch pulled his fangs out, retracting them enough to be able to safely nibble on Jack's neck.

_You always leave me speechless, Pitch._

_Be the father of my children, Jack. Bear me sons._

_But I don't want to share you just yet..._

_So selfish. _He laughed, retracting his claws so he could stroke Jack quickly as he sped up his thrusts even more. His hips slammed his lover's against the tree, cutting the pale skin as soon as it would heal.

"Pitch!" Jack gripped the tree tightly, the wood cracking under his fingers.

_I love you, my moonlight prince, my ice hunter...my mate. _Pitch moved Jack's head back to kiss him again, his tongue slipping between the pink lips to plunder and conquer.

_**Yours**__... _He moaned against his lover, trying to kiss him around his fangs.

_Do you want to bite me? Your fangs are so eroticly scraping against my mouth._

_I can't...put them away._

_They come out when we are excited in that way. Our passion drives us to feed. _Pitch sucked on one fang, letting it cut his lip. Jack moaned at the taste of the blood in his mouth. _Do you want to feed? Do you want to make love while you feed?_

He nodded. _I'm still so hungry, my love_.

_I know, my love, I know. _Pitch kept thrusting in, moving his lips over Jack's frantically. _I know I need to let you go, but I cannot._

_Finish me. Then I can feed._

_I do not know if I can. The thought of letting you go, even for a moment...it repulses me. _Pitch's grip on the smaller body tightened even more, and he sped up his thrusts.

_I never said you have to let me go_.

_You cannot hunt with me in your body, can you? If you can, you should teach me such a trick._

_I told you I would try human blood, did I not?_

_My love..._ Pitch held him close, gentling his movements. _I will not let you go. When you drink, you will be safe._

_I love you, Pitch._

_Again. I have waited more than a thousand years to hear you say it._

"I love you."

_There are times I wish you had not waited until that moment to say it. I would wish you had said it while we were in bed or in the library or talking together. Any other moment but that one. All those years, I remembered the words...and so much blood. __**Your**__ blood. And your eyes...empty of that fire I had come to love._

_I'm sorry, my love_.

_Why did you wait? Why? _Pitch felt a tear fall as memories of that day came flooding back, riding through the link into Jack's mind.

_Because I wasn't sure yet. I wasn't sure until I thought I was going to lose you..._

_The sword...You thought I was to die in that moment. You saved me._

_I couldn't let you die._

_Because you loved me. You loved a vampire._

_I __**still**__ love a vampire._

_And I love my ice hunter. _Pitch kissed Jack's neck, nuzzling against the soft skin. _I grant you your release. Come...my love. _He thrust in once against Jack's spot. The younger man clenched around his love with a gasp, releasing himself onto the wet ground beneath them. _I love you, my moonlight prince. Every little detail, every little hair on your head, every breath you take...can you see it? I think of nothing but you._

_As I do of you..._

_Show me._

Jack opened up the link between them wide, pouring all of his love for the man into Pitch's head. I l_ove you..._

Pitch closed his eyes, letting the images flow through him. _Beautiful..._

Jack groaned softly. _Finish, my love._

_I cannot. Have you not wondered why I rarely ever released in you?_

_I don't care. Just do it._

_My love... _Pitch groaned, biting deeply into Jack's neck as he released, filling his lover up completely.

Jack moaned, collapsing to the ground and not caring that he was getting mud all over. "Thank you..."

Pitch slowly got down on the ground, nuzzling against Jack's hair. He stuck his tongue out and licked over Jack's face. _This is how an animal thanks their mate._

_Indeed it is. I like it._

_You are my mate. You have no choice. _He chuckled, getting down in the mud to hold Jack close. "Thank you, my moonlight prince." Pitch moved his lips over his mate's in an innocent, loving kiss.

"Anything for you, my king."

"On your back, Jack."

"We're still in the mud, my love."

"On your back." Jack rolled onto his back, most of his front already covered in mud. Pitch moved to straddle the man's hips. "Do you, Jack Frost, swear to be my loyal subject, for all eternity until such a time that I may release you?"

"I hope that you never release me...but, yes. I do swear."

"As my progeny and chosen mate, do you swear to never think treason against me and to never take another lover, so long as you belong to me?"

"I swear on my love for you."

"Do you swear to be the best mate that you can, so long as you are physically able to be? You must be willing to bear me at least two sons before my ultimate death."

"You won't die, but yes. I swear it."

Pitch held out his wrist. "You must drink from me."

"I thought I was supposed to do this in front of the elders."

"You will, but this is for us. Just for you and me."

"This is our private marriage ceremony?" Jack chuckled.

"This is your coronation. We do not believe in marriage, only mating. We have done that part already, if you recall." Pitch held his wrist out more, rubbing the skin against Jack's lips.

_I do indeed recall. _Jack bit into his lover's wrist.

Pitch smiled, bringing Jack's wrist to his own mouth and biting down. He felt himself growing hard again, and he started rubbing himself along Jack's body. _This is why we are doing this now._

_And if this happens again in front of them?_

_We will not seal the bond like this. You will drink my blood from a goblet, and I will do the same with yours._

_I like this way much better._

_I thought you would. You like anything that involves me doing naughty things to this skin of yours. _Pitch sucked hard on the wound.

_Always...I love when you do naughty things to me. _Jack moaned, drinking from his lover deeply.

_Would you like me to do naughty things to you right now?_

_Of course._

_Tempt me, my love. _Pitch pulled his mouth away, looking down at his lover with half-lidded eyes. Jack pulled away as well, quickly flipping them over and pinning his mate in the mud. He darted down to bury his fangs into Pitch's neck. Pitch gasped, throwing his head back. "Damn!" He clenched his hands on Jack's hips, rubbing their bodies together. One long leg wrapped around his mate's waist, pulling him even closer.

_You tempted yet, my love?_

_Perhaps...you could do a little more._

_Like? _He settled down between Pitch's legs, his hips rubbing against the other vampire's.

"Damn! Jack...so good!" Pitch licked his lips, his fangs glowing in the moonlight.

Jack kept sucking at his neck, feeling his tip move down to press against Pitch's entrance. _My love...can I?_

_You want to thrust yourself into the vampire king? Are you __**mad**__?_

_Only once. That's all I'll ever ask._

_My love, you were mad to wait this long. _Pitch spread his legs wider. _You will only need to ask once. After that...just do it._

Jack pushed himself inside his lover with a moan. _I like having you on top. I only wanted to try it like this...just once._

_Of course, my love. Anything you want, it is yours. _Pitch groaned, biting on his lip until one fang pierced the skin, a drop of blood flowing down his chin. The younger man eagerly lapped up the drop, his hips thrusting deep into Pitch's body. _Jack...feel what I feel. _He sent everything he was feeling in that moment through the link; the thoughts crashing like waves on the rocks.

Jack gasped, holding him close. "I love you."

"I..." _I cannot release until you grant it. You control this...you control everything._

_You'll release when your body tells you to. _Jack kissed the man deeply.

_Have you ever wondered why you could not release when we made love until I granted it? The most dominant one must give permission._

_And I give you my permission. _He thrust in deep.

Pitch moaned, wrapping his legs tightly around Jack's waist and pulling him in deeper. _Thank you...but now I will wait. I want to release with you. I want to do everything with you. _He closed his eyes as his body moving gracefully and erotically beneath his mate's. Jack growled, marveling at the sheer amount of strength he could put behind each and every thrust as he rammed his lover into the mud. _Jack! You...you are wonderful! My moonlight prince._ Pitch ran his fingers through the white hair as a moonbeam shone through, lighting up the white strands.

Jack looked down at the older vampire with shining blue eyes. _Have you ever let anyone top you before?_

_Would you mind if I told you that you were not the first?_

_No. How could I? You've had four thousand years, love. Someone was bound to come along who you would let top you._

_My love...only you. Only the great ice hunter could conquer me as you have._

_Then that makes me very happy, my love. _Jack thrust harder with renewed vigor, slamming him into the ground.

Pitch gasped, digging his sharp nails deep into Jack's skin. _My love...so good! Conquer me! My moonlight prince... _The younger vampire growled, burying his fangs in Pitch's neck as he thrust deeper and spilled into the man. Pitch sighed, letting himself release as he felt his lover fill him. _Drink me, my love. Fill yourself with my blood._

Jack moaned, drinking deeply for a few moments before pulling away and licking his lips. "Thank you, my love." He gently stroked his mate's cheek fondly.

"For what?" Pitch leaned into the caress, kissing the soft palm.

"For letting me do that."

"Do what? Give you what you deserve as my mate? A pleasure." He licked the palm and sucked Jack's thumb into his mouth.

"You're the more dominant of us. I just wanted to try it once with you."

"Wanted to see what it was like, did you? Why did you not ask sooner?"

"Because I didn't think it my place to ask the King of Vampires if I could stick my cock into his ass."

"Mmm, how crude. I like it." Pitch licked his lips. "What did you believe your place to be?"

"Beneath you. In your heart."

"I may be older, but you are my equal. If you desire something, ask. I do not care if it is for a ball from a tree or my buttocks."

Jack smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. "Thank you."

* * *

"I feel...drunk." Pitch put a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes to everything.

"No feeling drunk is allowed. You have to help me find something else to eat, remember?"

"I think I am drunk on your blood. It is so...intoxicating."

"As is yours, my king." Jack sat back, pulling his mud-covered lover with him. "But I'm still starving and morning is almost upon us."

"Take us home. You have the strength and speed to do so." Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and nuzzled his nose into the soft skin.

"Anything for you, Pitch." He kissed the man's forehead before pulling on both their clothes and running back to Pitch's apartment, not caring that they were both still covered in mud and blood.

_Take me to bed. _Pitch clung to his lover's body, his own feeling very heavy and weak.

_Yes, my love._ No sooner than Jack had set him down on the comforter, he was overcome by a sudden feeling of weakness wash over him. "I-is that supposed to happen every sunrise?"

"At first. You also have not fed properly and have been drunk from multiple times this night. Do you see that pitcher there?" Pitch pointed to an ornate golden pitcher on a silver tray with two golden goblets beside it. Jack nodded, slowly going to retrieve the tray and bring it to his lover. Pitch took the pitcher and fillrd the two goblet, downing his own quickly before handing the other to Jack. "Drink. I think you will feel less hungry and weak once you do."

Blue eyes stared down at the goblet in his hands for a few minutes. "This is human, isn't it?"

"Think of it as...bear or wolf blood."

"But that isn't what it is."

Pitch shook his head. _I am sorry, my love. I did try to make it easier. The first time never is._

Jack took a big breath before bringing the cup to his lips and taking the tiniest of sips. The liquid was warm as it flowed down his throat. It filled his stomach, spreading to his muscles and soothing his aches.

_You may stop if you wish, my love. _Pitch held his hand out to take the cup from Jack. _We can find something else for you to eat._

_No. _Jack moaned, finishing his cup in seconds. He quickly reached for the pitcher and refilled his cup, bringing it to his lips again.

_It is good, is it not? Soothing..._ Pitch ran his fingers up Jack's leg.

_The hunger is finally going away. It's delicious._

_**You **__are delicious. Come now, love. Finish that glass, then come to me. You can have more when we awaken._

Jack finished the cup, looking at his lover with pleading eyes. "Just one more?"

"One more, my love, and you must share." Pitch licked his lips, smiling fondly at his mate. He quickly filled one last cup, drinking half of it before holding it out to Pitch. "I never said I want to drink it like that. Feed me, my love." Jack took another mouthful before pressing their lips together. Pitch sighed, drinking the blood from his lover's mouth. _An eternity of this...such bliss...I have never been this happy before, Jack. _Long fingers tangled in the white hair, and one long leg wrapped loosely around Jack's waist.

_I'm so happy I found you._ He moaned softly, running his tongue along Pitch's perfect teeth. _If I wasn't so damn tired right now...I would say we should fuck again._

_Please...I have waited too long for you. May we not? _Long fingers worked under Jack's pants, squeezing two firm cheeks.

_I don't know if I can. My body is shutting down._

_Then I will wait. Come, Jack. Rest in my arms. _Pitch held his arms out as he felt his muscles begin to stiffen with sleep. Jack laid down next to his lover, tucking his head under Pitch's chin and freezing with sleep. _I gcónaí mo ghrá. Buachaill lómhara. _Pitch froze, his arms wrapping around Jack's body as sleep took him.

* * *

Pitch sat on his motorcycle, his clothes completely black, even his leather jacket. "Well, my love? Do I cut a fine figure in this?"

"Indeed you do. By far the sexiest thing I have seen in nine lifetimes." Jack had to stop himself from running his tongue over his lips.

Pitch smiled, stretching one long leg out. "I can hear your thoughts, my love. So naughty." He didn't stop himself, licking his own lips.

"And where might we be going on this sexy machine of yours?"

"We are going back. I have stayed away long enough. My kingdom needs its king...and its prince."

"How long have you been away?"

"Since your death. I mourned you that day, and I have never gone back. I could not bear it without you."

"Won't they be upset that you've been gone for so long?" Jack moved closer, putting a hand to the man's shoulder and climbing onto the seat behind him.

"It matters not. The elders have had free reign of my castle, and I have tended to matters from afar. I have done my duty as king, just not from my castle."

"Do any of them know about me yet?"

"No. None of them have a connection to me. They will remember you, though."

"Aren't they going to be upset that I'm back?"

"They may be, but it matters not. You are a vampire, my progeny, and my chosen mate. You are mine, and I am their king. They will just have to learn to...live with it, I think the saying is."

"Then I guess we should get going, shouldn't we? Can we just stop by my apartment for a few things first, though?"

"I suppose. Take only a few things. Sandy will bring the rest." Pitch turned the key and startrd the motorcycle, quickly pulling away from the curb. He sped through the traffic in the direction he saw in Jack's mind.

When they pulled up, Jack slid off the back of the cycle. "You can stay here if you want. I only need a few things. Won't be long."

"I want to come with you." Pitch took his hand, following him inside the building. Once inside the apartment, he looked around the small apartment, his large frame and powerful aura making it seem even smaller. He picked up every little knick knack, his golden eyes taking in all the photos on the wall. "Who is this man?"

Jack looked over at the picture in Pitch's hand. "His name is Aster."

"Who was he to you? A...a lover?"

"No." He went into his bedroom and opened his closet, swiping his hanging clothes over on the bar. "We trained together as hunters. He's my cousin."

"He is familiar to me..." Pitch looked closely at the photo, recognizing the man he had saved in the battle a thousand years ago. "I saved this man. I told him where you were in my castle, when I thought you safe." Pitch felt the photo fall from his fingers as memories filled his mind.

"Are you okay, my love?" Jack went back out to him, wrapping his arms around Pitch's waist.

"Until the day I meet my ultimate death, I will never forget. Your body...so much blood..." Pitch held tight to Jack's hands as he felt his body begin to shake.

"Shhhhh, Pitch." He nuzzled the back of the man's neck. "It's done with. It's in the past. I'm here now, and that's all that matters. I'll be here for the rest of time."

"How can I forget? I did not see my daughter die. She was already dust by the time I found her. Never before had I seen one I love die. And then you...the blade piercing your body...your fire burning out..." A single tear escaped, leaving a pink trail on his skin.

"And you'll never have to see someone you love die again."

"Have you dreamt of marriage?"

"Not really. I only ever dreamed of being reunited with you."

Pitch turned Jack around, backing him up against the nearest wall. "You love me that much?"

"I have for over a thousand years."

Long fingers tugged on the hem of Jack's shirt, pulling it over his head. _I still cannot believe...you are really here. _Pitch moved his fingers over the pale skin, his fingertips worshipping the skin.

_Believe it. I'll be here forever._ Jack crashed their lips together, pulling his lover close.

Pitch pulled back and moved his lips gently over Jack's. _Gentle. I want to replace those memories with new ones. Your skin, soft and unbroken...pale...very much mine._

_I love you_.

Pitch fell to his knees and worked Jack's pants down his hips. His lips were soft as the ghosted over the skin, his fingers remaining on the pale torso. _I cannot wait to show you off. My moonlight prince...my ice hunter, so tall and proud. My love..._

_Only yours._ Jack leaned back heavily against the wall as he looked down at his lover.

_Calm your thoughts, Jack. Such turmoil, so...horny?_

_I can't help what you make my body do._

_What do I do to you, my love_? Pitch moved a hand down, putting it on the back of Jack's calf and rubbing as he kissed along the man's leg.

_You make me feel complete...full._

_Like a piece of your soul has been awakened. _ Pitch pulled the leg, moving his mouth to nibble on the soft inner thigh.

_Exactly_. He moaned softly.

_Calm your thoughts, my love. They are doing things to me..._ Pitch felt his fangs elongate, scraping along the soft skin.

_Maybe I want them to do things to you._

_You naughty hunter. How will I resist you even for a moment?_

_I'm not sure. How have you done it so far?_

_I have resisted? And here I thought I was falling prey to you, and often. _Pitch pricked a fang tip into the skin, slowly licking up the drop of blood.

_More like torturing me._

_I am punishing you for keeping me waiting so long. Naughty hunter. _He pricked the skin again when the wound healed.

_Punishing? You were the one who said you wanted to leave._

_My love...do you really want me to stop? _Pitch pulled away, licking his lips and taking his hands from Jack's body.

_Never. I will never want you to stop for the rest of eternity_.

_Then what would you like me to do now? _He leaned forward and licked up the man's hard flesh.

Jack moaned. _Finish what you've started. Feel my body. Prove to yourself that I am not dead. That I'm still here._ He looked down at his lover.

Pitch ran his fingers up the pale skin, feeling every inch with the tips. _Breathe. Deeply. _The younger vampire shivered beneath those soft touches as he took long and slow breaths. Pitch nuzzled against Jack's stomach, breathing in deep. _Again. _Jack took another deep breath as he fondly stroked through Pitch's hair. "You are..." _precious...wonderful...mo ghrá. _Soft lips moved over to Jack's hip and lightly nuzzled the skin before biting down, the fangs sinking deep into the skin.

"Pitch..." he gasped, his fingers gripping the man's hair.

"Come down here." Jack kneeled down, putting himself at the same level as his mate.

_The things I plan to do to you..._ Pitch brought Jack's face close, taking the pink lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

_I can't wait. _His arms wound tightly around Pitch's neck, eagerly returning the kiss. _God, you taste so amazing._

_Do I? Like what?_ Pitch pulled Jack flush against his chest, long fingers moving down his back to cup his cheeks.

_Like every delicious thing I've ever tasted in my lifetimes. Indescribable._

_Try...my love_.

_Like...an exotic spice...or an aged wine...but also comforting like hot chocolate._

Pitch's nails grew longer, digging into Jack's skin. _I...I cannot control myself. I can feel it..._

_Then don't control yourself. I like seeing you absolutely wild for me._

_Your apartment...all your things...they might be destroyed. I am wild for you. I want you so badly._

"Who cares? I only care about a few things. I'm moving out, anyway."

_And... _"Where are you going?" Pitch licked Jack's upper lip.

"I'm moving in with my mate, of course."

_Take my clothes off, Jack. I want to bed you. Everywhere. The floor...the wall...the bed...__**everywhere**__. _Golden eyes turned almost black as his fangs fully elongated.

_You're not in a rush to leave anymore? _Jack yanked at the man's jacket, tearing it off and pushing his pants down.

_They have waited a thousand years for my return. They can wait a little longer. _Pitch crashed their lips together, his hands everywhere on Jack's body.

_Like another week should do_. He shoved the other man up against a bookcase, not carrying about the things that fell off. His mouth latched onto Pitch's neck, sucking on the sensitive skin.

_Another week? How demanding. _He growled, throwing Jack down onto the floor, and his own mouth latched on to one nipple and sucking hard.

_I have to be with a lover as delicious as you. I just can't help myself._

_You desire me as much as I desire you? How delicious. _Long fingers pinched the other nipple as Pitch pricked the tip with a fang, sucking the blood and flesh into his mouth.

_How could I possibly not desire someone as purely amazing as yourself? You just ooze sexuality, my love. Lucky me._

_Ooze...sexuality? _Pitch pulled back, laughing. "Oh, my love. The things you say."

"It's true." Jack flipped them over, quickly straddling his lover and grinding their hips together.


	11. Chapter 11

Pitch looked down breathlessly at his lover's body where it rubbed against his own. "Jack...you drive me wild." He licked his lips, wanting desperately to bite and suck on that sensitive flesh.

_Because you drive me wild to begin with. _He leaned down and buried his fangs into Pitch's neck.

He gasped, throwing his head back as he moved his hips against Jack's. _My lover...my mate...my prince...we will rule for eternity. _Jack lowered himself onto his lover's length, moaning as it pushed inside him. _Jack, you are so beautiful. _Pitch cupped his cheek as he slowly thrust up into his lover, black dissipating back to a rich gold. _My ice hunter._

_Mine... _He writhed atop his lover.

_Mark me. Mark your king. Your mate. _Pitch moved his head back and exposed the entire length of his neck.

Jack eagerly bit into the man's flesh, blood instantly flowing into his mouth and making him moan. He thrust himself roughly down onto his lover and marveled at the sheer amount of pleasure he was feeling at that moment. _Do you feel that, love?_ He opened up their link wide. _Do you see what you make me feel?_

_Damn! It is...so beautiful. I have imagined this, but the real thing...is so much better. _Pitch cupped Jack's rear, forcing the man down harder against his forceful thrusting. _I want to pound you so __**hard**__ that you become a part of me. _He licked his lips, one hand grabbing and stroking Jack's length while the other ran up the pale chest to pinch and roll one nipple.

Jack moaned deeply. _We __**are**__ part of each other. I have never felt so connected to anyone._

_Never? _Pitch tugged on the nipple, licking his lips. _It would seem that I conquered the ice hunter._

_You conquered him one thousand years ago._

Pitch moved quickly, throwing him down on the counter as he rammed in. _I am hunting, and my prey is absolutely...delicious. _He leaned down, biting over the nipple.

Jack inhaled sharply, holding his lover's head closer. _Pitch!_

_You will make a fine prince, my love. _He licked over the bite, soothing the skin.

"H-how so?" _I have no- fuck! _He gasped. _I have no experience with things like that._

_You led your people once. You brought about peace, and you will have me to guide you. _Pitch licked up his chest, kissing him deeply.

_So long as I have you, I will be alright._ Jack moaned against him, his fingers digging into his lover's back when the man kept hitting his spot.

_How can you be so sure I will not meet my ultimate death someday?_

_Because I will never let that happen_.

_My prince __**and **__protector. How lucky I was to choose you for my mate._

_On the contrary...how lucky __**I**__ am._

_Jack...I grant you your release. _Pitch smiled breathlessly down at his lover, one hand cupping his cheek softly.

Jack cried out and clenched around his mate as his release slammed through his body. "Pitch!" _God, I love you so much._

_He is not here, Jack. Only me. _Pitch bit down hard on Jack's neck as he released, filling his mate up. _I hope your body is strong enough to fight becoming pregnant. For now, at least._

_I guess we'll have to wait and see_. He collapsed back against the counter and smiled up at the other vampire breathlessly.

_You will look beautiful...large with my child..._ He ran a hand over Jack's stomach, his fingers tracing words and patterns into the skin.

"_If_ I get pregnant." Jack gently stroked through his lover's hair.

_You will someday...will you not? _Pitch looked up at his mate, confused and a little hurt. "Would you not like to bear me children?"

"Someday, of course. I just...I'm not sure if I'm ready for that quite yet."

_Why? Do you not want to share me, or...are you afraid?_

"A little of both, I guess." Jack reached out to cup his love's cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb.

_Why do you fear? _Pitch leaned into Jack's touch, laying one of his hands over the smaller one.

_Because I'm a __**man**__. _"I've lived all of my lives without even thinking in the slightest that I would ever bear a child to another man. I haven't had time to mentally prepare myself for any of that."

"I understand, my love. You fear how such a thing could happen."

"And how such a thing will end. Women have a place in their body already to accommodate a child. I don't have such a place, and, even if I did, I have no orifice to push a child out of."

Pitch sighed. "It is not an easy thing to explain. When...a male vampire becomes pregnant, they develop something inside of them to hold the child. It will get large, but not as large as a human child. It must be cut from your body."

Jack closed his eyes, letting out his own soft sigh. "See? I need time to wrap my head around the fact that any of this is even possible to begin with."

"Perhaps you should start with the fact that you are a vampire. To many, we do not exist anymore."

"Not in this part of the world. And I am very well aware of what I am now, thank you very much. The hunger, sex drive, and fangs were clear indications."

"Were they?" Pitch hummed, leaning forward to lick the tip of one fang. "Even here, we are creatures of fantasy. We must know where to go to find friends...or at least some that understand. The land where we once lived, only there do they truly believe and know."

"Vampires are becoming more and more common every day, my love. The world is changing into a, for the most part, vampire-friendly place."

"How can you be sure? The girl at the café?"

"Everyone. I'm...well, _was_ a vampire hunter. People tend to not be afraid to speak their feelings about vampires around hunters. Not many people hate or fear vampires very much at all anymore."

"Then why do vampire hunters still exist if not to kill what humanity fears?"

"To stop the rogues who still sometimes kill humans."

"What?"

"There are still rogues, my love. Not as many as during my first life, but they still kill humans and need to be stopped. But they do not fear the sane vampires. Like I did not fear you when we met when I was younger."

Pitch sighed, pulling out of his lover and grabbing his clothes. "I have been away for too long."

Jack sat up, looking at the other vampire. _Are you okay, my love? Was it something I said? _His brow furrowed in worry.

_Yes...and no. I have been negligent in the care of my people._

_It's not your fault. Even a king needs time to himself. _He reached out to cup Pitch's cheek lovingly, sliding down off the counter.

_But I am not a normal king. I have spent too long away from my duties, and now the rogues have grown dangerous again. _Pitch wrapped an arm around Jack's waist and pulled him close. _I wish I were not a king. I would take you away somewhere and hide for eternity, spending every waking moment with only you._

_I don't. _Jack looked up at him. "I don't wish that you were not a king."

"You like being mated to a king? Selfish creature." Pitch licked the tip of his nose.

"It's not like that. If you were not king...we never would have met all those lifetimes ago. Or at least, we wouldn't have been able to know each other like we did." Jack pushed all of his love through their link. _**This**__ wouldn't be possible_.

_I think you will be the one to lead our people. I am nothing without you. _Pitch wrapped his other arm around the slim waist, pulling Jack flush against his chest for a soft kiss.

_I only want you. For eternity. Let me have that and I will do whatever you want._

_Kiss me. Kiss me like you mean it._

_I mean it everytime I kiss you. _He pressed their lips together.

_Could have fooled me. So far, your kiss is a little...soft._

_Only because kisses don't have to be desperate to show love_.

_I never said you had to kiss me desperately. Maybe...melt. Melt against me, become a part of my physical self._

_Of course, my love._ Jack moaned softly, deepening their kiss ever so slightly and curling against his lover.

Pitch let himself enjoy the embrace only a moment before pulling away. _I love you, but...we can delay no longer. I must start thinking like a king again._

Jack gave a small nod, pulling his pants back on. "I just need to grab one or two things and I'll be ready to go."

"My love, could you wear the leather outfit sometimes? You do not have to in front of them, but...for me? You did look very fine in it."

"You mean the concubine's attire?"

"You know I do. It clung to your body in _all _the right places."

Jack frowned slightly. "Would it be alright if I find some other skimpy leather outfit to wear for you? That one doesn't exactly house good memories for me."

"Of course. Perhaps something even...skimpier. Something that clings even tighter."

"Whatever you wish, my love." He chuckled softly, tugging on his shirt as he walked back into the bedroom.

"I will also have to have a set of armor and an official cloak made for you."

"What's wrong with the armor I have?"

"It is of human make. You are vampire now. You need something that will protect your new body."

"But I like my armor. It was made for the way I move in a fight."

"And we can have another set made that works even better. Have you worn your armor since you were turned?"

"Well, obviously not. I haven't been back here since you turned me." Jack opened his closet again.

Pitch chuckled. "Oh, yes..." _You have been in my bed this whole time. _He licked his lips as he remembered everything that had happened. "You still need new armor."

"Must I?" He unlocked the false panel in the back of the little closet, revealing his many weapons.

"Well...what secrets my mate keeps." Pitch leaned against the doorframe and watched his lover look through his arsenal.

"What did you expect? I am..._was_ a hunter. Damn, I have to get used to saying that." He shook his head, taking down a familiar silver sword from the rack.

"You should. The elders might not appreciate being reminded of what you were, in both that life and this."

"I know, but that's what I've been calling myself for ten lifetimes. I have to get used to a new title." Jack buckled the sword and its scabbard around his waist. He reached up only to grab a dagger and stuffed it into a pocket. "Alright. I'm ready to go now."

"We will take the rest, but not now. Come, Prince Jack."

"I don't need the rest. I'm not a hunter anymore. I only want these for sentimental reasons."

"We will take the rest, but not now. Do not question my motives."

_Why not?_ He chuckled before grabbing his favorite hoodie from a hanger and pulling it on. "As your mate, am I not allowed to know what you are thinking?"

"You are, but to an extent. I know things...I see things that you cannot know yet."

"And why is that?"

"It changes things. I saw the end of the battle before it had even begun, but then you got loose...and everything changed."

"Then would it not help if I knew? So that way I don't go and mess things up again?"

"Or..." Pitch backed Jack up against the wall, his arms keeping him in place. "...you could try listening to me sometimes."

"But listening makes things so monotonous."

"Listen when I tell you to. Always...unless we are alone. When you share my bed or danger is not near then I look forward to fighting with you, my love."

"Then why can I not question now? We are alone, and there is no danger."

"We will take them because I feel it necessary. Be content with that. Please." Pitch pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes.

Jack sighed. "Fine. I'll be a good little mate and do as I'm told and ask no questions."

"You are angry with me now."

"No. I'm not. I just wish you wouldn't hide things."

"I will tell you, my love, but the time must be right. Now is not it. Now, we prepare for your coronation."

"Very well, my love." Jack gently kissed him before leading him away towards the door.

* * *

Golden eyes looked over his land from atop the hill. He frowned at the sheer devastation. "They have destroyed everything. Your people...my land...everything."

"Then perhaps it's time to take it back." Jack frowned at the sight of what was once his home many centuries ago.

Pitch sped down the hill, pulling up in front of his castle. The black stone was even darker against the bleakness of the land. _We must be careful. I do not know what to expect beyond those doors._

_I'm always careful. _He stepped off of the cycle, putting a hand to the hilt of his sword.

_No aggression. You are to be their prince. Pull your collar down if you can. They will understand when they see my bite. _Pitch put a hand over his lover's hand.

Jack nodded, reluctantly letting go of his sword for now. _And if they attack first?_

_Rip their throats out. I know I will if they attack the one I love._

_Glad to see we're on the same page, my love_.

_We are mates. I would be disappointed if we were not. _Pitch came up behind him, kissing a pale cheek softly.

_As would I. _Jack gave a small smile, kissing his lover's lips quickly before turning back to the door. _Shall we get this over with?_

_If we must_. He braced his shoulders, walking in front of his lover. With his shadows, he threw the door open. The castle was dark, cold, and silent. The floor was stained with blood and covered in human bones. _No...what have I done?_

Jack gritted his teeth, staring at the horrific sight as the scent of human blood and decay overwhelmed his newly sensitive nose. _Those bastards..._

_Come, my love. Stay three steps behind me. Until your coronation, you are not yet my equal. _Pitch stepped into the room, his feet reflexively avoiding the stains and bones. His golden eyes searched for those he had left behind. Jack followed slowly behind his lover as they made their way further inside. He had to restrain himself from grabbing his sword again, his hand itching to touch the hilt. Pitch's voice was low and calm when he spoke. "My lords, I have returned." In only a few moments, the hall was filled with the elders and their slaves. _They have created their own progenies while I have been away. Their slaves..._

_So we're outnumbered about ten to one. Great..._

"To the throne room, my lords. It seems we have much to discuss." As quickly as they appeared, the elders and their slaves were gone, leaving Jack and Pitch alone again. _Your emotions are obvious. Hide them better._

_I can't help it. In a thousand years, they've only become more like monsters than they were before._ He took a steadying final breath before halting his breathing entirely so that he wasn't forced to take in the gagging scent of so much blood and rotting flesh.

_Big baby. _Pitch slowed, rubbing Jack's hand with a finger and looking ahead of him.

_I'm not a baby. I just have a heart. Something these bastards know nothing of._

_Tonight, I plan to do things to you. Things that will make that heart of yours skip a few beats. _His one finger hooked around one of Jack's.

_Good. I'll need it to distract myself from seeing all of...of __**this**__._ He looked around at the gore one last time before letting his lover lead him away by his finger.

Pitch entered the throne room first, lounging on his throne. He brought his lover next to him and gently pushed the smaller man down to kneel at his feet. "Well, my lords, it would seem you have been busy in my absence."

Jack leaned his head against the older vampire's legs. _I'm back to kneeling by your feet, huh?_ He kept his face straight but scowled in his mind.

"Well, what did you expect, your highness? We had to pass the years somehow."

"So you passed it destroying what was not yours to destroy? I should put you all down for creating progenies without my permission." _For now, my love. Only for now._

"Were we really expected to spend the past millenia alone? We grew lonely, my king."

"Yes, my lord. Humans are delicious, but nothing compares to the feel of one of our own kind in bed." All of the elders nodded and smirked in agreement.

"I do not care about your preferences. You have destroyed this land. Did you not bother to think about an army coming? These humans are better armed, my lords. They have guns...cannons...tanks."

"And? Excuse me for my rudeness, but it seems to me like you have lost faith in what we are. We are the oldest of the old. The humans, no matter how creative they have gotten, could not hope to kill us."

"And if you will excuse _me_, I have lost faith in you. I trust that, as the elders, you would have had a bit more control than mere fledglings."

"My lord...you may be our king, but is that really the way should be talking to us? We are not just any vampires. We are the council of the elders, and we deserve respect even from you."

"Respect?" Around the room, the shadows began to come to life, moving closer to the vampires. "How _dare _you. Do you not know who I am?" Pitch stood slowly, his eyes turning black with rage. Jack quickly shut off the link between them, knowing that, if he let Pitch's rage drift over into himself, he wouldn't be able to control it. "I was already ancient before the oldest of you were born. I could kill you all so easily. Now, perhaps you would like to reconsider, my _lords_?"

The lords stiffened, looking around at the shadows closing in. "Yes, my lord." The one vampire fell to his knees, bowing to the king. "I beg your forgiveness. I...I was out of line," he gritted out.

"I can sense you, Claudius. You dare lie to me?" Pitch tightened his fingers into a fist, tendrils of shadow creeping up to wrap tightly around the vampire's neck.

"O-of course not, my lord!" he gasped out.

"You apologize with little feeling, Claudius. Perhaps it pleases me to kill you with the same amount of respect you have shown me." Pitch tightened his fingers even more.

_I am sorry, my lord! It is not my place to question you!_ The vampire was forced to resort to thinking his words at the king, his airflow completely cut off.

Pitch waved his hand, throwing the vampire into the wall, and a sickening thud echoed through the room as the vampire's bones were broken. "I deserve more respect than you, my lords. _Tá mé an Rí_ (I am the King)." The shadows moved even closer to the vampires, wrapping around their ankles slowly.

There were echoes of "Yes, my lord" and "Of course, my king" heard from all of the other elders as they looked up at the ancient vampire and fell to their knees in respect.

"As punishment for your disrespect, each newborn created since my departure will be given the ultimate death." Each lord had to bite back their complaints, settling on only nodding their heads slowly. "You all forget that I can sense you. Begin to think respectfully or I might make this punishment even worse." The shadows creeped up their legs and some slipped through the skin and inside their bodies.

"Yes, my lord." They each nodded again, cringing from the shadows.

"Look at them, my mate. Learn from this. I do not look on disrespect or betrayal kindly."

Jack looked out on the elders, unable to deny that he somewhat enjoyed seeing them all so frightened and submissive. "Of course, my lord. I would never do such a thing myself."

"Then perhaps they might do well to learn from you. As a _fledgling_, you are better behaved than these elders." Pitch opened his hand and the shadows moved away from the vampires.

"Because I know my place, your highness."

"And you will do well to remember it. As will you, my _lords. _Tomorrow night, we will hold my mate's coronation, and I will expect every...mistake to be gone by then."

One of the elders looked up. "Excuse my interruption, my lord, but...coronation?"

"Yes. I have taken a mate." _Step forward, Jack. Head up, shoulders back. Be the ice hunter. _Jack did as he was told and stood up, taking his place next to his lover with his head held high.

"But, your highness! That is the ice hunter from a millennia ago, is it not?! How is that possible?" There were gasps heard around the room.

"That is none of your concern. He is here now, and I have taken him in my bed as my lover and mate."

"My lord, he has killed thousands of your people in his lifetime! You would repay that by giving him such power over us all?"

"Ah, young Domenick. How old are you, my lord?"

The man bowed his head back down. "Three thousand, my king."

"How many lives have you taken, my lord? I see that you have at least five to your credit." Pitch looked pointedly at the fledglings cowering behind the vampire.

"I...I cannot count, my lord."

"_Try_," Pitch growled.

The man sighed. "Thousands, my lord."

"Thousands. You have killed thousands of mortals and are still here in a position of power. My love..." Pitch turned towards Jack, keeping one eye on the lords. "...how many have you killed?"

"Hundreds...but I do not know the exact number." Jack lowered his eyes.

"Try."

"Near a thousand."

_My, what secrets my mate keeps. _"Only a thousand to your thousands, Domenick. We must ask ourselves...why should you keep your power, or your life for that matter? What makes you better than him?"

Jack had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. _It's not a lie. I may have had many lives, but they were always ended shortly after I became a hunter. I didn't have a chance to kill as many as I did in my first life._

"I am not _human_, my lord."

"And neither is he. He is now one of ours."

"You changed him?"

"I have. He is my chosen mate."

"The _ice hunter_, killer of our people, agreed to become one of us?"

"He did. I bedded him and changed him. He has accepted this change and done so gracefully. You will accept him as your prince or be tried for treason."

"I...yes, my lord." Domenick bowed his head down again.

"Come, pet. I find that I cannot take the stench in this room any longer." Before he left, he turned towards them once more. "Before they are destroyed, your progenies will clean this castle. Let them see what their masters are really like before they die." The elders all nodded their heads, accepting their punishments and ignoring the fledgling vampires who waited behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

Pitch led the way, waving a hand behind him once Jack was out so the shadows wrapped around the handles and pulled the doors closed. He dropped his hand and held it out behind him. _Come, pet. I wish to hold your hand._

Jack took the hand without a second thought, gripping it with a frown. _How many had to die to make a horrific mess like that?_

_Generations. Hundreds...thousands..._ Pitch gripped his hand, twining their fingers together. _They have destroyed everything I fought for. Everything you died for..._

Blue eyes looked up at his lover. _We will rebuild it. All of it._

_I do not think it will be that easy. The elders are furious with me. I will pay for this night._

_I will be here with you. Whatever they do to you, I will take part of it away. I will be there for you, my love_.

Pitch smiled down at his mate, bringing their hands to his lips. _You looked so beautiful in there. I saw my ice hunter again._

_I have always been your ice hunter. It's only that in this life I was far less heartbroken and unfeeling._

_Yes...you are more passionate. _Pitch replayed the scene in Jack's apartment, smirking when he remembered how Jack had forced him up against the bookcase.

Jack chuckled softly. _I can't help what you make me feel._

_And what do I make you feel?_

_Full...complete...__**needy**__..._

_Mmm...another word for "horny", yes?_

_But of course_.

_Would you like to race? _Pitch licked his lips slowly, smiling.

_It depends on where we're going. Do you really want to go back to your old room? Who knows what they've done in there in the past thousand years..._

_Let us find out, hmm? I will give you a head start. _Pitch growled, looking down at Jack's crotch.

_Who says I need one?_ He took off through the castle.

_Ready or not, here I come. _Pitch ran after him, running slowly so that his lover would beat him there.

Jack skidded in through the doorway, immediately clapping a hand over his mouth and gagging. _What the hell?!_ There was a mutilated, half-decayed body tied the bed, and the smell only seemed to fester in the room.

Pitch came up behind his mate, growling. _Damn. I imagined taking you again in this bed._

_N-not until long after this is...is gone._

_Come, my love. I might have one more place we can go._ He held his hand out to his mate.

_I'm just praying to whatever God is out there that it isn't like this too_. He quickly took his lover's hand, eagerly leaving the room behind.

Pitch led Jack to a secret room, pushing on the wall. The stones gave way, opening to reveal an untouched room where pillows were spread around on the floor and luxurious red curtains hung from the ceilings. _This will do nicely, I think._

_What was this room used for? And why have I not seen it before now?_ Jack strolled around the room, looking at all of the furnishings closely, and he was relieved to find that the stench of the rest of the castle had not reached this little haven of a room.

_What does it look like it was used for? _Pitch sat down on the floor, laying back against the pillows.

"Why do you think I'm curious as to why _I_ haven't seen it before?" He chuckled and looked at his lover.

"I never imagined then that I would bed you. Now...here you are." He looked up and down Jack's body, his eyes lingering over select areas.

"Indeed. Here I am." Jack slowly stripped his hoodie over his head and tossed his sword over onto a nearby pillow. "And now that I'm here, what do you plan to do to me?"

Pitch lifted his hand, a thin tendril of shadow moving up Jack's chest to flick a pink nipple. "All kinds of naughty things. Things with my fingers...my mouth...my body." He licked his lips, feeling his fangs elongate.

"Oh? And how long have you been planning to do such naughty things to me in this room, my love?"

"A very long time." Pitch felt his eyes turn a deep amber color, and he growled.

Jack undid his pants, letting them fall to the floor and stepping out of them completely naked. "And how long have you waited to see me come to you willingly like this in this room?"

He blinked quickly, feeling his body harden. "So long...since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

"And now that your wish is coming true?" He got to his knees in front of his lover and crawled up his body to kiss the man's neck. "Now what?"

Pitch gasped, throwing his head back to reveal more of his neck. "I...I cannot move."

"What a shame. I was so hoping to be touched..." Jack bit down on the sensitive flesh, not using his fangs.

"Touched...where?"

The younger vampire moved up to nibble on his lover's earlobe, whispering huskily into his ear, "_Everywhere_."

Pitch moved one hand up Jack's bare thigh and marveled at how the muscles danced under his fingers. "I want to do so much to you. I do not want to be a king here. I want to be like them."

"You're not a king to me, my love." Jack slowly pushed the man's shirt up, his lips following the path of revealed skin as he looked up at his lover and their eyes locked. "To me, you are only Pitch. You are only the man I love. The man I gave up everything for because he is worth it all." He pulled the shirt over his head.

The king took Jack's hand, moving it over his nipple. _Suck it. Please._

_Anything for you, my love..._ He covered the bud with his mouth, sucking it between his lips and flicking at it with his tongue as he pinched and played with the other with his fingers.

Pitch moaned, wrapping a leg around Jack's waist. _Good...so good...harder. _Jack's mouth slid over to the other, his lips and fingers switching places. As he sucked he could feel his fangs starting to grow and scrape lightly along the flesh around the sensitive bud. _Yes...bite me. Do it. _Pitch arched his back, pressing the skin against the man's mouth.

_Not yet, my love. Not yet..._ His hands worked at Pitch's pants, pushing them down his hips and once again following the path of skin being revealed with his mouth. He kissed, licked, and nipped at the skin down to Pitch's thigh as he pulled the pants completely away.

"Jack..." _If you do not bite me, I might go mad. _Pitch moaned, his long fingers tangling in the white hair.

"Patience, Pitch." _I promise the wait will be worth it._ He slowly kissed back up his lover's leg, lingering on the upper part of his inner thigh. Jack dragged his tongue along the skin, moving up to lick at the man's balls.

Pitch arched his back, spreading his legs more. _Patience was never my strongest virtue. I...I burn for you, Jack. I __**pulse **__for you. _He could feel his hole opening and closing, begging for...something, anything.

With a smirk, Jack buried his fangs in the sensitive flesh of his lover's inner thigh, moaning as the taste of his blood washed over his tongue. _You taste so delicious, love._

_Jack! You...you can bite me down __**there**__. _He licked his lips, clutching onto the pillows above his head.

_I have no desire to. A bite there will only cause pain. Believe me, I know. _He pulled away only to bite into the man's other inner thigh.

_That is you. I might think differently._

_I'm not risking it_.

_Please. Oh...please, my love. _

With a growl, Jack moved to drag his tongue up his lover's length before promptly burying his fangs deep into the shaft. Pitch screamed, his back arching high off the ground and his head thrown far back.

_How are you, my love?_ He moaned as the blood poured into his mouth once more, this blood tasting ever so slightly different.

_I...I cannot describe how it feels. Like...floating. I am burning...and I love it. _Pitch moved his hands back to Jack's hair, holding the man's head against his body. Jack drank deeply, enjoying this new tasting blood. It tasted of pure desire, and he absolutely loved it. _I wish...I could taste what you do. I wish you did not feel pain. I want to... _Pitch moaned, slightly thrusting his hips against Jack's mouth.

The younger vampire held the man's hips down firmly and opened up their link, letting Pitch feel what he tasted.

_It...it is not the same. What I would not give...for only a taste. _He licked his lips, imagining it.

_Maybe if you're nice to me...I'll let you._ He smirked and pulled away his fangs, instead taking Pitch's entire length in his mouth with a moan.

"Jack! Tell me how to be nice. I want to taste that delicious flavor." His fangs ached, desperate to plunge into Jack's soft flesh.

Jack took his lover deep into his throat. _Distract me. Take away all of those thoughts from earlier. Make me think of you instead._

Pitch cupped Jack's cheek, his thumb softly rubbing over the cheekbone. _Do you know what I was thinking of down there, even when I grew furious?_

_What, my love?_

_I was thinking of walking on a beach with you, the sea almost as blue as your eyes. The sun was bright, shining through your hair, and I held your hand as we walked. You spoke poetry to me. Such lovely words... _He smiled, sighing at the thought.

Jack let his own eyes close, the image washing through his mind. He moaned softly around his lover's dick. _That sounds...wonderful._

_I want to spend one hundred years just holding your hand. I want to learn every curve, every wrinkle, every little inch. I want to spend decades tangling my fingers with yours._

_You mean you would want to go decades without any of __**this**__. _He sucked harder, his hand coming up to massage the man's balls.

_This would be quite the perk, but...I want to learn you. I want to learn every little thing I can about you. I want to know the man I love desperately._

_Then it is lucky that we have an eternity to learn every last detail._

_Yes. If we did not, I would just shove you against a wall or pound you into the floor. I need you, Jack. I want you. I love you._

"And I love you." Jack pulled away and climbed back up his lover's body to crash their lips together passionately. _I love you desperately_.

_My love, I look forward to our eternity. _Pitch moved his tongue along Jack's as his hands moved down to massage and cup his rear.

_As do I._ He kissed his mate deeply, moaning and writhing against him.

_Jack...let me taste you. Let me know that particular flavor._

Jack nodded breathlessly. _Anything for you, my love._

Pitch rolled him onto his back. "I will try not to hurt you. Tell me...if I do?"

"I will." He nodded again.

The older vampire kissed and licked down his lover's body, stopping when he got to Jack's length. _I want this to be good for you. _He took the hard flesh in his hand, stroking it a few times before scraping his fangs over the skin. _I want you only to feel pleasure._

Jack gasped, shifting his hips towards his mate with a soft moan. "Just do it..."

Pitch groaned, sinking his fangs deep into the skin as he sent wave after wave of pleasure through their link. He sucked deeply, tasting that delicious flavor. _Perfection..._

Though the initial bite made him wince, Jack was quickly forced to bite down on his lip to hold back loud moans of pleasure. _Oh, God, Pitch! S-so good!_

_I want to pound you. I want to ram so deeply into your body that you will feel it for days. _He massaged Jack's sac as he sucked, the warm liquid running warm down his throat.

_Do it. Fuck me so hard that I feel it for __**years**__. I want you so bad. _He had to stop himself from thrusting up against his lover's mouth.

_Thrust. Tempt me. Seduce me. _Three long fingers shoved deep into Jack's body, moving in and out swiftly.

_Fuck, Pitch! _Jack cried out and pushed up against his mate's mouth.

_You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. _Long nails dug into Jack's skin, and the blood flowed down the pale skin as he sucked.

_And you are the most alluring person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. _He writhed underneath the other vampire.

_I cannot..._ Pitch took his fangs from Jack's skin, flipping the man onto his stomach and shoving in completely with one thrust. Even with three fingers, it was still extremely tight. _My love...so tight. So good..._

"Pitch!" He moaned loudly, burying his face in his arms as he spread his legs wide for his mate.

_Marry me._

_Wh-what?_ He gasped in shock.

_Marry me. Become more than a lover, mate and prince to me. Become my...husband, I think they are called._

_I...I thought you said vampires don't marry. They only...mate._

_You deserve more. 'Mate' is so indifferent a term. 'Husband'...it means more, does it not? And it is also more human._

_I'm not human anymore._

_You are inside. Perhaps even more human than you were before._

_You don't have to do this for me, you know._

_I know. I want to. I want to be more to you than just 'mate'. I want to be 'husband'._

_I love you, Pitch._

_Then marry me. Be mine...my dearest love._

_Y-yes. I want to be eternally yours. Your lover. Your mate. Your prince. Your husband._ Jack pushed himself back against his lover with a moan.

_I need to see you, my love. I miss your eyes, your lips. _Pitch ran his long fingers up his spine. Jack turned to look at his lover over his shoulder, blue eyes locking on gold. "All the way. All the way, my dearest love." He pulled off of Pitch, turning and settling back down on his back with his legs wide for his lover. Long fingers ran over the pale skin, the fingertips soft as they caressed. _My love...my glorious, beautiful love... _Jack shivered beneath him, looking up at him with hungry blue eyes. Pitch leaned down, taking his lover desperately, deeply and lovingly.

* * *

"Tell me what you saw all those years. I do not know what has happened since I lost you." Pitch had his head on Jack's shoulder, his long fingers writing on his stomach.

"What do you mean 'what I saw'?"

"I know nothing of your past thousand years. Tell me."

Jack absentmindedly stroked through his lover's dark hair, looking up at the ceiling in thought. "Well, let's see...for the most part, every family I was born into were hunters. Only one or two weren't, and once I regained my memories I became the first in the family."

"I do not want to hear about that. Tell me about where you went, what you saw. Did you always look like this, or not. Your past relationships. What you loved, and what you did not. Everything."

He chuckled. "Every one of my lives was about as different from each other as possible. One time I was born into a family of extremely poor farmers. That was a life where I never regained my memories, and I died when I was sixteen trying to save our cows and horses from a barn fire. But then fifty years later I was born into an extremely rich family of hunters. In that life I died in a car accident. I was leaving the house of my girlfriend at the time. I had only received my sword and regained my memories a year earlier. I only stayed with her because my family expected us to someday get married. I was torn about actually going to search for you. If you would even still love me. If you were even alive still. I found out, though, that she didn't love me in the slightest. She only wanted to marry me because of my family's money. That was kind of the push I needed. I realized that the love I wanted could only be found with you. So I went to go break things off with her. But after I left her house and was heading to the nearest airport, a group of rogues ambushed me. I wasn't fully armed, and I wasn't quite back up to my full potential. Not that any of that would have mattered anyway. They threw the body of their latest prey on the windshield of my car. I swerved and ended up in a ditch with my car practically wrapped around a tree. After a year in a coma my family finally pulled the plug." Jack sighed softly. "In every single life. I never lived more than ten years after I regained my memories. It was as if the universe always decided that if I hadn't found you by then it was time to start completely over."

Pitch nuzzled the soft skin beneath his head, pulling Jack closer. "Where have you lived? What lands have you seen?"

"I've lived all over. There were lives that I was born and raised in Germany and Russia and Ireland. It's kind of nice, because I remember everything I've learned or done in my past lives as soon as I got my sword and memories back. So I can speak those languages fluently "

"_Agus ad'fhoghlaim tú an teanga do dhaoine? _(You have learned the language of people?)"

Jack looked at him slightly confused. "You're going to have to go easy on the ancient vampire, love. I had no reason and no teacher for me to learn that in any of my lives."

"You must learn, then. As my prince and mate, it would be appropriate."

"I already planned on learning it. My mate seems so fond of using it after all." He smiled. "I'll need someone to teach me though."

"Do you have a preference? Female...male..." Pitch turned his head, nibbling on Jack's neck.

"I would definitely prefer a man. I'd like him to be tall and dark...and very old. The oldest, really. Then I would know for sure I'm learning the original language. Are there any vampires who fit that description?"

"Hmm..." Pitch rolled Jack onto his side, thrusting into him gently. "...I am not sure. There is _one_ who comes to mind."

"O-only one? What a shame." He moaned, gripping the sheets beneath him.

"It is indeed. He has a fearsome temper when provoked and an insatiable hunger for young, pale flesh." He moved in harder, scraping his fangs along the back of Jack's neck.

"That wouldn't be good at all. We would never get any learning done."

"Perhaps not. He would be taking you everywhere. The wall, the floor, the table...you would do well not to tempt him so." Long fingers trailed down to cup and stroke him in time with his thrusts.

"I can't help it that my flesh is as pale as it is." Jack push back against his lover, forcing him deeper with a moan.

"I think we can change that. Make it pinker...covered in my bites." Pitch tightened his grip on Jack's flesh just as he plunged his fangs deep into his neck. He thrusted harder and harder as the blood filled his mouth, driving him wild.

_Pitch! _Jack cried out in his mind, his actual body only gasping and shuddering against his lover.

_I will teach you, my love, but slowly. I cannot deny my hunger for you when it comes. _A long leg pulled Jack back against him, his flesh moving even further inside.

_"_Y-yes, my love. I wouldn't want any other teacher than you."

"Now, the question we must answer is..." _How will you ever be able to afford my services? _Pitch licked against the wound, his mouth moving to bite down on one pale shoulder.

_Can I pay with my body? Would that be something you would want?_

_Mmm...that might be acceptable. There is just one small problem._

_And what might that be?_ He moaned.

_I expect this body to do more than just lie there and take it. I expect there to be some fight. Maybe even some...conquering of this teacher._

_Of course. I accept your terms, my love._

_Good. Now...conquer me._ Pitch pulled out of his lover, lying back against the pillows. He spread his legs wide, looking at Jack with lust-glazed amber eyes.

Jack quickly rolled over to straddle Pitch's hips. "But that doesn't mean I'm _always_ going to conquer you, love. Sometimes a guy still enjoys being thrown down and fucked senseless." He leaned down to drag his tongue up the man's chest, lifting his hips and pushing Pitch back inside of him.

Pitch gasped breathlessly, silently chuckling. _My love, I plan to conquer you many times. Gently, hard, and passionately. I plan to make you pulse down there for decades. _He licked his lips, his long fingers moving up Jack's chest to pinch one nipple.

_Good._ He slapped away his lover's teasing hand. _No touching, lover._

Pitch moved his hands back, clutching at the pillows above his head. _Is this how I am to be conquered?_

_For the moment. I'm too far gone right now to do much else._ He thrust himself down, biting his lip when Pitch's dick hit his prostate.

_My love...you do remember that I must grant your release before you can._ Pitch smiled, his fangs fully extended and his claws digging into the pillows.

_I know_. "And if you don't grant it soon I will take back my promise, and I will never dominate you again," he growled down at his lover.

_What a threat. _Pitch leaned up, whispering hotly in Jack's ear. _I grant you your release. _Jack groaned, grabbing his lover's wrists and holding them above his head as he thrust down desperately. _Jack...it is the full moon this night. I cannot fill you. _Pitch looked down breathlessly at where their bodies were connected.

_Why? What does the full moon have to do with any of this?_

_Mates have a higher chance of getting pregnant on a full moon. With how much I often have to give, the chances are even higher for you than for the other mates._

Jack thrust down harder, whimpering in pleasure. _Right now, I don't care. I want you inside me, and I don't give a fuck about what happens. _He crashed their lips together desperately.

_A son. It will be a boy. _Pitch held Jack close as he filled his lover, his seed overflowing. The younger man cried out, gripping Pitch tightly as his body clenched with a release. He collapsed on top of the man and burrowed his face into the soft flesh of his neck. "My love." Pitch ran soft fingers through Jack's hair, closing his eyes and smiling with content happiness.

Jack lay there, trying to catch his breath. "_Fi cariad eich. _(Welsh: I love you.)"

The long fingers froze in Jack's hair. "_Cad a dúirt tú?_ (What did you say?)"

"I love you."

"No. Say it again, like before."

"_Fi cariad eich._ I was also born in Wales in one of my lives."

"_Diddorol. _(Interesting.)" Pitch chuckled, pulling Jack closer against him.

"How so?" He moaned softly and relaxed against his lover's body.

"I cannot explain it well. I think...hearing words from you in other tongues makes you...different."

"Do you not want me to use them?"

"_Dim. Defnyddiwch nhw yn aml. Rwy'n hoffi nhw._ (Welsh: No. Use them often. I like them.)"

"_Mar is mian leat, mo ghrá._ (As you wish, my love.)"

* * *

"Jack," Pitch moaned, his skin growing hard. "About that conquering..."

"Looking back on it now...you have given me an impossible task. How am I, a mere fledgling, supposed to conquer you, the king of all vampires?"

"It might involve some hard pounding and a certain body part of yours." Pitch reached down, grabbing the part in question.

"Perhaps I don't want to though. That was a one time only thing, love."

"Are you sure?" Pitch gave him a few quick strokes, keeping their eyes locked on each other.

"Positive..." Jack quickly lifted his hips and pushed his lover inside him once more. "I much prefer this," he moaned.

"I suppose I will have to find another who can give me what I want in _that _area." He gripped Jack's hips, pulling him down harshly to meet each thrust.

"No. You're mine. If I am only yours, then the same goes for you being mine," he growled, thrusting down harshly to meet Pitch's movements.

"What a possessive mate I have. I suppose I will have to get used to that empty feeling inside." Pitch started pouting, his eyes wide as they looked sadly up at his mate.

_Pitch...you..._ He bit his lip and pulled off of his lover, immediately moving between the older vampire's legs and thrusting himself in with a moan.

Pitch threw his head back and moaned deeply. _How can I not want this when it feels so...good? _He slammed his hips against Jack's and took his lover in as deep as he could go. Jack rammed into him, his claws shredding through the pillows beneath Pitch's body as he relished in the man's moans. _I can feel it, Jack. You like this almost as much as I do. Why deny yourself?_

_Because I enjoy having you on top __**more**__. I've fucked other people in my past lives before, but you are the only one to have fucked me. It's more...special to me, I guess._ He groaned, sinking his fangs into the man's neck.

_And you were the first to have taken me. _Pitch ran his fingers through Jack's hair as the man sucked on his neck, while his thin hips slammed hard into his own. Jack drank deeply, his thrusts growing inhumanly faster and harder. _Your thoughts are in such turmoil. Slow down. We have the rest of the day for this. Then the night shall fall...and you will become my prince._

_Tell me something, love...can __**you **__get pregnant?_ He gave a long lick up Pitch's neck.

_Would you like to try it and see? _Pitch moved his head back, exposing the entire length of his neck again.

Jack bit down on the other side of his neck too, thrusting in harder and spilling himself deep inside his lover. _Come for me, lover._

Pitch moaned, wrapping his legs around Jack's waist as he released on their chests. _So much... _He chuckled._ It _s_eems even a few times in a row does not diminish what I have to give._

_I don't think anything could diminish what you have to give._

_I cannot get pregnant, my love._

_Why?_

_As king, I cannot. I do not know why exactly, only that I cannot. No king before me has ever become pregnant._

"Great," Jack sighed, resting his head on Pitch's chest. "Looks like I'm going to be spending half of eternity being pregnant."

_Not half of eternity, my love. _Pitch laughed, kissing the top of Jack's head. _Only five times at most. Enough to ensure the continuation of my line. Three sons, and two daughters. Like my father before me and his father._

_Is there a limit on how many children a vampire can bear?_

_It depends on the time. In a time of peace, there is none. In a time of war, a mate will only bear two children. Of course, you __**should **__show some restraint when having children. Cannot have vampires taking over the world now, can we?_

_Considering how many times we're at each other and that I can't control getting pregnant or not...I'm going to be pregnant for half of eternity._

_You will only bear me five children. Remember, I can see things others cannot. This I __**can **__tell you. Only five. Three sons, two daughters._

_And how do you expect to tell my body to stop?_

_I am King. Do you truly question me?_

_I do_.

Pitch rolled over, straddling Jack's slim hips. _I __**know **__when these children will come. Your body will not change._

"You never did tell me how you can supposedly see into the future."

"It is like how I can control my shadows or can read minds. It is a gift I was born with. All vampires have their own unique gifts."

Jack chuckled. "Well, all ancients." He pulled Pitch down for a gentle kiss. "And you are sure we will only ever have five?"

"Five born to us. I will have one more progeny, and you will have one too." Pitch cupped Jack's cheek, rubbing the cheekbone softly. "And you have gifts too. _All _vampires have gifts, not just ancients."

"Then what are they? I haven't done anything out of the ordinary. And why will we have progenies in the future?"

"I do not know yet. Your powers will show themselves in time. I do not know why we shall have progenies, only that we will." Pitch rubbed Jack's stomach. "We will have a son."

"Is the first going to be a son?"

"Yes. He will be born in..." Pitch rubbed the skin again. "...five months."

"Five months?! But I haven't even been a vampire for nine!" Blue eyes widened.

"Our children grow rapidly. You will not need to carry him long. I told you. I could have gotten you pregnant even when you were human. As a royal, I can impregnate you whenever I wish." Pitch nuzzled Jack's temple. _We will give our people a prince...and an heir to my throne._

"And tell me, am I pregnant right now?" Jack melted against his lover.

Pitch closed his eyes, rubbing a little more. "Yes." He took his hand away and looked down into his lover's eyes. "Do you not want it? You do not have to carry it. I know...how to end it."

"No. It's yours. Of course I'll have it. Yes, I may be a little nervous about it, but I'm not going to get rid of it." Jack leaned up to press their lips together lovingly. "Though, out of curiosity...how would you?"

"How would I...what?"

"How do you end it?"

Pitch moved his hand up to his lover's head. "You do not want it. You are keeping it only for me." The hand moved down to cup Jack's cheek. "I can end it. You will see how it is done...and you will not have to fear what will come if you carry it."

"I do want it. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to share you. I love you and I'm honored to be chosen to bear your children and I'm so incredibly happy that I will be able to."

"But you do not want one...now." He moved his hand back over Jack's stomach, centering it over the pale skin.

Jack pushed the hand away. "I didn't plan on being ready for a child so soon...but I'm not going to get rid of this one."

"You are sure? We can always wait."

"He stays."

"Thank you..." Pitch sighed, crashing their lips together. _Thank you, my love._

"Only for you, my love. Never have I dreamt I would ever want to carry someone's child."

"I should hope not." He pushed Jack back onto the pillows, holding the man's arms over his head with one of his large hands. "If anyone else wanted you to carry their child, they would find it very difficult. And I am a possessive creature. I would hate..." Pitch leaned down, nipping at the lump in the pale throat. "...to have to rip some throats out."

Jack moaned softly, feeling his throat tighten underneath his lover's mouth. _You have no need to kill anyone_.

_No, I do not. You will not grow large with their child but with mine. You share my bed, not theirs. You gave your heart to me, not them. _Pitch leaned back, tangling their fingers in the air between them. "There will be quite the celebration tomorrow night."

"For us. I have a feeling the others will not be so happy about my becoming your mate."

"Or that you now carry my child. A son, no less."

"But they do not know about that yet."

"They will. I plan to announce it to them with you by my side."

"They will be very unhappy with us both."

"Do you wish to know something?"

"What, my love?"

"I care not. I love you desperately, and I wish to have you as my mate for all eternity. Thankfully for us, children are part of the bargain."

"Indeed." Jack smiled up at him. "Eternity is going to be wonderful."

"It will be, granted this...peace lasts. I would not like to have to fight the nobles. Especially with a child on the way." Pitch rubbed Jack's stomach and smiled down at it.

"Luckily for all three of us, I know how to protect myself." His arms slid around Pitch's neck, pulling him closer with a smile. "Besides...now that you're back on the throne, I have no doubt that you will be able to restore peace."

"But I am afraid. I am weak now." Pitch nuzzled noses with his mate, kissing him softly.

"You? Weak? That could never be true. My mate is not weak."

"I am. I now have you and our son. I would gladly give this all up for you. I would give my very life for you. I _feel _now, Jack, and that makes me weak."

"I want you to promise me something, my love."

"Anything, my love."

_If anyone ever tries to threaten you with me, do __**not**__ do what they want. I can protect myself._

_I...I cannot. I will try, but if you are in danger, I will not hesitate. I lost you once. I will not do so again._

_**Do not**__. You won't lose me again. I promise._

_I cannot. I will trust you, my love, but I have limits._

_Unless they have me on my knees with a stake over my heart and I __**tell**__ you that I can't free myself, don't you dare even think about giving in._

Pitch groaned. _Stop. Please...my heart is hurting._ He dropped his head on Jack's shoulder, nuzzling against the skin as he pulled his smaller body flush against his.

_Alright. Alright. I love you._ Jack gently kissed the top of his lover's head.

_I love you. This child...it will change nothing. I will still want to bed you often. I will still want to take my mate and have wonderful sex on my throne._

_It won't hurt the child, will it?_

_No. Our children are meant to withstand much. Your skin will also grow thicker around your stomach for extra protection._

_Then I don't plan on letting you change anything about our sex life._

_Was I planning on changing anything? _Pitch ran a hand down his lover's chest, pinching one nipple before moving lower. Jack wiggled beneath him, his skin dancing under the touch. _So sensitive. _Pitch's tongue snuck out, following his fingers down Jack's body.

_Only for you_.

* * *

Pitch clasped the cloak around his lover's neck, kissing his cheek. "You look...beautiful."

Jack shrugged. "Not as beautiful as you look naked."

The king moaned, nibbling on his neck. "The things you say, my dearest love." He wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and pulled his body back against him.

"Only for you, my love." He smiled, melting back against him.

"I cannot wait to have you as my prince. Officially, of course." Pitch ran a hand down and cupped Jack through his pants. "You already are a prince, to me."

He gave a soft moan, his hand moving back to cup the back of Pitch's head. "But of course."

"We will not be able to go in together. You will come from the back of the hall, walking towards me. Oh...how I will have to fight falling to my knees."

"You can do it. I've seen you stand tall...and proud _many_ times before." He smirked up at his mate.

"Was that a joke about my...?" Pitch looked down, then back up at his lover, his eyebrow quirked.

"But of course." Jack's smirk had yet to leave his face.

"You should not have said it, then." Pitch moved Jack to press against the wall, their bodies completely touching. "I was trying to have some self-control."

"Now, why would you do that? You know I don't like it when you try to restrain yourself."

He tugged Jack's pants down, quickly thrusting into him. "Because of your coronation. It is in so little time, and I wanted to be presentable. Now..." Pitch shrugged, thrusting deep and hard.

"Then you better hurry this up." Jack gasped, biting his lip.

"I think not. You said it, now you must be punished." Long fingers pulled the collar of Jack's shirt away, revealing his neck. His fangs grew long and he plunged them into the pale skin. The younger man moaned deeply, clutching Pitch closer. _I love you. Your skin...your blood...your heart. I want to just take you in front of all of them. Drive myself into you as they watch. _Pitch moaned, drinking deeply.

_I don't want that_... He gasped, pushing his hips against his lover's. _Your body is for my eyes alone._

_I never said that it would be my body they see. You would cover me. _Pitch moved a hand down, steadying his mate's movements.

_And you would really want them to see __**my**__ body?_

_Whenever I am like this, I cannot think. All I can do is move. All I know is that your body is in my arms and that I need it desperately._

_You want so many others to see my naked flesh? A sight that should belong to you and you alone?_

_Jack...I want so much. I cannot calm the chaos in my mind. _Pitch opened their link wide, letting Jack in to see the torrent of thoughts flowing through.

_God, just fuck me, Pitch._

_Do not say such things. I need you to stop me. I need you to give me some semblance of control. I...I need to stop._

_No, you don't. You'll never need to stop._ His hips rolled down against his lover's.

Pitch groaned, moving them over to fall on the ground. "I hope I can make this quick." He sunk his fangs into the back of Jack's neck as he plunged in impossibly fast, ramming against the man's spot.

Jack cried out, clutching the pillows beneath them. _I have faith you can_.

_Louder. Let everyone hear what I am doing to you. _Pitch moved his hand over Jack's, twining their fingers together.

_I...fuck, Pitch! _He screamed as his released washed over him, spilling onto the pillows.

_My prince...my love. _Pitch swiped a finger through the cream and brought it to his mouth to suck on.

_Come in me...I want to feel you inside me while we deal with those jerks_.

_I think you will find that I have prepared a nice little surprise for you. _Pitch licked up Jack's neck to suck his earlobe between his teeth.

_What is it, my love?_

_Why would I tell you? It is a surprise, you idiot. _Pitch giggled.

_Because you love me?_ Jack stared at him with wide eyes. "Did my lover seriously just giggle?"

Pitch harrumphed. "No. No, I did not. And it is a surprise, which means you must wait."

"Yes, you did." He laughed, turning to look at him. "You giggled, my love, and it was by far the most adorable thing I have ever seen you do."

"I did not giggle." Pitch pulled out, quickly turning away to hide his deep blush.

"Oh, come now, love. No need to be embarrassed. I like it." He wrapped his arms around the man's waist.

"Kings do not giggle...or blush." He quickly ducked his head under Jack's chin, still trying to hide his face.

"No. But my mate does, and I absolutely love that he is so relaxed around me to do so."

"Only you. No one has ever seen me like this, even...even Toothiana. I have never loved anyone enough to."

"Well, then I feel very special indeed." He nuzzled against his lover's head, holding him close.

"You should. No one has ever seen me sleep either. I have never bared my chest to anyone, hunter, vampire, or human."

_And you were doing that before we even met in this lifetime._ Jack smiled, gently lifting the man's chin to force their eyes to meet. "I love you."

"Do you understand yet how much I love you? I truly am conquered by you." Pitch fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around Jack's hips and pulling him close.

"I do." He stroked through the man's dark locks. "And do you understand that I am just as in love with you as you are with me?"

"I have some idea. I have waited over a thousand years for you to feel for me. I have waited for you to come to my bed because you care for me, not because my blood makes you lust-crazed."

"Now it's for both reasons." Jack chuckled.

"But is it more because of my blood, or...or me?"

"Definitely you, my love."

"Promise that it is true. I do not think I could take it if you only loved me for my blood."

Jack kneeled down in front of him, cupping Pitch's cheeks with a loving smile. "I love _you_, Pitch. I didn't ask you to turn me so that I could have your blood for an eternity. I asked you because I want _you_ for an eternity."

"Jack..." Pitch leaned forward, softly moving his lips over the pale pink ones. _I want to stay here, just like this...forever._

_It is a good thing we have forever then._

_Your..._ Pitch felt gasped when he felt his lover begin to stroke him. _Your...coronation._

_Not until you fill me up. I told you I want to feel you the whole time_. Jack turned around and pushed back until his mate was inside him again.

_But the elders... _Pitch moaned, thrusting up into his lover's body. _They will be...furious if we are late._

_Then you better hurry it up._

_I...I need help. Tempt me. Seduce me. _Jack wiggled his hips against Pitch's, moaning deeply as the man's cock brushed deep inside of him. _Jack...I want to fill you. I just fear that it will be leaking from you the whole time._

_Maybe I want that_.

_You should not tempt me._

_Why? You don't want that too?_

_I do. So much. Jack...take it all. _Pitch growled, holding the man's hips against his own as he released, shooting load after load deep inside the smaller body.

Jack moaned, smiling back at his lover breathlessly. "Thank you."

_Turn around. Let me kiss you. _Jack pulled off of Pitch, feeling the man's cum already starting to leak out, and moved to kneel in front of his lover once again. The king laughed, brushing Jack's hair into place. "You are a mess!"

"Because you made me into one." He chuckled, leaning into those touches.

"You tempted me, love. I warned you not to." Pitch licked the tip of the younger man's nose, leaning his forehead on Jack's.

"Because I love you and find you absolutely irresistible."

"Please stop, Jack. For the sake of what little sanity I have left...stop."

"Stop what, my love?"

"Stop tempting me."

"I don't mean to."

"Yes, you do. You look at me with those eyes, so innocent and blue...you say my name with those sensually full lips. You are a walking seducer, Jack."

"But I don't mean to be, love. You only take everything I do in that way."

"Then, would you recommend I cease doing that? I suppose I could find you less tempting more often, if you like." Pitch stood, brushing himself off before heading to the door.

"Not at all." Jack was instantly behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I love the way you look at me and are tempted by everything I do."

"Such ego." He put his hands over Jack's arms, smiling. "What do I look like...when I look at you?"

"You look absolutely beautiful. Like you're completely and utterly in love with everything about me."

"How right you are, my little hunter. You can do no wrong in my eyes." Pitch rubbed soft fingertips over the pale skin fondly.

Jack gently kissed the back of his lover's neck. _We should be going_.

_Sadly. I would much rather stay here, alone, with a very naked mate of mine._

_As would I, my love. As would I._

Pitch held his arm out. "Come, my love. It is time to make you a prince."

The younger man quickly pulled his pants back on before taking the arm. "Your eternal prince."


	13. Chapter 13

Pitch looked down at his mate, a perfect picture of a regal king. "Rise, Jack Frost." Jack slowly stood up, his head still bowed in respect. "You are now my mate and prince. Everything I have or ever will have is yours, by right. Any children we might have will be my legitimate heirs. For now, until the end of time." Pitch held his hand out, a large onyx ring shining in the moonlight and candlelight.

The younger vampire bowed over Pitch's hand and pressed his lips to the ring, his eyes flashing briefly and playfully up at his lover. _I can't wait until I can kiss...something else later._

Pitch coughed, quickly turning his head to his a faint blush. _Why must you tempt me, here and now?_

_It's my job, is it not? How is a man supposed to bear his mate children if he cannot keep him interested enough to stay in his bed?_ Jack stood up again.

_I cannot wait to share your bed this night. The things I have planned... _Pitch waved his long fingers, soft violin music filling the hall. Long legs carried him down to the floor, and he turned quickly. His cloak flew out behind him as he held his hand out.

_Must we dance?_

_Normally, no. I just figured something like this would...arise. _Pitch took a quick glance down at his lower half. _...and I wanted an excuse to hold you close immediately. _Jack fought back a smirk, reluctantly moving down to take his lover's hand and letting him draw their body close. One hand clasped Jack's loosely while the other pressed into his lower back. When the music began to grow louder, Pitch started moving, his long legs carrying the two of them around the floor gracefully. _You are quite a fine dancer, my love._

_Only because I'm light on my feet and can hide my mistakes. I have no sense of rhythm in the slightest._ The corner of his lips turned up in a slight smile.

_My love, I have bedded many dancers in my time. Some of the best this world has ever known._

_Then I must be __**very**__ good at hiding it_.

_Dearest...out of all of them, you are the best of them, by far. There is no doubt about that. _Pitch leaned down, taking Jack's mouth in a deep kiss as they danced.

Jack had to force down a moan as he melted into their embrace. _And you taste the best of anyone in the world. __**By far**__._

One long arm rose above Jack's head, twirling the man a few times before bringing him in. Pitch bent him backwards, his warm, golden eyes looking into half-lidded blue ones. _I do not think the elders would mind if we slipped away a little early._

_Not at all. But we do have business still to attend to_.

_Business? What business stands between us and our bedroom?_

_We have yet to tell them of our son_.

_Not yet. I...I have a feeling that tonight is not the night._

_If you say so._ Jack gently kissed his lover. _Then shall we return to our secret haven?_

_Yes, please. I am hungry for you. _Pitch opened his mouth slightly, his long fangs peeking out. _I need to feed._

_As do I. _He licked his lips slowly. _We should go_.

_Lead the way, my darling love._

_**You're**__ the king. You lead me, your highness._

Pitch turned to the room, one arm wrapped around Jack's waist. "My lords, I bid you a good day. My prince and I will now retire." He bowed his head slightly, turning away from them. _As soon as those doors close behind us, run._

The instant he heard the click of the doors, Jack took off down the halls, bolting towards their secret little room. _What's taking you so long, old man?_

Pitch was already lounging against the pillows when Jack came in, a proud smirk on his lips. _You took __**forever**_.

"Unfair. You can instantly transport with shadows."

_Never said I could not. _Pitch held his arms out, his legs spread. "Come, my prince."

Jack yanked the cloak from his neck and tossed it off to the side. "Damn fancy cloth..." he grumbled before straddling Pitch's hips and kissing him deeply.

_Careful with that. I have fantasies about taking you from behind, naked except for that 'fancy cloth.' _Pitch sighed, arching against his lover's body.

_Well, that's too bad. I don't like them. They're far too excessive and only get in the way of movement._

_Speaking of 'in the way'... _Long fingers pushed at Jack's clothes, shredding them.

_You're in charge of getting me new clothes if this is how they're always going to end up._ He smirked, returning the favor with Pitch's clothing and throwing the shreds of cloth away.

_Or you can wear the leather concubine's outfit. I would not __**dare**__ destroy that. _Pitch latched onto one nipple and sucked on the hard bud.

_I told you I won't wear that._ His breath hitched. _If you were to find a __**different**__ leather outfit, however..._

_How about you wear nothing? No matter where we go, not a thread of cloth will cover this beautiful body. _He cupped Jacks rear, squeezing and massaging the firm muscles.

_So you wouldn't mind other people seeing my cock? Absolutely hard and aching for your touch and your lips?_

_I never said that others would see it. I fear those parts of you would always be covered by my hands, my mouth...my body._

Jack shook his head breathlessly. _No. My body is for you alone. I won't have anybody else seeing it_.

_But clothes make me angry. All I want to do is rip and shred. I constantly need this bare skin under my fingers._

_Waiting for it makes having that bare skin under your fingers seem even more delectable._

_It will __**always **__be delectable to me. I always want to bite it, suck it, __**mark**__ it. _Pitch bit down deeply over the man's nipple and sucked the blood and flesh hard into his mouth.

Jack moaned, his back arching closer to his lover. _But don't you just love the feeling of stripping your lover naked?_

"Jack..." Pitch's hand started to wander down when he stopped suddenly, lifting his head. _Do not make a sound._

_Why_? Jack Immediately froze.

The king rose quickly, his eyes wide and black. _Whatever you hear, __**do not **__leave this room. _In a swirl of shadows, Pitch was gone from the room, leaving behind an eerie silence.

The younger man sat there on the pillows, his senses on high alert. _Pitch, what's going on? _There was no response on the other end, the king having put up a block on his end. The gray fog swirled through Jack's mind, neverending no matter how far he tried to go. He threw a pillow at the wall in anger, gritting his teeth. _What the hell is going on out there?!_ Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in Jack's stomach, starting from inside his head and worming its way down his body. He doubled over in pain, gasping, "Pitch..." The man's eyes flew to the door, battling with himself over whether or not to go find his lover.

A scream filled his mind, the shrill sound almost impossible for the familiar voice. _Jack!_ Once the scream faded, there was nothing Only empty blackness where warmth had once been.

Jack leapt to his feet, yanking on his torn pants and grabbing his sword before running from the room in search of his mate. _Where are you, Pitch?_

_N-no..._

_Don't pull this shit with me! I know you're hurt, you idiot, and I'm not going to just hide in the room!_ He tore through the castle, opening up all of his senses.

_P...please. No..._

Jack threw open the door to the throne room with a growl and looked around, his eyes turning black for the first time in his immortal life. _Where. Are. You?_

A hand shot out from the darkness, back-handing him hard into the wall. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise."

"Where is he?" He spun, pointing his sword straight at the other.

"You mean my _brother_? He is right over there." The vampire pointed to where Pitch lay huddled in a corner, his body broken, bleeding, and silent.

Jack growled, his grip on the hilt tightening. "Brother or not, you have no right to do that to your king."

"King? Do not make me laugh. That _traitor _is no more my king than the rogues I create."

"Yes, your _King_. He cares for creating peace between vampires and humans. A peace which, apparently, you have been working to sabotage."

"My dear brother is a fool. Humans are cattle. Nothing more. They give us what we need, and then they die when they have served their purpose."

"You're wrong. Humans are far more than you think."

"Like you, ice hunter? How easily you have forsaken humanity. So eager to become a vampire, now so eager to drink human blood. Tsk tsk." The vampire stepped from the shadows. He had blond hair, but it was the golden eyes that were strikingly similar.

"I had a thousand years of humanity. I didn't become a vampire to drink human blood. I did it to be with someone I've waited too long to be with and to _protect_ humans from vampires like _you_."

The vampire glided slowly over to where Pitch lay, kneeling down by the bleeding body and shoving his fist back into a hole in the man's stomach. "Do you hear that, brother? He has waited 'too long' for you." He laughed, using the fist embedded in the the king's body to lift him and throw him across the room.

Jack growled, a blade of ice shooting through the air and cutting the man's hand clean off. "Don't. Touch. Him." He stepped between the two brothers and crouched protectively over his mate. Ice crept over Pitch's wounds, stopping their horrific bleeding.

The vampire looked down at the bloody stump where his hand had been, chuckling dangerously. "Did you _really _think you could beat me as easily as you did my rogues?" He held the stump up for Jack to watch as the hand slowly grew back to perfection.

"Of course not. That wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

"Why do you not walk away, hunter? We would not want to hurt you...or that precious little bundle you carry." Golden eyes turned cold with danger as they focused on Jack's stomach.

"You hurt my mate. That is unforgivable."

"I wish you had not interfered. What a pity to lose a child." The vampire held his hand out, twisting his fingers around. There was a sudden sharp pain in the prince's stomach as his body was twisted from the inside. Jack winced, but he shot forward, lunging at the other vampire and ignoring his pain. He swung his sword at the man skillfully. "You poor fool." The vampire waved his hand, sending Jack crashing into the wall. "I can feel your child, hunter. He is so small and _fragile_." His long fingers tightened into a fist, squeezing on a small spot in Jack's body.

Jack put a hand to his stomach, trying his hardest not to let the pain overwhelm him. _Pitch...I don't know what to do..._

"_Ligean dó dul...deartháir_. (Let him go...brother.)" Pitch struggled to sit up, looking at the other vampire. "_Le do thoil_... (Please...)"

_What are you doing?!_ Jack's head whipped back to look at his lover.

"_Tá sé ag begging do do shaol, a bheatha a shaothrú. _(He is begging for your life, hunter.)" The vampire smirked.

"He shouldn't _have_ to in his own castle!" He spun back to the other vampire with a growl.

"Now that I finally see you, I can understand why my brother would choose you. A fiery temper, like a horse just _begging _to be broken. I wonder how good of a ride you would be." He licked his lips as he looked over Jack's body.

"You'll never find out."

"I will make you a deal. I want you in my bed...and I will spare your lives. _All _of them, including that little fledgling you carry inside you."

"No deal," he growled dangerously low.

"A pity." Keeping one hand tightened on the spot in Jack's stomach, he grabbed Pitch around the throat and carried him to the throne. "This was always meant to be mine, brother. You were a _bastard_. I was father's legitimate son." He broke one of the arms off of the throne, shoving it deep in Pitch's chest.

Jack fell to his knees in pain, crying out. For years he'd been training himself to not feel pain, but this...this was agonizing. His eyes shot open when he felt his lover's pain. "Get your fucking hands off of my mate!"

"Or what? You will ice me?" The vampire clutched his fingers tighter, pulling slightly on the little bundle inside Jack. "Refuse my deal again, and you lose them both." His other hand shoved the stake even further into Pitch's chest, the king's head hanging low.

Before he knew what was happening, Jack felt a concussive blast shoot from his body that shook the foundations of the monstrous castle like a wave of energy exploding from his very essence. He watched as his lover fell to the ground when the other vampire was torn from him, his body suddenly pinned against the castle wall by hundreds of ice shards. Jack slowly stood up and made his way over to the immobilized ancient vampire. "You don't deserve the crown. To rule you must have the _heart_ of a king. Something that you will never know."

_Uimh... _(No...)

_Let me kill him. Look what at what he's done to you. _He put a hand to his still painful stomach. _To all of us..._

_Tá sé...mo dheartháir._ (He is...my brother.)

_He nearly killed you. I don't even know yet if he's killed __**our son**__._

_Beidh ár mac...beo. _(Our son will...live.) "And this heart will not let him die."

"Your heart is wrong. He tried to kill us. Who's to say he won't do it again?"

"I am King, and I will not have him die." A strong hand was gently laid on Jack's shoulder. "Because he will not be the last." Pitch sank his fangs into his lover's neck, his arm wrapping around the slim waist.

Jack cried out, collapsing back against him when a sudden wave of sheer exhaustion swept through him. "Pitch..."

Pitch pulled away after a few moments. "As a man, I would demand his death. As a king...what can I do?"

_I don't...know._

"I will give you my kingdom, brother."

_Don't. He'll ruin your work._ Jack had to lean back on him heavily, his legs losing their strength.

"I will give you my kingdom...if you can make my prince love you. He and my kingdom are one and the same. Fail...and you die."

The man chuckled, blood trickling from his mouth. "And why the hell would I ever want to win the...the affection of your little pet? I would rather die." He spat at his brother's feet.

_Pitch...I can't..._ The pain in his stomach mixed with the sapping ache in his chest he'd had since that mysterious blast, overwhelmed his body. Blue eyes slid shut, and his body finally gave in to the darkness.

Pitch scooped him up into his arms. "The affection of this man has saved this kingdom. Even as a hunter, he was, and still is, the best person I have ever known on this earth."

"You should just kill me, brother. I do not plan on letting that pathetic excuse for a prince decide my fate."

"Then it is my choice. I killed Father because he tried to take this man from me. You too have tried, and I wish I could forgive. I am sorry, brother." Pitch carried Jack's body from the room, his brother's screams of agony following behind him.

* * *

"Pitch..." When Jack finally came around, he curled up tightly with a grimace.

"Hush, my darling." Pitch rubbed over Jack's stomach, his shadows flowing through the skin.

"I'm s-sorry." He gripped the pillows beneath him tightly, his teeth grinding together.

"For what? Disobeying me yet again?"

"For risking our...our child."

"And yourself. How many times must I lose you before you will obey my commands?"

"I couldn't just watch as he hurt you."

"What was _I _supposed to do? I could not protect my own mate! Or my son! How many times must I lose you, Jack? How many?!"

"Never again. You didn't lose me. You didn't lose our son."

"No." Pitch held his lover close, kissing him deeply. _No..._

Jack moaned against his lips, partly in pain and partly from the pleasure of it all. _I love you, Pitch. I'm not going to leave you_.

_You still hurt, my love. Where? _The shadows moved slowly through Jack's body, wrapping around the little bundle that was their developing child.

_The...the baby_. He shifted beneath him.

_What about the baby? What is wrong with him?_

_It hurts..._

_Jack, I do not know what to do. My shadows...they are not helping, if the baby still hurts._

_It...it's fine._ He gave Pitch a small smile, pulling him down for another kiss.

_You are lying to me. You know I do not like it when you lie to me._

"What am I supposed to say?" he whispered. _I'm terrified that I've already lost the child you want so badly?_

_I do not care about the child. We can always have another. I care about __**you**__. I cannot have another of you. _Pitch caressed Jack's cheek, his shadows slowly pulling out from inside his body.

_I'm fine_._ It's the baby I'm worried about. I was not the one hurt in that fight_.

Pitch closed his eyes and put a hand over the man's stomach. _I can hear him. It is faint, but it is there. He is scared and confused._

_But he's alright?_

_Physically, yes. Maybe you should speak to him. He needs to hear your voice._

_How? He's only a day old. How do I speak to him?_

_He may only be a day, but he is growing rapidly. He is the same size as a week old human child. Just speak. He can hear you._

"I...I wouldn't know what to say."

_Tell him anything. He will not understand, but he needs to hear your voice._

Jack looked down, putting a hand over his stomach. "I...hey there, little guy. I'm not really sure what to say to you, so I guess I'll just kind of ramble on. Never in even my wildest dreams did I think I would want to be a father. I assumed that, because we are both men, your father and I would never be able to have children of our own." He chuckled softly. "Even when I found out we could, I didn't want a baby. You see...I was scared. I know so little about children and I didn't want to share your father and a child...gives me a weak spot. But I realized that, when I thought I might lose you...that I _do_ want you." Jack felt a small tear sneak from his eye. "I want you because your father wants you. I want you because you're _ours_. And in that moment in the fight, I felt more torn than I ever have. I suddenly couldn't just throw myself into a fight, because I was in charge of you. Feeling him touch you inside of me...it disgusted me. Nobody so unpure should be allowed to lay hands on a perfect thing like you. A-and I feel so...so unworthy that I risked you. That I nearly lost you." He had to suddenly look up and blink, fighting back more tears.

_He can hear you. I can feel his happiness...his love for you._

"I'm so sorry, little guy." He rubbed his stomach gently.

_He needs no apology. Would you like to see him? _Jack nodded, reaching up to wipe away his tears. The shadows reached out again and wrapped loosely around the bundle. He opened the link wide, sending out what images the shadows sent him.

Jack smiled and took his lover's hand in his own. "H-he's alright..."

"He is, and he loves you. He is too young for thoughts, but he can feel. He loves you, Jack."

"And I love you both." He gently brought their hands up to kiss the king's soft skin. Pitch stood and turned, but he stumbled and landed heavily against the wall, his long legs barely holding him up. Jack sat up with a wince, looking at him worriedly. "Pitch? Have you drunken any blood to help yourself heal?"

"No. All I could think of was getting you away from him." He clutched his chest and winced as he tried to hide the blood that continued to flow. "I-I'm fine."

"You can't lie to me, Pitch. I feel everything that you do." He stood up and made his way over to his lover, pale hands spreading ice across Pitch's body to close the wounds. "Tell me where I can find blood."

"No one has filled the pitchers. I would need a...a human."

"Then I'll find one for you. Will my blood do anything for you until I can get back?"

Pitch nodded quickly. _I...I need warm blood. I need your chest._

Jack pulled him back over to the pillows and gently laid him down. He crawled on top of the king, putting his heart right near Pitch's mouth. "Drink."

"I...I'm too...weak to move." He looked up into his lover's eyes, his eyes dulling.

The younger vampire sliced through the skin with a claw and held the bleeding wound to the man's mouth. _Drink. _Pitch opened his mouth, letting the blood flow in. After a few moments, strong hands pulled Jack closer as he pressed his mouth against the wound. He sucked greedily, the warm liquid soothing. Jack moaned softly. "Not...too much, my love. I..." he felt his eyes gently start to droop. "...I have to be able to...hunt for you."

_But it is so __**good**__._

_I have to find you...real food._

_**You **__feed me. _Pitch growled, his fangs sinking deep into the pale skin. He wrapped his arms around Jack's body and brought it flush against his own as he drank, his sanity almost completely lost to bloodlust.

Jack gasped, weakly holding onto his lover as his head started to feel incredibly dizzy. _Pitch...Pitch, stop..._

Long fingers rubbed along the man's belly, suddenly turning soft. Pitch pulled back and breathlessly pushed his lover away. _I am sorry..._

The younger vampire rolled off of Pitch and collapsed beside him. _It's alright. You needed it. _Jack gave him a small smile, reaching out to weakly take the other man's hand. _I don't think I can...go find a human for you now though._ He chuckled tiredly.

_I think I have the strength now to go. Will you be alright? I do not want to leave you alone if you are unwell. _Pitch nuzzled Jack's face with his nose, pressing soft kisses against the skin.

_I'm fine. I think I'm...just going to sleep for a bit._

_No. I can hear it. Do not sleep, Jack. I am afraid that...that I will lose you if you do._

_Then I won't sleep. I'll just wait here for you_.

_Will you drink with me?_

_I don't think I have the strength to move right now._

_When I bring the human here, will you drink?_

_So long as they don't...die._

_They will not. _He leaned down, pressing his lips to Jack's. "I love you."

_And I love you_.

In a swirl of shadow, Pitch was gone, leaving the tired vampire alone in the room, his body weakly lying on the pillows. It wasn't long before the king returned, a young man with him. "My love, food has arrived."

Blue eyes opened, turning to look tiredly at his lover. _Who is...he?_

_I do not know. Would you like me to ask?_

_I-is he willing?_

_To feed us, do you mean?_

Jack rolled his eyes slightly. _Yes._

"Are you willing to give your blood to my mate and myself?" Pitch didn't look at the man, only having eyes for his mate. The man nodded, slipping his robe off his body to reveal naked, defined muscles beneath caramel skin.

The white-haired man nodded slightly, managing to force himself up onto his wobbling legs despite his muscles' attempts to deter him. Jack shuffled over to the two men and immediately let his head fall forward to the human's shoulder so he could bury his nose in delicious scent of that neck.

_It will be like when you bite me. Gently..._ Pitch pet his lover's head, the long fingers soft.

_But he's human..._ He couldn't stop his tongue from darting out to lick slowly up the perfectly tanned skin.

_Trust yourself. You are stronger than you think. _Jack took a deep breath, listening to the rhythm of the man's heartbeat calling to him. It finally got to the point, and he couldn't resist anymore, sinking his fangs as gently as he could manage into the soft flesh with a moan. _You look so beautiful, my love. I am so tempted. _Pitch ran a hand up his lover's back.

_Why aren't you drinking? Your wounds... _Pitch suddenly sank his fangs into Jack's neck, one hand reaching around to stroke his hardening length. _Pitch..._ He gasped against the man's flesh. _We have company._

_He is used to it. Now...drink. _He moaned, stroking his prince quickly. Jack drank deeply with a groan, his pants soon becoming uncomfortably restricting. _I want you so badly, my love. Drink quickly. _Pitch worked his fingers below Jack's waistband, his fingers cool on the pale skin.

_But I'm so hungry..._ He pulled the man closer, biting into the other side of his neck as he pushed his hips back to rub against his lover's.

_Would you like to make love and feed? He will not mind._

_How do you know?_

_Because he sees things like this often. Mates making love as they feed... _Pitch thrust up against his hips, moving their bodies together erotically.

Jack moaned, rubbing back into him and pulling his fangs away slightly with another soft gasp. _You're so irresistible, my love._

_Have you had your fill? _Pitch still thrust up behind his lover, his long fingers stroking and cupping inside Jack's pants.

He shook his head. _But I can't wait any longer for you._

_Continue feeding. My desire for you will not go away. _Jack turned back to the other man, pushing him down onto the floor and biting into his neck with another moan. _Careful, my love. I might get jealous. _Pitch licked his lips, watching his lover move on top of the other man.

_I'm so hungry..._ He fought back the urge to grind against the human's hips at the sheer taste of his blood.

_Then feed, but do not move on him like a lover._

_I can't help it._ He groaned. _You worked me up so much._

_Raise your hips up, Jack. Take them off him. _Jack lifted his hips from the man's body, swallowing another mouthful of blood. Pitch put one hand on his hip, quickly shoving in as his lover drank. _Are you always this...tight when you feed?_

_I-I wouldn't know. This is only the third time I've fed._ He moaned loudly.

_And were you tight those three times? _Pitch growled, running his fingers through the white hair.

_I don't know. I was far more focused on the feeding than how tight my ass would have been for you, love._

_Jack, you are getting tighter._

_A-am I? Good. _He thrust back against his lover with a moan.

"Get...out." He looked at the man with black eyes with his fangs fully extended. The man looked frightened, his eyes darting between the king and the vampire at his neck. _Jack...let go __**now**__._

_I'm __**hungry**__ still. _Jack growled at him.

_Let go or I am leaving to find another to satisfy me. _Pitch growled back, his own deeper and more menacing.

_You were the one who said you would fuck me as I fed._

_And now I have changed my mind. _He pulled out of his lover, standing and moving towards the door.

_Fine_. Jack pulled away from the man, instantly pushing Pitch against the wall with another growl and pinning him with a kiss.

_Tell him to get out...and then strip. _He cupped one firm cheek as he thrust against the prince's clothed erection.

Jack didn't bother turning to look back at the human man sitting on the pillows in shock. "Get out. _Now_." As soon as the other man was gone, the vampire stripped his pants off slowly, tossing them off to the side as he eyed his mate hungrily.

_We might need him back once we are finished. I am still __**very **__hungry. _Pitch licked his lips, his eyes focusing on Jack's lower half.

_And you don't think __**I**__ can sate your hungers?_

_I mean that you might need him. I plan to drink from you and deeply. _Pitch growled, moving quickly to sink his fangs into Jack's neck.

_Good. I wouldn't want it any other way._ He moaned loudly, pressing tight against his lover's body.

_On your knees, lover. _Pitch took his mouth from his lover's neck, his golden eyes amber with hunger, and Jack let himself fall to his knees in front of the older vampire. _I want you to bite me, Jack. Here. _Pitch held himself in his hand, directing it towards his lips.

_And what have I done to deserve such a...delectable treat? _He smirked, his tongue giving a long lick up the length.

_You fought for me. You would have risked your life to save mine. That is why you deserve it._

_Even when you told me not to?_ Jack sank his fangs into his lover's cock, moaning at the taste.

Pitch screamed, throwing his head back. _Yes! Yes, even then!_

_I love you_. His eyes clenched shut in euphoria as the taste of sheer pleasure melted across his tongue.

_Harder, Jack. Make me dizzy with your sucking. _Long fingers tangled in the white hair, holding the man close to his flesh. Jack drank deeply, his own cock throbbing painfully with its aching. _Do you want to make love?_

He nodded, his hand moving down to stroke his own length desperately. _I'm dying here, love..._

_Lie back, my love. Tempt me. Seduce me_.

Jack moaned. _Please...not right now. Just fuck me._

_Come now, love. You must be punished for moving on that poor human the way you did._

_I couldn't help it. You turned me on so much._

_You are still being punished, you naughty lover. Lie back, and spread yourself __**wide**__. _Jack settled back on the pillows, opening his legs for his mate as he continued to breathlessly stroke himself. _Stop touching yourself, or I might have to bite you there. _Pitch licked his lips slowly.

_I can't help it. I yearn for your touch, but you won't give it to me._ He bit his lip, the pale hand never stopping its strokes.

_The sooner you stop, the sooner I will give you __**everything **__you want. _Jack immediately stopped, pulling away as if his hand had suddenly caught fire. _My little love. _Pitch got down on his hands and knees, crawling like a jungle cat towards his mate. He growled, the muscles in his back moving like the sea.

Blue eyes watched him intently, licking his suddenly dry lips. _I need you, my love_.

A pink tongue snuck out, licking up Jack's length. _I wanted so desperately to come to you. I could hear your words, your thoughts, even when he staked me. I wanted to hold you and kiss you and make the pain go away._

Jack moaned, his back arching slightly from the bed. _I'm sorry I couldn't make your pain go away._

_You did. Why do you think I was able to rise enough to come to you? I heard you...and our child._

_I-I only succeeded in making him hurt you more a-and risking our son's life._

_I think you need to think of better things. Like my mouth on you, for example. Sucking you...kissing you...marking you._

_I nearly pushed him to kill you_. He moaned again, his hands moving to bury in Pitch's hair.

_And I would have been born again to find you. This love of ours transcends all time. _Pitch bobbed his head quickly, swallowing the thick flesh down his throat.

_It transcends all odds._ Jack's fingers tightened their grip.

_I have a feeling you __**will **__be pregnant for half of eternity. The amount of lust I feel for you is insatiable._

_T-told you._

Pitch felt his fangs lengthen and he bit down on Jack's length, the blood filling his mouth and flowing down his throat.

Jack cried out as his back arched from the pillows yet again. "Pitch!"

_Does this hurt? _Long fingers moved up Jack's chest to pinch and roll a nipple between the tips.

"N-no..." He gasped for breath.

_Are you sure? I can...stop. _Pitch pulled his fangs from Jack's length, licking his lips as he fondled the heavy sac beneath.

_No!_ Jack gripped his hair again. _Please..._

_You want me to bite you down here? _He scraped the already-healed skin with his fangs again.

_God, yes._

_I love you. _Those fangs once more sank into the hard skin and Pitch's mouth filled with the prince's pleasure. Jack cried out again, gripping his lover's hair tightly. _Wrap your legs around my waist. No more games, no more waiting. I need you __**now**__._

Pale legs wrapped around Pitch's waist eagerly. _Love me, Pitch_.

_I already do. Desperately, passionately. _He moved up Jack's body, quickly thrusting in hard and deep as he took those pink lips in a passionate kiss.

_I love you so much. _Jack moaned deeply as he writhed against him. _Bite me, love. Drink me. _His head turned to the side to reveal more of his neck.

Pitch nuzzled the pale skin before slowly biting down. _I want to fill myself with you. Your blood, your love, your very soul._

_You do. Everything about me relies on you for life. You are in every part of me._

_What do you think you would have said one thousand years ago if you knew that this is where we would be?_

_Before I knew I loved you or after?_

_Both._

_I would be happy that I get to spend an eternity of such endless pleasure with the one dearest to my heart. _He smiled breathlessly, kissing the king's head.

_And before? _Pitch licked the skin, his hand moving down to grab his lover's length.

Jack moaned and thrust up to meet him. _I probably would have been happy for just the sex._

_Only the sex? How cruel, my love. So cold and indifferent. _He moved to the other side of Jack's neck and bit down.

_I didn't love you back then._

_And it hurt to know it. I loved you so desperately and you could not have cared less if I lived or died. It hurt, my love._

_I know it hurt. _His arms wrapped tightly around Pitch's shoulders. _But I love you __**now**__, and that's what matters...right?_

_I do not know...you might have to do a lot of apologizing to me. It hurt __**very **__much._

_Is an eternity of loving you not enough to make up for a few months of not loving you?_

_It depends what you do to me in that eternity. I expect to get __**whatever **__I want, __**whenever**__ I want._

_That seems like an awful lot for a whole eternity..._

_You __**did **__hurt me, and often. Then you left me for one thousand years. I think I deserve it._

_I didn't want to leave you for so long._

_But you did. Face it. You are my prisoner for the rest of eternity. _Pitch thrust in and slammed into Jack's spot over and over again.

_No. I'm not_. He gasped out, his fingers digging into the man's flesh.

_Yes, you are. This body is available to me wherever, whenever, and however I desire it. Forever._

_No. Prisoners are unwilling. I am __**very**__ willing._

_Mmm...I like it. _Pitch took his fangs from Jack's neck and moved down to flick his tongue over a nipple.

_I am simply __**yours**__._

_You are so tight, Jack. Even now...as tight as you were the first time. _Pitch's movements below were hard and forceful, but his fingers were soft on Jack's face.

_I love you so much._

_I want to fill you up, Jack. So much._

_Please...fill me up._

_Grant me my release. Please._

_You should be the one granting __**me**__ release._

_Grant me mine, and I will give you yours. Again...and again...and again._

_You were granted yours before you even asked._

_You must say it. Say it. Whisper it in my ear. Moan it out loud. __**Say **__it._

Jack moaned loudly. "You can have your release, my love."

"And you, my precious love, may have yours." Pitch retracted his fangs and bit down on Jack's shoulder as he slammed into his spot, filling his mate up past the brim. The younger man cried out, squeezing his lover tightly as he spilled on their stomachs. "Jack, you are...fantastic." He nuzzled Jack's neck, his large body cuddling up against his mate's smaller one.

"As are you, my love," he gasped, trying to catch his breath. He tiredly held Pitch close and stroked his cheek with pale fingers.

"Do you need to feed? You did not drink much, and I have taken much of your blood."

"Maybe when the sun goes down..." he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"You mean when the sun rises. It went down a long time ago." Pitch nuzzled under Jack's chin, settling himself on his lover's body.

"No. I mean exactly what I said." He felt his body starting to shut down as the sun rose outside the castle walls. _I'll feed when I wake up when the sun __**goes down**__..._

_A whole day in bed? How delicious. _Strong arms wrapped around Jack's waist as the muscles under his own skin froze with sleep. Jack felt himself freeze, following his lover into unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

"We will have a visitor this night. I can feel it."

Jack didn't move from where he still lay curled up on the pillows. "And do you know who it will be?" he mumbled.

"I have a feeling." Pitch poured some blood into a goblet, carrying it over to his lover. He kneeled down and waved the cup under Jack's nose. "Someone filled them while we slept."

A blue eye cracked open at the smell, and he slowly sat up just enough to take the goblet and drink it hungrily. "And what does this feeling of yours tell you about who it is?"

"He will be a nuisance...and he will smell. Like a dog."

"That all you're going to tell me about it?"

"For now. I think he will prefer to leave the introductions until he arrives." Pitch leaned forward, nuzzling Jack's temple and pressing his lips to a pale cheek.

"It sounds like you're not looking forward to this guest of yours." He leaned into the man's touches with a sleepy smile.

"I am not. I know who comes this night, and I have never enjoyed his company, the company of his father, or the company of his people. They are different from you and I."

Jack rolled his eyes, finally sitting up and stretching his shoulders. "Would you just tell me who it is already?"

"I shall not. I prefer to leave it to when he arrives. He always was one for a grand entrance. Now...kiss me." Pale fingers wrapped around the back of the man's neck and pulled him closer to press their lips together with a soft moan. "I wish I could stay in this room with you, our naked bodies pressed together, doing very _naughty _things together."

"And why can't you?"

"Because we have matters we must attend to. Our guest being one of them."

"What's one night of relaxation? We can get back to duties tomorrow night."

"Because if I do not rise now, I will spend the rest of eternity here, and I cannot. I am a king, after all." Pitch rubbed noses with his mate.

"Not even five minutes more?"

"Five minutes? Do you promise you will not tempt me beyond five?"

"I can try." He gave him a mischievous smile.

"You are going to tempt me, are you not?" Pitch pushed him back against the pillows, his teeth nibbling on the man's full lower lip.

Jack smiled and held his mate close. "Actually I'm not. It's been far too long since we just _held_ each other."

"Have we _ever _just held each other?" The king snuggled close, surrounding himself with Jack.

"If not...then we're going to now." He kissed Pitch's temple gently.

"You are still so warm. And you know what?"

"What, my love?"

"You smell of strawberries and the sea. You know...I have never seen the sea." Pitch closed his eyes, pressing his nose against Jack's collarbone.

"Then how do you know what it smells of?"

"I look at pictures and I pretend I can smell it and hear it."

Jack opened up their link wide, letting his mate see into his memories of a past life. "In one of my lives I lived on a beach, I saw the ocean every day."

"I wish we could go." Pitch smiled, letting the memories flow through his mind.

"Who's to say we can't? We have all of eternity, after all."

"We cannot. I see now what my absence does to my people. I cannot leave them alone."

"It's _eternity_, my love. One month or a year won't give them enough time to do much of anything."

"I do not think so. I do not think I will leave this castle ever again. A...feeling I have."

"No. I won't let you. This place is going to become a prison to you, and I won't let that happen."

"How can it be a prison if you are here? As long as you are here, I do not care if I never leave this _room_."

"Because you are not _free_. You're tied down by the bonds of duty here. You have a duty to your own happiness too, Pitch. This _place_ doesn't make you happy."

"I have never known freedom, Jack, and that will not change. There are things I see that tell me so."

"I. Won't. Let. You. Stay." Jack lifted the man's chin, forcing him to meet his serious blue eyes. "I will not raise our children in a prison, and I will not raise them without you."

"Show me more. What does a desert look like? I have never seen one of those either."

Jack shook his head. "You'll see it when I take you to one."

"Show me now, lover. I am impatient. Unless..." Pitch smirked. "...you have never seen one either. The great world traveler has never seen a desert."

"I've lived ten lifetimes. Yes, I've seen a desert. It was torturous for me, but I've seen them."

"I do not believe you." Pitch nuzzled under Jack's chin again, his fingers tangling with the other man's. Jack rolled his eyes, but he opened their link wide again, showing his mate the time his family had lived a few months on a desert landscape. Pitch hummed, smiling to himself. "I think we should go...if we can. It looks almost as beautiful as the sea. What about mountains? Have you seen those?"

"The desert is _not_ beautiful. It's hot and tortuous." He let his memories shift to times he lived in high misty mountains that were covered by snow when winter came. A fond smile drifted onto his face.

"There is a man with you in these memories. You had feelings for him. Who was he?"

"A childhood friend turned lover when we got older. I broke things off as soon as I received my sword and remembered you."

"Did you kiss him? Did you tell him you loved him?"

"Yes, we kissed, and, yes, I told him I loved him. But, like I said, it was before I remembered you. It was before I remembered what _real_ love was."

"It still hurts. I do not like to imagine my mate having cared for anyone else. It drives me mad with jealousy."

"Don't be jealous. I have never loved another as I have loved you."

"I still cannot understand how you fell in love with me as much as you did. I do not recall being worthy when we first knew each other."

"Sometimes love is just inexplicable."

"Try. I would like to understand how I earned the love of the ice hunter."

"You were kind to me when you had every right not to be. You loved me when you had every right to hate me."

"I had to be. I wanted to show you that not all of us deserved death. That there were some of us who still had humanity in our souls." Pitch chuckled, his long fingers moving to trace patterns on his mate's bare chest. "Your body and your love were a nice added benefit."

Jack smiled softly and stroked his lover's hair. "Indeed they were."

The king sighed, melting against his touch. _You are tempting me, my love._

"Sorry, my love," he chuckled quietly, pressing a gentle kiss to the man's temple.

_Would you like to keep doing it? _Pitch leaned into the kiss, his arms instinctively wrapping tighter around Jack's body.

_I wasn't even aware that I was tempting you. No. This is the time for simply holding each other. Nothing more, and nothing less._

_I did not mean temptation for sex. I meant temptation to stay here, and not move, for the rest of eternity._

_That sounds wonderful, my love._

_You're tempting me again._

_I said that I would try, not that I would succeed._

_You think you are not succeeding? My love..._ Pitch groaned, his fingers quickly stripping himself of clothes. _You won long ago._

Jack smiled up at him. "And I wasn't even trying."

"I think you do try, you tempting, little hunter."

"Honestly, I don't. I simply stay and love you, and you come to me all on your own."

"Then you must be some sort of sorcerer, because I have never known true love until the day I met you. You, with your foul temper, flushed skin, shining blue eyes, and ungratefulness."

"On the contrary..." he chuckled. "...the most sorcery I can do is summon a bit of ice."

"Speaking of which, I think we have found out at least one of your gifts."

"And what might that be, my love? Attracting a certain vampire king to my heart and my bed?"

"No, you sly thing!" Pitch chuckled, rubbing noses with his mate. "The ice...what you did to my brother."

"You'll have to refresh my memory. That whole battle is a little fuzzy in my head."

"You do not remember the...I do not even know what it was. You glowed _blue _for a moment, ice blue, and then it was like ice shot out from your entire body. For a brief moment, you were not my mate anymore. You were something else..."

Jack's brows furrowed, vaguely remembering a concussive blast coming from somewhere inside him. "Well...that could explain why I fainted after..."

"You were so beautiful, my love. Beautiful and yet so terrifying."

"I don't even know what that was. I was just so angry, and it just...happened."

"We need to find some way to recreate it. You need to learn how to use it and control it. There is almost nothing worse than a fledgling with an uncontrollable gift."

"But with a gift like that, would it not be safer to just never use it again?"

"What a waste." Pitch licked along his lover's collarbone, nuzzling the skin.

"I just...I don't like not being in control."

"Then how can you possibly stand being bedded by me?" He ran his fangs over Jack's neck.

"I meant being in control of _myself_. Never in a thousand years have I lost control of my magic even once. Than, mere weeks after I've turned vampire, I develop some raging power that is intensely dangerous, and I don't know how to control it!"

"That is why you must _learn_. Gain control of it. It might save your life one day. Or mine or our son's."

"But there's the process of learning where I _won't_ have control. I don't like the idea of that." He frowned slightly.

"We all must go through such a process. Even I."

"I still don't like it."

"Even if I help you? Even if I stand by your side always?"

"It would be a little more tolerable...but I still wouldn't like it."

"Even if I promise to thrust into you the moment you appear to be losing control?"

"Even then. More tolerable, yes, but I will _never_ like losing control of myself."

"Perhaps you should look at it like this. Go through the process and lose control for only a moment...or do nothing and maybe hurt someone you love in the future."

Jack curled up against his lover, holding him close. "You're not leaving my side for a second while we're doing this. Got it?"

"My love, you will never be out of my arms. I swear to you, my oath as a King and your lover." Strong arms wrapped around Jack's body, holding it close. "For one who controls ice, you are certainly very warm."

"I'll hold you to that." He ducked his head under the man's chin, nuzzling against the soft skin there.

_**Now **__you are tempting me to do naughty things. _Pitch leaned his head back, giving his lover more room.

_I mean this as a purely loving gesture_.

_I apologize that I find everything about you so very tempting._

_Don't. I find that to be a good thing...for me._

_Then can I do this?_ He gripped Jack's length, stroking it.

Jack's breath hitched. _Of course. My body is yours to do with as you wish._

_Tempt me. Seduce me. _Pitch pushed on his chest, pushing him down onto the pillows.

_Try to stop me..._ He gave his lover a hungry look, pulling him down on top. _Definitely will be longer than five minutes._ Jack grinned.

* * *

Pitch lounged on his throne, laughing as he tangled his fingers with his lover's. He leaned over and kissed Jack softly. Suddenly, the doors slammed open and a group of men walked in, all of them large in build and covered in animal furs. The leader had a scruffy black beard, and green eyes shone from beneath his long hair. "Kozmotis. It has been a long time." Every word he said sounded like a growl.

"I wonder who let a _dog _into my castle."

Jack raised an eyebrow, straightening up in his chair and giving his lover an interesting look. _Dog?_

"My love, this is Lleuad. _Tá sé ina werewolf. _(He is a werewolf.)" Jack nodded his head, turning his gaze back to their guest.

"_Níl mé madra_. (I am not a dog.)" The man growled, heavy brows furrowing over the green eyes.

"It seems our other neighbors have finally decided to learn our language. _Tá sé faoi am_. (It's about time.)"

_No need to be rude, love. He's supposed to be a __**guest**__, remember?_

"My husband believes that I am being rude. Am I, dog?"

"_An bhfuil sé tuiscint a fháil ar an teanga seo?_ (Does he understand this language?)"

"My love, do you yet understand the tongue of our people?"

"Enough to get by. I only just recently started learning." _And we're not husbands...yet._

_Not yet. _Pitch brought their hands to his lips. "We will speak in the tongue that my prince knows best. Do you have any questions for our visitor, my love?"

Jack shook his head, giving a small smile to his lover. _But we will be._

_Tempting me. _"What do you want, dog?"

"I want you to return those of mine who you and your kind have stolen."

_We have stolen their people?_ Jack fought the urge to look at his mate with a confused look.

"I do not know what you speak of, dog. We ceased all arrangements of that sort with your people thousands of years ago."

"Then explain why many of my people are missing!" The man roared, stepping forward.

"I have been away for the past thousand years. I was...searching for my missing prince. I have no explanation for what has happened to your people."

"Perhaps there is another enemy afoot that neither of us is aware of," Jack suggested.

Pitch looked over at his lover. "Another enemy? Do you have any idea who it might be?"

"I haven't a clue. But if the werewolves are not disappearing willingly, and it wasn't the vampires...the only other option is a third party."

"A third party...or perhaps more has been done here then I thought." Pitch's golden eyes turned almost red in anger.

Jack gave his hand a squeeze. _Calm yourself, my love_. "The only way to know what happened while you were gone is to ask the council of elders."

"Do you think they will tell me the truth?" _I cannot. Much damage has been done in my absence._

"They couldn't hide it from you even if they wanted, remember?" _We will fix this. We will fix everything._

Pitch sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Lleuad, you and your party are free to stay here until I can determine if my people are responsible." He waved his hand, dismissing them, and the werewolf growled, but found Pitch's agreement satisfactory. They left, leaving Jack alone with his mate. "I was selfish, my love."

"Indeed you were." The prince got out of his chair and moved to straddle Pitch's lap, his arms wrapping around the man's neck. "But even a king is allowed his selfish moments."

The older vampire nuzzled under Jack's chin as his arms wrapped tightly around the slim waist. "I thought only of you, my love, while I left my kingdom to crumble beneath my feet. A good king would not have done that."

"Even the best of kings cannot rule well if their heart is elsewhere. Your kingdom would have crumbled just as much if you had stayed with a broken heart as it did without you at all. At least this way, we are back together and we will turn everything around. If you had stayed, I may never have found you again, and there would be no chance for your people."

"Jack...I am afraid."

"Don't be. I'm here. We'll get through this. Together." He gently leaned back and lifted Pitch's chin to make golden eyes meet blue.

Pitch sighed, giving him a small smile. "Kiss me?"

"Of course, my love." Jack leaned closer, softly pressing their lips together. _I love you_.

_I need you. _Pitch opened his shirt, revealing the scar left over from being staked. _Kiss me here?_

Of _course. _He slid his lips down, tenderly kissing along the scar.

The man gasped and arched up against his lover's mouth. _My love...lower._

_How much lower?_ He moved further down, brushing against Pitch's stomach.

_You know where. Please..._

_In the throne room? How utterly naughty of you, my love_. Jack shot him a mischievous smile before sliding the man's pants down his hips and taking the erection into his mouth.

Pitch gasped, arching up into his mate's mouth. _I cannot help it. I am helpless against your allure._

_As I am to yours_. He moaned around Pitch's length, working him into a frenzy.

The king moaned breathlessly, his fingers tangling in Jack's hair. _Would it be inappropriate to ask you to...take me in you?_

_How so, my love?_

_This is my throne room, and anyone could walk in. Despite that, I need your body on me. Your warm, tight heat... _Jack grinned, pulling away from him with a hard suck and crawling back up his mate's body. He pushed his own pants down just enough and pushed himself down onto Pitch's cock with a moan. The king growled, his hands grasping onto Jack's hips. _Why? Why must you tempt me so? And then..._ Pitch flung his head back, his mouth open with silent gasps.

_It's because I love you_. He bit his lip, thrusting down onto him again.

_Why? Tell me again why you love me._

_Because of your love for me._ He leaned down to kiss Pitch deeply. _Because of your kindness._

_Am I kind? I do not think so, sometimes._

_You are, my love_.

_How am I kind? Tell me. _Pitch thrust up into his lover's body and slid past Jack's spot to aim deeper inside.

_In everything you do. You're a fair ruler, you give people chances when they should have lost them long ago._

_Anything else? That just makes me sound like a...pushover, I think the word is."_

_You are far from a pushover, my love_.

_Then...what am I?_

_A strong but gentle man with a loving heart_.

_Kiss me more. Fill my every sense with you._

Jack deepened their kiss with another moan. _I love you so much, Pitch_.

Pitch angled his head and kissed Jack even more. He put his hand under the man's shirt, his fingers soft on the pale skin. _Jack...I can feel him._

_He loves you too_. He pushed down harder against his lover.

_Do you want to stay here and finish or go back?_

_You started it here, we're staying here._

_You make it sound like a punishment. _Pitch stuck his tongue out, licking from Jack's collarbone to his chin.

_It's definitely not. _He rocked his hips against his lover firmly.

_I think maybe we should take our shirts off. Your release is often messy. _Pitch licked his lips.

_I'm a little busy, love._ Jack moaned deeply, biting his lip as one of his hands stroked himself and his thrusts down grew faster.

Pitch felt his fangs grow longer, and he took a mouthful of shirt, ripping it away. _Find the time, or I am going to shred this._

_Please do..._

_And...what if I shred your pants? Will you still be so lazy?_

_If __**this**__ is lazy..._ He thrust down harder. ..._then I am the laziest damn person in the world._

Pitch growled, sliding his fingers over Jack's rear. _Yes...__**very **__lazy. _The fingers moved down, shredding the man's pants, as his fingers took a handful in each of the torn shirt. _Do you really want to be walking around naked?_

_Do you really want me to stop moving on you?_

_How about you move and take off that lovely shirt of yours?_ He smiled coyly up at his mate. _I am one for compromise._

_If I do that, I'm going to stop moving down __**here**__. _His hips pushed down yet again, hitting Pitch's cock straight into his prostate with a moan.

_No! Do not stop. _Pitch threw his head back, and his fingers clutched tightly onto the arms of his chair. _Let me fill you._

_Please..._ Jack thrust down hard against his lover, driving them both closer to release.

_Come closer._

_I can't possibly get any closer than I already am, Pitch. _ He gasped.

_Your head, love. Bring it closer. _Jack leaned in, pressing their foreheads together breathlessly, and Pitch leaned up to press their lips together briefly. "I grant you your...release."

"Fuck...Pitch." Pale fingers tightened against his lover's back as his orgasm shot through him and made him spill all over Pitch's chest with a gasp.

_What a mess. I am going to have to clean this up later. _Pitch wiped a finger through the liquid and sucked it into his mouth. His other hand held tight to Jack's hip, pulling the smaller man down onto him as his thrusts got more intense. Jack clutched himself to his lover and moaned deeply. _Say it, my love. Tell me what you feel for me._

"I-I...I love you."

_Kiss me again. Gently... _Jack pressed their lips together, putting every ounce of love he had into the contact. _You really do love me. How wonderful. _Pitch sighed happily, his thrusts gentling only slightly.

_Of course I do_.

_Do not blame me for needing to hear it. One thousand years, remember?_

_I. Love. You._

_Mmm...I will never get tired of hearing that. _Pitch nibbled on the man's neck, his release close.

Jack moaned softly. _Fill me, my love. I want to be overflowing with you. _Pitch growled, tearing his lover's shirt open. He pushed Jack's torso away enough so that he could nuzzle and mouth over one nipple. He felt his fangs grow longer, and he bit down over the sensitive nub as his release flowed through him, drowning the prince with his pleasure. Jack held on to him as if his life depended on it, opening his mouth with a silent scream. _Pitch..._

_Kiss me, my love. Praise me as only my mate can and should._

_I love you. _ He cupped his lover's chin and gently pressed their lips together. _I love you more than I have anything else._

_I do not doubt that. I never will. _Pitch sighed, his eyes closing in bliss.

_Good_. Jack smiled, resting their foreheads together.

_Jack...it smells like sex and blood in here._

_It smells delicious_.

_Naughty. _Pitch chuckled, pressing his lips to the man's forehead. _Stop tempting me._

_We should go, my love. Let us go back to our room. We need to think all of this over and meet with the council of elders._

"So rational. You think like a prince." The king ran soft fingertips up the pale chest. _Unfortunately, I shredded your clothes._

"One of us has to." He chuckled softly. _Then I guess you'll just have to transport me._

_My love._ Pitch held Jack close, letting his shadows take them away.

Once they were back in their bedroom, he made quick work of his clothes and what shreds were still hanging on Jack's body. _You should turn around. Let me look at you._

Jack slowly turned, looking at his lover's naked body with fond eyes. _You're beautiful, my love._

_Really? _Pitch ran his fingers down his body, the sensitive tips finding each scar, each imperfection. _How can I be? I am covered in scars!_

_Because your inner beauty outshines any physical scar. You are beautiful, Pitch_.

Pitch hummed in pleasure, stepping forward to pull Jack back against his chest. _You make me feel...perfect. Like I can overcome anything._

_That's because you can._ He smiled.

_Not everything. My recent scar was almost proof of that._

_He caught you by surprise, my love. That doesn't count._

_He did not. I knew he would attack me._

_Then what happened?_

_I saw my ultimate death that night. I was never supposed to survive._

_Why didn't you fight back?_

_Because I was __**not **__supposed to survive. Even if I had fought back...I was meant to die that night. I never expected you to get involved._

Jack shoved him against the wall with a growl. _What if I hadn't come? He would have killed you, Pitch!_

_Yes. He would have killed me. I...I am sorry, my love._

_You didn't fight back. You would have left me. _He pulled away, gripping his hair.

_Jack...please. As long as I faced him alone, I was going to die._

_And yet you told me to stay away no matter what!_

_Yes, I did._

_You sentenced yourself to death! You would have left me! After everything I've done to be with you, you would have __**left**__ me!_

_I am so sorry, Jack. I do not have an excuse. I was selfish and unthinking._

"Yes. You were extremely selfish! You were willing to leave me. I've spent a thousand years searching for you, and you would have been alright with letting him kill you! You were willing to leave _our son_, Pitch!" He put a hand to his stomach.

Pitch stepped forward, cupping Jack's cheek. "I am sorry. I can get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness, if you would like."

"You were willing to die, Pitch. You were willing to leave me. How do you think that makes me feel?" Jack gritted his teeth, feelings a tear sneak down his cheek.

Pitch fell to his knees, looking down ashamed. "I am sorry, my love. So...so sorry."

"You should be. I should leave. I have every damn right to leave you right now." He angrily swiped at the tear.

"You do have every right. I...I would understand if you did. I wish you would not, but...I will let you, if you really want to."

"I don't."

Pitch looked up at his mate, his golden eyes sad. "I am sorry."

"I don't _want_ to leave. But _damn_...you make me wish I did want to. I would, and _did_, die for you, and you were willing to leave me."

The older vampire looked down again. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the top of Jack's foot. "I am sorry." He moved his lips over, kissing the other foot. "I am sorry."

Jack immediately stepped back from those seeking lips. "I'm your lover, not your master, Pitch. Stand up and face me like a man instead of groveling at my feet."

Pitch stood, his body towering over Jack's. "I am sorry."

A pale fist swung at his lover's face, making contact and knocking the man to the floor. "_Never_ have I been so utterly furious with you before, Pitch." Jack crawled down to straddle the older vampire's waist. He bit down on his wrist and took a mouthful of blood, leaning down to press their lips together and push the blood into Pitch's mouth to heal the cheekbone his fist had undoubtedly broken. _But I still love you more than anything. You hurt me, Pitch...but I won't stop loving you._

_Jack... _Pitch moaned, the blood flowing down his throat as he tangled his fingers in the white hair. _I am so sorry. Sorry..._

_So am I. I'm sorry that that's what you felt when he was attacking you_.

_All I could think of was you. Your soft body...your beautiful eyes...your voice..._

_And apparently I wasn't enough to give you the will to fight._

_You were...in the end. I heard your voice. I felt you through our link, and I could not let you be hurt. I did not want you to lose your humanity for him._

_That didn't mean you couldn't fight back._

_I am so sorry. You may hit me again, if you wish. _Pitch turned to present his other cheek to his mate.

_No_. He gently kissed that cheek before nuzzling underneath the man's chin. _We have both suffered enough. Just...let me feel your love._

_How? How can I show you how much I adore you? _Pitch sighed, leaning his head back more.

_That is something only you can decide._

The king spread his legs wide, his hands soft on Jack's hips. _I give myself to you, to do with as you please._

_I don't want your body right now_. _Just...show me with your heart._

Pitch sighed again, opening up their link. _I am yours._

Jack laid down gently on top of his lover, relaxing against his body. _More._

_I think I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. You were so angry, so tough...I wanted to know what it would take to hold you in my arms. To see your eyes filled with love instead of hatred._

"More..." he whispered quietly.

_I remember when I first made love to you. Your eyes were filled with such lust for me, and I wished with my whole heart that you would say that you loved me._

Jack gently pressed his lips to the man's neck. _More..._

_The first time we fought, I knew without a doubt that I was in love with you. I watched you from the shadows, and you were perfection. You looked like an angel and a hunter at the same time. I wanted to press my lips to the back of your neck, right where your hairline was._

_More, my love. Never stop._

_That day, on the battlefield, you still stood so tall and proud. Your hair shining in the sun, your eyes so bright...I felt my heart soar when you told your uncle that you loved me. I wanted to kiss you so desperately._

_I wanted you to also..._

_Did you? If only I had reached you sooner, what a future we could have had. How things would have changed for us._

_It was too late for me. Nothing you could have done would have changed my death. I wish I could have gotten there faster._

_I could have changed you. We could have been together longer. I...I wish you had not come that day._

_If I hadn't, you would have died._

_Rather me than you._

_I was reborn. You would not have been._

Pitch sighed gruffly, turning his face away. _We are both foolish._

_We are._

_I do not know what to do anymore._

_Neither of us do._

_Jack...you are so useless sometimes. _Pitch chuckled.

_I know. I'm still not sure why you still keep me around._

_You are very attractive._

_Ah. I suppose it does help when you're making love to someone when they're good looking._

_As well as someone who knows how to make very pretty noises. Such lovely moans of pleasure._

_Indeed. And do I make those sounds? Do I please you with such noises?_

Pitch nodded. _Oh, yes. Every noise makes me happier and happier. It also makes me want to delay our releases longer._

_I'm glad that what I do makes you happy_.

_Even when you punched me._

_Doesn't that make you a masochist?_

_No. It makes me a man pleased that his husband cares so much._

_Even though I'm not your husband. _He chuckled softly.

_Ah, yes. I forget sometimes. You remind me so much of the wives I saw while I was waiting for you._

_You had wives?_ Jack turned to look up at him.

_Why? Are you jealous? _Pitch looked down at his mate, his fingers combing through the white hair.

_If you can be jealous about my past relationships, I'm allowed to be jealous of yours._

_There were none. I meant the wives of my friends or just those I saw in passing...stupid._

"Not knowing what you did while I was gone does not make me stupid. You haven't told me anything, and Sandy hasn't come back yet. How am I supposed to know?"

"While you were gone, I went and saw many things and did many things, but I never took another lover. After you...my heart did not want to love again."

Jack settled back down, nuzzling against Pitch's neck. "Tell me about some of the things you did."

"Hmmm..." Long fingers ran slowly up and down Jack's back, the tips soft. "I went to France for a time. I even took up painting. Sadly, all I could paint was you."

"Do you still have any of them?"

"One, I think. I do not remember what happened to the others."

"Will I ever be allowed to see it?"

"Perhaps, if you are _very _good." Pitch smiled.

"What else did you do? A thousand years is a long time. Surely you didn't spend it all painting me?"

"No, my love, only a couple hundred."

"Then what about the other years?"

"I spent a few hundred years in Antarctica."

"Antarctica? That doesn't sound like it would be very fun."

"It was. I had time to think, and Sandy did not follow me. I was free to do as I pleased."

"How did you feed? There isn't exactly very much life down there."

"I did not feed."

"How are you still alive then?"

"When an ancient does not feed, we sleep. For about four hundred years, I slept in that icy cold...and I dreamed."

"What did you dream of?"

"Do you really need to ask? I would think it would be obvious by now."

"It's still nice to hear."

"For four hundred years, I dreamt of you. Most of the time, you would just talk to me. You would be naked in bed, looking up at me with those blue eyes of yours, and we would talk."

Jack smiled softly. "Sounds like what we're doing right now."

"Pretty similar. The only difference was, you were still human in my dreams."

"And does it disappoint you that I'm not now?"

"Hmm...I am not sure."

"Let me know when you are? I'd like to know if my bodily status is pleasing or not to my fiancé."

Pitch ran a hand down Jack's slim figure, his long fingers cupping one firm cheek. "I think I am pleased by this body. It still feels as it did when you were human, but you can handle being...handled like a vampire."

"Indeed I can. I can also protect my fiancé since he seems to have some lapses in judgment." He chuckled. "Does my body please you, my love?"

"Lie on your back, my love." Jack nodded, rolling off of his lover and relaxing back against the pillows. Pitch ran his hands up the man's body, his legs straddling the slim hips. "I think this body does please me." He leaned down, swiping his tongue over one pert, pink nipple.

"How much?"

_Enough that I spent four hundred years dreaming of __**only **__talking to you._

"Tell me exactly what you love about my body, my love."

"I love how pale you are, like soft moonlight. I love how then, and now, you were soft beneath my fingers. I love your pink nipples and how they taste. I love your hard length and your tight ass. I love your fragile collarbone, your small fingers, your vulnerable neck. I love your delicate hipbones, your slim hips, and your thin legs. I love everything from your white hair down to your toes."

"Well that sure sounds like it's more than just 'pleasing' to you." Jack smiled up at him.

"I am helplessly devoted to this body. I worship the ground it walks on, the air it breathes. I worship how this flat stomach is not so flat anymore." Pitch smirked.

"Because _your_ child is growing in it."

"Yes, _mine_. Your belly is going to grow large with my child. I do not think you understand how much this pleases me." He rubbed himself against the slight bump, his fingers moving over Jack's chest.

"Then show me, my love. Show me how much it pleases you that I am bearing your son."

"It will involve some...physical activity on your part."

"Just show me, you silly man."

"Silly? Is it silly to do...this?" Pitch leaned down, taking Jack's mouth in a deep kiss, one hand tangling itself in the white hair.

_Not at all._

_Is that all you have to say? Not very talkative, are you?_

_Not when I'm tasting you. _He moaned softly, arms wrapping around his lover's neck.

_What do I taste like? _Pitch moved his hands down, cupping Jack's rear to pull the slim hips closer against his body.

_You taste like...every delicious thing in the world. Like a fine spiced wine...like the richest chocolates...every bit like a __**man**__. And to think that a thousand years ago, I would have denied to myself that I liked the taste of a man..._ He chuckled softly, kissing the other vampire deeper.

Pitch growled, his fingers tugging Jack's head back. He swooped down to nibble on the pale skin with his teeth. _It drives me mad to think that I was the one to make you enjoy a man's body, and for a thousand years, you enjoyed the bodies of other men. I am __**jealous**__, Jack._

_I enjoyed none of them even close to how much I enjoyed you, my love. They couldn't even hold a candle to your breathless light._

_I am still jealous. I hate that someone else shared your days while I was alone._

_I'm sorry. I can't change the past, but I can make sure that you're never alone again_.

_Do you __**swear **__that no one shared your heart once you remembered me?_

_I swear. On my love for you, I swear._

_If you swear...then I forgive. _Pitch leaned down, nuzzling Jack's nose.

_Then I am forgiven?_

_Perhaps. Maybe a kiss would convince me. _Jack pulled him down, pressing their lips together in a soft but firm kiss. _Maybe...a little more? _He deepened their kiss, his tongue running across Pitch's lips with a soft moan. Pitch cupped Jack's cheek, his thumb rubbing softly along the cheekbone. _More. Give me more._

Jack pulled him closer, delving his tongue into his lover's mouth as his legs wrapped around Pitch's waist. _I love you._

_My love...my moonlight prince. _Pitch moaned, rubbing himself against Jack's body. _Is breá liom tú._ (I love you)

He pushed his hips against his lover, rubbing their throbbing erections together. _Make love to me, Pitch. Erase any previous lovers from my mind. Make me remember only you._

Pitch groaned, scooting his hips forward. He took Jack's flesh in his hand and guided it to his entrance. _You have put this in many other people, but I will be the best and the __**last**__. _He thrust down, taking the hard flesh deep inside him in one move.

_Pitch..._ Jack gripped his lover with a moan. _Yes. The very last and by far the very best. _He thrust up into him.

The king threw his head back, breathing heavily. _I know I should be worried about the wolves, but...I cannot._

_We have the rest of the night to worry. This moment is for you and me. _Jack thrust up into him harder with another moan.

_We have all night to ourselves. I-I do not think I will be finished with you for quite a while._

_We can worry about them tomorrow. Tonight is for us._

_Move, my love. Harder...make me forget them. I want to think only of you._

Jack quickly flipped them over, settling down between his lover's legs and pushing them higher. He thrust in harder as his mouth latched onto Pitch's neck. _You are the only one I will ever love. There is no one for me but you._

Pitch moaned, leaning his head back as his back arched. _Yes...only you. Oh! M-more..._

_You're mine, Pitch_. He sunk his fangs into the other vampire's neck with a moan, moving faster against him.

* * *

**Boy, it's been awhile since I spoke to you guys! There's been a bit of confusion about the brother from the previous chapter. He doesn't really have a name cause I never came up with one, but I can assure you that it wasn't Sandy lol Random and I would have fleshed his character out a bit more but we decided he was a bastard and ended up killing him. A minor villain, no more, no less.**


	15. Chapter 15

_When you said you believed there to be a third party, did you have anyone in mind? _Long fingers ran through Jack's hair as they lay in bed, both their bodies exhausted.

Jack shook his head. _No. I was just suggesting a possible option._

Pitch sighed. _I hate to think that the dog fights might have started again. I thought I had ended them thousands of years ago._

_Dog fights?_ He turned to look up at his lover.

_When I was younger, my people often indulged in watching the wolves fight. It was like the gladiators but with werewolves. At first, I thought it great fun. Then I met one, and I understood how cruel it was. I put an end to it, and all the wolves we kept here were released._

_And you're thinking that while you were gone the elders may have started it up again?_

_Possibly. I do not know. They have done a lot in my absence. Why would this be any different?_

_Well, the only way to find out will be to ask them and check them for lying._

_I do not look forward to it. You cannot believe some of the things they think of. _He shuddered, pulling Jack closer.

_I have an idea._.. Jack nuzzled against his lover's neck. _But this time you won't be alone._

_I wish you could be there. _Pitch sighed, burying his nose in the white hair and closing his eyes in ecstasy as he breathed in.

_Why can't I? I'm your prince now, am I not?_

_You are, my love. It just...might not be best to have the former ice hunter there. You do still have a temper, dearest._

_**Former**__ hunter. From now on I am just your mate._

_In public. I think I like the occasional hunter appearance. _Pitch chuckled, rubbing his fingers along Jack's spine. _I think my sore hips are proof of that._

_Come now. You're not that sore. You're just not used to taking a pounding._ He smirked.

_Considering I am always the one doing the pounding, it is expected. Now I know how you feel when I am done with you._ _So full..._

He shrugged slightly. _I'm used to it. I don't ache after like you do. Maybe I'm just...better at topping than you, _he teased.

Pitch gasped, quickly flipping them over. _You little __**minx**__! _He swooped in and sucked on Jack's neck.

_What? Maybe it's true._

_Or maybe we just do it too often. Maybe I should leave your bed for a few days._

_Do you think __**you**__ could last that long? _He grinned.

_Would you like me to try it and see? I've lasted a thousand years without any. I think I could last another thousand. _Pitch smirked, moving to rise from the bed.

_Then I'll just...take care of myself._ Jack took himself in hand with a moan, stroking his hard length.

Pitch stopped and growled deep in his chest. _You would let me leave and then do something so tempting before I am even gone?_

_I'm not saying you have to do anything about it._ He gasped as he played with his tip and imagined his lover's mouth over his cock, not even trying to close their link.

_Jack...you do not play fair. _Pitch looked at his lover, eyes amber with hunger and lust.

_Since when have either of us ever played fair when it comes to fucking?_

_Every word you say is not helping the situation. I...I really want to suck you, __**deep **__down my throat. _Pitch licked his lips, his eyes locked on Jack's active hand.

_There's nothing stopping you._

_Please stop tempting me._

_Why? Why are you so resistant to my body?_

_Because I...I... _He groaned, quickly swooping down to swallow Jack's flesh down his throat.

Jack moaned loudly as his back arched from the bed. _Pitch!_

_I cannot focus when you act like this or make such noises. I cannot think of anything or anyone but you._

_I like it that way. Only thinking of me._

_Jack, please...stop._

_Why, my love? Is it so bad to want your lover?_

_It is bad to want him __**only**__. I must be a king to my people, yet all I can think of is staying in bed with you and doing naughty things with you._

_We have much time still for politics._

_But I must...oh, fuck it. _Pitch growled, covering Jack's body with his own.

_The night is young, my love. Fuck me now, and then we can worry about the troubles of your kingdom._

_Do you not mean __**our **__kingdom? _Pitch suckled one nipple as his hand replaced his lover's, eagerly working the hard flesh.

Jack gasped. _Y-yes. Our kingdom._

_Speak to me, love. Tell me what you are thinking, what you are feeling. _He sucked hard, his other hand moving down to cup and massage the heavy sac beneath.

_I'm thinking about how completely and utterly I love you and everything you do to me._

_More...tell me more. Let me hear that voice I adore._

Jack moaned softly. "I love the way you touch me, like you think I might break even though you know I won't. I love the way you look at me with those captivating golden eyes of yours. I love that I can feel _your_ love every moment of every night."

Pitch moved up Jack's body, his long fingers cradling the pale face as he kissed those pink lips. "I think I have fallen in love with you more. I think...I want to marry you."

"I know. I want to marry you too." He glanced up at his lover breathlessly.

"I want to run away with you. I want to run and never look back." Pitch closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to Jack's.

"I love you, Pitch." He cupped the man's cheek, gently stroking it.

"Jack..." _I cannot live without you anymore._

"You won't ever have to again."

_Promise?_

_I swear on everything I love. I swear on your life and our son's. You'll never have to be alone again_.

_My love...my love... _Pitch moaned, his tongue plunging between Jack's lips as he conquered that full mouth.

_I love you_. Jack's arms wound around his lover's neck and pulled him flush down against him.

Long fingers wrapped around Jack's thighs, pulling them apart. _I want to conquer you. I want to love you. I want to carve my name into your skin._

_Do it. I am yours..._

_Welcome me home. Prepare yourself for me._

Jack reached down, one hand starting to stroke himself again as the other pushed two fingers into his entrance with a moan. _Pitch..._

Pitch leaned back, watching the man's movements hungrily. _You look absolutely __**delectable**__. _He licked his lips, his hips slightly thrusting in time with Jack's strokes.

_Pitch, please..._ He bit his lip and looked at his lover through half-lidded eyes.

_What do you want, my love? Tell me._

_I want you inside me. __**Now**__._

_Right now? _Pitch smirked down at him, an eyebrow quirked.

"Please..." _It doesn't feel as good when it's not you._ He groaned.

_You cannot do it by yourself anymore, can you? What will you do if I must leave you alone?_

_Die of sexual unsatisfaction._

_We cannot have that, can we? _Pitch leaned forward, sucking on the other nipple.

_**Please**_**, **_my love._

_But I so enjoy teasing you. _Pitch growled, pulling his lover's hands away and slamming in.

"Pitch!" Jack cried out, clutching the older vampire closer.

_Speak to me. Out loud. Let me hear your glorious voice. _His hips snapped quickly against Jack's, the sound of skin on skin filling the room.

"I love you so much. Oh, God! You feel so good in me, my love." He moaned deeply.

_I love your voice, your delicious sounds. I love hearing you as I pound you into this bed._

"More, Pitch. Give me more."

_Give me your neck. Give me __**all **__of it. _Jack turned his head away, opening up the entire column of skin to his lover. Pitch swooped down and bit into the skin deeply. _I can taste your love. It makes your blood so much sweeter_. He growled, swallowing mouthful after mouthful.

Jack moaned, his mouth opening wide in a silent gasp. _Pitch..._ His fingertips dug into the man's back.

Pitch grunted and pulled away from Jack's body. _Jack...our son!_

Blue eyes looked up at him with a slight whimper. "What about him?"

"He...he _kicked _me!" Pitch laughed, placing a gentle hand on his prince's stomach.

Jack chuckled softly, immediately forgetting about his uncomfortable state and looking down at his mate fondly. "Apparently he doesn't like his Daddy's cock as much as I do," he joked.

"I should hope not. That might be weird." Golden eyes were filled with tears as he pressed his lips to the bump.

"No. I think it was because he likes you." Jack smiled down at him.

"I hope so. I would like to have a better relationship with him than I had with my own father."

"You will be a great father. I know you will."

_I want him to love me as much as I love him._

_He will_. Jack gave him a reassuring smile. _How could he not with a father as wonderful as you?_

_Forgive me. I fear that I might become like my father._

_You won't. You're nothing like him at all._

_Would you like to know something about me? Something that only a few people on this whole planet know?_

_Of course, my love._

_I am not my father's legitimate son. _Jack gave him a confused look. _My mother was another vampire's mate. My father took her one night and created me. As soon as I was born, he had her executed for betraying her mate._

_So you never got to know her?_

_I did not. All I know is that she was beautiful. I know nothing else._

_Apparently you got your kindness from her. Your brother only took after your father._

_I hope so. I think the only reason I am the way I am is because I was not raised by my father like my brothers and sisters were. I was hidden away and cared for by my nurse. She was a good woman._

_Then I thank her for the man you have become. Without her influence you undoubtedly would have become a man I could never love._

_Never? Then I thank her too. _Pitch placed one more kiss on the growing bump before slamming his lips back over Jack's. _I could not imagine a life without you._

_As I couldn't without you._ He moaned into their kiss.

_Now...may we continue where we left off? We still have some problems to take care of._

_Please do._ He pushed himself up to press against his lover.

Pitch put a calming hand on Jack's stomach as he slammed back in and ground against that one spot inside. _Let me hear you. Please._

Jack cried out, clenching around Pitch tightly. "Pitch...God, I love you so much."

_Again. More. _Pitch growled, biting down over one nipple.

He groaned, his back arching from the bed. "Fuck, Pitch..." Jack's pale fingers dug into his lover's dark hair and held his mouth hard against his skin.

_I want to taste you down there. I want that special taste in my mouth._

He nodded eagerly. "Y-yes...please, my love..."

Pitch moved down again, sinkin his fangs into Jack's length. He sucked hard, the blood flowing down his throat. _Delicious._

Jack screamed, writhing beneath him and desperately grasping the headboard above him. "Pitch!" Before he could stop himself, release swamped through his body, and he accidentally spilled himself on his mate's face. Jack collapsed back, gasping for breath. "I...I'm sorry..."

The older vampire pulled away and looked down at his lover. _That was...incredible. _He licked his lips, moaning as the liquid dripped down his face.

"I didn't mean to...on you."

"No? I think you did, tempting minx."

"I-I didn't..."

"You are blushing. Are you..._ashamed?"_

Jack's eyes quickly darted away. _A little..._

_Do not be. I like it._

_You..._ "You do?"

_Yes. It tastes delicious, and it shows me that my bite brings you pleasure. You see, you released without my permission._

Jack's eyes widened. _I...I did?_

_You did. Naughty mate. _Pitch smirked, his sticky hair hanging down in his eyes.

_And...what does that mean?_

_I gave you too much pleasure. It became too much for you._

Jack blushed slightly. _It was...rather amazing._

_Was it? My bite down there was amazing? I am glad._

_It was mind-shattering_.

_Stop, please. You are making me blush. _Pitch kept smirking as he moved up and started thrusting again, his flesh still hard.

Jack moaned, his own dick growing hard once again. _I only say it because it's true._

_Would you like me to do it again? _Long fingers wrapped around Jack's length, firmly stroking it.

_Not until I have you dripping down my legs._

_Mmm...sounds delicious. _Pitch growled and bit Jack's shoulder as he kept pounding, his length quickly moving in and out of his tightness. Jack moaned loudly and writhed against him as his hips moved up, trying to meet his lover's thrusts. _Do not try. Just let me conquer you. _Pitch moaned against the skin, his flesh filling Jack completely. Long claws grew, digging into the slim hips.

_Oh, God, yes!_ He stopped moving beneath him, letting his lover work his magic.

Pitch pounded away, letting his mate come twice more before he himself released, filling Jack to the point of overflowing. _I do not believe, but...oh, God._

Jack collapsed beneath him with a groan, completely exhausted. _You are...amazing._

_Pretty soon we will not be able to do this. _Pitch chuckled breathlessly, looking over at his lover.

_Why?_

_You are going to get pretty huge. I will not be able to mount you in a month or two._

_There's more than just one position, my love._

_Yes, but you will be gigantic. I like looking at you when I make love to you._

_And you're going to let that stop you?_

_Would you still want to make love with a stomach large with our son?_

_Are you kidding me? No child could lessen my need for you._

_My love. _Pitch chuckled, pulling Jack flush against his body. _If only I had known when we first met how insatiable you are._

_I wasn't like this when we first met. Only after I'd been with you did it happen._

_So my taking your virginity turned you into this insatiable creature?_

_No. __**You **__turned me into an insatiable being._

_I? I, with my kind ways, kingly heart, and fine physique?_

_Indeed. You just being you._

_Then I am pleased I had no contact with my brothers or sisters. They might have changed me. I might never have been able to seduce you so. _Pitch rolled over, covering Jack's body again with his own.

_I am very glad too. I would never have found a love so deep as ours if I hadn't found you._

_What a romantic._ He rubbed their noses together, smiling.

_Only with you, my love. Only with you. You bring out my gentle side like nobody ever has before._

_Even before you remembered me?_

Jack shook his head. _I only became gentle and lovey-dovey after I remembered you._

_And were you the cold ice hunter with everyone else?_

_Not as bad as I used to be...but nowhere near as soft as I am with you._ He smiled, stroking his lover's cheek.

Pitch leaned into the caress. _Why? Why must you do this to me?_

_Do what, my love?_

_Make me fall more in love with you every time you speak. One day, my heart might explode._

_No. It only means that our hearts will grow bigger to accommodate for the love we share. And when our son is born, they will grow even bigger for our love for him._

_I hope I can love him._

_You will. He is yours, and he is mine. He will be __**ours**__. An eternal reminder of our love for each other, as each and every one of our children will be._

_Do not you understand? I do not think I have any spare room. All I can think of is you. All I know in my heart is you. My every thought and breath are filled with you._

_It will change, love. Our hearts are not definitive in size and capability to love. You can love more than one person, and when he is born you will._

_You seem so sure. I guess I will have to trust you. _Pitch nuzzled under Jack's head, moving it back enough to make room for his own.

_Trust me as I trust you and everything will be alright._

Pitch sighed, putting a hand over the large bump as his body froze with sleep. _I trust...you. _Jack smiled and pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Pitch laughed, his head propped up on a hand as he lay in bed. His golden eyes looked fondly as his heavily pregnant mate waddled around. _You look ridiculous._

Jack shot him a dangerous look. "How about you switch places with me, and then we'll see who's laughing," he snapped.

_Temper, temper. _"If I was the one to carry our child, I would not be able to bed you so thoroughly every night. If I was carrying our child, I would not have been able to do...everything I did last night." He licked his lips, his eyes roaming over Jack's naked body.

_No. I would just have to do it to you._

_Oh, my. My mind is running rampant. _Pitch opened their link, letting him see everything he was thinking.

Jack immediately clamped down on the link and punched his lover in the shoulder. "You should know better than to try teasing someone who's pregnant by now."

"Especially you, my pregnant love." Pitch caught the man's hand, gently kissing each knuckle.

"Oh, no you don't. No sucking up to me just because you don't want to be the recipient of my hormonal rage." He scowled at his mate.

"No sucking. I was only praising my mate, as he deserves. Gently, lovingly..." He turned Jack's hand over, pressing his lips over the pale wrist.

"You don't praise me enough. I'm bearing your son and dealing with all of these hormones. I definitely deserve more praising."

"Do you, my beautiful, darling mate? I am sorry." Pitch pulled Jack close, wrapping his long arms around that slim waist. He pressed his lips to the rather large bump, and his son kicked at him through the skin. _You precious, precious man. You please me in all ways._

"It'll take more than that to calm me down, lover."

"What can I do, hmm?"

"You can give me a massage, for starters. My back is killing me."

Pitch pulled Jack to sit on the bed, pressing his broad chest against his mate's back as his long fingers worked on the pale shoulders and dug into the tight muscles. _Good? _Jack moaned softly, nodding and leaning forward a little to reveal more of his back. The long fingers moved down, working on the tight muscles. _My love...my darling love._

_Harder, damn it. I'm not a human anymore_.

He leaned forward, biting down on Jack's neck as he dug his fingers into the muscles. _Still want it harder?_

"Yes..." he moaned.

"Jack, I must think of our son. To do it any harder might cause him harm." He sucked on the wound as one hand moved around to grab and stroke Jack's length.

The prince turned to growl at him, "_Harder_."

"My love...do not...tempt me." Pitch took his mouth in a passionate kiss, his hand quickly stroking his mate.

_Do it._

Pitch whimpered. _Jack...no. _His nails grew longer, the tips barely puncturing Jack's skin.

_Our son is stronger than you think._

_Please...no. _He moaned, pushing Jack down to the bed as he thrusted in, filling him up completely. _I do not want to hurt you._

_You won't. Fuck, Pitch. Just do it. _ Jack moaned loudly.

_My love. _Pitch bit down over the man's heart, warm blood filling his mouth as he pounded into his mate. _Please...let me have some control._

_Why should I let you have it when I don't?_

_You do not? I am only doing this because __**you **__wanted it. You command, I obey._

_I have no control over my own body._

_I have a solution._

_What?_

_I will not ask you to bear any more of my children. This will be our last._

_You already said we would have five._

_Our future was rewritten when you saved me. It can be rewritten again. It can become a future where we only have one child._

_If you want more children, I'm more than willing to give them to you. You'll just have to keep giving massages._

_But you said you hate having no control. I can give it back to you._

_It's only a few months...out of an eternity._

Pitch sighed, dropping his head on Jack's shoulder. _You want control, but you want my children. I do not know what to do._

_Just let things happen the way they will._

_Then please do not ask it of me. I want to give you everything you ever ask for. If you want control again, I must give it to you._

_I never asked for it._

_You do realize the moment is gone...right?_

_You still owe me a massage._

_Perhaps later? There is something I must attend to._

_What do you have to do?_

_I must speak with Lleuad. _Pitch pulled out of his mate, groaning as he stood.

_Am I not allowed to come with you?_

_Why do you not rest here? We will only be speaking about boring, leader things._

_And am I not a ruler now too? _He sat up with a groan of his own.

_You are, and you are also a pregnant ruler. We might be a while. _Pitch pulled his pants on and pushed Jack back down on the bed.

"And what does being pregnant have to do with my ability to sit there?"

"You will be uncomfortable and using our link to complain." He licked the tip of Jack's nose before going to the closet to pull a shirt out.

"And I'll be complaining just as much about _not_ being there if you leave me."

"So, either way, our link is going to be filled with your whining and complaining?"

Jack nodded. "So you might as well let me be there."

"Why can you not be a good mate and not complain? Why can you not lie here, rest, and wait for me like a sweet darling?"

"You didn't fall in love with me for my ability to be obedient, did you?"

"Of course I did. That was the _only _reason. Now, be obedient, please?"

"No." Jack rolled his eyes, sliding out of the bed and pulling on his own clothes. "I'm going, Pitch."

"Then at least _try_ to keep the complaining to a minimum. I would like to resist jumping you in front of company."

"I promise to _try_."

"Kiss me." Jack moved over to his lover, pulling him down for a lingering kiss with a smile. "My darling love." Pitch held him close, one hand moving down to cup and squeeze a firm cheek. "Please...do try."

"I will, my love." He chuckled softly. "Though if you don't stop doing that we're never leaving this room tonight."

"Why? Getting turned on?"

"You know I am."

"My love, if _you _are not careful, you will be pregnant again the moment our son is born."

"If it's the price I must pay to have your body in mine, then so be it."

Pitch laughed. "You little minx!" He wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, and both vampires walked to the throne room.

* * *

_Jack...you are complaining. _Pitch lounged on his throne, arguing with Lleuad over the whereabouts of the wolves.

_I told you I would try, not that I would succeed._

_But it is distracting._

_I apologize for that, my love._

Pitch moved a hand over, laying it over Jack's stomach. _I told you to stay in bed._

_It's not my fault that your son seems to enjoy kicking my ribs tonight._

_You should have stayed in bed. He does not like staying in that position._

_Well, I guess we'll both just have to learn to do deal with it. _He winced slightly, moving a little to adjust his position.

Pitch smiled. _My stupid, little love. _He continued arguing with Lleuad until the door was slammed open.

A tall woman strode in, her golden hair and long, black cape sweeping out behind her. Her golden eyes looked at Pitch with a sparkle. "Hello, brother. Ready to make me your queen?"

Jack's eyes narrowed on the new vampire. _Who the hell is she?_

"_Deirfiúr_. (Sister.)" Pitch stood. "I did not think I would see you Ahere."

"Of course, my darling. I did promise you. I have come to take my place as your Queen and mate."

_Seriously? Please tell me she's just joking._

"We made that promise centuries ago."

"It matters not. I am here now, and I am ready and willing." She stepped up to Pitch, wrapping her graceful arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

Jack's grip on his chair tightened and he gritted his teeth. _Please tell me I'm allowed to kick her ass._

_Try it, hunter. _A female voice echoed Jack's mind, a dark cloud filling every corner.

His eyes flew to the blonde. _Get the hell out of my head._

Pitch pulled away, turning his head from her lips. "Please...stop this."

"Come now. You know you were meant for me only." Her eyes glanced over at Jack, a wicked smile on her beautiful lips. "You have had your fun. It is time to stop playing around."

Jack's gaze narrowed dangerously, his gaze starting to darken to black. He growled. "Back. Off."

"Make me, hunter. You are merely his progeny. We were destined to rule long before you were born."

The younger vampire slowly stood up. "I told you to back off."

Pitch walked over and put a hand on Jack's shoulder, his fingers slipping down to rub the fragile collarbone. "Enough. Both of you."

The woman slowly lowered herself onto the throne, looking up at Pitch with cold eyes. "Is that any way to speak to your Queen and lover?"

Jack snapped, grabbing the woman by her throat and throwing her across the hall. "That spot is _not _yours."

Long fingers wrapped around Jack's chin, pulling him around. "_Careful_, Jack. She is my family and a royal. She still deserves respect."

"She claims you as her own. You would allow that?"

"Jack, you are my mate. You were coronated as my prince. No one can doubt that you are _mine_. But she is my sister, and I must hear her out, no matter how ridiculous her claims are."

Jack gritted his teeth, his fists clenching. "Fine."

Pitch tilted the man's head up, pressing his lips to his mate's forehead. "I think you may leave now. Go back to our room, and I will return once I am done here."

"I'm not leaving. Especially not now."

_Do you not trust me?_

_It's her I don't trust_.

_It will be alright. My virtue is safe._ He chuckled, kissing the tip of Jack's nose.

_How do you know that?_

_Because I love you. Because my body is yours alone._

_And yet you let her kiss you. In a way that only I should, much less._

_A mistake. It will not happen again, I swear._

_I..._ He winced when the baby kicked him particularly hard. _Fine. But only because it seems like your son isn't going to settle down anytime soon._

_I love you. _Pitch nuzzled Jack's nose as one hand moved down to rest over the large bump. _You, and our son._

_And we love you._

_I am surprised. Usually, you do something a bit more...possessive. How well behaved you are._

_Only because your son seems keen on keeping me in pain._

_Do not worry. It will not be much longer. I can feel it._

_Good. I don't know how much more of this I can take._ Jack reached up to give him a deep kiss before reluctantly making his way back to their room.

_I love you, Jack. I love you, my moonlight prince._

_I love you too._

_Please be naked when I get back. I think I would like to...massage you._

_We'll see. It'll depend on what you do while I'm gone._

_I will be dreaming of your beautifully naked body. The entire time._

_Behave and you'll see it in person when you're done._

_I love you, you crazy, hormonal beauty._

_And I love you, you idiotic, romantic man. Hurry up and come up to our room. _He settled down on the bed with a gasp, when the baby kicked him again.

* * *

It seemed like forever before Pitch stepped through the door, looking very much frazzled. His hair was sticking up in every direction, and his face was flushed. "_Now _I remember why I stayed away from my sister."

Jack wiped the grimace from his face, weakly lifting his head to give a small smile to his lover. "What...what happened?"

"She is quite the terror. I am surprised I managed to get away." He walked over to the bed and flopped down on his mate's body, wrapping his arms around him.

The younger vampire's body tightened when pain washed through him. He quickly clamped down on their link so Pitch wouldn't feel it. "How did things go?"

Pitch nuzzled against his mate's neck. "She is certainly determined to have me."

"B-but she won't...right?" He choked back a sound of pain as another wave shot through his stomach.

"Do you really think I would be in your bed if she did?"

"I...I don't...know."

"Do you really doubt me that much?" Pitch leaned back, hurt clear in his eyes.

"N-no." He quickly turned and buried his face in the pillow, gritting his teeth.

"Look at me." Jack gripped the pillow tightly, pale knuckles tightening even further. He slowly sat up, turning to look at his lover. Pitch's eyes were sad. "I do not understand. What have I done wrong?"

"Y-you did...nothing...wrong. I just..."

"I can go if you like." Pitch rose from the bed, moving towards the door.

"Don't...please..." He gasped, his hand flying to his stomach as he curled up in pain.

"Jack?" The king instantly moved back to the bed, laying a cool hand on the man's forehead. "Is it the baby?" After a few moments, Jack nodded with a grimace. "What is wrong?"

"I-it hurts."

Pitch put a hand over the bump. "Jack...he wants to come out. I can hear his thoughts. He is ready."

"Then get him the fuck out!"

"This is going to hurt. Think of something else."

"Just fucking do it," he snarled, gritting his teeth when another wash of pain hit him.

Pitch felt his claws grow longer, and he stabbed them into his lover's stomach. _I am sorry. _Jack cried out in pain, tearing the sheets beneath him. _Keep talking to me, my love. Focus on me. _He sliced through the skin, blood pouring from the wound.

_God, it hurts so much! _His jaw clenched to hold back another painful sound.

_I know, my love. I know. Make as much noise as you want. _Jack let loose a scream of pain, trying to hold still for his mate but failing miserably. Pitch grabbed onto the bundle inside his mate and cut the cord. _He is out._ He pulled the squirming body close, one nail gently cutting the sac off their child. _He is so beautiful._

Jack collapsed back to the bed, his body completely spent. _Let me...see him._

Pitch handed the small infant to his husband, smoothing a hand over the man's sweaty white hair. "He needs to feed."

_Then feed him._ He smiled down at his son, trying to find the strength in his arms to hold him closer.

"You need to feed too. You have lost a lot of blood." Pitch held his arms out for their baby.

_I can hardly move, my love. You'll... _He pushed up enough, with a grimace, to hand their son back to his mate. _You'll have to bring us...something._

Pitch took the child, holding it to his chest as he went over to pour a goblet of blood. He brought it to his lover and held it to the pale lips. _Drink. _Jack weakly took a few sips, pausing for a couple of seconds for them to give him the strength to take bigger mouthfuls. He quickly finished the goblet, hardly feeling very recovered in the least. Pitch grabbed the pitcher and brought it close. "Finish it, my love. Now for you, my little love..." He opened his shirt and cut over his heart so he could hold the baby close to it, the small mouth eagerly moving over the wound.

_Y-your blood...can sustain him?_ He finished off the entire pitcher as well, collapsing back against the bed with a soft gasp. Jack used the corner of the torn sheets to gingerly clean himself up, hissing every once in awhile when he rubbed a scrap of skin the wrong way. He did his best to piece the flesh on his stomach back together, but, even then, it didn't fully heal.

"I am creating the bond between us. Once you are well and have fed more, you will do the same." Long fingers cradled the small head softly. Pitch smiled down at the tiny boy, wonder and love shining in his eyes.

_Can we...tomorrow night? _He laid back, his eyes drooping heavily in exhaustion.

"Can we...what? Make love?" Pitch smiled, placing soft kisses on the soft face.

_Make a bond._

"Once you awaken, you will form the bond with our son. For now...sleep." He lay down in the bed and snuggled close to his mate. Jack weakly nodded, almost immediately stiffening with sleep.

* * *

Pitch laughed, laying back on the bed. "My love...I never thought giving birth would make you so horny."

Jack scowled at him. "Well, it's been months since you properly fucked me. What did you expect?"

"I am not sure. Someone who has, what were the words? Oh yes, 'died from sexual frustration,' was it not?" Long fingers tweaked the man's nipples.

"I have been dying. But now that there isn't a child in my stomach, I plan on remedying that."

"Please be gentle. I have not been getting much _proper _action for months as well."

"You've been better off than I have."

"I do not think so. I have been pounding you pretty good."

"Then I guess you should do it again."

"Mmm...I am tired. Maybe _you _should do it this time." Pitch licked his lips.

"No." Jack shook his head. "I've been too long without a proper fucking."

"You hurt my feelings. I thought all my efforts were pretty good."

"They _were_ good. I want mind shattering again."

Long fingers grabbed his mate's hips, positioning them over his length. "Take me in you." Jack eagerly pushed onto him with a moan. Pitch growled, thrusting his hips up hard to completely seat himself in the tightness. "You feel...incredible. Still so tight."

"I guess that's what happens when I no longer have a baby in my stomach."

"With the baby, you were even tighter."

"And which is better?"

Pitch moaned and yanked Jack's hips down on his quickly. "This. Definitely this. I do not have to worry about being crushed under all of your weight."

Jack playfully shoved his mate's shoulders. "I was _not_ that big, you asshole."

"You were pretty big. So damn heavy too." Pitch leaned up and kissed his mate deeply.

_Was not_. He moaned, kissing Pitch back passionately.

_You were. _The older vampire conquered Jack's mouth as he reached down, grabbing his length.

_No, I wasn't. _He thrust down hard against his lover.

_You were. So...damn...heavy._

_Then why did you fuck me anyway?_

_Because as heavy as you were, I still love this body. I still loved you._

_You loved me even when I was fat and heavy?_

_**Especially **__when you were fat and heavy. It was because of my child, after all. _Pitch smiled up at him, cupping one pale cheek.

"Yes..._your_ son." Jack smiled back back at him as he thrust down again with a moan.

"_Our _son." The king moaned with him, throwing his head back.

"Our son who is now out of me for both of us to enjoy."

"And we will. But for right now, my mate demands my body's _full _attention."

"Indeed he does." Jack ground against his lover.

"My love...come for me." Jack bit his lip, thrusting down against him harder until he was spilling on Pitch's stomach.

"What a mess. I have not even gotten a chance to release." Pitch swiped a finger through the liquid, licking the digit clean.

"Then what's stopping you? I want you, my love. I want you to come, deep inside me. I want to feel you dripping down my legs." He moaned softly, licking up his own cum from his lover's soft skin.

"Jack...please. More." Pitch arched his body closer to his mate's mouth. "Seduce me. You need to earn that feeling." Pale lips traced up the king's chest, nipping and sucking and licking along the way, until it latched onto a nipple and sucked hard. Pitch moaned deeply, one hand tangling in Jack's hair and holding him close. "Damn! More...more, please!" Jack sunk his fangs into the flesh over his lover's heart with another moan, starting to move against him again. _Jack! I...I am so close. More, my love. _With a smirk, the younger vampire opened their link wide and forced his mate to feel both of their pleasures. Pitch cried out, filling his lover deep.

Jack pulled his mouth away with a soft moan, lapping at the bite mark. "Was that adequate seducing, my love?"

"Yes. Oh God, yes." Pitch breathlessly looked up at the ceiling. "That was...mind shattering."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." He settled on top of his lover with a smile.

"Jack, there will never be anyone for me but you."

"And the same goes of you for me." He chuckled softly.

"My sister wanted me to leave you."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I would think about it."

Jack quickly looked up at him. "You don't mean that, do you?"

Pitch had his eyes closed, smiling blissfully. "Not at all. I told her that I had a mate already, and he was pregnant with my son."

"Good." He gave a huff, lightly smacking his mate on the chest.

"What would you do to me if I actually had said that?"

"I'd go kill her. Whether she's your sister or not, you're _mine_, and I won't risk somebody trying to take you from me."

"So possessive. I like it." A strong arm pulled Jack flush against his body. "I like that my mate is so possessive of me."

"Good. I will _always_ protect what is mine." He kissed the man's chest. "And you are very much mine."

"My love, please stop."

"Stop what?" Jack paused, looking up at his lover with big blue eyes.

"Being so _damn _ makes me want to kiss you all over."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Maybe. It is for me. _Very _exhausting work."

"But would it not be so worth it?"

"It would depend. What might I be able to expect?"

"My undying love?"

"I do not have that already? Try again, lover."

"I'll return the favor."

"Now _that _is an interesting proposal." Pitch put a finger under Jack's chin, lifting it closer. "I accept it." He leaned down, moving his lips slowly over his mate's.

Jack smiled against him. _So glad I could tempt you, my love_.

_You always know how to tempt me. It is rather unfair._

_But you always know how to tempt me as well, so we're even._

_I tempt you? Does not seem like it._

_Oh. You most definitely do. Everything you do tempts me, love._

_Even when I get angry?_

_Indeed. The power that emanates from you is breathtaking._

_Now I know why you always look at me strangely when I get mad at you. You look like you want to eat me._

_Because I __**do**_**.**

_You do not even listen to me when I yell at you, do you?_

_I do...sometimes._

_Meaning 'never.' You only think about me naked._

_Sometimes..._

_Meaning 'always.' You naughty creature!_

_Can you blame me when I have such an amazing lover?_

_I can when I am trying to yell at you. _Pitch chuckled, rubbing Jack's scalp.

The younger vampire instantly melted into the touch with a soft moan. _Unfair..._

_I have to get revenge somehow._

_So unfair._

_You love it. _His other hand cupped Jack's rear.

_You know I do. That's why it's unfair._

_You use that adorable body of yours against me all the time. I am just returning the favor._

_By using my weakness. __**Unfair**__._

_You deserve it. Now...why do you not come up here and kiss me?_

_Because I can't move, you asshole._ He habitually pressed further against those hands.

"Why not? Because of my fingers in your hair and on your rump?"

_Because you're using my weak spot against me._

_Then maybe I should stop. _Pitch took his hands away from Jack's body. _Now you can come kiss me._

Jack groaned. _Now I just don't want to..._

Pitch gasped._ What? You do not want to? I am sure my sister might. She does so enjoy my lips._

_Not. Okay. _He growled, tugging his lover's head down for a fierce kiss.

_Whatever it takes. _Pitch cupped his lover's rear again, pulling him close. _You are amazing, my love._

_And you are very manipulative. Unfair, love. Unfair._

_Would you like to punish me?_

_No._

_Then do not complain. _Pitch slipped his tongue in, dueling with Jack's.

_I'll complain all I want. _He moaned. _You're the only one who can hear it, anyway._

_I know. It is annoying...and very tempting._

_If it was so tempting, you would have shut up a long time ago and just fucked me by now._

Pitch pulled away from Jack's lips, laughing. _Did we not just have sex?_

"Maybe I want it again."

_Again? Remember, I am an old man. An ancient, my lovely fledgling._

_Then maybe I should go find a younger lover. Someone who can...keep up._

_You would do that? _Pitch stuck his bottom lip out, whining, as pink tears came to his eyes.

_If desperate enough...If you don't fuck me again right __**now**__._

Pitch sniffled and rolled over. _I will miss you...my love._

Jack glared at his back. "Seriously? Are you serious right now? You tease me all the damn time. I tease you _once_ and you act like this?" He sat up in the bed before sliding out and starting to pull on his clothes.

"I prefer you naked." Pitch rolled back over, leaning his head on one hand.

"Well, you don't really get that choice when you're refusing to fuck me." He pulled a shirt over his head.

_Jack..._ The king lay back, holding his arms out. _Come, my love._

"No." Jack shook his head. "While you're lounging about here doing nothing, I'm going to see our son. I'm sure, if he's anything like you, he'll have driven Sanderson crazy hours ago."

_Awww, come on. I am sorry. I will do very naughty things to you if you come back._

_And who says __**you**__ deserve them? Certainly not me._

_I am a terrible mate. I am so sorry. I guess...I will have to find somewhere else to sleep, since you will not share my bed._

_The moment has passed, love. Come with me._

_Not yet. I have a rather __**large **__problem to take care of. _Pitch ran a hand down his body, turning so that Jack could see his aroused state.

_Didn't seem to be bothering you about two minutes ago._

_If you do not get back in this bed, I will attack you. I will shove you up against that door, and... _Pitch opened their link, letting the images flood Jack's mind.

_Tell me something...what's so different now than from when I was __**asking**__ for it?_

_I was tired then. I am not now._

_And what changed? Me threatening to leave?_

_Maybe...a little. _Pitch blushed. _I do not like the thought of you with another._

_And I don't like the thought of my lover just lying there pathetically and letting me go off to another._

_I was hoping you would jump on me. But then you started getting dressed, and I started missing you._

_You should have missed me the second I was out of your arms._

_I am now. _Pitch held his arms out again. _Come back. Come back to me, my love._

_What do I get if I do?_

_My love...and some other things._

_Tell me everything, Pitch._

_I will give you my love, my heart, and my body. Every...single...part of it._

Jack slowly turned back around, looking at his lover through hungry eyes. _So, I could...do this?_ He quickly spread the man's legs and settled between them, taking his length deep into his throat.

Pitch gasped, instantly burying his fingers in Jack's hair. _Yes! Yes, do that! More... _The prince moaned deep in his throat, closing around him. _You are driving me mad. _Pitch thrust up into his mouth, breathlessly groaning. _And...and I love it. _Jack held the man's hips down, bobbing his head around him at his leisure. He slowly took a long lick up the length before sucking the tip hard. _So good. Jack...my love. _Pitch struggled under his grip, desperate to move.

The younger vampire growled up at him. _Stop moving or I'll stop this._

_No! No...please. Do not stop!_

_Then stop moving._ He quickly buried his fangs in his lover's hard length, taking a deep drink with a moan.

Pitch screamed. _Yes! I...I will stop. Just...do that again._

Jack took another deep swallow. _You taste absolutely delectable, my love._

_Please...it hurts._

Jack immediately pulled away, looking at him worriedly. "Why does it hurt?"

Pitch opened his eyes. _Why did you stop?_

"You said it hurt."

_N-not in a bad way. I just...really want to be in you._

_Well, that's all on you. _His blue eyes flashed up to meet golden as he leaned back down, biting into the hard flesh again with another moan and never breaking their gaze.

_Please. It feels so good!_ Jackdrank deeper and moaned loudly as the taste of pleasure added to his own in his body. _N-no. I want to release in you._

_Why can't you do both?_

_I guess...drink me._

Jack bit harder, both of their pleasures starting to overwhelm him. As he drank, he tore his clothes back off, throwing them off to the side.

_I need to be in you._

_Make me. _He growled around the dick in his mouth.

_Do you want to kill me?_

_Of course not. Perhaps I simply like to be manhandled sometimes..._

Pitch growled, throwing Jack against the wall. He sped over and trapped him face down against the cool stone. _You little minx._

_I can't help that you bring it out in me._

"I hope you enjoy it like this, then." Pitch shoved in hard, aiming for the man's spot.

Jack moaned and gripped the wall in front of him. _It's going to take a lot more than just that to get me to stop, love._

_Perhaps this might. _Pitch bit down on the prince's neck as he reached around to grab his hard length.

He gasped, biting his lip. _Still not enough_. The younger vampire pushed back against his lover, meeting his thrusts eagerly.

Pitch spun Jack aroun on his length so that he could look into those blue eyes. _I love you. I love the way you breathe. I love that you desire me so much. I love that I can have this for eternity._

_God...yes. I'm yours forever. _He moaned deeply, arms wrapping around the man's neck.

_Are you conquered yet? _Pitch thrust up, aiming deep inside.

"Not even close." Jack pulled his lover closer and crashed their lips together.

_What will it take? _He moaned, sliding his tongue around in Jack's mouth.

_That's something you'll have to find out for yourself._

_I will never conquer you, will I? You are like the sea: strong and powerful, loving and kind, yet never conquered._

_If __**anyone**__ were to ever stand a chance of conquering me...it would be you, my love._

_Jack... _Pitch chuckled breathlessly. _I do not have the strength to conquer the sea._

_Why conquer when you can woo? Conquering means it will always be fighting to get away. Wooing means it'll be yours forever._

_Wooing, my moonlight prince? What is wooing? _Pitch smiled coyly, kissing Jack's neck.

_Making me want to stay. Making me fall so desperately in love that I couldn't leave for fear of breaking my own heart._

_You do not feel that already? What a pity. It breaks my heart to hear it. _Pitch sniffled again, hanging his head.

_Oh, I do. I just want you to remind me of it right now._

_I waited a thousand years for you. I held your body in my arms and wept. A king, completely clad in armor, mourned his love on the battlefield. I thought my heart would break, and it did. I had a broken heart until a small boy with white hair came back into my life._

Jack gave a sad smile, putting his hand to the man's cheek. _More, my love._

_When that boy walked away from me, I doubted. I told myself that it could not possibly be. I did not think my heart could break anymore, but it did. I knew then that you were really gone._

_But I wasn't. I came back to you. What were you thinking that day in the coffee shop?_

_I thought the cafe girl was a moron._

_When I spoke to you, idiot._ He lightly smacked Pitch on the chest.

_At first, I thought you were a fool to speak to me so informally. Then you called me 'Kozzy.' No one but Sandy knew my real name anymore...except one person. I wanted to pull you close and keep you from moving even one step away from me. Even then, I doubted that it was really you._

_And when you realized it was me?_

_I wanted to weep. I wanted to fall to my knees and weep._

_Why did you want to weep, my love? Weren't you happy?_

_I was. They would have been tears of ecstasy. I had waited so long...and then you were there._

_I would have wiped away those tears and kissed your wet cheeks._

_If only. I do not think I would have touched you then._

_Why?_

_I would have been afraid to. I had dreamt so often of being with you again. I would have thought it a dream._

_I would have still touched you. You would have realized I was real._

_I would have still thought it a dream. I had often imagined you touching me, your small fingers so soft on my skin. I...I love you._

_What made you change your mind? What made you realize I was really there?_

_When you walked away. You never walked away in my dreams, no matter how much I teased._

_Then, boy am I glad I walked away. _He chuckled softly.

_Yes, but never do it again. I cannot live without you anymore._

_Never again, my love. Never again._

_Are you wooed? Have I succeeded?_

_Oh, yes you have indeed._

Pitch leaned forward, nuzzling Jack's ear. _Then...come. _Blue eyes widened, and he gripped his lover tightly. Jack cried out, spilling onto both of their stomachs. _You are delicious, my love. _Pitch sank his fangs over one nipple as he released deep inside his prince.

Jack moaned softly and melted against him as his energy fled from his body. _I love you, Pitch._

_My love, there is no King without his moonlight prince. I am nothing without you._

_We are nothing without each other. _He let his forehead rest against Pitch's shoulder.

_My poor love, so utterly wooed. _Pitch buried his nose in the white hair, breathing deep.

_I just love you so much_.

_Do you still need a younger lover? Keep in mind, I will have to execute him on the spot._

_Not if you can keep up with the pace you've set yourself._

_Wrong answer. _Pitch tugged Jack's head back so he could look into the blue eyes. _You will never take another lover, no matter what. You are __**mine**__, damn it._

_I would never __**want**__ another lover. I was made for __**you**__, Pitch._

_Good boy. _Pitch let Jack's hair go. _I will hold you to that._

_I love you._ He leaned forward to give his mate a gentle kiss.

_Now...it is your turn to woo me._ The king smiled, nuzzling Jack's nose.

Jack took Pitch's left hand in his own and brought it up to his lips. He kept his blue eyes locked on gold as he pressed a gentle kiss to the man's ring finger and blew a breath over it. _We've been saying that we wanted to do this for a while now...but neither of us has taken a step yet..._ He pulled his lips away, and a band of solid ice was now wrapped around that finger, covered in intricate frost designs. "So...Pitch, will you marry me? I know it is not a vampire custom, but I want to belong to you in _every_ way."

Pitch looked down at the ring with wide eyes. _Will it melt? Ever?_

_Not unless I tell it to or I die._

Long fingers quickly reached out, grabbing Jack's shoulders tightly. _Do not...do not speak of that. I cannot bear the thought._

_Don't worry, my love. I don't plan on dying. Ever. Eternity in itself is nowhere near as much time as I want to spend with you._

_How poetic. _Pitch moved to flop down on the bed, lying on his back with his arms and legs spread. _Come to me, fiancé of mine. Let us celebrate our first step._

Jack crawled on top of him lover with a smile and settled down against him. _So I'll take it you like it?_

_I do. I do, my love. Make love to me. Take me, Jack._

_I love you. _He settled down between Pitch's legs and slid into him with a moan. _I'll love you forever_.

* * *

**Well, we've finally met Claire aka Pitch's (obnoxious) sister. Let's just say, she isn't going to be leaving for awhile ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

Pitch lounged on his throne with his sister sitting on his lap, whispering in his ear and laughing softly. He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Jack sat in the chair next to them, cradling their son in his arms and trying to stop himself from attacking the blonde again. _How much longer do I have to sit through this?_

_I do not know. What a boring creature she is. I would prefer it if you were sitting here...husband of mine._

_Then why don't you kick her off and let me be where I __**should **__be?_

_Because she would laugh and call me a tease. She is certainly tenacious._

_That she certainly is._ He stopped himself from scowling.

_Are you jealous, my love?_

_Don't be ridiculous. Of course I am. Someone else is treating you in a way that only I should be allowed to._

_My poor love. _Through their link, Pitch sent kisses and caresses through.

_Not good enough. I want the real thing._

_Then come get it._

_I can't. You have a whore on your lap, and I got in trouble the last time I forced her away from you._

_A...a whore? _Pitch threw his head back, laughing. His sister looked pleased that whatever she had said had earned such a reaction.

_That's all she is in my mind._

_My love...you are a delight._

_If I can't make my lover laugh, how else am I supposed to keep him?_

_By loving him. By looking at him the way you are looking at me._

_By forcing myself not to kill your sister right now?_

_By being possessive, yes, my precious love._

_I swear, though, if she doesn't get off of you soon I'm going to throw her again._

_Do it. I dare you._

_Don't tempt me, lover._

_Do. It. Take your place by my side._

When the blonde returned to whispering in his husband's ear, Jack stood up with a growl. He easily tossed her off of the throne while she was distracted, plopping himself down onto Pitch's lap with their son held in arm.

Pitch laughed and wrapped his arms around Jack's body. "I apologize, sister. My mate is a possessive creature." He nuzzled against Jack's neck, his fingers caressing one thin leg. _I missed you._

_I missed you more._ He leaned back and melted against his mate with a soft sigh.

_Kiss me. _Pitch ran his fingers trough the white hair, massaging the scalp. Jack turned, pressing his lips to the king's in a lingering kiss and moaning softly as his lover played with his hair.

_You look ridiculous, hunter. Like a little slut. _The female vampire glared at Jack, her arms crossed over her chest.

_**I'm**__ the slut? _He turned to look at her. _I'm not the one rubbing all over someone else's mate._

_He is not your mate. We have been destined for each other for millenia._

"Oh, I'm sorry. Last I checked, he didn't claim you. He claimed _me._"

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Pitch looked up at his mate.

"Nothing, love. Nothing at all." Jack settled back against him, a smug smirk on his face as he looked at the blonde.

_You look so pathetic. It is going to be fun watching him abandon you for me._

_Seriously? Who's the one in his bed every night? Me. Who's the one who bore him a son? Me. Who is going to bear him four more children? Me. Who did he mourn for a thousand years? __**Me.**__ And in all that time, he hasn't mentioned you even once. What does that say about who he cares for more?_

_But who shared his bed while you were playing around those thousand years? _She quirked an eyebrow, smiling wickedly.

_No one._

_Can you be so sure? He has quite the impressive size._

_I can, actually. I trust him completely, and he trusts me just as much._

_You foolish hunter. You are a fledgling. You were merely someone to keep him company until I was able to come. Now I am here and I plan on having him._

_Sadly for you, you won't get him. He. Is. __**Mine**__._

_Not for long. It will be fun draining that little bastard of yours dry. _She licked her lips, looking at the baby hungrily.

Jack hissed at her, baring his fangs. _You will come nowhere near him._

Pitch snapped his fingers. "Enough, both of you. You're acting like fledglings."

_She threatened our son._ He growled lowly.

_Hush. She will not touch our son. _He looked over at his sister, power oozing from every pore. _You will behave now, will you not?_

_I will behave once you take your rightful place by my side, lover._

_He's __**not**__ yours._

Pitch sighed, running a hand over his eyes. "You both are ridiculous."

"It is not ridiculous to protect what is mine." Jack's eyes never left the blonde, holding his son close against his chest.

"You are ridiculous." Pitch turned the man's head to face him. "So very ridiculous." He pulled Jack in close and kissed him deeply.

_Am not_. He let his mate claim his mouth completely, running their tongues together.

_Are too. Ridiculous, stupid, and very lovely._

_And yours._

_Yes, mine. So very much mine. _Long fingers moved over one thin leg to cup and massage Jack's crotch through his pants.

Jack couldn't help but moan softly. _And you're mine...right?_

_My jealous love. _"You are so ridiculous."

"I am not."

"You are." Pitch nuzzled Jack's nose. "Like a newborn fledgling."

"Well, I am only a few months old." He gently nipped the tip of his lover's nose.

"And you have already given me a child. What a dear you are." Pitch smiled, closing his eyes in pleasure.

_Because I love you, and I would do anything for you._

_Then go make peace with my sister._

_No. Anything but that._

_If you do, I will spend the whole day doing very naughty things to your young, soft body._

_**No**__. She threatened the life of our son. That is unforgivable._

_The __**whole **__day. Starting from the moment you finish._

_No, Pitch._

_You really do not want my body that much? That hurts me, love._

_You know that isn't true. I refuse to make amends with that bitch after what she's said._

_We all must forgive, even if we do not wish to. It is the choice we must make as rulers._

_Please don't make me..._

_It is your choice. You may think like a man, or think like a ruler._

Jack growled inwardly before handing their son to his lover and standing up. He gave a long bow to the blonde vampire. "I sincerely apologize for my rudeness. It was out of line."

_I am going to make you feel so much pleasure when we get to our room. _"And you, sister?"

"I apologize for my own rudeness." _You little slut._

_Look who's talking, bitch. _He stood up again, turning back to his lover. _Good enough for you?_

Pitch smiled, holding out a hand as he stood. _Very good. Come, lover. It is time for me to make love to you over and over again._

_I'm holding you to that. _He took the king's hand, reaching over to gently stroke their baby's head. _Where is Sandy?_

_He has just returned. It seems he and his mate only now realized how much time has passed. _Pitch chuckled, wrapping an arm around Jack's waist and leading him from the room. _They are like you and me: crazy for each other._

_Do you think he would mind a day without being with his lover like that?_

_He has done it before. He spent most of those thousand years indulging my melacholy whims._

_Could we ask him to watch Caleb for the day? I don't exactly trust anybody else with our son's safety._

_We can. I will bring Caleb to him. You, my darling, will get in our bed and prepare yourself for me._

_Yes, my love. I'll be waiting._ Jack gave Caleb a kiss on the forehead before heading off to their room.

_I mean it. I want you naked, stretched, and writhing before I even get there. Can you manage it?_

_Trust me. You'll get what you want, love._

_Good. You better hurry. I am dropping Caleb off now._

_What's taking you so long, Pitch? I'm ready for you..._

_"_I am here." Pitch looked down at him hungrily.

Jack looked at him from where he lay on the bed naked, his breathing heavy and biting his lip, as he stroked himself.

_Do you want me?_

_Of course I do._ He wiped up a drop of pre-cum from his tip and brought it to his lips for a lick with a moan, letting his lover taste it through their connection. _Want a bite, darling?_

_I do. _Pitch swooped down and claimed his lover's mouth. _Delicious._

Jack moaned again, plunging his tongue into the man's mouth. _What took you so long?_

_I am getting old. I did tell you._

_Vampires don't age, you liar._

_This one does. Especially since he has a fledgling lover._

_Being a fledgling has nothing to do with my attraction to you._

_Are you attracted to me?_

_I'm not sure if the need I feel for you could be called a mere attraction._

_And what could it be called?_

_A desperate reliance._

_My love, I feel the same. I am nothing without you. _Pitch cupped Jack's cheek, softly rubbing the cheekbone.

_Pitch...I love you._

_I heard what she said to you._

_And yet you still made me apologize to her._

_We must all do things we hate. I did not like you at first._

_That doesn't mean I'll change my opinion of her._

_I never asked you to. Feel free to hate her._

_Then shut up and give me the day of fucking that you promised._

Pitch laughed. _Bossy_.

_You're the one who said that giving birth made me hornier._

_And it is true, my horny lover. _He leaned back, ripping his shirt off.

_Then don't keep me waiting and then expect me to not be bossy._

_Yes, yes. _Pitch chuckled, pulling his pants off and throwing them aside. _Now, where to begin?_

_I don't care. Just begin already._

_Alright, alright. So bossy. _He sucked on one nipple as his hand cupped and massaged Jack's sac, one long finger rubbing around the pulsing hole. Jack bit his lip, shifting beneath his lover. _Come now, Jack. You can do a little better than that. _Pitch moved down to swallow his lover's length, moaning deep in his throat and sending vibrations through the hard skin.

"Pitch..." he gasped, gripping the sheets beneath them with one hand and burying the other in Pitch's hair.

_In the throne room, I wanted to strip you bare. I wanted you to know that there is only one person I love._

_And what stopped you?_

_My promise to do so once you apologized._

_And if you hadn't promised?_

_I would have shoved you against the wall and taken you hard and fast, regardless of who was in the room._

_Even in front of all of those people?_

_Even in front of them._

_How deliciously scandalous of you, my love._ He moaned deeply when Pitch took a hard suck.

_You deserved it. My overprotective, jealous mate. _Pitch swirled his tongue around the tip.

_Is there a rule book somewhere that says a mate can't be jealous or protective?_

_There is not, but you are too damn cute. When you do it, I just want to shove myself into your body and fill you up._

_You should do it next time._

_You are a bad influence, my darling. _The tip of his tongue peeked out, rubbing along the slit in the top.

_I don't think it's bad to encourage public displays of affection._ His head fell back with a gasp.

_It is when those displays involve my cock buried deep in your body._

_Still don't think that's a bad thing..._

_Bad._ Pitch sucked hard on the tip. _Influence. _He angled his head, sinking his fangs deep into the skin.

Jack cried out. _Fuck, Pitch! _His fingers tightened on his lover's hair, holding him close.

_Come for me, lover. Give me that delicious flavor. _It was only a matter of seconds before the younger vampire was spilling himself on his lover's face with a scream. Pitch pulled back and wiped his sticky hair from his eyes. _Are you embarrassed again? _Jack breathlessly shook his head. _Good. You were the last time you released on my face. _He licked his lips.

_Not this time. You asked for it._

_So, if you did it without my permission, you would be embarrassed?_

_Most likely..._

_How interesting. _Pitch bent down again and took Jack back into his mouth. Jack moaned deeply, his back arching up slightly. As soon as his lover was hard again, Pitch bit down hard at the same moment he shoved two fingers inside.

"Pitch!" Jack cried out and gripped the sheets tightly as his hips lifted from the bed. Pitch sucked on the hard flesh, blood flooding his mouth as he added two more fingers. _Fuck, Pitch!_ His muscles tensed and started to clench around those fingers. _L-let me come._

_I am not saying anything. _Pitch quickly thrust in his fingers, sucking hard.

_You bastard... _He growled, writhing beneath him as his hips tried to thrust against those fingers.

_Do what you want, love. _Pitch held the vampire down with his other hand as he worked his mate into a frenzy.

"Pitch, _please_..." His entire body was taught as a bow string, teetering on the edge of release. Pitch pulled his fangs from his lover's length, moving down to bite down on the heavy sac beneath. Jack screamed the king's name, not even caring that it would most likely be heard everywhere in the castle. His body completely arched from the bed as an orgasm stronger than any he'd had before released him from the pressure that had built, and he collapsed back to the sheets after a few moments, gasping desperately for air.

Pitch leaned back, smiling satisfied as he wiped Jack's newest release off his eyelids. "You naughty thing."

Jack looked up at his lover through half-lidded eyes. _It's your own fault._

_My fault? How so?_

"You...you know why." He moaned softly, covering his eyes with his arm.

_Because you came without my permission?_

"Because you pushed me to."

_Sure, sure, blame me. _He nibbled on one nipple as he shoved deep into his lover's stretched hole.

Jack gasped, his toes curling. "Pitch..."

_I did promise you a ton of sex. _He snapped his hips against Jack's body quickly, slamming the bed back against the wall.

_Y-yes...but don't I at least get a breather? _ He moaned and wrapped his arms and legs tightly around his lover.

_What gave you that idea? This old man has been rejuvenated, and I plan to pound into you again and again and again._

_You just gave me the best orgasm of my life, and you won't even give me a chance to recover? _Jack cried out again.

_Why should I? I plan to give you many more. I plan to stretch you so much you will not be tight for years._

"God, Pitch..." He gasped, his fingers digging into his lover's shoulders.

_Would you like that? To be stretched so wide? _Pitch slammed in and pricked the tip of Jack's nipple. He latched on, sucking the hard nub.

"Y-yes." _Yes, my love. Fuck, you're so good._

_I thank you for the compliment. I had the best teacher._

_Who...who was your...teacher?_

_He is writhing beneath me. I am currently bedding my teacher._

_I-I didn't teach you anything, my love. You're __**my**__ teacher._

_We have taught each other. _Pitch pulled Jack from the bed and slammed him against the wall. _This feels so much better._

Jack moaned, rocking against him. _Mmmm...I love you so much._

_You are so tight. _Pitch spun him around and pushed him face first against the cool stone. _It feels so good._

_Harder...fuck me harder, love. _He reached behind him to grasp his lover's hip, pushing himself back against him.

Pitch growled, biting down on the man's neck. _Too slow._ He held Jack's hips and pulled him back against his body at a blinding pace. The younger vampire gasped and dug his claws into Pitch's flesh. _Harder?_

_Y-yes. Fuck. __**Always**__ harder, Pitch._

Long fingers pulled Jack's length so that it was flat against his stomach as he slammed into him, rubbing the hard skin against the rough stone. _Harder?_

_Pitch!_ He bit his lip, his fangs cutting into the skin, but he didn't care. Jack nodded his head. _Harder! _Pitch pulled his length out. He felt his claws grow long, and he shoved four fingers back inside, claws and all. Jack screamed as a mixture of pain and pure pleasure shot through him. "Pitch!"

_Do you want it harder? _Pitch's fangs grew longer, and he licked his lips.

_Yes! Fuck, yes! I love it when you fuck me with every bit of strength you have._

_Every bit? If I do that, you might not get the breather you wanted._

_Give me __**everything**__._

Pitch pushed Jack down onto the floor and moved the tip of his dick over those pale lips before shoving inside. He held Jack's head still as he slammed in, working the flesh down his mate's throat. _Tell me if I hurt you._

Jack immediately held back his gag reflex, taking in every inch of his lover's cock with a moan. _Sometimes pain feels good. I can take it._

_And you say I am a masochist. _Pitch growled, rubbing his length over Jack's smooth tongue. _You feel so good. So tight here too._

_I'll always be tight for you._ He closed his muscles around his lover.

_Please do. Especially when you are angry. So...very...tight._

_**Always.**_

_She could never mean anything to me, Jack._

_You swear?_

_I do. I swear on our love. There will never be anyone for me but you._

_I love you._ He moaned around Pitch's cock again.

_Is this hard enough?_

_I told you I want absolutely everything you have._

_My love, please. I want to be in you._

_Then fuck me._

_Get back in that bed. Tempt me._

Jack growled. _Don't make me wait, Pitch. Fuck me._

_Get in that bed, and you will not have to._

_Get your cock out of my mouth and I'll go._

_Get your mouth off my cock. _Pitch quirked an eyebrow. Jack pushed his lover up enough so he didn't have the hard flesh pinning him to the ground anymore. He quickly sunk his fangs into the side of it for a fast suck before pulling away and hopping up onto the bed as he licked his lips hungrily. Pitch looked at his mate breathlessly, his eyes almost red with hunger. _You bit me._

_And it was delicious._ His tongue snuck out to lick the drop of blood that was about to drip from the corner of his mouth_._

_You...you minx! _He leapt on the bed and took Jack's mouth.

_That's what you get for making me wait._

_Making you wait? I thought I was giving you __**exactly **__what you wanted._

_You're __**still**__ making me wait._

_You deserve it. You naughty minx._

Jack grabbed his lover by his neck with a growl. "Fuck. Me. _Now_."

_Make me._

_You promised. Are you taking back your promise? Does that mean I should start questioning your other promises? Like when you swore that I'm the only one for you?_

_Damn you. Cannot a man want his mate to manhandle him?_

_Not today._

_Why not? I am tired from bedding you senseless._

_Because you promised to do naughty things to __**me**__._

_Come now, have I not earned it? Besides, you need to lay your claim. Show my sister who I belong to._

_Finish this and I'll manhandle you all you fucking want._

_Someone is getting angry._

Jack shot a glare at him. _Do. It._

_Fine, fine._ Pitch chuckled, thrusting inside. _I apologize for making you angry. Forgive me?_

_That will depend on how good you do._

_Then I suppose I will have to be perfect. _He bit down on Jack's neck as he slammed into that one spot inside.

Jack moaned. _That's not very hard, love. You were doing better against the wall._

_I do not want hard now. I want to make love to you now._

_Oh, so you can require manhandling, but I can't? Is that how it is?_

_No. I gave you your manhandling. Now, I get my lovemaking. _The younger man growled at his lover, taking his mouth in a deep kiss. _Come now, can I not have my lovemaking? _Pitch moaned, leaning into his mate's touch.

_Fine. But I demand more manhandling later._

_Whatever you want. Just let me have this one moment._

_It's yours_.

The long fingers were soft on Jack's skin as he moved slowly over his lover. _Is this really so bad?_

_N-no...but sometimes people are in the mood for...other things._ He shivered beneath him.

_Like being manhandled?_

_Exactly._

_What would you give me to get what you want?_

_Whatever you want._

_How about...a real ring?_

_Tell where I can get one around here and it's yours._

_I will not make it that easy. Promise me a real ring and I will do what you want._

_It's yours...but what's wrong with the one you have?_

_I want one more permanent. Just...just in case this one melts._

_I told you it won't._

_Just in case. As a king, I like to be prepared._

_Then I will get you one, my love._

_Good. Thank you. _Pitch leaned down, moving his lips softly over his mate's.

_Anything for you._

Pitch moved a hand down Jack's body but growled when there was a knock at the door. _Damn it to hell._

Jack breathlessly looked towards the door. _Who the hell could that be? Doesn't everyone know not to disturb you in your room?_

_Everyone but one. _Pitch growled, stalking to the door. He threw it open with hellfire in his eyes. "What do you want, sister _dear?_"

"Oh, was I interrupting something?"

Jack sat up on his elbows, glaring at her from where he was on the bed. "Yes. You are."

She shot a glare at him. _Shut up. You are intruding._

"Excuse me, but _you're _the one who's intruding here."

_Maybe you should get out of __**my **__bed, hunter._

_Maybe you should stay away from __**my **__mate, slut._

_Little shit._

_Bitch._

_Expendable whore._

_Unwanted cunt._

_I should thank you for being gone those thousand years. Pitchy and I had the best sex we have ever had. _Jack's eyes narrowed with a dangerously low growl. She smirked. _Where do you think he learned so much?_

"Pitch, get her the fuck out before I really do kill her."

She growled, baring her fangs at him. "Maybe _you _should get out, ice hunter. No one wants you."

Jack bared his own fangs right back at her. "You're the unwanted one here."

_Who do you think took care of him when you were gone? Sanderson? Please._

"Get. Out." He clenched his teeth together as his eyes started to glow.

_Getting angry, hunter? What a surprise._

Jack growled, getting out of the bed and drawing himself up to his own impressive height. He wasn't short, not by a long shot. Only when he was compared to his lover was he short even in the least. The younger vampire stalked forward, muscles taut and ready for anything. "Get out."

"You do not scare me, hunter. You are pathetic."

"You _should _be scared."

"And yet, I am not. You fail again, hunter. Big surprise."

Jack's hand shot out to grab her throat and squeeze tightly, and he could feel that power building up inside him, threatening to explode. "_Get. Out._"

She looked deep into his eyes with a smile. "No." Suddenly, Jack's mind and body were filled with excruciating pain. He immediately dropped her and stumbled back a step as his hands clutched the side of his head in pain. Before he could stop it, the force let itself go, throwing both of the other vampires away with the power of such a concussive blast. He stood on shaky legs as the castle itself shook for a second.

Pitch rubbed his head, pushing himself up. "You both are ridiculous."

Jack's glare shot to his lover as he straightened himself out again. "You, shut up!"

"Yes, sir." He moved to lie back on the floor, closing his eyes. "You both are still ridiculous."

"Shut. Up," Jack growled. He made his way over to the blonde who had been thrown from the room by the blast, grabbing a handful of her hair and lifting her up to his level. "I think it's time you left. You've overstayed your welcome." He dragged her down the hall, readying himself for if she tried to use that painful trick of hers again.

"Jack. Enough." Pitch put a hand on his mate's shoulder. "Let her go."

"No."

"Let her go _now._" The king dug his nails in.

"You would let her go after everything she has said?" He turned back to stare his lover down.

"Yes." Pitch returned the stare, his own height a tall contrast to Jack's.

"_Fine_. Let your slut of a sister just walk off. Enjoy." Jack released his hold on the woman's hair, stalking back to their room and slamming the door behind him.

_Jack, now you really are acting ridiculous._

_Fuck you_. He clamped down on their link, kicking a chair into the wall and watching it shatter.

The door slammed open, the wood splintering. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Fuck off." Jack flopped down on the bed, refusing to look back.

"She is my _sister_, Jack. What would you have me do?"

"How about you tell her to back the fuck off!"

"Jack, turn around and face me."

"Why? So you can call me 'ridiculous' again?"

"You are not speaking to your mate anymore. I am your king, damn it! I deserve your _respect_!"

Jack still didn't turn over, simply reaching behind him to flip the other vampire off. There's your respect."

"Jack..." Pitch growled. "Fine. You want to act like an idiot? Go ahead." He stalked from the room, leaving Jack behind.

_I'm the idiot? __**I'm **__the fucking idiot?! I'm not the one who let his sister get away with saying shit like that to his mate and then called him ridiculous when he fucking dealt it back!_

_Do not talk to me. You wanted to have your tantrum. Have it in silence. _Their link closed again, tightly. Jack growled but didn't move, lying on the bed and seething until sleep froze his body.

* * *

Pitch walked into their room, ignoring his mate as he pulled some fresh clothes from the closet. Jack still lay sprawled on the bed, not even opening his eyes when his lover came in and still not opening when he heard clothes being pulled on. "We are having dinner with Lleuad tonight. If you do not come with me, my sister has offered to take your place."

"Let her. I'm ridiculous, remember? I'll only be a hindrance."

"Last morning was the first time we have slept apart since we found each other, and you do not even care." Pitch sighed, walking out of the room.

"Or perhaps you don't care enough to see that I _do_."

There was a soft knock on the door. "Well, it has been a long time, ice hunter." Sandy walked in, looking down at the man on the bed.

"Go away, Sandy. I'm not in the mood right now."

"Too bad. I'm bored."

"What part of 'not in the mood' do you not understand?"

"You are so boring." Sandy filled a goblet with blood before sitting down on Jack's back. "You need to be more entertaining."

"Or you need to just go away."

"Why are you letting his majesty go to dinner with her?"

"Because it's clear he cares more about her feelings than mine."

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps the fact that _I _get in trouble and called ridiculous for trying to protect and claim what's mine. She gets treated like she's done nothing wrong when _she's_ the one who was rude and tried to take somebody else's mate."

"How did you get in trouble?"

"He pulls us apart like children and then berates me for doing the wrong thing, and she gets off with nothing."

"I would not say nothing. She has quite the battle scars from your little fight and his majesty did not share her bed as she had hoped."

"Oh, yes. Quite the punishment. Wounds from_ me_, not him, and she gets denied access to his bed as she would have been even if we hadn't fought. Fan-fucking-tastic."

"You really are acting ridiculous."

"Fuck you too, Sandy."

"You cannot expect much harm to come to her. She is an ancient and a royal. To bring her much harm would not be wise."

"Not once did he fucking tell her she was wrong in what she said! I understand not physically beating her, but he could have at least done that!" Jack turned to glare up at the small blonde vampire, knocking him off his back.

"Did he say that you were wrong?"

"He might as well have."

"But did he actually _say _it, or did he just call you ridiculous?" Jack didn't answer, only turning back around. "He did not, did he?"

"That doesn't mean it hurt any less."

"Then perhaps you should talk to his majesty instead of causing pain. He missed you last night."

"I missed him too, but he was wrong in how he treated me. I didn't give up human life to be forever fighting a slutty sister while he just lets her do what she wants. I understand that he doesn't actually let her do anything, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't stop her from trying."

"Why do you feel the need to fight?"

"Because I'm not the kind of person to just sit down and take being used like that. Even if it is by someone I love. I know my own worth."

"Then why fight her? If you know your own worth, to yourself and to his majesty, then why fight?"

"Because I'm possessive, alright! And besides that, she's an arrogant bitch who thinks she can get whatever and _who_ever she wants just because of who she is."

"And do you believe that she will 'get' his majesty?"

"I know she won't, but that doesn't mean I appreciate her thinking and acting like she will."

"Who cares what she thinks or does? I did not like you at first, but I do now. His majesty loves no one but you. I think his sister could die for him, and he would only care about your well-being."

Jack gritted his teeth. "She rubs against him like a cat in heat, and he doesn't even try to push her away."

"But who does he talk to? Who does he pay attention to? Not her, certainly."

"Look...I get it, Sandy. I do. According to both of you I was utterly out of line and unjust in my actions and thoughts. Yes, I may have blown things completely out of proportion." He sighed, resting his chin on his arms. "But in _my _mind...my pain was not without due cause."

"You can feel pain, no one says you cannot. Just...do not leave him alone. He loves you very much. Enough that he kept me from my mate all last morning and cried because that was your first separation since he found you again."

Jack frowned, casting his eyes down. _He cried...?_ "Sandy, get out."

"Just consider it. I would like to actually be with my mate, not my king." Sandy disappeared from the room in a puff of golden smoke.

The white-haired man got up from the bed, immediately going over to the closet and pulling on his formal attire, complete with buttoned shirt, vest,and shiny black shoes. He made his way down to the throne room and pushed the big doors open after plastering a smile on his face. "Sorry for my tardiness."

Three pairs of eyes looked up at the disturbance. One pair looked on indifferently. "I thought you were unwell. My sister has taken your place." The female vampire nodded, moving closer to her brother.

"Yes, well, I'm feeling much better now, and I'm quite starved, actually." Jack took the empty seat next to the werewolf, not wanting to cause a scene by kicking the blonde out of his proper seat.

Pitch looked away from his mate and focused on the werewolf. "I have spoken to the elders, and they assure me that they have not taken your wolves."

"Then it must be some sort of third party, or the rogues are acting up again." Jack settled into what his lover had long ago started calling his "Prince mode."

"I was not speaking to you." The king didn't look directly at his mate. "I was speaking to my guest."

Jack clenched his fist under the table. "I was only inputting my opinion as is my princely right. If my opinion is not wanted, perhaps I was wrong to assume that you might _want_ me to be here."

"Perhaps you were." Pitch took a sip from his goblet.

"Then I suppose I'd better _leave_. Nobody wants to stay where they are not wanted." He put a specific emphasis on the 'leave' and looked at his lover to indicate that he meant more than just leaving the room. Jack got to his feet, giving a polite nod to the leader of the werewolves.

"You are never unwelcome. I am just removing my presence from your life since I only make you unhappy." Pitch took another sip, looking at the werewolf. "It would seem I cannot be right in everything."

"You are far more stupid than I thought if you think that you make me unhappy, my lord." He turned and started for the door, not even bothering to bow to the blonde vampire.

"Perhaps I am. Our _conversation _this morning certainly proved that to me."

"Indeed it did. Perhaps I'll see you sometime soon, your majesty." Jack shut the big doors again behind him and headed up to their room, angrily yanking at the tie he had mistakenly put on.

Sandy leaned against the wall. "So, how did it go?"

He scowled. "Great idea, Sandy. Go to him. Don't leave him alone. Yeah. Too bad he practically willed me right back out the door." He threw his tie over the small blonde's head, starting to unbutton his vest.

"He must really be upset." Sandy rubbed his chin in thought.

"No shit." Jack tossed the vest and the rest of his nice clothes back into the closet, pulling on a pair of casual pants instead.

"Perhaps you should come to my room tonight."

"And why the hell would I do that? Sorry, buddy, but I'm not in the mood for a threesome."

"That is disgusting. I mean...see him when he is alone. I think you might find he is different than what you saw down there."

Jack gave an exasperated sigh. "Sure. We'll see." He pulled on an old shirt and strapped on his sword. "I'm going to go out hunting. Care to join?"

"No thanks. I have to prepare for another morning of fun times with a drunk, moping royal." The short blond disappeared in a cloud of gold dust.

The younger vampire shrugged. "I'll be back before morning to help, Sandy." He knew that wherever he was in the castle, the man would hear him. Jack headed down the stairs towards the back exit of the stone castle.

"Hello, hunter."

Jack frowned. "What are you doing out here? Isn't there somewhere else you're supposed to be? Like rubbing on the one man you'll _never_ get?"

"Keep acting the way you are and he _will _be mine." She looked at her long fingernails. "He spent the morning in my bed."

"Ah. Lying doesn't become you, my lady. I know for a fact where he spent the day, and it was nowhere near you."

"Have you been talking to the little sandman? What a loyal man he is. Willing to cover up for his king."

"I have no doubts or worries when it comes to my mate's fidelity, so you can just stop trying to pit me against him."

"I do not have to do anything. You are doing that all on your own. A fine job too."

"Not anymore I'm not. By this morning my lover and I will be right back to where we belong: in each others arms. And you? You'll be left alone to dream about what you can't have."

"So sure. How do you know I am not meeting him now? When we were fledglings, we had a secret place. I am going to meet him there now."

"Like I told you: I have no doubts. Our love means more to him than your body ever will."

"Can you be so sure? I have been there for him every single time you have hurt him. I have been the shoulder he cries on. A beautiful crier, is he not?"

"I'm positive. You should go be with him. Enjoy your time at his side while you have it." Jack gave her a short bow. "Have a goodnight." He walked out the door, running off into the forest.

* * *

"So, have you gotten all of your aggression out?" Sandy leaned against his door, looking at the younger vampire.

Jack pulled his sweaty and bloodied shirt over his head. "That depends...is my mate done being an arrogant prick yet?"

"That is not fair, you know. He has already drunk a lot of the blood I had in my room. Bastard."

**"**So instead of asking you where your room is, I can just follow the smell of my lover?" With a wince he pushed a displaced rib back into place. "Or would you like to lead the way?"

"You can find it. Just follow the drunken singing."

"Alright. I'll try to get him out of your room." Jack pulled on a fresh pair of pants before heading down the halls. He easily found the room, not even bothering to knock before heading in. "Are you ready to stop being an arrogant ass and talk about this like civilized people?"

"All BY mySEEELF!" Pitch hiccuped. "Don' wanna be all BY mySEEELF!"

Jack rolled his eyes, watching his lover stumble around. "Pitch..."

Pitch hiccuped. "I...I don' wanna talk to yo-" He hiccuped again, pouring himself another glass of blood and downing it in one gulp.

"Okay. No more for you." He quickly darted in and took the pitcher away from his lover. "Unless you want to spend another morning in Sandy's bed without me, you'll stop blundering around and talk to me."

The drunken vampire growled, reaching for the pitcher. "Whadda' you care? You..." He hiccuped again. "...you ha' me."

Jack held the pitcher away from him. "I do not hate you. Yes, I'm still pissed at you, but I do love you. And I don't want to spend another night without your arms around me."

"T-too bad. I wan'ed you, and you..._hic..._you flippe' me off. Really romantic."

"I was upset, and I had every right to be. But now I've cleared my mind, and I want to talk this over. I miss you, Pitch, and I don't like fighting with you."

"Coulda' fooled me." The king hiccuped, falling down on the ground.

Jack quickly caught him, pulling Pitch to sit on the edge of the bed with him. "Please, Pitch..." He pressed their foreheads together locking blue on gold.

He pushed Jack away weakly. "You don' like me. Why d' you care? You don'...like me." He burst into sobs, pink tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I _do_ love you, Pitch. Look into my mind if you doubt me." He reached forward, cupping his lover's cheeks and kissing away his tears.

"Since I foun' you again, we have never slep' apart. Tha' hurt."

"I know it did. It hurt me too. I was just too stubborn to admit it to you. You hurt me with what you did, my love, and I didn't want to be the first to give in when you hurt me that badly."

"Then you shoulda' just stayed awa'. Go be stubborn, and le' me ge' drunk in peace." He hiccuped, reaching again for the pitcher.

"No." Jack held it away again. "I'm done being stubborn. Yes, I'm still mad, but I don't want to be without you anymore."

"Le' me alone. You're jus' hurtin' me more." Pitch burst into tears again, sobbing loudly.

"Stop." Jack pushed him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He kissed away the man's tears, opening their link again and letting all of his love flow into Pitch's mind.

"Jack...there izz non' I love more than you."

"I know. And there is no one I love more than you." Jack nuzzled against the man's neck.

"Then wh-why? A whole day." He started sobbing again, his body shaking.

"Because I was hurting. I love you, and you let your sister get away with saying such cruel things to me. You let her touch you in ways that only I should, and you never once told her that she should stop. It hurt, my love. I tried coming to you at dinner earlier, but you pushed me away again. You _let_ me walk away when I tried to make things up to you."

"So wha'? I never though' of her. Only you. It's always only you."

"I know. I know..." Jack sighed and gently kissed his neck.

Pitch moaned, moving his head back. "I always imagine it's you. Your lips on me. Your sof' fingerz."

"I love you."

"Still ma' at me?"

"Yes. But I also still love you with all my heart."

"I don' want a ma' lover. Go away if your gonna be ma' at me."

"No. You're stuck with me whether you want me or not. Though I'm going to relocate this to our own room. Sandy wants his back." He threw Pitch over his shoulder and headed out into the hall, knowing the king couldn't really fight back in his inebriated state.

"Pu' me down!" He hiccuped. "Pu' me down!"

"Stop it before you make yourself look like even more of an idiot than you're already acting." Jack closed the door to their room and tossed his lover onto the bed.

"Ow." Pitch looked around confusedly, and then his head lolled as he passed out and his body went weak. Jack gave a tiny smile, pulling Pitch's hand into his own and holding it as he too fell asleep, the smile fading.


	17. Chapter 17

Pitch put a hand to a hand to his head, the entire room spinning. "Ow."

"That's what you get for drinking Sandy's entire store of drunkard's blood."

"Shut up. I would not have drunk it if I was not upset."

"That's no excuse. I was upset, and I didn't drink." He sighed, closing his eyes again.

"Congratulations for handling my absence so well." Pitch groaned, shakily getting up from the bed. "Damn, I feel like I have been staked all over my body."

"You think I handled it well? Seriously? I went on a killing spree last night while you were at dinner."

"I was not at dinner long. I left after you did, and started drinking right after." He stopped, turning to look at his mate. "A killing spree?"

"Oh yes, after being so easily dismissed from the table, I ran into your sister. Again. Then I went out into the forest to waste a few hours and take my mind off things."

"By...killing people?"

"I found a rogue hideout. Killed all of them."

"You drank a ton of blood. Why did you not get drunk too? No fair."

"Because I had a high alcohol tolerance even as a human. And I didn't drink any drunkard blood. I drank a few of the rogues. That was it."

"Still not fair." Pitch bowed his head, resting it on the wall. "Damn, I am really dizzy."

"Then maybe you should sit back down instead of stumbling around." He still hadn't moved from where he had first woken up.

"What do you care? I am only an...'asshole' I think is the word you used. Why am I even on this bed anyway?"

"Because as much as I am mad at you, I still love you."

"Sure, sure." Pitch groaned, getting down on the ground. "Remind me to check before I down someone's blood supply."

"You shouldn't be drinking anyone's blood supply to begin with." Jack reached up, dragging a claw across his neck. "Fresh blood will help, Pitch. _Clean_ blood."

"Do not do me any favors. If I wanted to drink blood filled with anger, I would choose one of the wolves or a rogue."

"It's not full of anger."

"You could have fooled me."

"Would you stop complaining and just drink already? I can feel that you want to." He rolled his eyes.

"No, thanks." Pitch groaned again, laying down on the ground. "Great, now the room is spinning."

Jack bit into his wrist and took a mouthful before rolling off the bed and pressing his lips to his lover's to force the blood into his mouth. _Would you stop it already? I'm trying to make amends, and you're still pushing me away_.

_I just want you to see what it is like. Hurts, does it not? Makes your heart hurt a little inside._

_My heart aching is what started all of this._

_Not my fault you are so possessive. All I can do is hurt when you pull stunts like that._

"How could I help it when you just _let_ her do all those things?"

"I was not really paying attention to what she was doing. All I could think of was you."

"You were paying attention when she said all of those things. You were paying attention as she sat on your lap and whispered into your ear. What was stopping you from telling her not to?"

"Jack...all I could think of was you. I imagined that it was you. Do you really think I would waste such time caring what she says or does?"

"But it _wasn't _me, and you _should _have 'wasted time' to care when you saw how much the things she did hurt me. I know you saw it."

"I did, but what could I do? I wanted desperately to protect my mate, to protect the one person on this earth I have ever loved or could ever love. On the other hand, my sister is an ancient and a royal, and her age and rank deserve respect." Pitch pushed Jack away, struggling to sit up. "I was damned either way. That is why I tried to stay back. I tried to be impartial when every part of me was screaming to protect you. If I had let you hurt her, the council would have demanded your death, because they would only have seen a fledgling attacking an ancient. I did what I could to save you...but it is not important. You are right. I am an unthinking, unfeeling asshole who does not care about his mate. Just...leave me alone."

"You didn't have to be, Pitch. You didn't have to be rude. You could have just told her to get off of you. You could have told her 'no.'"

"I did, damn it!"

"Well, clearly it wasn't very obvious seeing as she didn't stop and I didn't notice it." Jack got up, going to flop onto the bed dejectedly.

"I told her after you left. I...I wanted you back. You have to understand, my sister comes from a long line of insanity. Her mother became a rogue after she was born."

"I-it still hurt..." He curled up tightly, pulling the sheets over him for comfort as a few tears of his own started to escape.

"What hurts is that you believed I did not love you. I would give up _everything _for you. My kingdom, my powers, even my very _life_. I indulged a few of her insane demands, but never _once _did I think of her before you."

"As much as you try to explain yourself to me...all my heart tells me is that you let her get away with everything, and...and it hurts."

"Then I guess there really is no more to say." Pitch pulled himself up, moving to the door. "I you wish to join me for dinner, that will be fine. If not, then I will say good morning."

"Please...don't go." He sat up and turned to him, wiping the pink droplets from his face.

"Why should I stay? You will not forgive me, so it will only cause pain."

"I'm sorry, okay? Just...please, don't go."

"Do you forgive me?"

"N-not entirely. But I would rather forget about what I feel than lose you."

"You will never lose me. Never." Pitch looked at his mate sadly before leaving the room.

"I just did." Jack curled back up on the bed miserably.

* * *

A few hours later, Sandy knocked on the door. "His majesty said to remind you that you are invited to dinner."

"Why? So he can push me right towards the door again?"

"He is inviting you, hunter. Do not waste this."

With a sigh, Jack slowly stood up, going to the closet and pulling on a fresh pair of clothes. "I'm assuming dinner is in the throne room?"

"As always." Sandy leaned against the door, watching the younger vampire. "I assume things did not go well?"

Jack only shook his head sadly. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Do not take long." The vampire disappeared without a word.

* * *

As soon as he was dressed, the younger vampire made his way down to the throne room, silently taking an empty seat and not looking up at his lover. "My prince, you are in the wrong spot," Pitch patted his lap, his sister glaring from a separate chair beside him.

"Of course, your majesty. Forgive me." He gave a small bow of his head before going over and nestling into his spot on the man's lap, unable to deny the slight joy he felt at being welcomed again.

Pitch was attentive, feeding his mate and speaking with him, but the usually smooth voice was strained. Through the whole dinner, he kept a firm lock on their link, not letting Jack in. "How is the dinner, my prince?"

"It's alright. How do you like it?" Jack kept a very flat look on his face, hiding the fact that he was on the verge of tears the entire time.

"It is fine." The ming took a huge gulp from his goblet, quickly asking for a refill.

The female vampire reached over and rubbed Pitch's thigh suggestively. "Certainly nothing like the old days."

He shrugged, moving the hand away from his thigh and back to her lap. Jack had to clench his jaw to stop himself from growling at the blonde, instead settling for a glare. Pitch put a hand over one of his lover's. "I am sorry, sister. I am not in the mood for your teasing tonight." The younger vampire brought his mate's hand to his lips, relaxing back against him. Pitch looked down at Jack, only a hint of sadness in his eyes. _Am I forgiven now?_

Jack nodded, nuzzling giants Pitch's nose. _I love you._

_Does this mean I am welcomed back in your bed this morning?_

_Of course. You were welcome in it yesterday as well._

_Really? It did not seem so. You were not very welcoming._

_I was still upset, but I would have welcomed you had you asked for it._

_An upset mate does not make for a good lover._

_But it's better than no lover at all._

_I would rather have no lover, than a lover who does not like me._

_I did like you. Being upset does not change my love for you._

_It did hurt my feelings. I was trying my best, and it was not good enough._

_I'm sorry..._

_Do you still believe I am choosing her over you?_

_No. You're mine._ Jack nestled his head in the crook of his lover's neck.

_And you are mine. _Pitch wrapped a strong arm around the man's body, his long fingers resting possessively on a slim hip. _Jack...may we make love tonight?_

_I would love to. But I do have one question..._

_Ask it._

_Where is Caleb?_

_With Sandy's mate. She is fond of caring for children, since she cannot have her own._

_She can't? I thought all vampires could._

_It depends on how their body is when they are turned. She was ill when Sandy change her. The illness took away any chance of children, before and after the change._

Jack frowned. _That's horrible..._

_We cannot all be lucky. _One long fingers moved under the hem of his mate's shirt, rubbing the flat stomach,

_Still. I never thought I would...but I feel for her. Now that I've actually had a child, I can't imagine not ever having him. _He put his hand over his lover's, pressing it flush against the skin. _My body already yearns for another_.

_Would you like another? You just gave birth._

_That was a month ago. _He chuckled softly. _Though...perhaps sometime in the next year._

_By the way you are acting, you really will be pregnant for half of eternity._

_Told you_. Jack smiled.

_Can we start trying tonight?_

_If you wish to._

_Do you?_

_I already told you what my body wants._

_Jack, tell me. Do you want another now?_

_Surprisingly...I do. But are you willing to put up with my insane pregnant horniness again so soon?_

_Do you really forgive me?_

_Look into my head and see for yourself._

Pitch opened their link. _Hmmm...good, but I want to hear you tell me._

_I love you, and I forgive you._

_Then yes, I think I can handle your 'pregnant horniness.'_

_Then yes, we can start trying again tonight._

_Tell me, will I have to manhandle you?_

_Considering that you never finished it last time...I would very much like it, yes._

Pitch growled deep in his chest. _And should I bed you hard?_

_Well, that is what 'manhandling' usually means._

_Jack, pull me away. I have missed you too much to wait._

Jack stood up, bowing and holding his hand out to his mate. "I think I'm going to retire now. Care to join me, my love?"

"Yes. Excuse me, sister." He ignored his sister's protests, grabbing the smaller hand and pulling his mate out of the room. _Strip quickly. I have waited long enough for you. _As soon as the door to their room was shut, the younger man had his shirt torn off and pants thrown to the side. "Jack..." Pitch slammed his mouth over his lover's as his claws quickly shredding his clothes. As soon as he was free, his hands were everywhere on Jack's body.

Jack didn't hesitate to jump up, wrapping his legs around the man's waist and pressing their bodies together. "Pitch..."

Pitch carried his lover to the bed, throwing their bodies down. "I cannot wait. Spread yourself."

Pale legs instantly spread further, and he pushed himself up against his lover's cock. "Fuck me, Pitch."

The king slammed inside, pounding his lover into the mattress. _This. This is what I want. Not her._

_I love you. God, I love you so much!_ Jack cried out, his body tensing.

_Doubt me or my love again and I will rip your throat out. _Pitch swooped down, latching on to the pale column.

"Y-yes! Never again!" He moaned loudly as his hips tried desperately to meet the other vampire's thrusts.

"I mean it. I will not hesitate. This body...this heart and soul...it is the only thing I want in this eternity. Deny me that, and I will be furious." Pitch held Jack's hips down as he slammed into them at a bruising pace.

"Fuck!" His arms flung around Pitch's neck, holding him close. "I swear!"

"Good. I will remember that." He nuzzled one nipple before biting down on the tip and sucking hard on the wound.

Jack cried out loudly, pressing the man's face against his chest harder. _Harder, my love._

Pitch reached down, rubbing over the slit in the tip of Jack's length with a claw. _Harder? _The younger man breathlessly nodded his head. Pitch growled, grabbing Jack around the waist and throwing him to the floor. _On your hands and knees, lover. _Jack did as he was told and looked back at his mate with hungry eyes. Pitch came up behind him, looming over his mate and rubbing one firm cheek before slapping it.

The younger vampire bit his lip but gave a harsh laugh. "That all you got, old man?"

"Not even close." Pitch spread his mate's cheeks, shoving four fingers deep.

"Fuck!" He gasped before clenching around the digits. "Th-that all?"

"I do not think so." With his other hand, he stroked Jack quickly and listened to the sound of his movements filling the air. _How deliciously erotic._

Jack moaned loudly, his chest collapsing to rest on the floor as he gripped the tiles. "Still not feeling like m-much."

"No? Maybe this will change your mind." One hand moved under Jack's chest, the long fingers pinching and rolling the hard nubs.

"N-not really."

"This then?" Pitch rammed in, shoving Jack hard against the cold stone.

"Fuck, Pitch!" He gasped, pushing back against him.

_How is that?_

"Could...be harder..." Pitch growled and spread Jack's cheeks wide as he slammed in, pounding against that one spot over and over. _God, Pitch...I missed you._ He moaned loudly.

_You should not have gotten angry with me. Now, I am obligated to pound you into the stone._

_You shouldn't have called me ridiculous._

_You should not have acted ridiculous._

_I wasn't._

_You were, you jealous creature._

_Being jealous isn't being ridiculous._

_It is when you act like a jealous schoolboy who is watching their crush with someone else._

_You can't tell me you wouldn't have done the same_. He growled back at his lover.

_I would. I would raise holy hell, and then I would remind you __**exactly **__who you belong to. _Pitch slammed in, smashing against his prince's spot.

Jack cried out, claws desperately grasping at the stone ground. _Then stop giving me shit for it._

_I never gave you shit for it. On the contrary, it makes me proud that the ice hunter is so possessive of the king of vampires._

_**Ex**__- ice hunter._

_Ex, then. My lovely ex ice hunter._

_With the keyword being 'yours.'_

_All mine. Forever. _He bit down on the back of Jack's neck. _Come...my love._

Jack screamed, spilling himself onto the cold stone beneath their bodies. "I-I missed you."

_How much?_

_More than I've ever missed anything._

_Even your parents a thousand years ago?_

_Even more than them._

_Turn over, lover. I want to look into your eyes as I fill you deeply and completely._

Jack slowly turned around and flopped back down, ignoring the fact that he was pressing his back into his own cum. _I want you, my love._

Pitch smiled down breathlessly at his lover, his thrusts still hard and fast. _You are so beautiful, lying in your own release. How deliciously sexy._

_O-only for you_. He moaned as his length started to grow hard once again.

The older vampire licked his lips, his eyes locked on Jack's hardening length. _Again, my love? What a horny fledgling you are._

_Because I have such a delicious mate._

_Tempt me. I want you to make me come. _Jack looked up at his lover, moaning as he licked over his sharp fangs and writhed beneath him. He swiftly pulled the other man down for a kiss, pricking both of their lips and letting their blood meld into the tastes of their mouths. Pitch moaned into the kiss, thrusting harder. _More. I am so close... _The younger man reached down between them and slipped his fingers around his lover's cock as he thrust in to add to the sensation when he clenched his muscles around him tightly. Just when he knew Pitch was on the verge of coming, he tightened those fingers around his base, stopping his release. Pitch gasped, looking down at his lover hungrily. "Jack...let go."

"Not until you make me come again."

"How many times?"

"We'll see."

"Let go, Jack. I need to move if you want to come again."

"No. You can make it work still...and I promise to make it worth your while," he leaned up to whisper huskily against his lover's ear.

Pitch managed to pull himself free, licking down Jack's body. _I will hold you to that. _He swallowed Jack down his throat for a few sucks before he plunged his fangs into the hard skin.

Jack cried out, his free hand flying to Pitch's hair. "Fuck, you're so good, Pitch..."

_Good teacher, remember? _He sucked hard, his fingers frantically squeezing the heavy sac beneath.

"I didn't teach you...anything," he moaned loudly, his hips trying to buck up into his mouth further.

_Perhaps I think of another then_. Pitch smirked, moving down to sink his fangs into Jack's balls.

He glared down at Pitch with a growl. "You better not-" His head fell back in pleasure. _Fuck!_

_You were saying? _The king sucked hard, his mouth filling with a unique taste.

_G-give...give me permission. _Jack's body tensed, his hand desperately stroking himself.

_No._

_Bas...tard._ He growled deeply.

_That is no way to earn your release. _Pitch swatted the man's hand away and sunk his fangs back into the hard length.

"Pitch!" The pleasure immediately became too much for him, and Jack's body spasmed on the floor, spraying cum across his lover's face.

The king gasped, pulling away. He wiped the cum away from under his eye and brought it to his lips. _Naughty._

_I can't help what you bring out in me._

_You came, Jack. Am I allowed to now?_

"Y-yes." He nodded breathlessly.

"You said you would make it worth my while. Are you going back on your promise?"

"Never." Jack quickly got to his feet, dragging Pitch up with him and tossing him onto the bed.

Pitch grunted, looking at his mate with wide eyes. "Oh, my. I think I like where this is going."

"We'll see about that..." He quickly spread the man's legs, pushing them up high before lowering his own head. Jack's tongue snuck out, flicking across his lover's entrance and darting in a bit.

Pitch gasped, fingers clutching at the sheets. "So good! More, my love. More!" Jack swiftly bit the soft skin nearby before returning his tongue to where it was. He thrust in four clawed fingers into the slick hole as his mouth moving up to suck hard on the man's sac. "Jack! So good! Yes, my love." Pitch thrust down onto the fingers, moaning loudly.

_You like that don't you, love? You love it when I fuck you with my fingers. _He growled deep in his throat before sinking his fangs into the flesh, reaching up to stroke the man's throbbing dick.

The older vampire screamed, throwing his head back. _Yes! Damn it, yes! I love the way you fuck me!_

_Louder, lover. I want everyone in this damn castle to hear what I make you feel. _He sucked a ball into his mouth, drinking and working it with his tongue at the same time.

_You mean m-my sister. _Pitch moaned, his fingers burying themselves in Jack's hair.

_No. I mean __**everyone**__. _Jack pushed his fingers in harder.

_B-but that is so embarrassing._

_I don't give a fuck. You make me do it all the time. Now it's your turn. _Jack pulled away, looking up at his lover intently.

Pitch threw his head back, screaming. "Damn, yes! More, Jack! More! Bite me, suck me!"

He chuckled softly. _No need to be __**quite**__ so dramatic, love._ The white haired man sat up, pulling his lover on his lap and down onto his dick. He sucked on Pitch's neck as he rolled his hips up into him. _Ride me, my king._

Pitch moaned loudly and slammed his hips down onto his lover's. His fingers dug into Jack's shoulder as he pulled his neck away, looking him in the eye. _This is incredible. __**You **__are incredible._

Jack gave a long lick up the man's neck before biting down on it. _So delicious, love. _He thrust up harder, gripping Pitch's hips.

_Jack! Yes, my darling love, yes! Harder! Manhandle me! _The younger man pushed Pitch onto his back but kept it so he was still on his lap. Jack leaned over just enough so that he could take his lover's tip in his mouth. Every time he thrust up, it pushed the dick a little further into his lips. Pitch moaned again, his fingers tightening on Jack's skin. _Please..._

_Please, what?_

_Please...stop._

_Stop, __**what**__?_

_Stop sucking me. I...I want to be in you._

_Too bad._ Instead of sucking on the tip more, Jack bent a tiny bit lower, sinking his fangs into the side of the hard flesh.

Pitch screamed, sending out curses in the old tongue. _Damn! Do...do not stop!_

_I don't plan to._ Jack thrust up hard, ramming into Pitch's prostate with a moan as he also sucked deeply.

_Jack! N-no! I want to be...in you! Please..._

_No._ He growled, black eyes flashing up at his lover.

_Are you so...Damn it!...so determined to suck my release from me?_

_Stop complaining._ He thrust in again, one pale hand moving to massage the man's sac.

_No. You complain, I am allowed to too._ Pitch shook his head from side to side. "It hurts!" he whined. "You are taking too long! Fuck me already! Is that all you have?" Jack growled deep in his throat, biting into the others side as he repeatedly slammed into Pitch's spot. _Do you not want children? I must release in you if you want children. _Pitch put his hands behind his head, smirking down at his mate.

_There will be plenty more chances tonight._ He reached up to roughly pinch his lover's nipple.

_Will you not stop until I release on your face?_

_No._ He looked up at the man with determined eyes. Jack took a deep drink, moaning and opening their link wider to force Pitch to feel both of their pleasures.

_Jack! __**Damn **__it! Love, do what you will to me. I will obey._

_Work yourself on me. Give us both our pleasure_. Jack pulled his fangs away, returning to sucking on his love's tip.

_Put me back in that tight hole of yours, and I will do just that. _Pitch thrust up into Jack's mouth, forcing his length down the pale throat.

_Consider your request denied_. He moaned around the hard length and gave a particularly hard thrust.

_No! I-in you! Please! Such torture! _Jack ignored his pleas, continuing his hard thrusts up into his lover. _Jack...swallow it. Swallow every drop._

_I plan on it._ Happy that he had always been so flexible, Jack bent down further, taking the man to the hilt and burying his fangs in the base skin.

Pitch screamed, the sound filled with pain and pleasure, as he spilled down his lover's throat and his body shook with the force of it. _Jack...I am so weak._

_No. You're beautiful._ A pale hand ran across the king's chest as he licked up Pitch's length, cleaning it off with a moan. _You came without permission, love_.

Pitch's eyes shot open. _You...you bastard! _He threw his head back and laughed with his whole heart.

"How does that make me a bastard?" He slowly sat back up, sighing in relief when he could relax his back.

_Is this in revenge for the times I have done it to you?_

_What do you think? _Jack smirked at him.

Pitch looked at him with half-lidded eyes. _Jack...you are still hard in me._

_Believe me. I __**know**__._

_Would you like to fill me, love? Fill me with your child? _Jack growled, quickly flipping Pitch onto his side and lifting one leg over his shoulder as he thrust in roughly. Pitch grunted with the force, one fang cutting into his lip. His claws popped out and shredded the sheets beneath him. _Is this what you want? Harder! Harder, damn you! _The younger man continued thrusting, the sound of skin slapping against skin driving him harder. Pitch screamed again, the sound animalistic and erotic. _Fill me, Jack. Fill me up so that I feel you for days. Give me a child._

A few thrusts later, Jack buried himself in his lover, releasing deep inside of him with a low growl. His hand moved up to swiftly work at Pitch's length. "Come for me, love."

Pitch growled, quickly pulling away and shoving Jack face-down onto the bed. _Payback is going to be a bitch. _He pressed the man's head down onto the bed as he slammed in, pounding against Jack's prostate.

Jack screamed, tearing the sheets beneath him to shreds with his claws. "Pitch!"

The king smiled down at his lover, working his length inside the tight heat. He scraped against the sides and alternated between fast and slow movements. _I want you to come again. I want to come __**with **__you._

Pale hands reached behind to grip Pitch's thighs tightly as he moaned. _I missed you so much, my love._

_I missed you too. I yearned for you to sneak into my spare room and crawl into my arms. I dreamt of your soft body wrapping around mine in apology. _He moved his other hand behind him to entwine their fingers together.

_I'm sorry, Pitch... _Jack gripped his hand tightly.

_For what? What are you apologizing for?_

_For all of this. It's my fault._

Pitch laughed and pulled Jack back against his chest. One hand rested on a slim hip, the other pressing against the pale chest. _I forgive you, my ridiculous love. _He nuzzled under Jack's ear before sinking his fangs into the soft neck.

_I love you, Pitch._ He moaned deeply, melting back against his lover.

_Come with me, love. I want to fill you with my child. _Jack cried out, rolling back to meet the man's thrusts before he clenched around him, his release slamming through him. Pitch growled around his hold on Jack's neck, spilling deeply inside his mate. Even after he finished, he continued to thrust in, pushing the liquid deeper.

"Pitch..." He gripped the other man's hand.

Pitch released his mate, dropping his body down onto the bed. _I can feel you in me, Jack. So full of you._

"I love you, Pitch." Jack looked back at him tiredly, trying to catch his breath.

Long fingers moved under Jack's body, softly caressing the pale skin. When one hand moved over Jack's stomach, it froze. "Oops."

_What's wrong, my love?_

"I hope you wanted that next child soon."

Jack chuckled softly. "It caught already?"

"Yes. I can feel it. It is small, but it is there." Pitch pulled him close and nuzzled against his mate's shoulder. "If this is regular horniness, I look forward to you being pregnant again."

"I love you." Jack pressed against him with a small smile, happy to be in his lover's arms again.

"Jack, you are still too far. Get closer."

"I can't get any closer, love."

Pitch pulled Jack back so that their bodies were flush against each other. "Yes, you can."

"Ah. Well, you've proved me wrong yet again. My apologies." He nuzzled against Pitch, melting into the embrace.

"It is a girl this time."

Jack smiled. "A beautiful little girl she will be."

"I hope she has your eyes." Pitch draped a leg over his lover's body, possessively staking his claim.

"And I hope she has yours." He chuckled.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Jack smiled, pressing their lips together. _I love you, dearest._

_No longer jealous? _Pitch slipped his tongue in, deepening the kiss.

_I'm the one in your arms. Not her._

_Good boy. Does this mean that you will not act ridiculous anymore if she speaks nonsense?_

_I give no guarantees._

_You better, or I might just have to repeat this morning's activities._

_No guarantees._

_You minx. _Pitch moved down to nibble softly on Jack's shoulder.

_No. I'm just a man in love. And no matter how confident I am, it doesn't mean I'll appreciate someone else making a move on __**my**__ mate._

_She is like a naughty child. Trust me, she will never have the liberties with me that you have. Certain parts of my body belong to you and you alone. Like...here. _Pitch took Jack's hand, moving it down to grab and stroke the area in question.

_It does not matter. I still don't like watching her rub on you whether it's here..._ He gave the length a stroke along the flesh before moving up to the man's chest. ._..or here..._ His fingers buried in Pitch's hair. ..._or here._

_Then I guess you will just have to beat her to it. Tell me, lover. Can you be fast enough?_

_Of course I can. She'll never get the chance._

_Then do not worry. All of this is yours, if you can be quick enough. _He licked along the shell of Jack's ear and blew on the wet skin.

_I love you, Pitch_. He looked up at his lover with shining blue eyes. _And I can't wait for our daughter to look __**just**__ like you._

_I hope you are not tired. _Pitch rolled Jack onto his back, moving back inside the smaller body.

_Of course not. We have a lot of making up to do._ He grinned up at his lover before pulling him down into a deep kiss.

* * *

**Yes, I know, there was a lot of smut in this chapter, but it was apology smut! Don't worry, we haven't heard the last of Pitch's sister mwahahaha**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with summer courses and I might stay busy, you never know! I will try and update as quick as I can. Reviews are a nice inspiration ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Pitch lounged on the bed, looking fondly at his lover. _She is growing fast. You are huge already._

Jack chuckled. _You think I don't know that already?_

_I think you do. You are less moody than you were for Caleb._

_Well, isn't every pregnancy supposed to be different anyway?_

_I guess, but I miss the irritable you. The flushed skin, the shining eyes. _Pitch growled, licking his lips. _Yum._

_You __**miss**__ me getting pissed at you every five minutes?_ He scoffed at the man.

_I do. It made for great sex._

_And me being willing doesn't?_

_You were willing then to, but there was more...passion._

Jack rolled his eyes, laying back against the bed gently again. "Maybe I don't like being angry all the time."

"Then I suppose you will just have to be more passionate." Pitch lay back, holding his arms out.

The younger man curled up against his lover with a small smile, being careful of the bulge in his stomach.

Pitch hummed, nuzzling closer against him. _You smell differently when you are pregnant._

_And is that a bad thing?_

_Not really. You smell like...springtime when it rains._

_And you like it?_ He smiled.

_What do you think? _Pitch licked a line up Jack's neck, his fingers slowly moving over the large bump in his mate's stomach.

_I'll take that as a yes._ Jack chuckled, letting his eyes close as he relaxed under Pitch's touches.

_Get on your back, love._

_Why?_

_Come now, just do it._

Jack chuckled, carefully rolling onto his back.

Pitch moved down, nuzzling the rounded skin. He put an ear down over Jack's belly button, his eyes closed. His lips moved, as he quietly sang to the bump.

The younger man smiled, his hand reaching down to stroke through his lover's hair. _What a sweet Daddy you are, my love._

_I learned from the best. _Pitch moved his head up to lightly nibble on a plump nipple.

Jack gently smacked him away. _We're having a very nice family moment, love. No ruining it with sexy things._

Pitch pouted, gently kissing his mate. _Do not blame me that you look absolutely delectable when you are pregnant._

_The time for that is later. I promise._ He chuckled softly. _What a needy lover I have._

_Your fault again. _He nuzzled under Jack's chin, placing soft kisses on the skin.

_That is not my fault. I'm not to be blamed for your neediness._

_You are when I must always be ready for my mate and his extreme jealousy and horniness._

_Because __**you**__ knocked me up_.

"You chose to be with a king, love." Pitch nipped Jack's nose before rising from the bed, the moonlight bathing his nakedness in soft, white light.

"No. I chose to be with _you_." Jack rolled onto his side, admiring the view he had of his mate and watching as the ice ring he'd made sparkled on the man's finger. "When are we going to get married, love? It's been months and we haven't talked about it since."

Pitch turned, smiling at his mate. "When would _you _like to marry me?"

"As soon as possible."

"As soon as I return, then." Pitch reached into the closet, pulling out a shirt and slipping it on over his body.

"Return from where?"

"The elders and I are to go for a hunt. You will have the castle all to yourself."

"Why can't I go? You know I would be useful in a hunt."

"You are useful in a hunt when you are skinny and fast. Now, you are fat and slow." Pitch chuckled, pulling on his pants.

Jack have him a flat look. "I am not that much slower than usual. I could still hold my own."

Pitch sighed, walking back over to the bed. "I would worry about you. Besides, I am jealous of any that see you like this."

"Ah. So I've been practically locked in our room for the past five months because you were being possessive?"

"Maybe." Pitch leaned down, kissing Jack's forehead. "Would you mind terribly if that was the case?"

"Of course I would. I understand jealousy, but that doesn't mean I should be practically locked in my own room. You didn't do this when I was pregnant with Caleb. Why this time?"

"Because...I felt like it." Pitch quickly kissed his love, running into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Seriously? You're going to just run away?" Jack slid out of the bed with a grunt, going to the closet and pulling on his own clothes.

"Yep. You get scary when you are angry."

"Since when is the king of vampires afraid of his own mate?"

"Depends. Will you hurt me?"

"Of course not. I've never hurt you."

"I beg to differ."

"I have not." Jack strapped his sword to his belt.

"There were quite a few times during our first time around. Then you left me alone for a thousand years. Then there was that time you made me sleep alone after I found you again."

"_Recently_."

There was a brief pause on the other side of the door. "Damn."

"See?"

Pitch opened the door, looking his lover over. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready. What else could I be be doing right now?"

"You are not going."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you are not. I forbid it."

"_Why_?"

"Because you are _pregnant_, Jack. Heavily, with our child. I do not want to have to worry for you."

"I can still fight, Pitch."

"Regardless, my instincts would push me to care more for your well-being than my own."

"If what you're hunting is putting you so far on the edge, then you could _really_ use me out there."

"Jack, please. If you love me, you will stay here."

"I'm tired of being cooped up, Pitch."

"Once everyone is gone, you can walk about the castle and its grounds. You will be _safe _there."

"It's not the same when you're alone."

"Is my love lonely without me?" Pitch leaned down, nuzzling Jack's nose.

"What do you think? Besides you and Sandy, I don't know and like anybody else in this place."

"My love, you drive me insane."

"How so? By complaining about my loneliness?"

"By saying you are lonely, yet you do not like anyone."

"Because everyone else in this damn place are a bunch of assholes who abuse their power."

"Jack, shut up and kiss me."

"Why? You don't want me to go on the hunt."

"If you kiss me, I will make love to you the moment I get back and I will promise to take you on the next hunt _when you are not pregnant._"

Jack growled, yanking him down for a kiss. _Still not happy with you._

_I think that will make our punishment sex so much better. _Pitch pulled Jack flush against his chest, deepening the kiss.

_Go to your hunt, lover. _He pulled away before he could get sucked in too much.

_I hope to find you naked in our bed when I return. _Pitch gave him one last kiss before turning away, clasping his cloak around his shoulders.

"Kill twice as many for me." He went to flop down on the edge of the bed.

"I will, my love." Pitch smiled, disappearing into the shadows.

Jack sighed, whispering to himself, "This is going to be one boring night..."

* * *

When Jack walked into Caleb's nursery, he froze. Pitch's sister rocked in the rocking hair, softly crooning to the silent baby. She looked up, her golden eyes flashing. "So, this is why my brother has been hiding."

Jack's eyes narrowed on her. "Give me my son."

"How selfish of you. We were bonding." She leaned down, softly kissing the little bundle.

"You have no right to be here."

"I have every right. He is my son, after all."

"He is many things, but he is _not_ yours. Give him to me."

"I do not think so. This is _my _son, the one I bore my brother. He will never accept a bastard."

"First, you have never given him a child. Second, he is not a bastard, because _I _am his chosen mate and prince. Not you." Jack swiftly kicked her over, snatching the baby from her arms and holding him close.

She rubbed her bottom, smiling at the pregnant vampire. "Not for long." She sped over, digging her claws deep into Jack's neck. "Royals do not get to choose their mates. He is no different. Maybe you should just...die." She shoved the claws on her other hand deep into Jack's stomach.

Jack gasped in shock, blue eyes widening. "You'll never have him...he will never be yours even if if I do die." He let loose the concussive force yet again, holding Caleb close to his body so he wouldn't be pulled away as it destroyed the rest of the room. Jack quickly stumbled away down the hall, putting a hand to his stomach as the pain spread. He could feel his daughter kicking around inside him, desperate to get out of her damaged home.

He forced the stone door open. Collapsing onto the pillows of their little secret alcove, he gently set Caleb on a pillow as he blocked the doorway with a sheet of ice. _Pitch...you need to come back. __**Now**__. _Jack gritted his teeth as another wave of pain washed through him. "Fuck..." He looked down at his bleeding, moving stomach, knowing that he wouldn't be able to wait for his lover to return without risking their daughter. Jack gently pet the top of Caleb's head in an attempt to calm the whining infant as his other hand tore open his shirt.

_Jack? What is wrong? I feel pain._

_Pitch...oh, God, Pitch...come back. _Jack bit into a pillow to muffle his scream of agony as he ran his own claws across his stomach. He fought through the pain, desperate to save his daughter before Claire caught up to him. With one last gash across his flesh, he heard the tiny baby's first cries. Muscles shaking in exhaustion, Jack gently managed to lift her from his body, giving a weak smile as he tried to clean her up as best he could before gently kissing her forehead and setting her on the pillow beside her brother.

_Jack? Jack, what is going on? Why can I not sense our child anymore?_

_Just...come back..._

_I am coming, Jack. Please...do not leave me._

Jack's head quickly spun to face the door when the wall of ice was suddenly shattered. He immediately put a protection of solid ice around the two babies, knowing they didn't need air and they would survive the cold easily.

Claire walked in, flames fanning out around her. "You really are annoying, hunter."

"As long as it's you...thinking so...I'm alright with that." He struggled to get to his feet, ignoring the fact that his stomach was still gaping open. His mind reached out, reinforcing the ice around his children that was at least 3 feet thick.

She laughed. "You really are pathetic. I wonder why my brother chose you." Her fist filled with flame and she punched Jack hard in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall.

Jack slid down the wall, slowly getting back to his feet, albeit shakily. "Because he loves me...and he doesn't love _you_."

"I think he will feel differently once you are dead. I will be there for him when he discovers his whore dead from a premature birth. Of course, the brat must die too."

"You're not getting anywhere near my children," he growled, eyes darkening dangerously.

"I can wait. I just have to kill you first." She shoved her hand inside his stomach, her claws cutting through everything in her path. "I would say it was a pleasure to have known you, but we both know that would be a lie."

Jack cried out, trying to push her away, but he quickly found that his arms had almost completely lost their strength. "He'll never...love you..." He looked up at her through tired blue eyes.

"Love was never a requirement." She removed her hand, licking her claws clean. "Since you are to die, I suppose you may know. The missing wolves are mine."

He growled weakly up at her, not saying anything else. He knew that, though his wounds were extensive, they weren't enough to kill even a fledgling vampire, but he still couldn't stop his body from starting to shut down. _Pitch..._

_I am coming, lover. Hold on._

"Calling out to your lover?" Claire laughed. "It will be too late. I will destroy you and your little brat long before he can come. And I will weep over your dead bodies."

"Sadly for you...I'm not dying..." He gave a small smirk up at her.

"Not yet, but you will. Only a little more blood, and your wounds will not be able to heal. You will bleed to death, ice hunter." She leaned down, bringing herself face to face with him. "You have lost." She reached back in, grabbing on to his spine. Using all of her strength, she picked him up and threw him against the wall, the sound of bones breaking loud in the room. She did this a few more times before she seemed satisfied.

Jack lay slumped on the ground, looking at her through eyes that were almost closed. He fought to move his body even in the slightest, but it wouldn't do what he wanted.

She moved to do it again, but stopped when she heard a muffled roar. _"Jack!"_

The man's head lolled to the side, and the last things he saw were the growing puddle of blood around himself and the sheen of melting ice around his children. _No..._ His body stiffened as his mind drifted away completely.

Claire disappeared just as the door slammed open. Pitch looked around, his eyes landing on his mate. "Jack! Do not leave me!" He kneeled down by his mate, his eyes taking in every wound. He bit his wrist, holding the bleeding wound over the pale lips. "Drink, lover. Drink."

Jack didn't move even in the slightest, the vampire's blood not helping at all.

Pitch roared, disappearing for a moment before returning with a pitcher of blood. He held the pitcher over his mate's mouth, slowly pouring the warm liquid into his lover's mouth.

It was another few minutes, but blue eyes finally cracked open as Jack took in a quiet breath.

"Jack! My love, come on. Do not leave me." He ran a hand over Jack's forehead, brushing the white hairs away. "I love you."

_Pitch..._ He looked weakly up at his lover.

_Jack... _Pitch felt tears come to his eyes and he furiously wiped them away. _I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you._

Jack gave a tired smile. _Love you...too. What took you...so long?_

_I...I tripped, damn it. _Pitch laughed, swooping down to kiss his mate deeply.

_Clumsy idiot..._ He tried to return the gesture, but it seemed like his body still refused to listen.

_**Your **__clumsy idiot. _Pitch pulled away, nuzzling Jack's nose. _Why will you not hold me?_

_I can't move..._

_Why? I miss you._

_Look at the state I'm in...then ask again._

_Jack..you are ridiculous. _Pitch disappeared, returning with another pitcher. He brought Jack's head to rest on his lap as he poured the liquid into his mate's mouth.

Jack moaned softly, feeling some of his wounds start to heal slightly. _I love you._

_Say it again. Tell me what you love about me. _Pitch ran his fingers through the white hair as he slowly poured.

The man's blue eyes drifted shut again. _I love you...and I love this...but check on our daughter..._ He let the ice disappear, the two crying infants able to be heard once again.

_She is fine. It is you I care about. _Long fingers moved over Jack's stomach, softly touching the new skin.

_Please...check her. _He forced his eyes open again to look up at him. _She should not have come...so early._

Pitch slowly laid Jack's head down on a pillow before moving over to the two crying infants. He opened his shirt, cutting into the soft flesh over his heart. He lifted her up, holding her close to the wound. She latched on, nuzzling like a kitten. _She is fine. A little small, but nothing bad. She does have a scar._

Jack frowned. _I tried to get away...I wasn't fast enough._

_From who, Jack? Who did this to you?_

He didn't answer, holding his arms out for his daughter instead.

"No. Not until you tell me."

Jack sighed, looking away from him. _Your sister..._

Pitch growled. _Claire? She did this to you?_

The younger vampire nodded, opening up their link and letting him see what had happened with the woman.

Pitch lowered the baby onto a pillow before he went mad, shredding any curtains or pillows within reach. _I will kill her! How dare she touch what is mine!_

_Please...wait for another time..._ Jack dragged himself over to his children, curling up tiredly around them.

_Jack...I almost lost you again. How many more times before I can turn my back and not have to worry? _Pitch slumped his shoulders, his back to his children and mate.

_You didn't lose me, Pitch._

_I almost did. I almost... _Pitch fell to his knees, sobbing.

He frowned, holding a hand out to his lover. _Pitch...come here._

Pitch turned around, looking at his lover through pink-rimmed eyes. "W-what?"

_Just come to me. I want to hold you, but I can't make it over there yet._

Pitch moved closer, snuggling close to his lover's body. _Hold me. Hold me close._

_I love you, Pitch. I know that I almost left you again. But please believe me when I tell you that I did not want to. I'm not going to leave you. Ever._

_Jack..._ Pitch burrowed his head against Jack's shoulders, his tears silent as he let them fall. _I love you. Now, and forever._

_I'm never leaving you. Do you think I would leave it up to someone else to have your children? No way in hell._ He chuckled softly, kissing the man's temple.

_You just do not want to share my manly bits. _Pitch leaned into the kiss, wanting more.

_I do not want to share __**you**__._

_Jack...get better soon. I did promise to bed you. _Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack's body, his own larger one curling around it.

_I know, love...but not tonight. Tonight, I'm too tired._ He relaxed into the man's arms.

_Yes, yes. Heal, my love. _He pressed soft lips into Jack's hair as he draped a leg protectively over his mate's body. _Heal, and come back to me._

Jack held the two infants close between them, nuzzling against his lover's neck. _I love you._ He gently pressed a kiss to the top of their daughter's head, softly whispering, "Selwyn..." before letting his eyes close.

* * *

Long fingers roamed over the pale skin, checking it over. "Are you _sure _you are alright?"

"Only a little aching. Besides that I'm perfectly fine though."

_You are __**sure**__? _Pitch looked at him worriedly.

"Positive. I drank enough blood in two nights that would have have fed me for _months_ normally. If that doesn't make me heal then nothing will. I'm. Fine."

"Excuse me for caring. I want to know that the love of my eternity is alright." Pitch pouted, crossing his arms.

"I know, my love." Jack gently crawled onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. "I appreciate your worry, and tomorrow night I will be well enough for you to keep your promise." He smiled at him.

"Are you inviting me back into your body, lover?" Pitch quirked a brow, his arms wrapping around the slim waist.

"I am," he chuckled. "But _tomorrow_. For tonight I still have a bit of aching inside."

"Perhaps we could do...other activities? I have missed your mouth and fangs on me."

"I would _love_ to taste you again, my love." Jack smiled at him.

"Maybe right now?" Long fingers crept under the waistband of Jack's pants.

He quickly stopped those wandering fingers, pulling them away. "I said I would taste you, love. Not the other way around." Jack slid down his lover's body with a slight wince, pulling Pitch's pants down as he went.

"So, I cannot taste you?" Pitch reclined back on the pillows, his eyes turning red.

"No." Jack gave a long lick up the other vampire's quickly hardening cock.

"No? But I am so _hungry_!"

"No." He took the length into his mouth.

"Ja-ack! I _need _you!"

_Pitch, no._

"One lick, only one."

_If you don't stop asking, I'll stop._

_But I am hungry. _Pitch pouted, crossing his arms.

Jack sat back, crossing his arms as well and giving his mate a look.

Pitch leaned forward, licking up Jack's chest before nibbling on one nipple. _Please? Only one._

Jack gently pushed him away. "My body can't handle it right now, Pitch. Please stop."

Pitch looked up at his mate with innocent eyes. "Do you want to wait on everything?"

"I can pleasure you still. I just can't be on the receiving end tonight."

Pitch leaned his head up, kissing Jack softly. "I want to wait."

"You're sure?" He looked up at him.

Pitch nodded. "I want to share pleasure with you. I would rather wait, than be selfish."

Jack smiled. "Alright then. I love you..."

"I love you." Pitch kissed him again, before pushing him back against the pillows. He peeled Jack's pants down over his hips, leaving him naked from the waist down.

"Pitch...what did we just decide." He rolled his eyes, looking up at his lover.

"Shut up." He gently kissed down Jack's legs, starting at the pale thighs and working his way down. Once he finished with one leg, he moved on to the other, repeating his caresses.

Jack sighed happily, relaxing back into the pillows. "Why are you so wonderful to me, my love?"

"Because I am helplessly, completely, and utterly in love with you." Pitch lifted one foot, his mouth sucking on the large toe.

The smaller vampire couldn't help but chuckle softly, his lover's mouth slightly tickling the place it was usually foreign to.

Golden eyes looked up, locking with blue. He smiled as he moved on to the other foot, sucking on the large toe.

Jack laughed again. "Would you stop it? You're ruining a perfectly romantic moment right now."

Pitch released the toe with a pop, licking his way up Jack's leg. _Is it romantic?_

"It _was_."

"And it can be again." He licked around Jack's belly button, his mouth moving over the fading birth scar. One hand pinched and rolled one nipple as the other massaged a thin calf.

Jack pushed the hand away from his nipple. "And how do you plan to do that?"

Pitch moved his hand back. _By doing what I do best. _He moved his head up, nuzzling against the other nipple. _Loving you._

"Pitch...nothing sexual." Jack tried to pull the hem of his shirt back down.

"How is this sexual?" He took the nipple between his lips, lightly mouthing the hard nub.

"It just _is_." He inhaled deeply.

"If you wish, I can stop doing _everything. _Or, I can do...this." He moved his mouth up, sucking on the hollow of Jack's throat as his hands continued moving on his mate's body.

"Alright, alright..." Jack sighed softly, closing his eyes and relaxing into the pillows. He let Pitch have free reign over his skin.

"Do you trust me?"

"With every part of me."

"Fool." Pitch reached down, grabbing Jack's length and stroking it slowly as he plunged his tongue between Jack's lips.

Jack gasped, putting his hands to his lover's chest to push him away. "Pitch, please!"

"You are already so hard, my love. Do you really want me to leave you like this?" His thumb moved around the tip, spreading the drops of liquid.

"I-I can't handle it right now." He quickly grasped Pitch's hands, stopping its ministrations.

"If I leave it like this, you will be in pain. Let me take care of you." He swooped down, swallowing the whole length down his throat.

"I'll be in pain if you _do_ take care of it." Jack grunted, clenching his teeth as he tried to relax his abdomen.

_If I must stop, then I will have to leave your bed. _Pitch moaned, bobbing his head quickly.

"Piiiitch..." he moaned.

_Must I leave? I will, if you ask it of me. If you do not, I will not stop._

"M-make it fast." He let his head fall back to the pillow.

_I cannot. You know me. I always do things so...so...slow. _Pitch swirled his tongue around the tip, his fingers working the heavy sac.

"I...I can't ignore the pain...very long," Jack gasped.

_Not even if I do...this? _He opened their link, letting his pleasure flow into Jack's mind, along with all his love and devotion.

The younger man started to let go a little bit, moving underneath his lover with a moan.

_Better?_

_A-a little._ He bit his lip.

_Only a little? What can I do to make it better?_

_Don't draw it out too long_.

_If it is so painful, would you prefer I stop? _Pitch released Jack with a loud, wet pop, sitting back.

Jack looked up at him with a growl. "Well, now you sure as hell are not going to leave me like this."

"But it is so painful for you. I want to take it _slow_." Pitch licked his lips, looking down at Jack's weeping member.

"Fuck the pain. Finish me. _Now_."

Pitch smiled, his fangs growing longer. "That is what I like to hear." He swooped down again, swallowing his mate down his throat.

Jack cried out, gripping the bed beneath him tightly.

_Jack...I cannot wait. _Pitch bit over one nipple as he slammed in, pounding against his prostate.

"Fuck, Pitch!" He gritted his teeth as he automatically clenched his muscles. _Hurry._

_How about we take it one step at a time. _He changed the angle, shoving his length in deeper, filling his mate completely. _You are so tight. How do you do it?_

Jack pulled his lover's head up, forcing their lips together in a deep kiss. _Then distract me if you're not going to go fast._

He shoved his tongue in, alternating those thrusts with his hips. _You are as tight as you were our first time. How do you do it? So tight...so good._

_Perhaps __**that's**__ my special talent...forever being an ass virgin for my lover._

Pitch groaned, speeding up his thrusts. _Damn! If...if that is it, then this is going to be a fun eternity._

_What a special power I have... _He moaned.

_It is. So very special. Just like you, my love. _Pitch tugged Jack's head back, his mouth swooping down to suck and nibble on the pale column.

_That would be a pretty lame power for __**me**__, though. _His head tilted away, opening more skin for his lover.

_How so? _Pitch scraped his fangs against the skin, running along Jack's jugular.

_Y-you get to see the future and control shadows and you can feed off other vampires. That would mean I'm stuck with just having a tight ass and some sort of blast thing I can't control. Unfair..._

_I do not think so. You have the power to bring the vampire king to his knees. That is pretty powerful._

_But nothing that I could use in a fight. I have nothing that I could use to protect you and our family._

_You have me. I will do the protecting, and I think your 'blast thing' is triggered when one you love is in danger._

_You shouldn't have to be the only one to protect._

_I know, but I want to. I like coming to your rescue...sometimes. That does not mean I want you throwing yourself into harm's way._

_I don't throw myself into harm's way. I know how to handle myself._

_Really? Let us remember your battle with the rogues, you stepping in front of your uncle's sword, you fighting my sister..._

_A thousand years ago, I did it because I was desperate and out of time. Your sister caught me when I was weak._

_Ah, yes, of course. If you were in top form, you would have defeated her easily._

_Yes, I would have._

_Yes, you would have. _Pitch nuzzled Jack's nose. _My strong lover._

_I was strong before. Now I'm near undefeatable. Only you and Sandy rival me._ He nipped the man's nose right back.

Pitch gasped. _Such strength! How can I...? _He pulled out of his lover, fainting back against the pillows.

"Oh, shut up. You know it's true." Jack rolled his eyes.

_Could have fooled me. My sister had you down for the count. _Pitch put his hands behind his head, his eyes closed.

_She also caught me when I was heavy with child and after giving birth._

_So you do have weak moments. How adorable. _Pitch pulled Jack over to straddle him, thrusting back up into the tight heat.

Jack narrowed his eyes down at his lover, choking back a moan.

_Do not give me that look. It turns me on. _He thrust up particularly hard, ramming into Jack's spot.

The younger man bit his lip, maintaining his look at the other vampire.

_Now I think you are doing it on purpose. _Pitch gripped Jack's length, rubbing his hand around the tip.

_You'll never know._ He held back a moan.

_I do know, and I find you even more adorable for it._

_Then I guess I should stop..._ Jack thrust down, holding himself deep over his lover so Pitch couldn't thrust anymore.

Pitch growled. _Do you not want to be adorable? Very well. You are a macho, manly man. So macho, not cute or adorable at all._

"And now you're just being a smartass." He got up on his knees sliding off of his lover completely. "I suppose I can go spend the night with our children if that's how you're going to be..."

Golden eyes turned black and he yanked Jack down hard onto the ground, his large body covering the small one. _Try it. I dare you. _Pitch growled, baring his fangs.

Jack slid out from underneath him, standing up with a wince before sauntering towards the door and glancing over his shoulder with a smirk.

_You would leave me? You would make me spend another night without you? Perhaps I should have called you 'cruel' and 'unloving'. _Pitch got back on the bed, rolling away from his mate.

_You must think me heartless if you think I would do such a thing, my love. I would not leave you alone for the day. I will never do so again. I would, however, leave you with an aching cock and wander the castle nude for the rest of the night and return to your side when morning comes..._ He put a hand on the door handle.

_Do that, and I will never speak to you again. I will never share my bed or body with you again._

_I find that hard to believe, love. 'Never' is an awful long time when we're going to live an eternity. What will I get if I stay?_

_Me. You will get me._

_No more teasing?_

_Tonight, or ever?_

_Tonight. It's bad enough you made me horny when I asked you not to. Now I want you to stop teasing._

_Come back here, and I will. I swear._

Jack's fingers slipped away from the door as he turned back to his lover. _Come and get me. _He crossed his arms, cocking one hip to the side with the tiniest of winces.

_I might take you against the wall if I do. _Pitch rolled over, revealing that his eyes were completely black.

_Who says I don't want that?_

Pitch sped from the bed, slamming Jack up against the wall. _Turn around and spread your legs._

Jack quickly turned, pushing his hips back against his lover. _Fuck me, Pitch._

_Oh, I will. _Pitch only took the time to spread the firm cheeks before he slammed in again, forcing Jack against the wall. _Hard._

The younger man moaned. _Good. Finish me fast, lover._

_I want you large with my child again. _Pitch licked up Jack's neck before biting down, the blood flowing down his throat.

_S-so soon, love?_

_Now that my sister is gone, I want everyone to see. I want to show everyone how fertile you are...and how often we do it. _He moaned against the skin, his hips slamming against Jack's at a blinding pace.

_Fuck, Pitch._ He gasped. _I think they're well aware of how often we fuck judging by the noises coming from our room constantly._

_Ah, yes. You are quite the vocal little lover, are you not? Speaking of, I want to hear your lovely voice. I want to hear those naughty words of yours._

_Make me._

_Why can you not do it simply because it pleases me? I stopped teasing because it pleased you._

_Because I enjoy the things you do to make me._

Pitch growled, stopping his movements. He put his hands on Jack's thighs, holding him still. _Do it, or I will tease._

Jack groaned loudly. "Please..."

Pitch leaned in close. "Again. Say more."

"Give me something to work with, and I'll give you all the noises you want."

"You minx." Pitch pulled Jack's head around for a deep kiss as he worked his length inside his lover, the sound of skin slapping on skin filling the air.

Jack moaned deep, kissing his lover back desperately. "Mmmm...harder, Pitch..."

"Harder? I suppose the pain has gone away." He wrapped his fingers around one slim thigh, pulling the leg up. He held it there as he slammed in, the new angle sending him as deep as he could go.

"Fuck, Pitch!" He pressed back against the other man as he cried out. _The pain is still there. I'm just a little...distracted from it at the moment._

"Then I shall have to do all I can to keep you distracted." He wrapped his fingers around the other thigh, lifting that leg up too. "How exposed you are." He thrust up, scraping his skin against the sensitive inner walls.

"Oh, God..." Jack's hands slid desperately along the wall, begging for something to hold onto as his lover pounded into him.

Pitch took Jack away from the wall, moving them to stand in front of the window. "Look at you. Look at how beautifully erotic you are. Do you see me moving in you?" He lifted Jack's hips a little so the man could see.

Jack gasped, biting his lip as he moaned again. The more he looked, the more he was unable to deny that the sight of his lover's cock thrusting deep into him was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

"Jack, tell me what you are thinking."

"Fuck, this is the hottest thing you've ever done." His head collapsed back against Pitch's shoulder, but he couldn't take his eyes off of their reflection.

"And it can get a lot better." He stepped forward, pressing Jack's heated skin against the cool glass. "Look at you. Rubbing so against the glass. What a mess you are making." He licked up Jack's neck slowly.

"More, Pitch. I need more." His breathing was raspy and completely erratic.

"Do you want to come on the glass or do you want to do it outside?" Pitch squeezed the slim thighs in his hands as he slammed into Jack.

"I don't care, just- fuck! Let me come!" Jack threw his head back with a cry.

"No," he whispered, slamming into Jack's prostate. He moved forward, pressing the smaller vampire against the glass.

"God, Pitch...please. I can't do this tonight..." He groaned.

"On the contrary. I think you can, and you will." He moved one hand away, moving it up Jack's chest to pinch and roll one plump nipple.

"Pitch!" He cried out.

"That is good, lover. More. I need more." He sped up even more, slamming Jack's hips against the glass. Jack's length whacked against the glass, adding a new sound.

Jack moaned loudly, grasping his lover's hands tightly. "Pitch..."

"You look like you want to come, lover. Do you?"

"Yes! Please, yes!"

"You know what to do, then." Pitch rammed up into the spot, his sac slapping against Jack's skin.

"T-tell me..."

"No. Deep down, you know already." He bit down on Jack's shoulder as he kept thrusting.

"Fuck, Pitch!" He cried out, his entire body tensing. Jack quickly thought of the pleasure instead of the pain rising in his stomach. "_Please_."

_Does it hurt? _Pitch moved his hand down, running it over the flat stomach. _Here?_

"Y-yes..."

"I am sorry for teasing." Pitch nuzzled Jack's lobe with his nose. "Come, lover," he whispered.

Jack cried out, clenching around his lover and spraying himself onto the window.

"Oh, my. You really did make quite the mess."

"Pitch...I want you..."

"You have me, do you not? I am right here."

"_Inside_ me."

"I am already inside you." Pitch smirked against Jack's skin.

"_Filling_ me."

"Oh, I see. You want my release inside you, do you? Is that what you want?"

"Yes..."

"Ask me nicely."

"Please, Pitch..."

Pitch turned Jack around, black eyes looking into lust-glazed blue. _I love you, Jack. _He pressed his lover against the glass, aware that he was pressing Jack into his own release, but he didn't care. _I love you so much. _Long fangs sank into a pale shoulder as he thrusted in a few more times, his release crashing through him. He groaned as he felt it leave him, spurt after spurt flowing deep inside Jack's body.

Jack moaned, his head falling against his lover. _I love you too. _He leaned heavily against Pitch, clenching around him tightly as he came.

"Jack..." Pitch rubbed over his mate's stomach softly.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me...for giving me what I wanted...for caring...for getting back in time..."

"You are not pregnant, Jack. I am sorry." Pitch nuzzled the hollow of Jack's throat.

"I had a feeling." He smiled softly. "It's a bit hard for a child to find a home in a stomach that's all torn up inside."

"You are healing, though."

"Yes. In time we will have another child, but not until I'm healed."

"How long do you think you will need?"

"I don't know. We'll have to see."

"What about making love? Will we have to wait again?"

"Only until tomorrow for will have to wait and see how long it takes for me to heal enough for a child again."

"The full moon is coming. I will have to refrain from releasing in you."

Jack nodded. "Perhaps it might be best if we stop purposefully _trying _to get me pregnant again. At least for a little while."

"I was not trying, damn it. I just said we were as a joke. More teasing."

"I know, love. But I'm being serious. We should try to spend more time with the two beautiful children we have before I get pregnant with another one." He chuckled, kissing his lover's cheek.

"I suppose. Before then, though, I want to spend time with _you_. I need to make up for the time you denied me while my sister was here."

"Take me to bed, my love. I wish to cuddle with my fiance."

"_Naked _cuddling?" Pitch quirked a brow, smiling down at his mate.

"But of course. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Come, my love." Pitch took Jack's hand, gold eyes not leaving blue as he took him to the bed. "Come...my moonlight prince."

As soon as they were on the plush mattress, Jack curled up against his lover's body with a happy sigh. "I love you."

"Sleep, my dearest. Sleep." Pitch ran his fingers slowly through the white hair.

"I'm not very tired yet though. Can we not just...talk?"

"Fine. What would you like to talk about?"

Jack thought for a moment. "What's the...kinkiest thing you've ever done with _anyone_?"

Pitch chuckled. "The kinkiest? That is a tough one. I think it would be 1052 BC. Some woman tried strangling me while we had sex. She wanted to make me angry so that I would rip her throat out. 'The best orgasm ever,' she called it."

Jack shrugged. "Sometimes choking is alright, I guess. Now what's the kinkiest thing you've ever _fantasized_ about?" He grinned at his lover.

"Lover, I have only ever dreamed about doing kinky things with you. Like...tying you up and fucking you on my throne in front of the elders. You would be facing them, your lovely cock moving around and weeping in front of them."

"That is quite kinky. Turns out my lover is an exhibitionist. I never would have thought." He chuckled. "So no orgies or intense bondage or anything?"

"There is some intense bondage in my fantasies, but never orgies. This body is meant for my hands only. Only mine." Pitch tightened his grip on Jack's body. "Tell me, love. What is the kinkiest thing you have ever want to do to or with _me_?"

"I can't really say..."

Come now, you must have some idea. I told you mine. It is only fair to tell me yours."

"I have none that you would be even remotely interested in."

"Try me."

"Alright, alright. The only thing I've ever really been interested in trying is being fucked by _two_ people at the same time."

Pitch inhaled. "Have you wanted that since you have known me?"

"The thought has just intrigued me over the years."

"We may try it. If you want."

"Don't offer something when you know you don't want it, love." Jack rolled his eyes. "I know you don't like sharing. That's why I knew you wouldn't be interested."

"I mean it. We can do it, if you want to."

"It's alright. I am perfectly, blissfully happy with just you." He snuggled closer to his lover with a smile.

Pitch let loose the breath he hadn't known he was holding. "Jack...I think that was the kindest thing you have ever said to me."

Jack chuckled softly. "I told you it was just an intrigue, love. I'm not going to make you do it for me when I know you don't like it. I love you too much for that."

"Does the other man have to be alive?"

He gave the other vampire a flat look. "Yes, Pitch. I'm not a necrophiliac, thank you. Well, at least not when it comes to _actually_ dead things. I love fucking you, though."

"That is not what I mean, stupid. I mean...what do they call it? A...a dildo!"

"I..." He thought for a moment. "I suppose that might possibly work. Have you ever even used one before?"

"Not really. I can always learn."

"And where are you going to get one?" He chuckled. "We aren't exactly near civilization."

"Sandy can find me one."

"You would leave poor Sandy to go to a sex shop for you?"

"I would. Or would you prefer everyone to see this..." Pitch motioned to his body. "...in a sex shop?"

"Only if I can come with." He grinned.

"Would you like to join me in a trip to a sex shop? Naughty."

"Of course. I'm not going to let just any dildo go near my ass. It has to be just like my lover's lovely cock."

"Wow, that was hot." Pitch straddled Jack's hips. "Say it again."

"You mean the part about a dildo going near my ass? Or the part about it having to look _exactly _like yours?" He grinned up at his mate.

"Both." Pitch growled deep in his chest.

"I don't want a plain old dildo in my ass, Pitch." Jack reached down, his hand wrapping around Pitch's hardening length. "I want one that looks like _this_. Then I can imagine that my mate is in me twice at the same time, fucking me doubly as hard."

"It will also have to taste good. I will not be satisfied if I only get your mouth or your ass."

"Of course. It'll have taste just like you too."

"Are you in much pain right now?"

Jack frowned slightly. "I want to, my love, but I can't. Not until tomorrow."

"Then what am I supposed to do with _this_?" He looked down at his erection. "You said such naughty things."

"Let me take care of it."

"With your mouth?"

Jack nodded.

"I suppose I will have to settle for that. Open wide, lover. I have a lot to give."

Jack sat up so that he was level with his lover's cock, eyeing it hungrily. "Fuck my mouth, my love."

"Hard?" Pitch moved closer, rubbing his tip against Jack's lips.

_As hard as you want._ He sucked on the tip, his tongue licking across the slit.

_I love you, Jack. Only you, forever. _He shoved in deep, forcing his whole length down the pale throat.

Jack moaned around him, blue eyes looking up at his mate as his hands gripped Pitch's hips.

_Even here, you are so tight. _Pitch groaned, bending down over his mate's head, his hips snapping against Jack's face. _So...damn...tight!_

_You taste so good..._ He sucked in his cheeks to make it even tighter.

_Like what? I like hearing you tell me._

_Like fine wine...and the darkest chocolate...and pure __**man**__..._

_Jack! I...I love you!_

_I love you too. _His hand darted up to massage Pitch's sac.

_Jack! S-stop! I...I want to come in you._

_I can't, Pitch. Not again._

_Bring me close, and then...I will be quick._

_You're the one fucking __**my**__ mouth. You bring yourself close, and then I'll let you._

_Jack...please. I almost lost you._

With a growl, Jack pulled away, sinking his fangs into the side of his lover's cock and drinking deeply.

Pitch screamed, tangling his fingers in the white hair. _Jack...you are too good to me._

_We are both too good to each other._

_I...I am close. Do you want to swallow it, or have it in you?_

Jack pulled away, sitting back and opening his legs wide for him. "You said you want to be in me."

_But what do __**you**__ want?_

_Whatever will make you happy._

_What makes me happy is what makes you happy. Will you decide, damn it?_

_How about you get the fuck down here and get that cock of yours in my ass._

_Your wish is my command. _Pitch moved down, sucking at one nipple as he slammed in all the way.

Jack moaned softly. _Hurry, my love._

Pitch continued to suck and nibble the hard nub as he released, once more filling his lover completely.

He let out a sigh of relief as the thrusting stopped. "I love you, Pitch."

"I love you. I love that you let me do that even though it was painful. I love you so much I might die from it." Pitch nuzzled the fragile collarbone with his nose, nestling his head under Jack's chin.

Jack's arms wrapped around the man's neck, holding him close. "_We_ were made for each other, love."

"I think so. How else could the fearsome ice hunter be so perfect for the king of vampires?" Strong arms wrapped around Jack's waist as Pitch felt his muscles begin to grow heavy.

"Indeed." He smiled, gently kissing his lover's forehead. "Sleep, my love. Morning is upon us."

"Will you be here when I wake?"

"Of course. I'll be holding you the entire day. You will wake up just like this in my arms."

"Good. Do not...leave...me..." Pitch fell asleep, his muscles frozen in sleep.

"Never." Jack closed his own eyes, drifting off as he held Pitch close.


	19. Chapter 19

Pitch quirked his head to the side, looking confused. "Jack! What are these things?"

Jack laughed, moving over to his lover's side. "You've never been into a sex shop before, have you?"

He shook his head, picking up a toy. "What do you do with it?"

"_That_ is for sticking up a woman's vagina, or a man's ass." He reached out to turn on the switch on the toy and watched Pitch's face when it started vibrating in his hand.

Golden eyes widened, and he jumped in surprise. "Do they all _move _like this?"

"Not all of them, no. Some of them do, though."

"Do you like the ones that move?" He looked at it before shoving it into Jack's hand, his attention already grabbed by something else.

Jack laughed and turned it off before setting it back down. "I don't know, my love. I haven't ever been the recipient of such a toy."

"Oh...what does _this _one do?"

"Turn on the switch and see for yourself." He laughed when the large cock piece started swivelling around on its base.

"I wonder what this feels like..." Pitch threw it into their basket, continuing his trek through the shop.

Jack followed behind. "How many are you going to get? We don't even know if I'm actually going to like it or not."

"As many as I like. I can always give them to Sandy if you do not like them." He picked up a pair of leopard print, fur-lined handcuffs, throwing those in the basket as well.

"And what are those for, Pitch?"

"For you." He pulled a leather corset down from the rack, wrapping it around his waist. "Too small. Perfect." He threw it into the basket and continued his search.

"What makes you think I'm willing to use all of this?"

"Because you love me." Pitch looked over his shoulder coyly. "Because it will turn me on. And when I get turned on, I do naughty, delicious things to you."

Jack sighed. "Why did I bring you here again?"

"Because we had a very nice conversation about sexual fantasies." He pulled a bottle down from the shelf and turned it over in his hands. "What is this?" He shoved it under Jack's nose.

The younger man pushed it away after taking a whiff. "It's flavored lubricant."

"Oh..." Pitch threw it into the basket.

Jack rolled his eyes, following obediently behind his mate as he acted exactly like a kid in a candy store. It wasn't until he saw something out of the corner of his eye that he drifted from his side. With a grin, he looked over the box, heading back and tossing it into the basket as well.

"Did you find something?" Pitch brought over an armful of things, dropping them in.

He nodded. "I found exactly what I needed."

"Do you want to go?" Pitch cupped his lover's cheek, kissing him deeply.

_I'm done shopping. Are __**you**__?_

_Mmm...maybe._ He licked the tip of Jack's nose. _I like looking at these things._

"Well, I could always just go back now and you can come when you're finished shopping."

"You would leave me? But I would be lonely."

"Let's see...would you rather look at toys or _use_ them?"

Pitch's eyes widened. "You mean...we can start when we get back?"

"If you so wish." He took the basket from his lover's hands and started towards the front desk with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Can I use more than one?"

"That depends on which ones you're trying to use."

Pitch came up behind his lover, pulling him back against his chest. "I want to drive you wild," he whispered, long fingers moving under Jack's shirt.

"You'll have to buy all of this before you can do _anything_, love." He lifted the heavy basket onto the counter, holding back a laugh at the expression on the cashier's face. Pitch pulled out his credit card and tossed it onto the counter, his mouth never leaving its spot on Jack's neck. The other vampire rolled his blue eyes before gently pulling away. "You go wait by the motorcycle."

"What about you?" He moved close again, his eyes locked on the bit of revealed collarbone.

"I'm behaving myself in public, unlike you. So you go wait by the cycle, and I will be out soon with your many purchases. Then we can go home."

Pitch whined. "Do not take too long. I miss you already."

"I won't. I promise." He gave his lover a quick kiss before turning back to the cashier.

"You better." The king slapped Jack's ass softly before sauntering away, his hips showcased in the tight, black jeans. Jack rolled his eyes, taking the bags of Pitch's purchases when the cashier was done, and headed out to the cycle. He handed Pitch back his credit card as he climbed onto the vehicle behind him, but the king looked angry when he started the bike, quickly speeding away.

_What's wrong, love?_

"It is my sister. She has come back for me."

"How do you know?"

"Sandy called me. She has dealt the true death to half of the elders already. Sandy has gotten his mate and the children out."

Jack let out a sigh of relief when he heard their kids were safe. "Does this mean I can officially kick her ass without getting in trouble anymore?"

"Yes. Now, it is treason."

"Then let's hurry back. We have business to attend to."

Pitch sped up, skidding to a stop in front of the doors. "Be careful, my love. Sandy told me she has gone rogue."

"I can deal with rogues in my sleep. I'll meet you in the throne room, my love. **You** be careful." Jack gave him a quick kiss before encasing himself in ice and melting away, reappearing in their room. He immediately dropped the bags onto the bed and grabbed his sword from the closet.

_Jack, stay back. I do not think she is alone._

_All the more reason you need me._ He ran from the room, cautiously but quickly heading down to the throne room.

Pitch stood in the center of the room, his nose lifted. He did not look up when he heard Jack enter. "I can smell her, my love. I just do not know from where. The scent is everywhere."

"Is there no way to know _exactly_ where she is?"

"No. I...I do no sense her." His head moved frantically as he tried to pinpoint the scent. "I guess it is pointless to try and convince you to go?"

"And miss a chance at this? No way in hell."

"Jack, do not get hurt. I do not want to lose you again." Pitch stopped moving his head, golden eyes looking deeply into blue.

"You won't, my love. _You_ be careful."

The king stepped closer, wrapping an arm around the slim waist. "This is somehow familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before, hunter?"

"Of course you have. Now let's get to finding your sister."

Pitch's grip tightened on the slim waist. "No. Do not leave me. She knows where to find me."

"I'm not leaving you, Pitch. We're doing this _together_."

"Kiss me. Kiss me like you mean it." Jack pulled him into a quick but deep kiss before stepping back. _That is it? How cruel. I might think you did not love me._

"We have other things to worry about, Pitch. Live through this and I will kiss you with every ounce of love I have."

"Swear?"

"I swear on my love for you."

"I love you. Remember that."

"I will."

Pitch looked up, his eyes locked on the door. "Come in, Claire. I know you want me." The door wet up in a blazing inferno, his sister sweeping through the flames unharmed.

"Brother, I have come back for you."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Must we really go over this _again_? He's not yours."

Golden eyes flicked over, glaring at him. "You are alive? How unfortunate."

"I know. Sorry to disappoint you."

"It makes no difference." She looked back at the king, her crazed eyes loving. "I have returned to you."

"Go to hell," Pitch growled, baring his fangs. "I love my mate. I love _Jack_."

Jack smirked at her. "Told you."

She growled. "You have bewitched my brother. I do not blame him. I do blame _you_."

Pitch's eyes turned black. "Shut. Up."

"If love is bewitchment then we have bewitched each other completely."

"I am tired of you, hunter. Maybe I will kill you and make damn sure you _die _this time." She lunged at the same time Pitch jumped in front of Jack.

They tangled together in a mass of claws and teeth._ Jack, get out of here!_

_I'm not leaving you._ He drew his sword, crouching down when he caught the smell of wolves in the room as well. _Shit..._

_Get out of here! _Pitch turned, roaring at his mate. This wasn't Pitch anymore. This was the vampire king. _Get OUT!_

_**No**__. _As the wolves started to leap at his mate, Jack launched into action, swiftly killing any that came too close to the king.

"Jack, get out _now!" _He pushed Jack out of the way just as a wolf sailed through the air, biting Pitch around the throat and dragging him down. He snarled, slashing at the wolf as he was shaken around.

Jack quickly stabbed the wolf through the chest, throwing its lifeless body off of his lover. "You need me, Pitch. We're in this together." He held his hand out to Pitch.

"Jack..." Pitch coughed, a wave of black blood spilling on the floor. _Get...out. _He kicked Jack aside as three more wolves descended on him, biting his body.

Blue eyes widened in shock at the blood, the scent not seeming right. With a growl, he let loose a blast, piercing every wolf in the room with shards of ice and pinning Claire to the wall. He stalked over to her, eyes darkening to black. She chuckled weakly, blood dribbling out of the corner of her mouth. He put the tip of his sword to her neck, the flesh burning underneath the pure silver. "You have committed treason against all vampires, against your kingdom, and against your king. You will now be executed for your crimes. Do you have any last words?"

She chuckled again, closing her eyes at the burning feeling. "He is..._mine_. Soon...he will join me in...eternal death."

Jack growled, swinging his sword and watching her head tumble to the ground. "I won't _let_ him die." The younger vampire quickly sheathed his sword, running back over to his lover and drawing him into his arms. Jack carried him up to their room, cleaning the bite wounds and bandaging them. "Pitch, drink." He put a goblet of blood to the man's lips. Pitch shook his head, coughing up another gush of black blood and starting to choke as more blood filled his throat. "You need to drink, my love. It will help."

Pitch shook his head, pink tears falling from his eyes as he coughed again, each one getting weaker in strength. _I_..._l-love...you._

"No. No no no no. You're not going to leave me, Pitch. You can't leave me. You can't leave Selwyn and Caleb. We'll be lost without you." He choked back a sob.

A gentle hand landed on Jack's shoulder. "What has happened to him?"

Blue eyes quickly shot back to the new person. "He...the weres bit him."

The woman kneeled down, running her fingers through his hair. "Poor little love. He is dying."

"No. He can't die. He can't leave me." Jack held Pitch's head close to his chest, pressing his lips to his forehead.

"It is not too late. This death is a slow, painful one. His body has already started to die again." She leaned over, licking some blood from his lips. She licked her lips, tasting it. "Poor dear."

"Who _are_ you?"

"All in good time, my dear. All in good time." She rubbed Pitch's head again, the vampire shivering and leaning into the caress. "He knows me."

"You said that it's not too late...is there a way to save him?"

"Perhaps. He must _want_ to be saved, first."

Jack stroked his lover's cheek, pressing their foreheads together. _You...you want to be saved...right?_

Pitch started gasping, his mind cloudy. The female laid her hand over his heart. "Ask him again."

_P-please...you don't want to leave me, right? Please tell me that you want to be saved._ He gritted his teeth, pink tears streaming down his cheeks.

The vampire took her hand away. "He loves you very much. I do assume that you are Jack."

He nodded at her. "Can he be saved?"

"Yes. He can be saved."

"H-how?"

"Do you love him? Will you love him, no matter what happens?"

"I will never stop loving him."

"That is good. Remember that." She took Pitch from Jack's arms, lifting him as if he weighed no more than a newborn.

"Where are you taking him?" Jack quickly stood up, watching her warily.

"Someplace where he can heal." She looked at him. "You are coming, are you not?"

"I'd like to see you try to take him anywhere away from right now. Where are we going?"

"I am taking him home." She reached down, taking Jack's hand as she teleported them to a small cottage in a sheltered glade. She dropped the prince's hand, slowly carrying Pitch into the cottage.

Jack looked around with wide eyes. "Where the hell are we?"

"All in good time." She lay the weak body down on the bed, the vampire gasping in pain, before she walked over to the fireplace and lit a fire. "Are you not going to come in?"

Jack didn't answer, immediately rushing and kneeling by Pitch's side and taking the man's hand in his own. The other vampire turned to look at Jack, his golden eyes almost completely black. He growled, swiping at Jack's face with his claws. Jack quickly moved his head back, dodging the attempt with wide eyes. "What's wrong? Pitch, it's me."

Pitch growled, gnashing his teeth at the younger vampire. "Do not worry. This is common for a werewolf bite."

"For him to lose his mind and forget me? I thought you said he was going to get better!"

"He will. In time, prince. In time." The female stood, laying a cool cloth on the vampire's forehead. "He will forget you. As far as he knows, there is no Jack Frost, ice hunter."

Jack's eyes widened. "He...but he'll remember when he gets better...right?"

"Of course. He will remember you, Caleb, and Selwyn. He will remember all of you." Jack let out a sigh of relief, sitting back out of reach of the injured vampire. The woman leaned down, whispering soft words into Pitch's ear. He relaxed and leaned into her, his eyes closing as his body stilled with sleep. "You may lie with him if you wish. He will be still now until I tell him to awaken."

Jack couldn't stop himself from feeling a little jealous at how this strange woman could calm his lover. "Who are you? You never told me."

"Do not be jealous, Jack. Pitch and I have a special bond."

"Who are you?" He crawled into the bed and curled against his mate's side.

"Who do you think I am?"

"I haven't a clue."

"Then I cannot tell you." She smiled gently and poured Jack a glass of blood. "You must be thirsty. Drink."

Jack didn't touch the blood, looking at her. "Tell me who you are."

"You should not be jealous. He loves you. I cannot compete with the love he feels for you."

"That doesn't change the fact that I don't know who you are."

"Would it give you peace of mind to know?"

"I would like to know who knows some mysterious way to save the life of my mate."

"I am his mother."

"He told me his mother died. Who are you?" He didn't take his eyes off the woman.

"I tell you, and you do not believe me." She sighed, putting her fingers to his temple. She closed her eyes, sending through images of her past with Pitch. "He is my son."

Jack gasped, looking up at her in shock. "Then how...how are you alive?"

"I am not. I am as dead as he told you."

"Then how...?" His brow furrowed in confusion.

"When we die, we go to the one place where we were happiest. This was mine. You are in what the humans would call 'heaven.'"

Blue eyes widened in shock. "How did you leave?"

"I came because he called me. He is not meant to die because of this."

"Then what is he meant die of?"

"I cannot tell you that."

Jack sighed, looking down at his lover. "How are you going to heal him?"

"Slowly. With your love, it will be a faster process."

"How though? He should be dead."

"I told you. It is a slow, painful process. Now that he sleeps, he will feel it less. He will also behave a lot better, do not you think?"

"I hope so."

"You should know so. You are able to rest beside him, are you not?"

"Because you put him to sleep."

"Would you prefer I kept him awake? I can wake him."

"No. I was just stating facts." Jack nuzzled against Pitch's chin, inhaling his lover's scent.

"Would you like to be left alone with him?"

"If you wouldn't mind..."

She smiled, gently kissing his forehead. "Have a pleasant sleep...my son." She disappeared, leaving Jack alone with Pitch.

Jack gently pressed their lips together. "Please heal fast, my love. My heart aches for you." He opened up their link, letting all of his love flow through to the darkness of his lover's mind. _I love you_. Pitch did not respond, lying on the bed as still as stone. Around them, the cottage was filled with the sounds of birds and rustling leaves as a gentle wind blew through. The sun shone down on them, but it was different. This sun did not make Jack feel weak. With a sigh, the younger vampire curled up against Pitch, still letting his love flow despite not getting a response. He didn't sleep, simply holding his lover and loving him.

* * *

The female vampire sat by Pitch's bedside, running cold water over his forehead. "Tell me, Jack. How did you and my baby meet?"

"I was captured for killing vampires. He decided against killing me." Jack gave a small smile.

"You killed vampires? I am surprised you would fall in love with my son, then." She smiled at Jack, her golden eyes soft.

"I was a hunter who had lost both parents to rogues as a child. I had no fear and no mercy when it came to vampires. In my mind, they were all monsters without question. Pitch helped me see that I was wrong."

"How? It must have taken a great deal to convince one such as you to change his mind."

"He was kind and thoughtful, and he didn't treat me how I deserved to be treated by a vampire. It took months...but he was a persistent bastard." He chuckled softly, stroking his lover's hand.

She quirked her head, looking confused. "I do not understand. You know he was a bastard?"

Jack looked up at her. "Oh, no. I didn't mean like that. I mean, yes, I know that he was." He smacked himself in the forehead. "I'm sorry. Nowadays the term isn't always meant so literally."

"How did you mean it?" She reached out, taking his hand from his forehead and softly stroking it.

"Well...it's mostly used as a way to call someone a jerk or as an insult. I swear I said it with utmost endearment though. He has never given me reason to hate him. I only meant it jokingly."

"I understand. You may say an insult, but I can see you love him very much."

"I do. I love him with every last ounce of my heart."

"Would you die for him? Would you meet the ultimate death for him, if the need ever arose?"

"Without a second thought. I did die for him once already, and it separated us for one thousand years."

"I suppose you died a second time, unless you were born as you are this time."

"No." He chuckled. "He changed me the day we were reunited."

"You have died for my son twice, then. What love you must feel for my baby." She leaned down, softly and briefly kissing Pitch's forehead.

"I love him more than anything. Without him I have no reason to live."

"I guess I will have to work hard to bring him back to you." She smiled down at him.

"We would both appreciate it very much."

"Come. I will need some of your blood. We will feed a little to him, so that it keeps his memories strong. The longer he is wounded, the less likely his memories will remain."

Jack held out his wrist to her. "Whatever it takes."

She stood, motioning to the spot she had just vacated. "You feed him. He is your mate, after all."

He moved over into the chair closer to his lover, biting his wrist and putting it to Pitch's slightly open mouth. _I love you, Pitch. Come back to me._

Pitch didn't move as the blood slowly flowed down his throat. The female vampire sighed. "It will take time. He has many wounds, and there is much poison." She turned to her table, mixing together herbs and other remedies.

"How long do you think it will take?"

"It depends. Did you see how many wolves bit him? Of what rank were these wolves?"

"I know there were four wolves, but I don't know what ranks they were."

"That is unfortunate. The bite of a werewolf increases in strength depending on their ranking."

"So you don't know how long?"

"I do not. It could be a few days, or it could be a few decades."

Jack frowned, looking down at his lover. "I hope it is not long."

"I do too." She looked back over her shoulder and smiled at him. "You may call me Áilleacht, if you wish."

"Áilleacht...may I ask you something?"

"You may."

"Why? Why were you ever with Pitch's father? He wasn't a nice man in the slightest either time I saw him. So why?"

"He was not always cruel. When I first met him, he was like my baby, kind and loving. I do not know what happened, but he did become cruel. I am just glad he did not ruin my baby...or my baby's future happiness."

"But what about your mate? Weren't you mated when it happened?"

"I was, but it did not matter. I fell in love with him. I would have run away with him if he had asked. As you can see, he did not."

"That should have been your first clue that he didn't love you."

"I did not realize until the very end. I believed he loved me even to the moment when he beheaded me. Even now, a small part of my soul still yearns for that man I loved so long ago."

"Have you seen him since he died?"

"I have not. I have been alone in this little world of mine...until now."

"It sounds like a lonely couple of millenia."

"It can be. I often imagined my love returning to me or my son finding me. I was not so lonely then."

"Perhaps, when he is healed, we could find a way to come visit you...I'm sure he would love to get the chance to get to know his mother." He gave her a small smile.

"That is impossible. Once he is healed, you and he will never be able to return here. It is wrong to want to come here."

"Then I suppose I shall just have to make sure to tell him all about you." Jack bit into his healed wrist again, releasing another flow of blood and putting it to Pitch's lips.

"Would you? Oh, what a good boy my son chose." She bent down and pressed her lips to Jack's forehead.

Jack smiled. "I like to think that I am a good man. So is there anything in particular you would like him to know?"

"Whatever you wish to tell him. Maybe...that I love him, and that I am proud of him. Very proud."

"Nothing about yourself?"

"There is nothing to tell. I was young and foolish, betraying my mate for the love of another. Oh, no. I want my son to only have good memories of me."

"Then let me tell him of the good times _before_ his father."

"There were none."

"Absolutely none?"

"No. Tell me, did you have any happy times before you fell in love, or do you have the feeling that you never really...lived until then?"

"My life was full of only hatred and pain before I loved him."

"Such was mine. I did not truly live until I loved him."

"I have no reason to live but him. Well, I suppose I have our children now too...but without him I would be only an empty shell."

"You really love him that much?"

"I do." Jack smiled down at his lover. "I gave up a normal life for an eternity with him."

"There is no such thing as a 'normal life' without the one you love."

"Indeed. I couldn't imagine another life without him. He is my _ffrind enaid_ (soul mate)."

"You are Welsh? You should really learn the language of your people. It is much prettier."

"He is teaching me." He chuckled.

"What do you know so far?"

"Not too much. Only basic conversation, really. We've been a bit...distracted since we found each other again."

"Making heirs." She laughed, the sound like a bird song, when Jack blushed. "_Is maith go breá_. (It is good to love.)"

"It is...was Pitch's father as insatiable as he is?"

"He was. I think it might also be because my son was unloved for much of his life. He is desperate for any sign of affection that he can have."

"Well, he'll never feel he's lacking affection ever again."

"I am glad. He loves you, and I think he would appreciate it." She smiled, small wrinkles appearing at the corners of her eyes. "And you? Are you healed?"

"Healed of what?"

"I have been a mother. I know." She looked down at Jack's stomach, laying a hand over it.

Jack looked down at her hand. "I'm not really sure. It doesn't hurt much anymore."

"Has this situation somehow healed you?"

"I don't think so. I don't know for sure though."

"Here." She made a mixture, pouring it into a small cup. "Drink this. It will heal any damage that has been done to you on the inside."

Jack stared at the cup, taking it in his free hand with wide eyes. "I...thank you."

"Do not mention it. Anything for my second son." She smiled again.

"Second son?" He drank the liquid in the cup.

"You are my son, are you not? You are my little darling's mate."

"I guess so. Is that what that means?"

"Of course. You are mated to my son, so I consider you to be a second one to me. You may call me _máthair _now, if you wish."

Jack finished the mixture, giving her a smile. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure _mo mhac_. That means 'my son.'"

He pulled his wrist away from his lover's mouth and licked up the blood on the healed skin before he got up, going over to wrap his arms around the shorter woman. "Thank you..._máthair_."

"You are a good boy, Jack Frost. Oh, my apologies. A good _man_." She wrapped her arms around him, having to stand on her tiptoes to return the hug.

Jack chuckled. "I suppose I can forgive the slight at my manliness since it's coming from my mate's mother."

"You are very manly! Not overly muscular like others, but there is something in you that makes you more of a man than them."

"I think it's because a real man is not afraid to admit and show love." He smiled, gently kissing the smaller vampire's forehead.

"Yes, I think you are right. Weakness, too. A real man will accept his weaknesses and take any help he can get and not be pigheaded!"

"Then perhaps I am not a man after all."

"Really? How so?"

"I am extremely pigheaded and reluctant to admit that I need help."

"Like my son, silly boy. You two are perfect for each other."

"We are indeed." He chuckled.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the bed, disturbing the two vampires..

Jack's head snapped back to the bed, instantly moving to the bedside. "Pitch?"

The vampire didn't move, settling back into stillness. "Well, that was encouraging."

Jack gently stroked his lover's cheek with a sigh. "I just want him to wake up."

"He will, dear. It is just going to take time. I am encouraged in thinking it will be sooner rather than later."

"I hope so..."

"In the meantime, I will teach you some words in the tongue of our people. You can impress my son when he awakens." She sat down on a stool, taking her son's hand in hers. "_Tá cinneadh déanta agam_. That means 'I have decided.' " Jack sat there next to his lover, feeling his insides knit back together as he repeated the words back to her, slowly learning them. "_Ní gá duit a rialú dom._ That means 'you do not control me.'" Yet again he repeated it, a little curious as to why she was picking the phrases she was, but he didn't say anything. "_Beidh tú beo._"

"And what does that mean?"

"You will understand, in time. Say it to my son. Whisper it in his ear."

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"It means 'you will live.'"

Jack smiled. "I'll be sure to tell him."

"You must tell him often. I have a feeling that your voice will be able to pull him back. My medicines can only do so much."

He nodded, leaning over to whisper into his lover's ear those words a few times. "You will live, my love." Pitch took another deep breath, instantly going still again. Jack gave a soft smile, resting his forehead against the man's cheek. "I love you."

"Come, let him rest. Let us go enjoy this beautiful day." The woman stood, holding her hand out to Jack. "He will still be here when we return."

"I'm not leaving him."

"We will not go far. I promise. If you like, we can stay in such a spot that you will be able to see through the window. You need fresh air, Jack, not the air of the wounded."

"I am not leaving."

"Do not be stubborn." She reached down, taking his hand and pulling him to the door. For such a small woman, she had more strength than Jack did. She took him outside, and the fresh breeze washed over them. "It was like this when I lived in the castle. Always sunny, always cool. Absolutely perfect." She closed her eyes, smiling as she leaned her head back.

Jack looked back over his shoulder at the cottage with a worried look. "Yes. It is very nice."

"_Ní mór duit a scíth a ligean._ (You need to relax.)"

"How can I when my mate is in the condition that he is?"

"Worrying will not heal him faster."

"Standing out here won't either."

"I do not think he would like idea of you fretting so. He knows you care. That is enough."

"Apparently it isn't."

"Give him time. Be patient."

Jack sighed. "If...if I leave now...is it possible for you to bring me back while he is still here?"

"You do not have to leave, Jack. Only step outside of that room once in awhile. You have already been here ten years and yet you have stayed by his bedside the whole time."

"Ten _years_? I have to go back, Áilleacht."

"You cannot. I will not be able to bring him or you back again. That was a once in an eternity thing. If you leave, I fear he will remain here."

Jack grit his teeth. "We can't _stay_. We left in the middle of a feud. The last time the elders were left in charge, the kingdom fell to shambles. We have _children_. They're growing up without us."

"You must make a choice. If he is taken away, he will die. There is a reason why a werewolf bite is always fatal."

"And you are sure he will not wake up without me here?"

"If you leave, he will die. I have a strong feeling that your link, your bond, is the only thing keeping him alive."

Jack sighed, letting his head fall in defeat. "Then I will stay..."

"Do not look on it so badly. He will heal, and you both will be able to return to your children." She smiled and cupped his cheek. "I wish you both could go home now too."

"I'm missing so much of their lives. I can't watch them grow up."

"Ten years out of an eternity? A mere drop in the ocean. They will still be newborns by the time you arrive. It takes decades for our children to grow."

"And how many _more _decades will be spent healing _him?"_

"I am not sure. These things take _time, _Jack. Do not be hotheaded. You must give things time if you want them to work."

"If it has taken a decade just for him to take a breath...then who knows how many more it will be before he is well? Either way I miss my children's growth."

"I will try, Jack. I do not promise, but I will try." She looked up at him sadly, her golden eyes gentle.

Jack broke down, dragging her into his arms. "Why must everything happen to _us_?"

"Perhaps you are unlucky." She smiled, rubbing his back soothingly. "Hush, my baby, hush."

He held her close, squeezing her tightly, as his tears finally flowed."I just want him back..."

"And he wants you back. Trust me, this is not his time." Jack nodded slowly before pulling away, turning to go back inside. "Jack...give him time. He is trying." She reached out, her thumb wiping away the pink tears from his eyes.

"I know...but I want to be by his side."

She nodded, reaching down to take his hand. "Let us go, then." Jack followed her into the cottage, immediately sliding into the bed and nuzzling against Pitch's body.

* * *

"Jack, _de dhíth orm go._ (I need that.)" She pointed to some herbs on the wall, her back to the two vampires. Jack picked up the herb she was pointing at, gently putting it in her hand. "_Go raibh maith agat._ (Thank you.)" She smiled back at him before turning back to her work. He didn't return the smile, moving back to his spot and taking Pitch's hand in his own once again. "_Níorbh fhéidir leat dul a fháil dom roinnt luibheanna ó lasmuigh? _(Could you go get me some herbs from outside?)"

Jack sighed, but he nodded. "Which ones?"

"_Tím, aló, gairleog, ginger fréimhe, agus Rosemary. _(Thyme, aloe, garlic, ginger root, and rosemary.)" The younger vampire stood before heading outside. He mindlessly moved around the garden, searching for the ingredients. After collecting them all, Jack went back inside, handing them to the woman. She smiled at him, but the smile disappeared when she looked at Pitch. "Jack...look!" She pointed to show the younger vampire two golden eyes looking around at his surroundings.

Jack turned, his own eyes widening. Instantly he was at the bedside, taking up the man's hand again. "Pitch?"

The golden eyes turned to him, not yet recognizing. "Do...do I know you?"

"Y-yes. Yes, you do." He bowed his head over the hand to hide the tears that fought to run free.

Long fingers ran through the white hair, softly caressing the pale face. "I...I do know you. You are...Jack. You are my Jack."

The younger man nodded. "I am. I am your Jack."

"Jack...why have you not kissed me yet? You did...promise."

"Because I'm trying not to cry..." He laughed breathlessly, his voice hitching.

"Why can you not do both, my love? Let me feel you. I have...missed you so."

Jack quickly lifted the man into his arms, holding him close as he sobbed. "I love you."

Pitch gasped, his hands weakly clasping Jack's shoulders. "Gently! Gently, my love. I am not healed fully yet." He chuckled, nuzzling the man's neck.

"I-I'm sorry. I just...I love you so much." He loosened his grip only slightly.

"I love you too. Sadly though, you still have not kissed me."

Jack pulled away enough to press their lips together, holding Pitch by the back of his neck. _I love you._

_More. Show me how much you missed me. _He tangled his fingers in his lover's hair, holding him close. Jack kissed him deeply, opening their link and pouring in every ounce of love he could muster. _Jack...you missed me. _Pitch moaned, weakly wrapping his arms around the man's neck. _You missed me._

_I missed you with every bit of myself. My heart ached every day without you_.

_I was only sleeping for a day. _Pitch chuckled, slipping his tongue in to tangle with Jack's.

_If only it were just that long..._

He pulled away. "What do you mean?"

"It's been years, my love."

"Years? H-how many?" Jack turned to look at the other vampire in the room for an answer. "Forty-seven, I would imagine." She looked down at her son, love clear in her eyes.

Pitch looked up at her, only now realizing she was there. "Who...who are you?"

"_Tá mé do mháthair_. (I am your mother.)"

He looked at Jack, confusion clear in his eyes. "Is that true?" Jack could only nod, leaning forward to gently press their lips together in another short kiss. _Jack...my mother is dead._

_I know. We are in heaven right now. She __**is**__ dead._

_Am...am I dead?_

_No, my love. You and I are very much alive. This is the only place she could heal you._

_Jack...she is my mother. I...I can finally see my mother. _Pitch felt tears come to his eyes.

_But you are healed now. We can not stay much longer._

_Can I be alone with her? Please?_

_Of course._ Jack gave him a sad smile before getting up and leaving the cottage, letting the two vampires speak alone.

After some time, Pitch called him back into the cottage. The vampire king sat at the woman's feet, his head in her lap. "Jack, this is my mother."

"I know. I've been talking to her while you were healing." Jack moved to collapse on a chair by the door, his body finally starting to feel the exhaustion of years of stress.

"She told me." Pitch nuzzled against her hand, closing his eyes in ecstasy. "_Máthair, níl mé ag iarraidh a fhágann tú. _(Mother, I do not want to leave you.)" Jack frowned, letting his head fall back against the wall, his eyes drooping closed.

"_Jack, ni fydd fy mab yn deall. Mae angen i fynd. _(My son will not understand. He needs to go.)"

"Then you explain. You're his mother."

"_A ydych yn ei gariad. Os nad ydych yn mynd ag ef, ni fydd byth yn mynd._ (And you are his lover. If you do not take him, he will never go.)"

"It's his choice."

"No, it is not. If he was alone, I would let him stay, but he is not. He has you and Caleb and Selwyn. He needs to remember what he would leave behind to stay with me."

"The thought _should_ be enough. I shouldn't _have_ to convince my own mate to come back with me. To come back to his children and our life together."

"I thought you said you loved him. Apparently not." She rubbed Pitch's head, the vampire purring beneath her fingers.

"I do. But apparently he loves you more than me." Jack got up, going back outside as a tear snuck down his cheek.

"Jack, where are you going?" A strong hand gripped the man's shoulder, pulling him back.

"I'm leaving you alone with your mother. It's what you wanted."

"Y-you are leaving me? But you...you promised."

"I'm only giving you what you want. You don't want to leave your mother, but if I stay I won't be able to stop myself from being selfish and making you."

"But..." He looked back at the cottage, then back at Jack. "But..." He buried his fingers in his hair, his eyes screwed up in pain. "...I want you! I want her! I want...love."

"And _I _want you. Caleb and Selwyn want you. Sandy wants you. You have to choose, Pitch. An eternity of life with your family...or an eternity with your mother."

Pitch looked back at the cottage one more time. "I...I want to go home." He held his hand out to his mate. "I want to go home."

Jack took his hand, quickly wrapping his arms around Pitch. "Thank you..."

"I love you. You and our children. I want to go home, to our bedroom and our friends. I want...you. Your blue eyes, your soft hair, your delectable body and passionate heart." He tilted Jack's chin up, taking his mouth in a desperate, deep, and passionate kiss.

_I love you, Pitch. _His arms wrapped tightly around his neck, melting against Pitch.

"Jack...I need you. Now." He bit down on Jack's neck as his fingers tore at Jack's clothes.

"Pitch...your mom..."

The king growled, his knee parting Jack's legs. "I need you." Jack quickly stepped back, pulling his mate into the trees. He leaned back against one and drew Pitch back in for a kiss. "Let me have you, lover. Now." He yanked the man's pants down, rubbing his length between Jack's legs.

"Y-yes." He lifted his legs and wrapping them around his lover's waist. "I missed you, my love."

Pitch looked at his lover with lust-glazed eyes. "I missed you." He took Jack's mouth again, his length completely thrusting in.

* * *

Pitch opened his eyes, looking around. "Jack...we are home."

Blue eyes slowly opened, looking around tiredly. "I...I'm sorry. You didn't get to say...goodbye."

"I did. Long ago." Pitch rose from the bed, his back to his lover. "Still...I will never see her again."

"I'm sorry, my love."

Pitch put a hand over the fading scar on his neck. "I almost wish I had never seen her."

"I don't wish that. I would have lost you if she had not come."

"Is this pain what you felt...when your parents were murdered?"

"No. It was much worse."

"I feel like a part of my soul has died."

"I know, my love. I know."

"Jack...hold me."

"Come to me." Pitch moved back to the bed, snuggling close to his mate. He wrapped an arm around the slim waist and burrowed his head against Jack's shoulder, not making a noise as silent tears fell from his eyes. "I love you," he whispered, tiredly holding his lover close.

"I love you." Pitch let loose one small sob, but no more. Jack gently stroked through Pitch's hair as his eyes drifted closed, his body stiffening in sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

There was a small knock on the door. "Your majesty, this is where you have been?" Pitch groaned, snuggling closer to Jack's body, but his lover didn't move, still sound asleep. "Your majesty, we have disposed of the bodies. Lord Lleuad wishes to speak to you about your sister's behavior last night."

Golden eyes shot open. "Last...night?" He leaned up, shaking Jack's shoulders. "Jack! Jack, wake up!" The other man still lay there, frozen in sleep. _Jack...Caleb and Selwyn are in trouble._

Blue eyes shot open, and Jack leapt out of the bed, looking around frantically. "Where are they?!"

"Well, that got you up." Pitch stood, putting his hands on his mate's shoulders. "They are fine, especially considering the battle _last night_." He gave Jack a look.

Jack looked back at him confused. _But it was forty-six years..._

_I...I do not know. It must have been my mother. She must have sent us back._

_How is that even possible? I still __**feel **__like it's been that long. I'm exhausted...but it's only been one day?_

_I do not know. _Pitch waved his hand. "Just...get out." The vampire bowed, silently backing out the door. "Do you want to go back to bed?"

"I desperately want to, but we have business we have to take care of." He stumbled over to the closet, tiredly stripping off his old clothes and pulling on clean ones.

"Jack..." Pitch pulled the man back against him, his long fingers moving over the pale skin. "Come back to bed."

"There are things to do, my love. I'll have all day to sleep."

"Come to bed." He pulled Jack back towards the bed. "Come, my love." The younger man sighed, finally giving in. Pitch lay back on the bed, his arms reaching out. "I need you. Desperately." Jack collapsed down onto the comfortable mattress, moaning softly as he instantly relaxed into the plushness of it all. Pitch purred, crawling onto the prince's body. "Jack..."

The younger man cracked his eyes open, looking tiredly at his lover. _I know you love me...but please no sex tonight. I'm exhausted._

_Come on, one round. I will even make it relatively quick._

_Pitch, no..._

_Alright. I guess I will just take my almost-dead body elsewhere. _He moved slowly off his mate's body.

_I didn't sleep for forty-six __**years**__ because I was so worried about you. You can give me one fucking night to rest._

_Temper, temper. _Pitch nuzzled Jack's nose, his fingers softly moving across the thin collarbone. _So angry, my love._

_I'm exhausted. What did you expect? Me to act like a child with a never-ending supply of energy?_

_Yes. It seems you are getting old, my love. How unfortunate for me, as I love young flesh._

_You can have it back tomorrow night._ He sighed, letting his eyes close again.

_Jack..._ Pitch nibbled on the full lower lip, gently tugging on it.

_No, Pitch. Either let me sleep or we go deal with the werewolves __**now**__._

_I cannot even have one kiss? I guess you do not love me as much anymore. _He whined, his golden eyes turning sad.

_Because one is never enough for you._ He cracked a small smile.

_I blame you...sexy minx._

_I have done nothing to promote such behavior._

_Yes, you have, sly thing! You look at me with those big blue eyes or you call my name with those delicious lips or you touch me with those soft hands. It is all your fault._

_I have done nothing._

_Yes, you have. I demand you take responsibility, or I will take it from you._

_**Nothing**__._

_You are leaving me no choice, lover. Admit your fault, or I will make you._

_I have done nothing but be myself. _Tired blue eyes pried open slightly to look up at his lover. _Now, can you please just lie here with me so I can rest?_

_No. I missed you, damn it. I slept too much those forty-six years. I __**missed **__you!_

_And I missed you. But my body isn't agreeing with my mind. All it wants is to sleep._

_And not me? That makes me sad. _Pitch whined again, nuzzling under Jack's chin.

_Please, my love._ He frowned slightly. _I waited for you to wake up for forty-six years...please just give me one night._

_Only one?_

_Only one._

_Will you be naked?_

_So long as you don't try to take advantage of it, yes._

_Lover, how cruel! When have I ever taken advantage? _Pitch leaned back, running his fingers up under Jack's shirt.

_Every time you want sex and I tell you no._

_I guess I deserved that._ He leaned down, softly moving his lips over Jack's. _Still your fault for being naturally tempting._

_So does this mean you're going to let me rest?_

Pitch quirked his head and pulled Jack's shirt off. _I am not sure yet. I am trying to not be tempted._

_It doesn't seem like you're trying very hard._

_Have I plunged into you yet? _He quirked a brow, looking down at his mate. _No? Then hush._

_Alright, alright. I'm sorry, my love._

Pitch smiled, working his fingers under the waistband of Jack's pants. _You should be. So mean to me._

_Indeed. How terrible of me to deny my mate._

_How terrible. I wonder how you could make it up to me. _He tugged the pants down his lover's legs, throwing them to the side.

_I promise I will tomorrow._

_All night? You will not say no to me?_

_Not tomorrow night. Well, at least not after we get things sorted out with the werewolves._

_Nope. All night, or no deal._

_There is business to be done, Pitch._

_Are you really so reluctant to be with me in that way? So many excuses..._

_Pitch. You are a king. We must both make sacrifices for the kingdom. Even if it is a few hours of our time together._

_No. _Pitch pouted, sticking his bottom lip out.

_Stop acting like a baby. You're supposed to be the wise one in this relationship. Not me._

_Would you like me to be serious?_

_We all have duties we must attend to. You and I even more so._

Pitch sighed and got up from the bed. "Very well, serious is what you want, serious is what you will get." He changed his clothes, clasping his cape around his neck. "I will return later...maybe." He swept from the room, leaving his lover on the bed.

Jack groaned, sliding out of the bed too and pulling his clothes back on. He slowly followed his mate, straightening up his shoulders and trying to look at least half awake as he walked into the throne room. He sat down in the chair beside his mate's. Pitch lounged in his chair, every bit the regal king. He spoke to Lleuad, discussing the wolf situation, but not once during the meeting did he speak to Jack or even acknowledge his presence. As they talked, the prince drank quite a few cups of blood in hopes it would keep him awake, not really finding it to help anywhere near as much as he had hoped. Every once in awhile he would add his input, but for the most part he just sat there trying to keep his eyes open and act like the dutiful prince he was.

Pitch stood when the meeting coming to an end. "My prince, why do you not return to your bed?"

_Because my mate acts like he will not be in it with me._ He tried to stand, but almost immediately stumbled. Jack quickly caught onto his chair to stop himself from falling, grasping it tightly.

_I am a King. I have duties which must be done. You, on the other hand, are not needed._

_I'm the prince. I go where my king goes._ Jack drew himself up again, looking at his lover defiantly.

_You are no good to me exhausted. _Pitch straightened to his full height, towering over his prince.

_I don't care. You fucking wanted me awake, now you have me awake._

_Temper, temper. Why must you always resort to bad language?_

_Because you leave me no choice._

_Go away, Jack._

_Pitch, please...I went forty-six years without being in your arms. All I want is to be able to sleep in them. _His expression turned to one of completely heartbroken sadness.

_We must both make sacrifices. _Pitch repeated Jack's earlier words before he left the man behind, closing the door behind him.

Jack sighed, slowly making his way back up to their room. He collapsed on top of the bed, trying to pull off his clothes, but he quickly lost the drive to even do that. He curled up on his side, his clothes half off, and started to cry.

There was a small knock on the door. A young girl opened the door. "Your majesty?"

"What is it?" He didn't turn to see who it was.

"His majesty is taking the children out. He wanted me to tell you that he will return before the sun rises.

Jack sighed. "Very well. Tell him to be careful."

"Yes, your majesty." She bowed, silently closing the door. As soon as the door closed again, his head fell back to the pillow miserably.

"Why so down, ice hunter?" Sandy was perched on the back of a chair, a goblet in his hand.

"Why do you always come when I'm not in the mood to talk, Sandy?"

"I do not know. Luck, I guess." He took a sip of the blood.

"Please go away. I just want to go to sleep."

"Funny, it does not look like you are going to be sleeping anytime soon."

"Maybe that's because you're still here."

"Did not look like it even before I arrived."

"Just go away, Sandy. Come back another time when I don't feel like shit."

"I am starting to think my presence always makes you feel like shit."

"Me too." Jack pulled a pillow over his head.

"I came to tell you that his majesty may not be returning for a few weeks."

"He told me he was only leaving for the night."

"Change of plans. Lleuad has invited him to spend six weeks with his people. His majesty could not refuse after what his sister did."

"And he accepted without telling me?"

"He is a busy man. He told me to tell you that he had to 'make the sacrifice.'"

"Get. Out. Sandy."

"Hey, do not blame me. You were the one who mated with our king." Sandy silently hopped down from his perch.

"Get out..." he whispered, holding the pillow tighter over his head.

"Do you have anything you would like me to tell him?"

"No. There is nothing."

"Fine. I will make sure to let him know that you have _nothing _to say." Sandy put the goblet on the table, disappearing in a cloud of gold dust.

Jack started to sob. _You bastard..._

* * *

Pitch carried his squirming children in his arms, smiling down at their happy babbling. "Sandy, have you heard anything from our prince?"

"Nothing, your majesty."

He sighed. "Do you think he is still mad at me for leaving?"

"Undoubtedly. How else would you explain his odd silence both mentally and by message?"

"Well, that is my fault. I did not open the link the whole time, and I did not tell him where I was. A punishment gone awry, I think."

"Then you seem to have put yourself in deeper water, old friend."

"What do you do when your mate is as angry with you as I feel mine is with me?"

"I find something to appease her and grovel for forgiveness." He chuckled.

"Something to appease her...like what?"

"She enjoys flowers and cheesy romantic dates and such. But your mate is a man. He most likely will not enjoy being treated like a woman."

"I do not think so." Pitch laughed. "The problem is, I do not know what he likes. The few times we have fought, sex is usually used. I do not think he will be in the mood for that."

"Then you have quite the predicament."

"Thank you for that." Pitch gave him a fond look. "I am still very much aware of the fact."

"You have no idea what he might like?"

"None. I know he likes me...sometimes. Other than that, nothing really."

"You are not a very attentive mate then."

"It would appear so. I have not been a very good mate, it would seem."

"Is there really nothing you can think of that might appease him?"

Pitch shook his head. "Sex? That is all I really know. I mean, since I found him again, we have not really talked about it much."

"I am sorry, Pitch, but I am not sure I could be of much help."

"I know. I thank you for trying, old friend." He smiled, laying a strong hand on the vampire's shoulder. "Wish me luck. I go to visit the chamber of my lord."

"I hope to see you alive tomorrow night." He chuckled.

"I do too!" Pitch smiled, going to lay his children down in their cribs. He kissed their foreheads before bracing himself, opening the door slowly and giving Jack time. "Jack? I am home." There was no answer except for a soft moan from the bed. "Jack?" Pitch opened the door a little more. "Are you going to kill me?" Still there was no answer. There was hardly any sound in the room, but the stench of disease filled the air. Pitch took a deep breath, smelling the suffocating air. "Jack?" He stepped over to the bed and sat down by the huddled figure under the sheets. "Jack? Will you say anything? Anything at all." The younger vampire gave a raspy breath. "Jack?" Pitch rolled him over, gasping when he saw how ill his lover looked. His once pale skin looked sickly pale now, his skin hung sallowly, and his once vibrant eyes were sunken in. "What...? Sandy!" The blonde vampire appeared next to him, a look of worry on his face. "What is wrong with him?" Pitch looked up at the other vampire, frantic worry clear in his eyes.

"It seems another strain of the hunger disease has broken out in the castle while we were gone. Every vampire here has it."

"But...my Jack." Pitch looked down at his mate, pulling the small body into his arms. "He cannot die, Sandy. He cannot...without letting me apologize first. I need to." Pitch pressed his lips to Jack's forehead,

"Then we must find our mates humans to feed on. Bottled blood will not be, and the castle is almost out now. We do not know how long they have been like this."

"Sandy, hurry. He feels so weak in my arms."

"I will try my best." The small man quickly disappeared.

"My love...I am so sorry. I am so sorry." Pitch nuzzled Jack's nose. "I am so sorry."

_Why did...why did you cut...me off? I tried...to tell you._

_I am so sorry. I was mad and foolish. Forgive me._

_I love you..._

_Do not leave me. I love you so much...please, do not go where I cannot find you._

_So...tired..._

_Jack, please, no... _In a desperate effort, Pitch pulled Jack's head back enough so that he could plunge his tongue between the pale lips, kissing his mate deeply. _Do not leave me. Please...I am so sorry._

Jack couldn't respond to the kiss. _I'm sorry, my love. How...how are the...children?_

_Fine. They miss you. I...I miss you._

_I missed...you too._

_Please...do not leave me. Sandy...Sandy is finding you a human. You will get better. _Pitch smiled weakly, tears falling from his eyes. He sniffled and brushed his tears and some white strands off Jack's forehead.

Jack's head lolled against his lover's hand, moaning almost inaudibly. _If I...I don't make it, you'll...tell them about me...right?_

_Do not say such bullshit. You are not leaving me, damn it! Please...you would not leave me again, would you?_

_I don't want to...but if I do..._

_No. I will not tell them about you. That is your job, and you will live to do it. _Pitch took his lover in his arms, cringing at the lightness. _I will not lose you, damn it!_ He held Jack close as he disappeared, desperately searching for a human.

Jack simply lay curled in his arms, his eyes closing as he breathed in his lover's scent. He gave a weak smile, happy to just be in his arms once more. _I love you..._

_Jack, if you leave me, I swear that I will spend all of eternity hunting you down. _He growled, holding Jack closer. _I swear on my honor as a king and as your mate._

_I'm so...hungry_.

_I know. I am looking. _Pitch stopped in an alleyway, lifting his nose to the air. _Can you smell it, Jack? Your salvation._

_...hungry... _He moaned softly.

_Yes, yes. _Pitch laid Jack down on the ground gently. _I will be back. I cannot hunt and carry you at the same time._

_Hurry._

_Jack, kiss me._

_I can't._

_Please. _Pitch leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly over Jack's. _Please..._

_I love you..._

_I love you._ He pressed his lips to Jack's a little more firmly. _Forgive me._

_Hungry, my love..._

_Yes, hungry. _Pitch nuzzled his nose before disappearing, searching for a human fit for his mate. Jack lay on the ground of the alleyway, completely unable to move. He could do nothing but wait for his mate to return. Luckily Pitch returned quickly, a young man in tow. _Here, my love. He is yours._

_...I can't bite..._

_So lazy. _Pitch brought the man's neck to his mouth, biting down hard. Through it all, he kept his eyes locked on Jack's. He took his mouth away and pushed the man down close to his mate. _Drink._

_Is he...willing?_

_Jack, there is no time. Drink, damn you! _The vampire weakly opened his mouth, letting the blood simply flow into his mouth. _I love you. Come back to me. _Pitch kneeled down and took one of Jack's hands in his.

_I'm trying._

_Try harder. _The vampire king brought the hand to his lips, silently weeping as he kissed each knuckle.

_Don't...let me...kill him._

_No, my love. Never._

_I love you..._ As his strength slowly returned, Jack pulled the man a little closer.

_Careful. I might get jealous. _Pitch growled, keeping a watchful eye over the distance between his mate and this stranger. Jack rolled his eyes, finally able to control his fangs and biting into the man's neck himself. _Do not roll your eyes at me. Remember, we have the toys at home. Misbehave, and I will punish you. _Pitch growled again, the sound more feral this time.

_I'm hungry. You left me. Shut up._

_Jack...that hurt. _Pitch's eyes turned sad. He got up and walked to the alley's opening, his back to the two men.

_I'm sorry. Just...so...hungry._

_Then feed. _The link between them closed down, the tall man's body stiff as he waited.

The more he drank the more Jack lost himself to the hunger, his eyes slowly turning black. The man started to struggle in his arms as he realized he was starting to get to the dangerous point, but Jack only held him tighter as he drank, biting down harder.

A strong hand landed on his shoulder, the claws digging into flesh and muscle. "Stop. You will kill him if you do not stop." Jack growled at him, his shoulders scrunching up defensively. "I _command _you. Stop **now**." The younger vampire snarled and drank deeply from the man in his arms. Pitch growled, yanking the man away from his lover's arms. "Enough." He slammed his lips down over Jack's as the man ran away.

_I'm __**hungry**__._

_So am I. _Long fingers shredded Jack's shirt, leaving him bare to Pitch's mouth.

_Fuck..._ Jack shoved his lover back against the wall roughly, pinning him with a kiss.

_Do what you want to me. I am yours. _Pitch wrapped a leg around Jack's waist, leaning his head back to expose his throat. Pale fingers tore the man's pants off and lowered his own so Jack could immediately thrust up into his lover. His fangs sunk into the side of the king's neck. Pitch gasped, his hips instantly starting to move against his mate's. _Yes, Jack. More. Harder... _He wrapped his legs around the slim waist and dug his claws into the wall behind him. In his mouth, his fangs shot out, begging to plunge deep into his mate.

Jack bit down harder, lifting both of Pitch's legs up to the man's chest and holding him up against the wall. His thrusts slammed into him as he growled, drinking deeply from his lover.

Pitch cried out, his claws chipping away at the stone behind him. _Jack...not too much. Please... _In reply, the younger man gave a particularly hard thrust, too far gone to have any control over himself. _Jack...come back. _Pitch moaned weakly, opening their link wide. _Come...back..._

Jack froze mid-thrust, and his eyes widened, slowly returning to blue. Pale fingers dropped his lover's legs as he wavered on his own two feet. "Nnngh..." He collapsed forward against Pitch, his body no longer running on survival mode. _Pitch...sorry..._

Pitch shakily ran his fingers through the white hair. _Good boy. Good... _His eyes rolled up in his head as he slumped against Jack's body, fainting.

The other man didn't have the strength to hold him up, barely managing to guide his lover as gently as possible to the ground before he fell down on top of him. Jack bit into his own wrist before holding the bleeding wound to Pitch's mouth weakly.

The blood ran down the man's throat, his strength slowly returning. Golden eyes opened and looked deep into blue. He smiled, though the action weak. _Are you...alright?_

_Tired...hungry..._

_I am sorry._

_Drink..._ He let his head fall to the side, revealing more of his neck.

_No. You...you are still weak... _Pitch turned his head and burrowed against Jack's chest. _Hunt. I will...be fine here._

_I can't. I can't hunt like this._

_Like...what?_

_Weak...hardly able to move...uncontrollable...I nearly killed that man._

_Then, I guess we are stuck._

_No. Drink. Take me home. Let me...let me die in __**our**__ bed, not in some alleyway. _He looked tiredly up at his lover.

_You will not die. Hold...me._

_I can't...I'm already too weak._

_Jack...please. Even...just a little._

Jack's arm rested across his lover's chest, his body already stiffening. _Pitch..._

"I...l-love...you." He cupped Jack's cheek. "F-forgive...me."

_Love you...too._ His blue eyes slowly closed as his body completely stiffened in sleep.

* * *

"Sandy..." Pitch held Jack close, refusing to let his body go. "Sandy!"

The blonde quickly appeared by the man's side. "Why the hell did you leave?!"

"I...could not...wait." Pitch let out a weak breath. "Need...blood."

"You could not wait? So instead you risked your mate's life? I brought back enough humans to feed both of our mates for the next few nights just like I _told you_ I would." With a scowl he quickly grabbed both of the other vampires' hands, instantly transporting them back to the castle.

Pitch chuckled weakly. "Forgive...a foolish mate." His eyes rolled up in his head again, his body falling to the floor.

Sandy pulled out a bottle of blood, putting it to his friend's mouth as he ushered in one of the humans. "There." He pointed to Jack's unmoving body. "He is the one who needs to drink from you." The woman nodded, cutting her wrist with a blade and putting it to Jack's mouth.

Pitch groaned, pushing the bottle from his mouth. "Jack...heal him...first."

"He is being fed right now. Shut up, and drink."

"Jack...I only want...Jack."

"Would you just shut up and drink so that you can be there for him?"

Pitch fell back, opening his mouth. "Damn you...and your good sense."

"Someone around here has to be sensible."

"Is he...alright? Do not let him...lose control."

Sandy looked over at the other vampire. "He's not even conscious yet."

Pitch groaned, pulling himself over to where the vampire lay. "Stupid...brat." Pitch bit down on the girl's neck, taking a deep mouthful. Pushing her away, he slammed his mouth down on Jack's.

"You're the one who's stupid, Pitch. Doing that won't make it go any faster than what she was doing."

"Get. Out." Pitch took another mouthful, force-feeding his lover. _Come back. Come back to me, damn you!_

"I'm not leaving her alone with either of you. I promised her safety in return for her help."

"If you will not leave, then do not speak." Pitch reached through their link, searching through Jack's mind. _Come back..._

_Pitch..._ The younger man moaned softly.

_Yes, my love. Come back to me._

_More..._

_Of me, or the girl?_

_I'm hungry._

_And I am jealous. Passionately so. _Pitch stood, gently leading the girl back. "He is yours." He turned away, trying desperately to ignore the feeding sounds. Jack ignored his mate's jealousy, drinking deeply from the woman as Pitch took the bottle from Sandy's hand and downed the contents. "Do you have another one of these?"

"I do. I made sure to bring some back as well when I went out."

"Bring me a couple more." Pitch held the empty bottle out to his friend. "I am very hungry." Sandy quickly disappeared, returning with a few more bottles. Pitch took another and downed it as well. "Do not go anywhere." He stepped over to his mate, putting a comforting hand on the white hair. "Enough, love. Show some control."

Jack reluctantly pulled away this time, looking up at Pitch with a soft moan. "More..." he rasped out.

"Take this." He handed the bottle to his mate, gently pushing the girl towards Sandy. "She has done well. Take her home." Sandy took the woman's hand, quickly disappearing. Jack pulled the bottle from his lover's hand and drank deeply. "Jack...look at me." Blue eyes turned to meet his lover's gaze as he continued chugging the bottle. "Put down the bottle for a moment."

_But I'm so hungry..._

"For only a moment, my love." Jack slowly pulled the bottle away with a soft moan. "Yes, yes, I know." Pitch leaned down, brushing his lips over Jack's. _Always hungry. _He pressed down harder, one hand cupping the back of Jack's neck.

_I'm sick. I'm allowed to be hungry._ He closed his eyes again, melting slightly against him.

_Yes, you are. Now...shut up. _Pitch tilted Jack's head back even more, his other hand wrapping around the pale throat loosely. He angled his head, thrusting his tongue in deep.

_I love you...but fuck...let me drink._

_I was afraid, damn you! Can I not have this one moment?_

_I love you._

_Do not say such tempting things. _Pitch pulled back, licking the tip of Jack's nose. "Here is your bottle, brat." He took the bottle, moving it to Jack's lips.

_I'm not a brat._

_You are. _Pitch smiled down at him fondly as his long fingers ran through Jack's hair. _A big brat._

_And yet you love me._ _Why is that?_ He brought the bottle to his lips again.

_Because you are beautiful. I like your looks._

_Is that all? You only love my appearance?_

Pitch thought some more, kneeling down and turning Jack's head so that gold was staring deeply into blue. _I like your heart. I like that you care for me. I like that my life has no meaning without you._

_That just sounds like you love me._

_Really? Then I guess I must love you._

_I would hope so._

_Obnoxious brat. _Pitch leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to the man's forehead.

_And yet you still love me._ Jack held out the now empty bottle to his mate. "More..."

"I do. Desperately, utterly, and hopelessly." He took the bottle, handing another to him.

Jack nodded his thanks, eagerly bringing the new bottle to his lips. _Just as I love you._

_How much longer before I can claim your mouth again? I hunger for you._

_I haven't eaten in weeks. I'm starving, love._

_How...long?_

_I don't know..._

_Then I guess I will have to take matters into my own hands. _Pitch pulled Jack's pants down, his long fingers wrapping around the length before he leaned down and took a long lick along the flesh. _Damn, that is delicious._

_Pitch!_ Jack's eyes widened with a moan.

_Drink, my love. _The king took the entire length down his throat, sucking on the hardening flesh. Jack's head fell back on the bed as he drank deeply from the bottle. _Does it feel good, love? Blood in your throat and my mouth on your dick?_

_Y-yes! Fuck, Pitch._

_I have missed you, my love. The taste of you...the feel of you. Jack, it drives me mad._

_It's your own fault...for leaving._ He gasped.

_It is, and now I must atone. How am I doing so far?_

_Wonderfully..._

_And...this? _Pitch sank his fangs into the side of the hard length, his fingers working the heavy sac beneath.

_Fuck!_ Jack's back arched from the bed.

_Hush, love. Do you really want everyone to hear your lewd sounds? _He sucked hard, squeezing the sac tightly.

_M-maybe I do. Maybe I want everyone to know how much you love me._

_Jack, how lewd. You naughty boy. _Pitch chuckled, moving his mouth down to suck on one ball. Jack took another big gulp of blood, moaning deeply. _I need you. Now. _Pitch pulled Jack's hips down against his, spreading the thin thighs and shoving his entire length in with one thrust.

The younger man nearly spit out the blood in his mouth. _Pitch!_

_Yes, love? _He shoved in deep, ramming against Jack's spot.

_M-more!_

_More? You want more? _Pitch rotated his hips, swirling his length around inside.

Jack pulled the bottle from his mouth, giving up on trying to drink at the moment. "F-fuck, Pitch...Yes! More!" He cried out at the new pleasure.

"Jack, stop tempting me." Pitch growled, flicking one pink nipple with his claw. "Please...stop."

"Never. I will never stop tempting as long as I am able to." His breath hitched.

"Never? What a promise. A _delicious _one." Pitch licked his lips, sucking on the other nipple.

"Never..." He gasped, holding his lover close. "I will never cease to be tempting for my mate."

"My love...stop..." The king moaned and suckex the plump nub harder. "Stop..." He moaned, twisting and flicking the other nipple between his claws.

"Pitch...fuck me."

"Really? I thought you wanted to feed."

_Just shut up and fuck me. I never would have thought you would need so much urging, my love._

_Recently, it would seem so, you hungry brat. _Pitch shoved in again, filling his lover up completely.

Jack cried out, clutching to the other man tightly. _M-more._

_Jack...what is your favorite animal? _He pulled out until only his very tip was in.

_Wh-what? This isn't really...the right time._ He looked down at Pitch breathlessly.

"I just thought...I really know nothing about you."

_Can we...later?_

"But...I feel that it makes me a bad mate."

"I'll answer _any_ questions...when we're done." _Don't leave me like this_...

"You want me that badly?" Pitch ran a claw over the slit in Jack's tip, rubbing the drops of pre-cum over the skin.

"Y-yes."

He licked his lips, his fangs aching to plunge. "How can I refuse such a pretty request?" He slammed his lips down over Jack's as he shoved back in and his fingers moved to dig into the pale hips.

_Pitch!_ His back arched up again. _So close!_

_Already? Such a quick release. _Pitch slammed repeatedly into Jack's spot, his mouth biting and sucking along Jack's torso.

Jack clenched around him, his release flowing through him. "Pitch..."

"So, what is your answer?" Pitch nibbled on one hard nipple as he continued to slam in.

"I-I don't remember...the question." His voice grew breathy as he moaned deep in his throat.

"What is your favorite animal, you forgetful thing."

"Please...I can't take anymore." He reached for the bottle of blood that he had put on the bedside table, but it was just out of his reach.

Pitch grabbed the bottle, his long arms holding it just out of reach. "Answer me, and you get this nice treat."

"It's not a treat when I need it to live..." He fell back with a soft moan. "S-snow leopard."

"Snow leopard..." Pitch seemed satisfied, handing the bottle to his lover. _What is your favorite season?_

Jack greedily drunk down the liquid, raising an eyebrow. _You really need to ask that?_

_I want to know, damn it. _Pitch crossed his arms, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. _I do not know anything about my own mate!_

_Winter, you fool. Now would you come already so I can think straight and feed more to get better?_

_Make me._

Jack opened their link, sending every dirty thought and erotic feeling he'd ever had for the man inside him through to Pitch as he buried his fangs into his lover's neck.

Pitch gasped and threw his head back. _Hot...damn! You naughty brat!_ He slammed in a couple more times before spilling deeply inside and filling his lover.

Jack moaned softly, gently pulling away with a gasp. He collapsed back against the pillows as he brought the bottle to his lips once more. _Any more questions, my love?_

_Tons. _Pitch nuzzled against the man's side, his large body curling around Jack's. _What is your favorite food?_

_Well, now it's blood._ He chuckled tiredly, cuddling up against his lover.

_Favorite flower. _Long fingers wrapped around a pale thigh and pulled it close.

_I'm not sure. I've never been the type to stop and look at flowers. You?_

_Rose. Dark red, almost black._

_I'm not very surprised._ Jack gave a small smile.

_Brat. _Pitch pressed his lips to his love's forehead, his long fingers softly caressing a pale hip. _Favorite place._

_That's easy. Your arms._

_No, I mean like a place in the world. Somewhere you can travel to._

Jack thought for a moment. ..._Pistyll Rhaeadr..._

_Gesundheit._

_Don't be a smartass, love._

_Ouch, my kingly pride. _Pitch put a hand to his chest. _I have never heard of such a place._

_It's a waterfall in Wales. When I was born there, we lived in the nearby area. Whenever things got too hard or I just needed to get away I would go there._

_Was it beautiful?_

_It was indeed._

_I shall take you there, one day. _Pitch closed his eyes, burying his nose in Jack's hair. _Favorite type of music._

_Celtic and classical._

_Favorite place to be touched._

_Head._

_Where on the head?_

_Where? Everywhere._

_Anywhere in particular? Is there no one spot that drives you more wild than the others? _Jack shook his head. _Interesting...favorite way to be held._

_I don't really have a preference. _Jack licked off the last drops from the bottle's rim. _Can I have some more?_

_Selfish. _Pitch reached over, taking another bottle and handing it over. _Biggest fear._

_Need you ask? Losing you._

_Favorite color._

_Blue._ Jack nuzzled under his lover's neck, drinking from the bottle.

_Favorite person._

_Seriously?_

_Yep. Favorite person._

_I would say Sandy just to joke with you...but I'm too tired for that right now._

_So, what is your answer?_

_My mate, of course._

_Good answer. _Pitch pushed Jack onto his back, his long legs straddling the slim hips. _Thing you like most about me._

_Your dick._

_My...dick? What a naughty answer._

_I'm only kidding, love._

_I do not think you are. _Pitch moved suggestively over his lover's body, his fingers moving over Jack's chest.

_Pitch...no. I'm still very tired._

_I feel like you never have the strength to anymore. _Pitch sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. _Perhaps I am just too much for my lover._

_I'm sick. You can't possibly expect me to be back to my normal self yet._

_Of course I can, and I do. Is there a problem with that?_

_Yes. I'm weak and tired, Pitch. I can't go five minutes without a drink of blood or I'll faint again. _He frowned.

_You are going to get wrinkles if you frown so. _Pitch sighed again. _Besides...I was really frightened. Seeing you lying there, so pale and fragile...it broke my heart. I would have died for you if it could have healed you._

_I'm sorry, my love._

_I know, Jack. I know. _Pitch reached over, patting his mate's head and handing him an extra bottle.

At first Jack didn't drink. He gently pulled Pitch down, pressing their lips together. "I love you..."

"I love you." _So, what is your favorite thing about me?_

_Physically or personality?_

_Mmm...both._

_Physically? Your eyes. _He smiled as he looked back up into that very gaze.

_And...personality? _Pitch leaned down slowly, rubbing Jack's nose with his own.

_I love you protectiveness and your possessiveness. Of me...of Caleb and Selwyn..._

_Do you? How interesting... _Pitch moved the bottle away, his long fingers pulling Jack's head back. _I think I am feeling a little possessive right now. _His fangs came out enough that he could lightly scrape them over Jack's throat.

_P-pitch..._ Jack shivered beneath him.

_Let me hold you in that way again. I need you. _Those fangs moved down, scraping across the fragile collarbone.

_I'm still so weak..._ He frowned.

_Once more, and then I will let you rest and drink to your heart's content. _Pitch pulled back, looking down at his mate with hungry, golden eyes. _Do we have a deal?_

_O-only once, though._

_Only once. That is all I ask. _Pitch licked his lips slowly. _I will make this last, though. Oh...so...slowly. _He leaned down, keeping his eyes locked with Jack's as he swallowed the whole length down his throat.

_Pitch!_ Jack gasped, writhing a little beneath him.

_In fact, I think it might take all morning. _Pitch smiled as his head bobbed quickly, his hands seemingly everywhere on Jack's sensitive body.

He moaned as he thrust his hips up slightly into that delicious mouth. Jack grabbed the second bottle and held it close, knowing he was going to need it if he was to stay awake while his lover took his sweet time.


	21. Chapter 21

"Here. I bought these for you." Pitch held out a large bouquet to the vampire in the bed, one of every flower mixed together. "I-I was not sure which one you would like more."

Jack sat up, taking the bouquet in his free hand with a chuckle. "I must say...you're rather adorable when you're trying to woo me."

Pitch blushed a deep red and ducked his head quickly. "Well, I never really had the chance before. The time just never seemed right."

"What's that? The vampire king is _blushing_?"

"Shut up," he mumbled, blushing more.

Jack smiled, gently setting the flowers on the bedside table before holding his arms out to his mate. "Come here, my love. You can feel free to woo me whenever you wish."

Pitch quickly leapt on the bed, burrowing his head against Jack's chest. "I tried to find you a snow leopard, but they are harder to acquire."

"Do not bring me a snow leopard, Pitch. They belong in the wild, not cooped up in a castle." Pale fingers started to stroke through his lover's hair.

"I have you, do I not? The most wild creature I have ever seen." Pitch leaned into the caress, his arms wrapping around the slim waist and pulling it closer.

"But I am no snow leopard. You can't make it fall in love with you and want to stay. It's an animal." Jack sighed happily, picking up his bottle again and drinking a few mouthfuls. "So is that where you've been for the past two hours? Getting flowers for your mate?"

"Maybe..." Pitch nuzzled closer. "I was hoping that I could guess your favorite flower. The girl at the counter kept laughing at me." Pitch blushed again. "Not my fault I want to woo you properly."

"The flowers are lovely, Pitch...but are they not usually used to woo _women_?" He chuckled.

Golden eyes shot open. "Damn! Let me go back. I-I think I can find...something." Pitch shot up from the bed, picking up the flowers. "My mate deserves better."

"Pitch, don't." Jack quickly grabbed his mate by his wrist, stopping him and pulling him back onto the bed. "I did not say that I don't like them. Besides...you've left me alone for two hours already tonight. I don't want you to leave again."

"But...they are not a gift for men." He looked at his mate with confusion. "You deserve something that fits you."

"I was only giving you a hard time, my love. Who's to deny that every man has a bit of femininity in them? And every woman has a bit of masculinity? Perhaps even a man could enjoy receiving flowers every once in awhile."

"You do like them, then?"

Jack nodded. "Now, please...come back to bed. I want my mate to hold me."

Pitch sighed, laying the flowers back down on the table. "Only if you tell me that you _honestly _like them."

"I do. They're beautiful, my love."

He smiled and moved back to snuggle against his lover. "I am sorry for leaving. I was hoping I could find them and be back before you woke."

"I woke as soon as your arms left me." Jack melted against him.

"Why did you not call me back to you, then?"

"Because when I touched against your mind, you seemed so determined about something. I didn't want to distract you from that."

"What if I was determined to leave you?"

"I knew that wasn't the case."

"How?" Pitch nuzzled against the side of the man's neck, his long fingers caressing the pale chest.

"Because I have faith in you and in our love."

"Foolish brat." Pitch smiled and nuzzled closer. "Do not be so trusting, especially of royalty. We often lie to get what we want. Especially when it comes to wild creatures."

"Are you saying that I _shouldn't_ trust you?"

"Of course. I am the worst." He nuzzled under Jack's chin, pressing his lips to the soft skin.

"You _want_ me to doubt you, Pitch?"

"Perhaps you should. I am quite...dangerous." He lightly bit down on the pale skin, sucking and nibbling on it until a small bruise formed.

"I don't stay around people I don't trust. Are you sure you want me to not trust you?"

Pitch moved a hand down to tightly grasp one pale thigh. "Leave me and then you will know true danger." He growled, sinking his fangs into Jack's neck.

"Too bad for you...I'll never leave." He gasped.

_Good. Then I will not have to punish you. _Long fingers dipped down, grasping his length.

"Pitch...please..."

_Ah, yes. _Pitch pulled away, licking his lips. "Still resting. I know, I know."

"Thank you." Jack gently stroked his lover's cheek.

"I do miss you, though. It has been _weeks_." He whined, leaning into the caress. "It hurts, you know. I cannot do it without you anymore."

"I'm sorry, my love. I just don't have the energy yet. I don't know how long this stupid disease lasts, and I'm sick of it too." He frowned.

Pitch dropped his head down on Jack's chest. "At least you are not as weak as you were before. That is good."

"I feel like it's almost over, but I'm just not quite there yet."

"Weeks for an 'almost.' You are killing me, Jack. Again."

"I don't mean to. Maybe if you hadn't left when you did, we could have caught it in time before it got this bad." He stuck his tongue out at his lover.

Pitch gasped. "Jack! That hurt!" He whined a little, his bottom lip quivering as he slowly got up. "Guess I am the worst mate in all of eternity." He fell to the ground, face-down on the cold stone.

"Pitch...I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, my love." Jack slid out of the bed, putting a hand to his lover's head. The other man said something, but his words were muffled against the stone. "Please, my love. Come back to bed."

Pitch shook his head. _I am a bad mate. Sandy told me so._

_You are nowhere near a bad mate. A bit impulsive, yes. But you are not bad._

_Of course I am. Even now, all I want to do is take you. That is all I have ever done._

_Your problem is that you let your dick lead you. I __**know**__ you love me and I know that you're trying to be a better mate and I know that you love my body. I can see that you love me just as much as I love you. You're __**trying**__. I couldn't possibly ask for more._

_I did not mean to leave you. I had to go eventually, but...I was also upset at the time. I did not want to be, but I was._

_I know. I understand, Pitch._

_Do you think...I could have a kiss?_

_Of course._

_Kiss me, Jack. _Pitch turned his head a little, one golden eye looking up at his lover.

Jack leaned down, cupping Pitch's cheek as he gently kissed him.

Pitch moaned a little. _More? _Jack pressed a little harder, molding their lips together. Pitch rolled over so that he could cup the back of his lover's neck. _A little...more._

_Come back to bed first._

_Or you can stay here for a little. _Long fingers wrapped around one strong calf, kneading the muscles beneath.

_But beds are so much more comfortable._

_Jack... _Pitch growled deep in his throat, pulling the smaller body onto his. _Better?_

_Much._ Jack licked his lover's lips with a soft moan, gently nibbling the bottom one.

_You tempting brat. _Pitch reached down and cupped Jack's rear as he moved the man's hips along his own. _You should not tempt me. It is not fair._

_I'm only giving you the kiss that you want._ He locked his body up so Pitch couldn't rub them together anymore.

_Oh, now __**that **__is not fair. _Pitch growled, quickly picking the man up and throwing him down on the bed. _You should not have tempted me. Now I hunger for you. Will you take responsibility?_

_I cannot._ Jack reached for his forgotten bottle on the bedside table, bringing it to his lips.

_You... _Pitch groaned, flopping his head down on the edge of the bed. _I would go take a cold shower, but it hurts to move._

_I would join you, but I can't seem to move too well myself._

_You have the same problem, my love?_

_Only a little. I'm still sick, remember?_

_Yes, I do. And I hope that that little problem gives you much pain! _Pitch spun around, slamming the door behind him.

Jack frowned. _Pitch...please come back..._

The door opened quickly and the king rushed back in, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist. "I am sorry. I did not mean that!"

"I'm glad you didn't." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you forgive me?" Pitch nuzzled against Jack's stomach.

"Of course."

"You should not. I am very stupid sometimes."

"As am I. That would make me a hypocrite if I didn't forgive you."

"I suppose it is just hard...getting used to being more of a nurse than a husband."

"You're still not my husband, Pitch." He chuckled softly.

"As you often like to remind me." Pitch lifted his head enough to give Jack a look. "You know what I mean."

"I do. We'll have to change all of that soon."

"I do not think we are talking of the same thing anymore."

"I'm saying that we should finally get married soon."

"That might be difficult since your _mate _is now more of a nurse, and you cannot physically handle a wedding night."

"I meant _after_ I'm healthy again."

"Which will be in...two centuries? If we are lucky, of course."

"Oh, God. It doesn't actually take that long to get over this, does it?" He looked down at his mate with worried eyes.

"I do not know. You tell me, Sir Slow Healer." Pitch looked up at him again, quirking a brow.

"I'm not the one who's been a vampire for centuries. I don't know how this disease works."

"Neither do I. I have only seen it one other time...when Tooth was ill." Pitch got a strange look on his face as he remembered his progeny.

Jack frowned, stroking his lover's face. "I'm sorry for what my uncle did."

"We all have regrets. I was able to give her a few more years and a happy home, at least." He closed his eyes at the touch, a single tear falling.

"She was very happy, and I know that she loved you very much." The prince gently pressed his lips to Pitch's forehead.

"I miss her sometimes." He held Jack close, his body curling closer against his mate's.

"I know, my love. I know." He held his lover close.

"I think I need to go."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I still have that...problem, and I really want you right now."

Jack frowned slightly. "Alright..."

"If only you were well..." Pitch stood up, pushing Jack back against the pillows. He took Jack's mouth in a deep kiss, only pulling away when he felt his mate begin to writhe and moan beneath him. "You tempting brat."

"I-I'm sorry." He looked up at his lover breathlessly.

"You should be. Now, only being your nurse is going to be difficult." Pitch gave him one last kiss, his tongue plundering. "And this...problem is mine is going to take longer to go away."

"I'm sorry, my love."

The older vampire pulled away, slowly moving to the door. "Jack...you really will be the death of me," he breathlessly chuckled.

"Hurry back to me, Pitch." Jack rolled over with a soft groan, reaching for the bottle of blood nearby.

"Heal quickly, lover, so I can _come _quicker." Pitch laughed, leaving the room. Jack collapsed back against the pillows, drinking deeply. He rolled onto his side with a moan when he finished, dozing off with his face buried in the crook of his arm.

ZZ

Pitch handed another bottle to his lover, not looking up from his book. He knew the routine by now. After a few months, he knew every sign without even having to look up. Jack flopped back on the bed, his head hanging over the side as he took the bottle and drank from it. _I am so fucking tired of this._

_I know, love. I know. _Pitch turned the page, his eyes still locked on it.

_All I can ever do is drink and drink and drink more._

_Mhmm..._

_And you're not even listening to me, are you?_

_Mhmm... _Pitch turned another page.

_Then what was I just talking about?_

_That is nice, my love. I am glad for you. _Another page turned. Jack glared at him before climbing off the bed and leaving their room, slamming the door behind him. He headed for Sandy's room, knocking on the door.

Sandy opened the door, his eyes widening a little. "Your majesty! What...a surprise."

"Are Caleb and Selwyn here with you guys?"

"They are with my mate. His majesty sent them away once she recovered."

Jack groaned. "Then can I chill out here with you for the night?"

"May I inquire what your reason might be?"

"Because _my _mate is being an ass."

"How so?"

"Since I haven't exactly been up to par in the physical love department, he has taken to completely zoning me out."

"And have you asked him why?"

"No. He's not exactly paying attention to me at all."

"Perhaps...oh, there he is now." Sandy opened the door just as Pitch lifted his hand to knock. "He is right here." Pitch looked in the room, running in and grabbing Jack's shoulders. "I have been looking for you! Why the _hell _did you come _here _of all places?"

"Maybe I wanted someone to actually fucking talk to me."

"I talk to you! All the time!"

"You were just completely ignoring me 5 minutes ago!"

"I was listening to you, damn it!"

"I flat out asked if you were even listening to me, and you said 'That is nice, my love. I am glad for you.' Since when the hell is that listening?!"

"I was answering the question!"

"That is such bullshit, Pitch!"

"I...I was listening! What do you want me to do?!"

"Not make me feel like shit just because you can't fuck me!" Jack turned away from him, fighting back tears.

"Jack..." Pitch wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him flush against his own body. "I am sorry. I am just...afraid. I do not understand why it is taking so long."

"And you think _I_ do?"

"I am sorry. I do not think it helps that I am trying to distract myself from...temptation."

"It doesn't help." Jack looked down at his feet.

Pitch nuzzled under Jack's ear, breathing in his scent. "I am sorry that all you can do is drink. I do not have an explanation for it."

"I just want to get better. I don't want to be like this anymore..." His voice cracked slightly.

"I know, my love." Long fingers made their way up Jack's torso, cupping his chin. "I know."

"I want to be myself again..."

"No matter what, I still love you." Pitch pulled Jack's head back enough so that he could kiss his mate, his tongue slipping in.

_I love you. I want to get better for __**you**__._

_You will. Now...shut up and kiss me. _Pitch tugged on the white hair slightly, plunging his tongue in deeper to tangle with Jack's.

_I love you..._ The prince moaned softly.

_To bed, I think. _Pitch scooped his lover into his arms, keeping their mouths locked. _We can make our apologies later. _He carried Jack back to their room and threw the man down on their bed.

_Pitch...I still don't know if I can..._

_I am willing to try. Are you? _Pitch pulled his shirt over his head slowly, letting his lover get a good look.

_I...y-yes. _He nodded his head, quickly taking another big gulp before setting the bottle on the bedside table.

_Are you sure? It is not too late. _Pitch hooked his fingers along the waistband of his pants.

_I'm sure._ Jack pulled his own shirt off and tossed it to the side. _Though you'll have to do most of the work._

_When have you ever done work in that department? _He slowly worked his pants down, the fabric moving closer and closer to his length.

Jack reached out and dragged his mate's pants completely down with a growl. _No teasing_. He gave a nice long lick up the hard flesh.

Pitch gasped breathlessly, throwing his head back as he tangled his fingers in Jack's hair. _So...long. You feel so good._

_I missed you._

_I missed you, my love. So much. _He groaned, tightening his hold. _Jack...it has been a while._

_It has. Please don't make me wait._

_If I go too fast...it might be too much for you._

_If you go too slow it __**will**__ be too much for me._

_Then I suppose we will just have to...go with the flow. _Pitch fell on Jack, his mouth sucking on a plump nipple as he shredded the man's pants. _Hopefully, it will not be too much._

_I guess we'll have to see._ He spread his legs for his lover.

Their eyes locked together as the king rubbed his tip against Jack's entrance. _If you feel weak, at any point, tell me. I will stop._

_I love you._ Jack's hips rolled up slightly, and he bit his lip when Pitch's tip pushed inside him.

Pitch growled, his eyes quickly turning red. _You...tempt...me. _Pitch held Jack close as he plunged in, filling him with one thrust. He snapped his hips quickly, working his length into his lover's body at a bruising pace.

_Pitch!_ Jack clutched at him with a gasp. _F-fuck. Too long..._

_Your legs...wrap them around me. _He breathlessly nibbled on Jack's shoulder as he shoved in, his flesh filling him up. _Tight. Too...tight._

_I love you so much._

_I love you too, Jack. _Pitch licked a line up the pale column before sinking his fangs in, alternating between hard sucks and hard thrusts.

Jack cried out, his entire body wrapping around his lover. _Harder Pitch!_

_Harder? Any harder and I might break you._

_It's been so long. __**Harder**__._

_Damn you. _He flipped Jack onto his stomach, pounding the man down into the mattress. _So tight...so good._

"Pitch..." Jack grasped at the sheets beneath him with breathless gasps for air. "S-so...close..."

_Are you very tired? _Pitch leaned down, licking a line up Jack's spine.

"Not yet...but close." He shivered.

_A pity. I was hoping to get another round in. _He bit down on the man's shoulder as he pounded into that one spot, his tip forcing his mate's release from him.

Jack clenched around him, crying out. _Pitch!_ Almost immediately, he collapsed back against the bed, breathing heavily.

_Oh, my love. I am nowhere near done with you._ He pulled Jack flush against his body, thrusting again.

_Pitch...fuck_. Jack moaned deeply, writhing beneath him.

_Drink some blood, my love, because I am about to drive you wild. _That soft mouth descended onto Jack's neck, sucking and nibbling the soft skin. Long fingers wrapped around the man's length and worked in time with his thrusts.

_Can't...reach..._ Jack gasped. Halfway to the bottle, he had to grab onto the sheets.

_Cannot reach? Aw, my poor baby. _Pitch reached out with his other hand, moving the bottle in front of Jack's mouth. _Drink. Do not mind me. _He tugged, his thumb circling around the sensitive tip.

Jack took a big mouthful, nearly choking on it when his lover touched him. _I find it impossible to ignore you._

_Really? That makes me...very happy. _Pitch nuzzled under his ear, softly nibbling the lobe. _You seem to know how to do that._

_When you love someone, you learn what makes them happy._

_And what have you discovered about me? _Pitch held him close, his thrusts painfully slow.

_That you enjoy when I admit my love and need for you._

_Yes, that does indeed make me very happy. Anything else?_

_You love it when I dominate you._

_You dominate me? I do not think so. _Pitch nipped one shoulder blade, his fingers tugging.

_I do on occasion._ He moaned.

_On occasion, yes. _The king smiled, his fingers and hips driving Jack wild beneath him. _Ah, but how few are such occasions._

_Few, perhaps, but you still love them._

_I do. Very much. The rarity makes it special, I think._

Jack took another swig of blood, feeling himself start to get a little dizzy. _Pitch...finish me._

_What is the magic word, lover?_ He licked a line up Jack's neck, his fangs scraping the skin.

_Please, my love...I can't take much more._

_Poor love. _Pitch bit down on Jack's neck as he plunged in, his fingers squeezing the man's length hard.

"I love you...I love you so damn much," he gasped out, writhing beneath him.

"Come for me, lover." Jack clenched around him, another release slamming through his body and leaving him breathless on the mattress. Pitch smiled and rubbed one firm cheek. "Turn around, lover. I want your mouth on me."

The younger man sat up, licking his lips. _Give it to me._

Pitch sat back, quirking a finger. _Come and get it. It is all yours. _Jack crawled forward, eagerly taking his lover down his throat. His lover growled. _Is that all you got?_

_I'm tired. Cut me some slack here. _Jack's tongue flicked across the tip before he sucked hard on it.

Pitch smiled, his fangs shining in the light. _No, no, no, my love. The moment I 'cut you some slack,' you are going to get lazy. _Jack shot him a glare, sinking his own fangs into the side of the flesh with a moan. Pitch roared and buried his fingers in the white hair. _Naughty brat!_

_Would you like me to stop? _He took a big gulp.

_No! Keep going! Naughty brat, keep going!_

He pulled back a little, shooting a look up at his lover. _It's a shame that __**brats**__ don't do as they're told._

_My apologies. Good boy. _Pitch pet Jack's head, his claws working through the white hair. _My lover is a very good boy._

_I'm not a dog either._

_Hmm...good lover. You are a very good lover. Better?_

_Still sounds like you're talking to a dog._

_Love of my life, my precious darling. I am nothing without you._

_That's more like it._ Jack bit into the hard flesh again on the other side, drinking deeply. _I don't appreciate being treated like a pet. Unless it involves bondage, of course._

_My lover is into bondage? I shall have to remember that. _Pitch growled, spreading his legs more. _Perhaps a leash and collar, like the old days. Something in leather._

_I don't know. You don't have a very good record with fulfilling sexual fantasies, love..._

_If I remember correctly, something got in the way of our toy time. I am not the one who has been sick this whole time._

_It's not my fault that I got sick._

_And whose fault was it? Mine, I suppose._

_Nobody's._ Jack retracted his fangs, returning to simply sucking his lover's cock with his mouth.

_Get well soon, lover. We still have so many toys to play with. _Pitch took Jack's hands in one of his, cuffing them together behind jack's back. _Like these._

Jack moaned around him. _I'm tired, love...I can't take playing with toys yet._

_I have not done anything. Merely cuffed you. _Pitch moved his hand lower, massaging one firm cheek in time with Jack's sucks.

_It's a little difficult to do this with no hands, love_. He sucked hard on the tip, his tongue playing with Pitch's slit as he sucked.

_You better learn, then. I think I might like this sight. _Pitch licked his lips as his eyes roamed over the pale body.

_I'd like to see __**you**__ like this._

_Would you? Perhaps when you are well. An extra incentive._

_Incentive has nothing to do with when my body decides to get rid of this damn disease._

_Poor baby. _Pitch lifted Jack's head from his crotch and leaned in for a deep kiss.

_Oh, shut up._ He rolled his eyes. _You're going to be just as tortured as me until I'm healthy again._

_Of course. My body constantly yearns for this soft skin. I shall suffer without you._

Jack fought back a sudden wave of dizziness. _Pitch..._ He wavered on his knees, trying to reach for the bottle, but he couldn't because of the handcuffs.

Pitch wrapped an arm around Jack's body, holding him close. His other hand reached out, grabbing the bottle and bringing it close. _Open up, love._

Pale lips parted for the bottle, eagerly drinking the blood inside. _I hate this..._

_I know. Believe me, I know. _The king tilted the bottle, slowly pouring the blood down his lover's throat.

_I don't like being weak._ He leaned heavily against his lover with a soft moan, his breathing slightly labored.

_Me neither. A weak lover is never good for a King._

_I'm trying...I really am._

_I know._ Pitch closed his eyes and let comfort soak through their link into Jack's mind. The younger vampire slowly relaxed against him, letting out a soft sigh as he drank. _Would you like me to take the cuffs off? _He nodded tiredly, nuzzling against Pitch's neck. Pitch reached behind him and unlocked it with a claw. He dropped the cuffs onto the table, wrapping both arms around his lover. _I suppose we will have to finish this later._

_I'm sorry._ Jack curled against him.

_For what? You did nothing wrong._

_That we can't finish._

_I guess you will just have to owe me. I like having something to hold over you. Keep you on your toes._

_I'm not surprised that you do. _He gave a small smile. _Next time...can we... _His eyes gently closed.

_Yes, we can. _Pitch held his lover close, pulling the sheets over them. _Whatever you want._

_So we can do my...fantasy?_ He chuckled softly before his body started to stiffen in sleep.

_Yes, love. Any and every fantasy. _Pitch rubbed his back as he felt the muscles begin to stiffen.

_I love you..._ Jack froze, sleep overtaking him.

ZZ

_Jack...wake up, my love._

Blue eyes slowly cracked open, turning to look at his lover as he moaned. _What's wrong?_

_I missed you. Got a problem with that? _Pitch nuzzled his mate's nose with his own.

_Not at all. _He smiled.

_Are you feeling any better?_

_A little. _He rolled onto his back with a soft groan.

_Only a little? Too bad. _Pitch nibbled on one nipple as his fingers trailed over Jack's body.

_Yes, only a little. _He sighed happily at his lover's touches.

_I suppose that means we shall have to wait for the fantasies. _Pitch gave the nub one last lick before pulling away, looking down at his lover with amber eyes.

_Fantasies? What fantasies?_

_Your fantasies. Remember? _Pitch opened their link, showing Jack a few images.

_Yes...but we can't._

_That is why I said we shall have to wait. Stupid brat. _He licked the tip of Jack's nose.

_Not because of that. The toy we need for __**my**__ fantasy won't be ready for a few hours at least._

_What? _Pitch's eyes widened. "I have agreed to something very bad, have I not?"

"No, you haven't. It's only because they have to _make_ my toy."

"And what could you have possibly wanted that they did not have at the store?"

"What are you talking about? I bought it at the store."

"I am so confused." He put a hand over his eyes, rubbing them.

Jack rolled his own eyes. "Bring me the bag, and I'll show you."

Pitch got up and grabbed the bag, bringing it over. "Here, my love. Show me what this confounded contraption is." The younger man pulled out the box he had gotten from the store, handing it to his lover. Pitch looked down at the box, quirking an eyebrow before glancing back up at his lover. "You want to make your own toy?"

"I told you that I want something close to your cock so that way it's like I have two of _you_ in me. With this, I can literally make an exact replica of your dick, love."

"And how does one go about doing such a thing?" Pitch put the box on Jack's lap, leaning forward.

"Mix the powder, stick it in the mold, stick the mold over your dick, take it off, pour in rubber mixture and wait to harden." He skimmed over the directions from the box.

"Let us make it now. I have free time."

Jack chuckled. "Alright. It says we're going to need some water though."

Pitch disappeared, quickly reappearing with a pitcher of water. "Get to it, lover."

"And would you mind getting me some more?" He finished the last few drops of blood from his bottle, looking up at his lover.

Pitch sighed, hanging his head. "Anything else?"

"No. Just that. If you wouldn't mind terribly."

"Will it take long to harden?"

"I'm not sure. A few hours at most, I think."

"I may not be able to wait that long."

"Try?"

Pitch leaned forward, moving his lips over Jack's. "Nope. When I get back, we make the damn thing and then I want you."

"I suppose my fantasy can wait until tomorrow night." He reached up and closed the distance between their lips. _Please, go get me some more to drink?_

_How can I resist you? _He disappeared, taking a minute before returning with a few new bottles. "See these? You are going to need every single one, because I plan to do many things to you."

Jack chuckled, waiting with the mold in his hand. "Whatever you say, my love. Now get that cock of yours nice and hard so I can mold it."

"Come out from under the sheets. I need something to inspire me."

After a small roll of his eyes, Jack pulled the sheets away from himself, revealing his own naked body. "Is that enough? Or do you need even more?"

"More. Always more. And do not roll your eyes at me, Jack. It only makes me want to punish you."

"Well, you were so kind as to bring me all of this blood. I'm perfectly ready for any punishing you might do." Jack reached down, slowly stroking his own dick to life with a soft moan.

Pitch licked his lips, his eyes focusing on his mate's hand. "Roll over. I want to see the back too." Jack pushed himself up onto his knees, waving his ass at his lover as he pushed two fingers into himself. Long fingers reached out, rubbing one firm cheek. "How are no vampire. You must be an incubus."

"As long as I'm _your_ incubus, I'm alright with that."

Pitch spread the cheeks, his tongue circling the tight ring. _You taste so delicious. So __**damn **__good._

"A-are you hard yet?"

_Maybe... _The wet tip plunged in, licking around inside Jack's tightness.

Jack moaned. _What's wrong? Usually just thinking about my tight ass gets you hard instantly._

_I never said I was not. _Pitch pulled back, shoving his entire length inside. _As you can feel, I am perfectly hard for you._

_Good. Now, get out so I can mold that lovely cock of yours._

_I do not think so. I am perfectly happy in here. _Pitch pulled out, his long fingers fingers yanking Jack harshly back against him.

_Pitch! Please...we'll never get this done if we don't do it now._

_But you feel so good. So tight and warm._

"_Please_."

He growled, pulling himself out. "Fine. Make it quick."

Jack rolled back over, settling down behind his mate and sliding the long mold over his lover's entire length, including the balls.

Pitch sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "How long do I have to stand here?"

"A few minutes. I could always make it a little more...enjoyable for you." He bit down on Pitch's shoulder as he slowly slid himself in.

Pitch gasped, his eyes widening. "Oh, my...so good!"

_Shall I continue then?_

_Yes. Please do. _Jack moved around to his lover's front and pushed him back onto the bed as he kept the mold in place. He settled back down between the man's legs, after taking a few swigs of blood, and thrust back in. Pitch gasped, wrapping his legs around Jack's waist. _I feel like...I am melting inside._

_Good._ He thrust in hard, aiming for Pitch's spot and enjoying his cry of pleasure when he hit it dead on.

_There is...too much. It feels like I am being ripped in two._

_Does it hurt, my love?_ He paused for a moment, looking down into golden eyes.

_A little, but it feels so good. Please, do not stop._

Jack nodded, starting to thrust against his lover's prostate again. _You feel so amazing, Pitch._

_O-only for you. Only for my ice hunter. _Pitch held his hands out. _Come to me. Hold me close._

_The only person who will __**ever**__ get this ass. _He gave Pitch's cheek a squeeze. "I think we're done with this for now." Jack carefully slid the mold from his mate's cock, setting it on the bedside table before he leaned back down and claimed the man's lips with his own.

_Jack...only you. Only the most feared hunter could conquer this king._

_And only a king could conquer that hunter._ He moaned against Pitch's mouth, thrusting in hard.

_Jack...more. Conquer me._

_I love you. _His hips thrust at a bruising pace, hitting his lover's spot every time.

Pitch moaned, throwing his head back. _Please...so close..._

Jack's fangs buried in his lover's neck, drinking deeply. _Come for me...my love._

Pitch roared as his release slammed through him. _Jack...fill me._

With a few more thrusts, Jack was spilling deep inside his mate with a moan. He gently pulled his mouth away and licked at the wound. "You taste so good, my love."

Pitch looked up, breathlessly laughing. _Like chocolate...and man._

"Indeed. Absolutely delicious." He kissed Pitch's nose.

_Again. Let us go again._ The older vampire wrapped his arms around the thin waist and pulling it flush against him.

_Let me at least finish with the mold so my toy can be done sometime tonight._

_I never said it had to be with the mold. I just need a certain part of you. Come to me. I need you._

_I literally only need one minute, Pitch._

_And then it is done?_

He nodded. "Then all we'll have to do is let it sit there for a few hours."

Pitch groaned. _I am not waiting. We can use it after. Get on me __**now**__!_

_Then you better come quickly._ Jack started to move inside his lover once again.


	22. Chapter 22

"I must go and speak with Lleuad and his people." Pitch rose from the bed, his long fingers pulling clothes over his nakedness.

"Am I at least allowed to join you this time?"

"No. You are still too weak."

"I can walk around just fine. Nobody will be able to tell."

"But _I _will. I will be worrying about you the whole time."

"I'll be fine, Pitch. Besides, you know I'll be in your arms the entire time anyway. Nothing will happen to me."

"If only. I would have to leave you in the care of Lleuad's bitch."

"What? Why?"

"You are my mate, but not my equal. They would consider it offensive for you to try and rise above your place."

"But I'm the prince. I may not be as high as you, but I'm the next down. How is that rising above my place? I'd only be staying by my king's side."

"It would be a sign of aggression. A beta may be beside their alpha, but not at all times. Two alphas must be alone in their talks."

"I'm still going."

"I did not say you could not. I only said you could not stay by my side for all of it."

"Then so be it. I'm not letting you go by yourself." Jack rolled out of bed with a muted groan, taking a few sips of blood before going to the closet to pull on his own clothes.

"Jack..."

"What?"

"Come here."

Jack pulled his shirt over his head before going over to his lover. "Yes?"

A strong arm yanked Jack against the solid wall of muscle. "You are beautiful, my moonlight prince." He leaned down and took Jack's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

"As are you...my king." Jack moaned, curling against him.

"Manners, Jack. I do not want to be tempted."

"How am I tempting you, love?"

"Need you ask? I should think it was obvious."

"I haven't the slightest clue."

_Take a guess, tempting brat._

_This, perhaps? _He curled around his lover, pressing their bodies against each other again.

Pitch growled and shoved the smaller man against the wall. _Yes, that._

_But it sure seems like you like it..._

_Of course I like it, damn it. _He grasped Jack's thighs, spreading them and raising them up so that the man was even with his crotch. _I never said I did not._

_But you said I __**should**__ not._ He trailed his lips up and down Pitch's neck.

_Yes, you should not. _Pitch tilted his head back, his claws itching to shred. _It might...lead to bad things._

_But you enjoy those things. Why deny yourself?_

_Jack, what are you doing to me? _Pitch shredded his lover's pants and made quick work of his own. He thrust in, pounding the man against the wall. _Is this what you wanted?_

Jack gasped. "No...It's what _we_ wanted." _I'm helping make up for lost time, love._

_Stop it. I am trying...to have...control. _His thrusts turned blinding, his length ramming against Jack's spot.

Jack cried out, grasping closer to Pitch. _Control isn't something that exists between us._

_No, I think not. _Pitch spun him around, forcing his lover face-down against the cold stone. _You take all control from me._

_As you do from me. It's only fair._

_Fair? Oh, my love. _Long fingers pulled one of Jack's legs up, spreading the man more.

_Yes..._ He moaned into the stone floor, reaching back to grasp his lover's legs.

_Jack, there is no blood nearby._

_I-I'll have it...after!_

_I think we can use that toy now. Go get it._

_I can't move. You...get it._

_Lazy brat. _Pitch used his shadows to bring the toy over, plopping it into his hand. _What do you want to do with this?_

_I want it and you...at the same time._

_In the same place? _Jack nodded breathlessly, looking back at his lover over his shoulder. _Are you not worried that it might hurt? You can barely fit me._

_A little. But my curiosity far outweighs any fear of pain._

Pitch shrugged. He slipped his fingers inside beside his length, stretching the skin more as he thrust. _Good?_

Jack moaned loudly. _V-very good._

As he stretched, Pitch slipped the tip of the toy inside. He released Jack's skin, focusing on working it inside along with his own flesh. _Still good?_

_Keep...going. _He gasped for breath, his fists clenching so tightly that he was making his palms bleed.

_Hold on. This might be intense. _Pitch pulled his length out and shoved both in to the hilt.

"_Fuck!_" Jack cried out, gritting his teeth as he was left a breathless mess on the floor.

_Still...good? _Pitch bit his lip, forcing his length in and out of the stretched, impossibly tight hole.

_I-I'm fine. _Jack moaned slightly as his lover started to move again. _How is it...for you?_

_Damn...tight. _Pitch chuckled breathlessly. _I am glad...this is not another vampire. It might have made things awkward._

_Perhaps...oh, fuck, Pitch!_ His grip on the man's leg tightened.

_This is my place, Jack. No one elses. _He growled, digging his claws into Jack's hips.

_N-never. No one else. Fuck...this is better than I ever could have imagined._ Jack cried out, tightening further around the two cocks.

_I am glad you enjoy it. _Pitch gritted his teeth. _Except...it is really damn tight in here._

_Is it...uncomfortable for you?_

_I would not say it is the most comfortable thing we have ever done._

_We don't have to finish like this...if you don't want to._

_I promised you your fantasy, and I would be a cruel mate to deny you now._

_Pitch...my fantasy includes your happiness too._

_I am happy if you are. I could endure a stake through the chest if it would make you happy._

Jack moaned, pushing back against his lover's thrusts. _Finish me, love._

_Do you want both of us to finish you?_

_I-I don't care. Just do it._

_Tell me. This is your fantasy. Whatever you want, I will do._

_Pitch...fuck! Just finish me now!_ He gasped, claws scraping across the cold stone.

_How? Tell me what you fantasized. _Pitch sank his own claws into the man's hips, using his hold to slam them back against his thrusts.

_I...I don't know. I never imagined I'd ever get this far._

_You never... _Pitch chuckled, dropping his head onto his mate's shoulder. _Well, what do you imagine now? Coming from two cocks in your ass or one in your ass and one in your mouth?_

Jack's eyes widened slightly. _Th-the second._

_Which one do you want in your mouth?_

_Surprise me._

_Turn around, lover. I have a nice treat for you._

Jack sat up, turning around to look at his lover with tired eyes and a breathless smile. "And what might my treat be?"

Pitch held his length in one hand, the dildo in the other. _Make your choice. Which one looks tastier?_

_Clearly this one. _He immediately moved his mouth over his lover's cock, sucking eagerly.

Pitch groaned, reaching back to plunge the toy back into his lover. _You feel so good. Naughty boy, being fucked by two men at the same time._

_No. I was fucked twice by my __**mate**__. _He moaned around the king's length, moving back against the toy.

_Fucked by two of your mate. I fucked you twice __**at the same time**__. How delicious._

_It was indeed. Harder, Pitch._ He sucked hard on the man's tip.

Pitch shoved the toy in, ramming in, because he couldn't feel it, he wasn't sure if he was hitting Jack's spot, but he didn't care. He wanted his mate to have pleasure. _Better? Everything you imagined?_

_Fuck, Pitch!_ Jack cried out, immediately returning his mouth to the length. _L-let me come. Oh, God, please let me._

_No one is stopping you. _He changed the angle to what he thought might be right, shoving the entire toy in quickly.

_Fuck!_ His release washed through him, making him moan around Pitch.

Pitch slowly pulled the toy out. _Naughty. You spilled all over the floor._

_I'll clean it later. You still need to fill me. _He looked up at his lover.

_I do. Do you think your body could handle another release...or two?_

_Give me some blood, and I'll be set._

_All I have handy is my own. Will it do?_

_There's still a bottle by the bed._

_But I cannot move._

_And neither can I. We seem to be in quite the predicament._

_I vote we fuck until we both pass out. What do you think?_

_I thought you said we needed to go see the werewolf._

_He can wait. __**This **__cannot._

_You're sure?_

_No, but I do not care. When I am with you, I am only a man. I am only Pitch._

_And I am only Jack. _He turned around, resting on his back on the stone. _So fuck me, my love. Fuck me until we both faint, my darling fiancé. _Pitch growled and descended on the small body. His mouth and fingers were everywhere as he shoved in, the stretched skin easily opening beneath him. Jack moaned, holding him close. _I love you._

_You say that a lot. I like it. _Pitch nibbled and sucked on a hard nipple as he stroked his lover back to hardness.

_Because it's true. _He gasped and writhed beneath his mate.

ZZ

_Jack, stop fidgeting. _Pitch put a hand on Jack's lap. _I know I stretched you, but try to hide it a little better._

_I can't help it. I've never been stretched this much before._

_I know, love. _The hand ran up Jack's thigh to cup him as Pitch leaned over, nibbling an earlobe between his teeth. _Feels good, does it not?_

_Fuck, yes, it does. I would say we should do it again tonight, but it wasn't comfortable for you._ He chuckled softly. _Pay attention before he starts to wonder why you aren't answering him._

_Shut up. _Pitch nuzzled under the ear, sucking on the skin. _We may do it tonight. After a couple times, I might just change my mind. Practice makes perfect._

_Mmmm. I like the sound of that. It was quite erotic. At least on my end it was._

_Mine too. The things I saw...I shall never forget them. _Long fingers slipped into Jack's pants from behind, lightly brushing over the stretched, leaking hole. _Such temptation._

_Pitch..._ His breath hitched. _We are not alone, my love._

_No, we are not. However, they cannot see where my hand is or what I am fingering._ The king shoved one finger in, the claw lightly scraping against the sides.

_But they __**can**__ see my reactions._

_I guess you better learn to hide them. _A second finger slid in, closely followed by a third and fourth.

Jack squirmed a little in his seat. _Bastard_. He turned to bury his head in the man's neck.

_Only with you. _Pitch chuckled as he thrust his fingers in, his earlier release flowed around the digits and making it easier to move. _Do you hear those noises? So deliciously wet._

_I do. _He choked back a moan. _Which means they can too._

_Let them. I would fuck you here and now if I could. If we were at home, I would have you spread out like a meal on the table._

_H-how much longer do we need to stay?_

_Why? Have a sudden desire to be on a table, do you?_

_Because your fingers up my ass are reminding me of other things we've done recently, and I find myself wanting to return to the privacy of our own bedroom._

_What are they reminding you of? _Pitch shoved hard, opening his fingers to keep the hole open.

_You know __**exactly**__ what I'm thinking of. _He opened their link, showing him.

The king moaned as his fingers thrust harder. _Mmm...yes. You naughty brat._

Jack had to fight back another moan. _Pitch, please..._

_What? What do you want?_

_Let us leave or stop. This is too much right now. I can't hold it back anymore._

_Can you not? What a lewd brat you are. _Pitch shoved his fingers in, the tip of one claw tickling against Jack's spot.

_Stop calling me...a brat, you asshole._

_What a dirty mouth. I can think of a few things I would like you to do with that mouth...brat. _Jack reached behind himself with a soft growl, forcing his lover's fingers away from him. _Come now, do not be angry. I am sorry for calling you a brat. _He placed soft kisses on Jack's neck, his fingers slowly moving back.

_No. You're only upset that I'm making you stop. _Jack covered himself, preventing Pitch's probing fingers from returning as he sat back up and straightened himself out again.

_Intensely. I do like being denied what is mine. _Those fingers moved to Jack's front, slipping in to fondle and stroke.

_Then perhaps you should think twice about where and when you're trying to touch. This is not the time, my love._ He shifted away from his lover's hand.

Pitch groaned, slumping in his seat. _You are no fun. _He pouted and crossed his arms.

_I refuse to be made a fool of by my own mate in front of others._

_You are no fool, Jack. Only I am. _Pitch turned his face away, glaring at the wall.

_You make me look like one. _He reached over to take Pitch's hand in his own.

_If you are a fool, then you are a beautiful one. _The king took Jack's hand, looking deeply into golden eyes. _I wish we were home, in our bed._

_As do I._

_Can I have a kiss? Or would that make you look foolish?_

_It depends on what kind of kiss you want._ He sent his lover a sly smile.

_What kind of kisses am I allowed?_

_Chaste ones. The kind appropriate for being around company._

_Then may I have a few chaste ones? Maybe with a small bit of tongue?_

_Come over here and get them. _He smiled.

Pitch cupped the back of Jack's neck, bringing him close. _Kiss me._

Jack leaned forward, gently pressing their lips together. _I love you_.

_I love you._ The older vampire moaned slightly, tangling his fingers in the white hair. _Another. Give me another and another and another._

_Only one more. We are still in the company of others_.

Pitch whined. _No, no. A couple more. We are two mates madly in love, are we not?_

_We are, but we are also in the presence of important future allies. We must not misbehave._

_Two more. Then I will let you go._

_Alright. But that is it. _He chuckled mentally.

_For now. _Pitch pulled Jack flush against his chest, making the most of his two kisses. He made them deep, passionate, and full of his longing for his mate.

Jack had to hold back a lewd moan, trying not to make it quite so obvious that he was melting against his mate. _Until we return home..._

Long fingers slipped into Jack's pants, giving a firm cheek one hard squeeze before pulling away and composing himself. _You look positively naughty, my love. I think they know that we have been doing naughty things._

_Yes. You made that very clear a few minutes ago. They would have to be blind and deaf not to know._

_Minx. _Pitch gave the tip of Jack's nose a quick lick before he stood and approached Lleuad. They exchanged a few words before the alpha werewolf slappednturally vampire across the face, his long claws slicing the pale skin. Pitch fell to the ground, looking down.

Jack immediately jumped to his feet with a growl, his body tense and ready. "You dare to touch my king?"

Pitch stood, his face already healed. "Forgive my mate. He is not yet accustomed to the ways of your people. He is still learning the ways of our own." He chuckled, Lleuad's laughing booming along with him.

_What the hell is going on?_ His sharp blue eyes narrowed on his lover.

_It is their custom. A way to show dominance._

_So...you just let him hit you?_

_Yes. I accept his dominance._

_Why accept it? You are both about evenly matched, but you are clearly older. Shouldn't you be the one asserting dominance?_

_If this was my domain, yes. It is not, so I must so what I can, even if it means accepting it._

_Seems a little unfair. The power of the strong does not weaken if they are in another realm. You could beat him even here. You should still be the one asserting._

_You are so stupid sometimes. And I love you for it._

_How am I being stupid?_

_You are thinking like a lover, not a ruler._

_Well, I'm sorry that I was never royalty in my past lives._

_I love you, Jack. Passionately._

_And I love you._

Pitch held a hand out to his mate. "He is still young...and loves me devotedly." Jack made his way over to him, taking the hand in his own. _Bow your head. Show some respect, brat. _Pitch smiled and pulled the hand through his arm to rest on his elbow. The younger vampire reluctantly bowed his head, making sure to hide his reluctance.

"So you are the famed ice hunter, conquered by the vampire king."

"Sure. We can say it that." Jack forced a smile.

"Your mate has told me much about you. Mostly bad, of course."

Pitch chuckled. "Of course."

"I have no doubt that what he said put me in a bad light. He is rather...blunt like that."

Lleuad laughed again as Pitch nuzzled Jack's temple. "And this is why I love him to distraction."

"I can see. He reminds me of my own mate." A young woman stepped forward, her forest green eyes peeking out at Jack from under raven-black hair.

Jack looked at her curiously. "I hope you meant personality-wise, because we look nothing alike."

"Good. You look like a weakling." Her voice was soft, but full of pride.

"If either of us were weak, it would be you." He scoffed.

"Is that a challenge?" The girl growled, her face turning into a mix of human and wolf in an instant.

"It's not a challenge when I'm positive who will win." Green eyes widened with rage and she roared, lunging at Jack. Jack easily dodged, spinning beneath her flying body and crouching down.

Both males stood back to watch their mates. Pitch hid his smile behind his hand. "Careful, love. I do not want you to get hurt."

"This bitch _wishes_ she could hurt me. Besides, I've been eager for a good fight lately. I guess I'll see if she can live up to my hopes."

Long limbs pushed Jack face-down into the mud, claws sinking into the back of his neck. She put her fangs over the spot. "Admit defeat, or I will kill you."

"I'll admit defeat when I'm actually defeated." Jack twisted out from under her and tossed her body away easily. She growled, crouching down in a hunting position as she bared her fangs at the vampire before lunging at him again. Jack bared his own fangs at her with a hiss. He dodged her attack, grabbed her by the tail, threw her down and pinned her to the ground. The vampire put a blade of ice laced with pure silver to her neck, listening to the hissing sound it made as it burned into her sensitive flesh. "Do _you_ admit defeat? Better say yes before I leave a scar on that pretty neck of yours."

She laughed, kneeing him in the groin hard. She grabbed the ice from Jack's hand, quickly flipping their positions. Before Jack could move, she positioned the ice over his heart. "Got you where it hurts, bloodsucker."

"You're an idiot." He gave her a flat look. "I control that ice. You couldn't get it in my body no matter how hard you tried."

There was a growl from behind them. The girl was pulled away by her hair as Pitch swooping in. He crouched over Jack's body with his eyes black and his fangs bared at the girl. He roared, more animal than vampire. "Do. Not. Touch. Him."

Jack immediately jumped to his feet, putting comforting hands on his lover's shoulders. "Shhhh. Calm, my love." He gently kissed along Pitch's neck. "Everything is alright."

The king growled again, wrapping an arm around Jack's waist. "You hurt?"

"I'm fine. I was never in any danger. You know that." Pitch bent his lover backwards and plunged his tongue into his mouth. His grip tightened, pulling Jack flush against his body. _Pitch..._ Blue eyes widened in slight shock. _Why are you so worried? You know I could have easily taken her._

_It is not my fault that I am still possessive of you. No one touches you but me. If you have a problem with that...tough._

_It's not that I have a problem with it. Though I don't think Lleuad appreciates the way you treated his mate._

_Jack, shut up and take your punishment like the stupid brat you are. _Pitch deepened the kiss more, his fingers slipping into Jack's pants to cup and squeeze.

_If this is punishment, perhaps I should misbehave more often._

_This is the punishment I can give you in public. When we are alone, I am going to spank you until your cheeks are raw._

_Will it be followed by...other things?_

_Such as? Any ideas?_

_We could finish what you were teasing me with earlier._

_What? My fingers shoving inside your stretched hole? _His fingers dipped down and slid inside.

Jack moaned softly, curling against his lover for a moment before reluctantly pulling away and turning to the werewolf leader. "Excuse us, Lleuad, but I think it's time my mate and I start heading home."

The werewolf leader gave the vampire king a look, one strong arm wrapped protectively around his own mate. "It seems we are all tired. Let us retire." He pulled his snarling mate away, his deep voice soothing to her.

"Until next time then." Jack gave a small bow of his head before looked back at his mate. _Take us home, my love._

Black eyes looked down at his mate hungrily. _I cannot wait. Now._

_Then take us back._

_No. Now. _Pitch pulled his lover behind a tree as his fingers started working on the man's clothes.

Jack pressed against him, their lips crashing against each other. _Fuck, you are so delicious._

_I wanted to take her place. I wanted to pin you down like that. _Pitch pulled away and kissed down Jack's chest, his tongue circling and flicking a pink nipple.

_I wish you would have. It would have been so incredibly hot._ He rubbed their hips against each other.

_If I had, I would have taken you in the dirt like an animal. _He spun Jack around and pressed the smaller man against the tree, kneeling down to suck and lick one firm cheek.

_And this is any less animal-like?_

_Are you face-down in the dirt?_

_No. I'm against a tree though, shaking with need for my lover._

_My poor darling. _Pitch spread those cheeks, his tongue circling the stretched skin before thrusting in and out.

"Pitch..." Jack moaned, gripping the tree until it started to splinter under his grip.

_What do you want? Tell me what you want me to do to you._

_Fuck. Me._

_How? Give me details. There are so many ways._

_Hard...your hands everywhere...your dick pounding me into this tree, making me feel it for days._

Pitch growled, quickly standing and shredding his clothes. _And you are still so stretched, it will be easy to move. _He shoved in and started pounding hard inside his lover's body.

_So good, my love..._ Jack moaned, pressing back against him.

Pitch bit down on his lover's neck, holding the man against the tree as he slammed inside and forced his entire length in with each thrust. _Imagine if we had the toy. I would be stretching you so wide right now._

_B-but you didn't like the toy very much._ He cried out.

_If it stretched you this much, I might grow fonder of it._

_Of course it stretched me. I had two of __**your**__ dicks in me._

_Are you saying that I am large? _Pitch smirked as he sucked hard on the wound.

_I'm saying that you're fucking __**huge**__._

_And yet, this little hole took two of me? What a naughty, lewd brat you are._

_I can take anything you throw at me._

_Anything?_

_Absolutely anything._

_Then how about three of me? All in this one place. _Pitch licked the wound, his long fingers wrapping around his prince's hard length.

Jack moaned. _I-if you want to try..._

_Oh, I do. And then a fourth, moving in and out of that lewd mouth of yours...what an erotic picture._

_Perhaps we should get another one of those kits then._

_Or two or three. _He chuckled, stroking Jack quickly in time with his thrusts. _I want to stretch you so much, you will feel it for __**decades**__._

_I-I want it. I want it too. _Jack moaned deeply, reaching back to grab Pitch and holding him close by the back of his neck.

_You want to be stretched wide? You want to take two or three cocks up your ass? How naughty. How delicious._

_Only if it's you._

_What if I let others take you? Would you be able to stand it if I stood by and watched?_

_You would __**want**__ others to have their cocks in me? Touching my bare body with their own?_

Pitch growled, his eyes quickly turning black again. He forced Jack away from the tree and down onto the ground. _If I ever saw that...I would kill you._

_You were the one who suggested it._

_I am allowed to. I am king, after all. But if I ever catch you, I mean it. I would rather see you dead. _Pitch slammed in, forcing his lover down into the dirt.

_I would never want to be anyone but you._ Jack cried out.

_Because I am huge?_

_Because it's __**you**__._

_Turn over. _Jack slowly flipped onto his back, his legs wrapping around the vampire's waist. Pitch switched their positions so he could look up at his lover. _Do what you want to me. My body is yours to command._

_What I want is for you to fuck me. Right now. __**Hard**__._

The older vampire dug his claws into Jack's hips, forcing him down to meet each forceful thrust as he aimed for that one spot. _I want to mark you...fill you...claim you._

_Do it._ He moaned, moving up and down on his lover's length. The king licked his lips before plunging his fangs into Jack's chest, the warm blood from his heart flowing down Pitch's throat. He worked Jack's length with his long fingers as his whole body settled into the same tempo. Jack cried out, leaning over Pitch and holding him close. _So good!_

_Come, Jack. Cover me. Make a mess of me._

_Fuck, Pitch!_ He clenched around his lover with his loose hole, spilling onto the man's chest.

Pitch ran his fingers through the sticky liquid and brought them to his lips. _Suck me. Make it good. _Jack slid off of him and turned around so his ass was blocking Pitch's view as he took the man's length in his mouth. _What a beautiful view. _Pitch cupped Jack's cheeks and spread them. He reached up, licking the leaking hole. The younger man moaned around the hard flesh, sucking hard. _More, Jack. Swallow me down that lovely throat of yours. _Long fingers wrapped around Jack's length and brought it closer to Pitch's mouth. He suched the tip like a lollipop before taking a big gulp, the entire length sliding down his throat.

_Pitch!_ He thrust down into his lover's mouth. _So delicious..._

_More. Give me more. _Pitch moaned, his hands fondling the balls. Jack quickly pulled away, darting back in and burying his fangs in Pitch's cock. _Jack! You...you naughty brat!_

_What's wrong? You don't like it?_

_I do. Do not...stop. _The king threw his head back, moaning in ecstatic pleasure.

_I'll never stop, Pitch. This is yours for eternity. _He gave a hard suck.

_Come to me, ice hunter. Come to your King and master._

_I am here. Forever, my love._

_And that is where you will stay. For now until the end of eternity._


	23. Chapter 23: Epilogue

"Caleb, stop trying to throw Isolde in the water!" Pitch sat under the shade of an umbrella, reclining back on a towel.

Jack chuckled from where he lay curled up on his side with his head in his lover's lap. "And leave Selwyn alone. You would think you three would even try to be nice to each other."

Pitch chuckled when he heard a brief silence that was quickly broken by Caleb trying to drown his sisters again. "Jack, Anwyll and Vychan need to be fed."

"Then tell them to come over here, and I'll feed them." Pitch didn't have to say anything as the two twin toddlers waddled over and fell onto. Jack bit into both of his wrists and held them out to the two children. "Feed and then you must behave."

The toddlers nuzzled at the bleeding wounds, sucking greedily. Pitch sighed and ran his fingers through the white hair. "Just like their Daddy. Selfish and needy for you."

"Indeed." He laughed. "So needy, and yet I love you all."

Selwyn and Isolde ran over and crawled over Pitch's chest, laughing and squealing. "Damn it! A perfect moment spoiled by two brats!" He wrapped his arms around their waists, kissing their faces.

"If they're brats, they must have inherited it from you." Jack grinned.

"What? No, no, love. _You_ are the brat." Pitch chuckled, leaning down to chastely kiss his mate.

"So you say, but you are the one who acts like it more."

Pitch gasped and stood up. "Fine! We three brats? To the water!" He chased the girls to the edge of the ocean, threatening to throw them in as Caleb had done.

Jack laughed and gently pulled his wrists away from Anwyll and Vychan. "Alright. That's enough for now. Go get your father for me." He watched the two little boys run off towards his mate and looked at his other son standing nearby. "Come here, Caleb."

The boy approached, looking back regretfully as his siblings leapt on his father and forced the man face-down into the sand. Their squeals of delight followed him as he trudged forward. "Yes, Papa?"

"I know you're hungry too. Just because you're the eldest doesn't mean you have to act like you're above feeding from your Papa." He patted the blanket between his legs.

The boy pouted, flopping down on the spot. "Papa, I'm almost three hundred! I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Your sister is only a few months younger than you, and she doesn't act like this. Feeding from your parents is not a weakness. It's a sign of love." His arms wrapped around the vampire who only looked to be about thirteen, holding his healed wrist in front of his mouth.

The boy turned his head away. "Father promised I could go on the next hunt if I could hit an apple with my arrow. I almost got it the last time. That means no more Papa blood for me!"

"I will still keep making you feed from me every once in a while, Caleb. You are growing up. My little boy is trying to leave me, and when you feed is the only time you ever spend time with me anymore." He frowned slightly, pressing the wrist to his son's lips.

"Father also promised that when I'm King, both of you will be able to stay with me."

"And we will. So long as you would like us to, that is."

"Father promised forever, and a vampire never breaks his promise."

"But we won't stay if you don't want us to."

"I never said that. Only that I was too old to be fed like a fledgling."

"But you will _always_ be my son. Will you still want me to stay even with me still trying to get you to feed? Will you still want me to stay when you don't even like to spend time with me? Will you, Caleb?"

"Cannot blame him if he no longer loves his parents." Pitch flopped down next to them and pushed Caleb away. "Guess it is just you and me now." He took Jack's wrist and bit down.

Caleb's golden eyes turned amber. "M-maybe just a little taste. Just to please Papa, of course."

"Of course." Jack laughed, pulling his son onto his lap again and turning his head to reveal his neck to him.

The boy pressed his lips to Jack's neck, gently biting down. Pitch sucked on his mate's wrist and looked up to wink at him. _I knew that would work. He has his father's jealousy._

_Indeed he does._ He smiled at his lover. _He doesn't have his father's need to constantly be with me, though._

_He must leave someday. He is meant to be a king, my love, and to find his own mate. It would wrong for him to want to stay forever._

_Not forever, no. But even now, as a child, he is pulling away._

_He is trying to be a good heir to me. But look. He may deny it, but he is still yours._

_Around __**us**__ he does not to be anything but our son. When he is with me he is not a future king. I just want him to know that he doesn't always have to be business. You were before we met, and you were miserable._

_I had to find my future mate first. Perhaps he does too._

_Perhaps...I suppose we will only see in time._

_And if he does, we must support him. If he knows he has our support, he is already off to a good start._

_He will be a great king someday. Just like his father. _Jack smiled down at his lover, his fingers gently stroking through both of the other vampires' soft hair.

_And I hope he finds a mate as well suited for him as mine was for me. _Pitch released Jack's wrist and came up to kiss him, his tongue slipping in a bit to tangle and twist with his lover's.

_Yes. _Jack returned the kiss with a breathless smile. _Soulmates._


End file.
